


【长篇杂食】【HP】夜来风雨

by zouwuziyu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chinese Language, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 171,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouwuziyu/pseuds/zouwuziyu
Summary: “我没有失去理智的唯一原因是因为我知道自己是清白的。”“伏地魔亲手杀害了我吗？”“他是个找球手。” “她是个很有天分的女巫。”巫师界没有灭亡的原因当然是因为爱是最伟大的魔法，但这件事情比邓布利多想象得可能要复杂得多。Harry Potter仍然能成为救世主，但不是以他计划的方式；同时，即使是Tom Riddle的忏悔也无法直接导向故事的HE结尾。但巫师界仍然没有灭亡。
Relationships: Regulus Black/Amelia Bones, Sirius Black/Dorcas Meadowes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. 白昼

**Author's Note:**

> 作者曾经觉得《理性之道》的唯物主义科学解构尝试有点价值，但对它的解构结果很不满。为什么解构必须OOC掉人设呢？所以搞了一个疏不破注的尝试，在不字面违背Rowling写下的设定的同时搞一搞唯心主义科学。会很长，会坑。  
> 从Sirius Black被捕开始，以Death Eater组织的消亡结束。BG向世界观，充斥各种杂食CP的影子。

他清楚地知道自己也动了手。这个爆炸同时来自布莱克和佩迪鲁的魔杖，也因此而彻底失去了控制。那条麻瓜的街道上一片狼藉，有人倒下了，有人在哭泣。  
那个襁褓里的麻瓜孩子也在哭，曾经抱着他的母亲已经倒在地上，胸腔已不再起伏。这让小天狼星不由得想起了哈利和莉莉，那些他在更早之前害死了的人。  
"幸好父亲不在。"小天狼星生出了一种奇怪的而残忍的想法，"这样我就不用想起詹姆了。"但他仍然过去，用本能的方式试图安慰那个孩子，就像之前他在波特家帮忙时所做的那样。那些经验很有帮助，至少现在一个满脸血迹的疯子居然能够成功地让那个孩子平静下来，但他也很清楚他并不真正关心这些麻瓜的死活，只是需要找点事情来消磨巫师死去所带来的痛苦。如果詹姆和莉莉还能活着，他不在乎死了多少个麻瓜，真的不。从这个角度看，他和他曾经的家人本来也没什么不同。  
所以后面发生什么都是他所应该承受的。在爆炸的烟雾里，他亲眼看着那只耗子钻进了他即使变成大黑狗也连一只爪子都伸不进去的，四通八达的麻瓜下水道，从此再也没有人知道关于赤胆忠心咒的种种是非。他相信凤凰社的成员会充满仇恨地来复仇，心里所充盈的同样是那至今仍在折磨他的仇恨；当然，在伏地魔失势了之后，魔法部当然也会开始变得勇敢起来，而他当然是他们要惩罚的头号目标……  
这所有的思路冰冷地从他的心头流过，和他痛苦的心绪之间互不干扰，但这些曾经冷静的分析如今对他来说实在没有什么意义。他不需要自己全部的心智，就能清楚自己如果再不离开，就会陷入万劫不复的境地，可他实在不想，也没有力气再去做什么了。何况，他相信自己的那群最好的战友，是会追杀他到天涯海角的，而且一定比他找到那只小耗子要快得多。  
那不如就这样死在那群美好如凤凰一样的生命中，最好是莱姆斯亲自动手。他所犯下的可怕罪行当然值得最可怕的惩罚，何况还要记上当年尖叫棚屋里，他差点同时害死莱姆斯和詹姆的那件事情。当然，他现在已经完成一半了，不是么？至于另一半……他听校长说过杀戮会带来灵魂的破碎，那他也算是间接地害死了莱姆斯吧。既然事实已经证明了莱姆斯不是他怀疑过的那个人，那他当然会以最快的速度追上他，带着他当年抓违反校规学生的“级长级速度”，然后亲自动这个手。这很好，小天狼星充满自我厌恶地想着，但如果莱姆斯，莱姆斯的灵魂真的被糟蹋了怎么办？  
“那么，如果一个人出于自己心目中的正义选择杀戮，他的灵魂会破碎吗？”他的脑海里莫名其妙地浮现起了多卡斯的声音。她正在整理凤凰社所有搜集到的情报。  
“这在巫师法律中应该已经有了对应的解释。在帮助自己或别人远离侵害时所进行的杀戮，并不会被直接控以谋杀的罪名。同时，魔法部正在预备通过一项法令，即雇员对食死徒使用不可饶恕咒，包括索命咒完全是合法行为。”博恩斯家的妹妹阿米莉亚，虽然上了七年级，却实在还没有满十七岁。  
“哦，埃德加，虽然我知道你们全家都很忙，但你是不是把你妹妹带过来的次数有点多了？”吉迪翁·普威特似乎听得有些不太舒服，“何况我想我们凤凰社的成员永远也不需要考虑这个！我们不是那群连铁甲咒都施不清楚的魔法部雇员！”  
之后的场面似乎欢乐得有一些失控了，其中的责任当然是在掠夺者们身上。尽管年轻缺乏经验，但他们多年游荡的体力总是让他们成为看起来最驾轻就熟的那一群人，因为只有他们在回到总部之后还有力气和精神肆意地嬉笑打闹。和之前的几次一样，最疯狂的人几乎都是小天狼星和詹姆。  
不过小天狼星确实记得自己没有笑得太开心，因为他害怕自己就会是那个控制不住自己的人。他知道自己天生擅长这些——詹姆在战斗中恐怕只有面对斯内普的时候才偶尔会爆发出一两次正确的黑魔法，而他则不一样，他从小就知道他在这事情上有可怕的天赋，就像今天这样。他知道不是所有人都有这样的天赋，至少，他那亲爱的食死徒弟弟，恐怕是一点也没有的。  
为了不接着思考詹姆的事，小天狼星的思绪很快就回到了眼前的一片狼藉之中。接着，在他想起什么别的之前，他看见了一群手执魔杖围住他的人。他在中间尝试寻找着熟悉的身影，但很快就失望了，那就是他们所厌弃的那群“连铁甲咒都施不清楚的”法律执行司打击手们哪。  
即使是该死的我，还在介意自己是被谁杀的。他持续自我厌恶着，却还是在控制住自己之前放出了嘲讽：  
“为什么是你们？傲罗呢？ 我不值得他们来吗？”  
“听听这嘲讽的口气，和他那个疯狂的姐妹一模一样！居然还有脸问我们的傲罗去哪了？”  
“这个叛徒！当初那群人居然因为他跑出那个肮脏的地方就相信他自己出淤泥而不染了？”  
“就是他害死了波特一家！”打击手们十分地激动，个个眼里似乎都满怀着仇恨和泪水，尽管小天狼星还清楚地记得他们其实并不太喜欢独立行动不受约束的凤凰社。可小天狼星自己对自己说，他们确实在为莉莉和詹姆报仇，而我害死了他们。  
于是他几乎是第一次在嘲讽之后没有举起魔杖，他只是试图维持住平静的神情。但尽管这些最恶毒的咒骂已经从昨夜里不断地在他脑子里回响，真正从别人的嘴里听到的瞬间，他还是——  
愤怒极了。那愤怒不会转化成任何的实际行动，因此并没有什么害处，因为那是绝望的愤怒。他第一次彻头彻尾地意识到什么叫做“便知有人暗算了他”，虽然在理智上，他从虫尾巴的房子里走出来的那一刻就明白了；可现在，他才不得不真正去接受这场暗算。接受并不需要维持冷静，冷静也不会再有意义了——一场暗算会让谁有挣扎的余地吗？  
最后所余下的只有疯狂的笑，笑到想要下一秒就会将五脏六腑全数抖落在地上的那种。周围的打击手们窃窃私语地讲着什么“果然又是那个布莱克”之类的话，竟没有人试图趁机上前去完成捕获，也许是被吓到了。但只有布莱克一个人知道自己的笑和他人的哭泣常常没有什么区别，只是因为他从小都没有真正学会过正常人的哭泣而已。  
一个哭泣的孩子在没有人理他了之后会逐渐停止哭泣。大人们先是不相信自己的孩子会那样地虚伪，而相信了之后就不再去安抚他。这是这个残忍世界一贯的态度。之前是，现在还是。  
于是在周围的打击手们面对一个已经毫无抵抗力的小天狼星面面相觑了许久之后，小天狼星自己停下了全部的疯狂，尽全力假装出了他这辈子最糟糕的一次高傲态度，平静地对着他曾经嘲笑过的那位不会施铁甲咒的打击手队长说：“我乖乖地跟你走”。

在一阵令人尴尬的沉默过后，小天狼星的手被魔法所束缚住，顺从地跟在打击手队长的身后。周围几根魔杖指着他的后心和腰窝，他自己的魔杖则被队长拿在手里随意而轻蔑地把玩着，这在过去会令他很不舒服，但今天，这不过是他的痛苦里，最微不足道的一部分。事实上，他现在宁愿被食死徒抓去钻心剜骨一顿，来逃去他现在所有的悲伤、怨恨和羞辱。  
他一言不发，微微低着头，随着队伍，从大街上拐向巷子里。这不是去魔法部的路。他的脑子在悲伤中仍有一部分在正常运转，冷静地告诉他自己发生了什么；而另一部分则拒绝对此做出回应。不是去魔法部的路又怎么样呢？他的处境，难道还会为此而更悲惨几分吗？或许，他更愿意不慎撞上几个穷途末路的食死徒，然后让没有魔杖的自己死在他们手里呢。  
于是，他看到了巷子的尽头，什么也没有。他把眼神投向了转过身来的打击队长，队长却只是看着他，面无表情。他知道情况并不是很对，但他并不想再问——  
“钻心剜骨！”意识到那是刚刚指着他后心的魔杖的那一瞬间，小天狼星下意识地几乎惨叫出来，然后硬生生地咬着牙，把惨叫声摁回了自己的喉咙。刺骨的疼痛从后心开始仿佛沿着血管飞速蔓延到了腰腹之下，他便两腿一软，登时瘫在地上。他只能试图挣扎着维持住自己的姿态，千万不要变成一滩地上最卑贱的烂泥——他不能在食死徒前表现出那么半分的软弱，虽然每一寸与地面接触的皮肤都仿佛如同火烧一样疼痛，使他想要本能地蜷缩起来……他还能勉强维持住自己，但不敢呼救，因为他咬着自己的牙关……有魔杖的他从未沦落到任凭食死徒折磨的地步中去，但今天，这实在算不上他的错……  
所幸，那根魔杖的主人似乎并不是一个优秀的食死徒，他的手明显在微微颤抖着，因此咒语的威力只保持了不到一分钟便消散了。  
软弱得像雷古勒斯一样。小天狼星的脑海里浮现出了他试图逃走时，雷古勒斯施钻心咒的样子。那次大概只有五秒钟，还没有莱姆斯毛茸茸的爪子疼。  
当疼痛降到可以控制的程度时，他几乎立刻站了起来。但当他喊出“食死徒”这个词的瞬间，他看到了队长那似笑非笑的表情。他怀疑队长和食死徒勾结——那倒不错，他也许还可以死在一场绝望的搏斗中，就是实在有些丢人，毕竟他要去见的朋友，都是死在那几位有名的食死徒手里，尤其是詹姆，莉莉和多卡斯，那可是被伏地魔亲自动手杀死，而他却要在战争几乎胜利的时候死在一个无名小卒手里……当然，他要向詹姆辩护，他并没有拿着魔杖，所以战斗力受到了影响——至于怎么解释没有魔杖的事情，那可以之后再说……

但这只不过是他后来才意识到自己在思考的事情，当时，他只听见了队长平静而略带嘲讽的话语：“第一次出任务的感觉怎么样？你还是对食死徒们太同情了吧？克劳奇说过……  
他才意识到魔法部已经通过了那条允许使用不可饶恕咒的规定，而他才是那个可以被肆意对待的食死徒。“那不是同情，是软弱。”他冷冷地说出来，因为刚才那种折磨的快感所带来疼痛并不虚假，至少超出了雷古勒斯当年的水平很多很多，而他知道雷古勒斯当时可并不太同情他。  
“是吗？西里斯·布莱克？心肠最硬的……首席食死徒？”一阵充满寒意的沉默过后，是另一些戏谑又残忍的话，“你知道，有多少人恨不得杀了你。我们抓走了你，他们就杀不了你了，我们得负起这个责任。何况，我们也确实压力太大了，总需要放松一下。没有人会对我们拿你们做点什么有意见的。”  
于是未满22岁的西里斯·布莱克，在加入凤凰社三年之后，第一次真正尝到了钻心咒的滋味。他第一次意识到自己的身体有那么复杂——每一个细微的部分都在传来独有的疼痛，每一丝肌肉都在抽搐，每一寸骨头都在碎裂，并将这种痛苦的讯息传递进他的内心之中，而他的心已经没有了上次对食死徒本能的防备。于是他毫无反抗能力，就那样摔在地上，像一堆松散的，用血肉连接的骨架。  
只有本能还在工作，皮肤沾到土地和衣服都如同火烧和刀割一样疼痛，于是他开始蜷缩着挣扎，但那种疼痛只是永无消退地在全身蔓延，如同身体上燃起的火。他试图翻滚，却烧得更旺，但至少他还能做些什么……他好像挣扎碎了自己全身的骨头，断面是尖锐的，还有很多碎屑，就那样在他的身体里开始游荡……还有那纯粹的，不知道从哪里来，也不知道停留在哪里的疼痛……不叫出声也许不是一般人的本能，可他是巫师，还是姓布莱克的巫师——这只是令他在挣扎中咬碎了自己的嘴唇，然后偶尔漏出一两声如同狗一样绝望的叫声……  
他听见似乎有人在笑，然后痛苦更加尖锐地流过全身。他已经没有了任何清晰的思考，只有清晰的疼痛和模糊的画面……然后疼痛渐渐模糊，视线渐渐清晰，他看见队长一副自得的样子。  
是的，自得而满足，他甚至不曾在食死徒身上看到过这些。他彻底地知道他们和食死徒没有任何关系，他们的世界是那样的明亮，像现在，直面他眼睛的太阳。他没有力气动弹，也很难维持睁着自己的眼睛。  
“你知道，像布莱克这样，无论我们做什么都不会被人指责的巫师并不多。你们这一次，不用收敛一点。”一个年轻的男巫应声上前。  
他知道接下来的是什么，大多数打击队里的人，既没有同情，也没有软弱，他们是正午温暖的，晒干霜露，消灭影子和黑暗的阳光，他们满怀正义，为之自豪。有些人带来的痛苦更加绵长持久，有些人的更加尖锐短暂。唯一使他感到有些惊奇的是，他的心灵，似乎在受刑的时候，才没有那么痛苦——因为疼痛感驱逐了所有的思想和反刍。这使得他甚至有一些期待下一个钻心咒了——但并不是，他知道他的生命仍然充满本能，抗议着过分的痛苦，然后在每一个受刑的间隙，唤醒着他高傲的内心。  
在疼痛的时候，他的心灵是放松的，他模模糊糊地觉得以自己犯下的罪行，活该接受这样的命运；但他的身体却在不断地挣扎抗议。  
在放松的时候，他的心灵却一边清楚地知道自己的罪恶，一边清楚地知道自己是无辜的。那撕裂的感受让他甚至微微渴望身体的疼痛。  
直到最后一个人。小天狼星觉得周围的氛围微微地改变了，于是努力地睁开眼。天色似乎稍微暗淡了些，他能看见那只握着魔杖指向他的手微微颤抖着，甚至能听到她低低念叨着什么。  
“小天狼星……你怎么能……你怎么能……你已经逃出去了，为什么还是这个样子……你做了和你弟弟一样的事，甚至更糟……我没办法想象……你怎么能……和詹姆……和多卡斯……”  
她的魔杖几乎不能再伸直，传来微微的抽泣声。有个人似乎想笑，却被周围人的眼神所制止了。  
“钻心剜骨。”她颤抖着说出来。小天狼星知道不会疼——但他宁愿像刚才一样疼到失去意识，也不想接着面对那熟悉的影子。他捂着脸蜷缩着，竭力控制住自己的情绪。  
忽然一切都被打断，天空里飞下一只棕色的猫头鹰，直直落向阿米莉亚·博恩斯的肩头。小天狼星也忍不住向那里看去，就像还有什么通知能发给他一样，却只看到了阿米莉亚几乎突然爆发了。  
“你们……怎么敢……还不够吗？ 艾丽斯和弗兰克，现在在圣芒戈里，还没有恢复意识！他们的孩子和哈利一样大，两个孩子，你都看着的……你怎么敢？”  
小天狼星仿佛想说什么，但最后发现自己什么都说不了，甚至没有办法表露出任何东西。  
“我的错。”他最后的力气，也不过是咕哝出了一句几乎听不见的话，然而这句话似乎便彻底激怒了阿米莉亚。  
“可是那没有意义！”阿米莉亚的眼神颤动着，满是无法控制的悲愤，“而我还可怜过你们！雷古勒斯和你，当年多卡斯还说……”  
“钻心剜骨！”痛苦再次袭来，比之前的几次甚至都要剧烈得多。他并不觉得自己的身体在燃烧，骨头在碎裂翻滚，但他仍然在疼痛中绝望地想要死去，还找不到疼痛的源头……这一次他异常地清醒，于是肉体和心灵没有一个能得到解脱，只能在交织着的过去和现在中被撕碎。他羡慕阿米莉亚失控而疯狂的眼神，羡慕詹姆、莉莉和多卡斯能够死在作战的战场上，而不是这样一条午后的小巷子里。  
可他也不配。他自己知道自己所犯下的错误万死莫赎，他心甘情愿去接受所有的惩罚，但他必须得承认此刻他心有不甘……阿米莉亚的眼眶里渐渐泛出了泪，她慢慢地平静下来，然后强迫自己放下了魔杖，接着转头向队长道了歉，然而队长却仿佛觉得这个道歉莫名其妙。  
“对食死徒用不可饶恕咒可不是什么需要道歉的事！”  
“不。魔法部的规定表明只有在抓捕食死徒，获取情报或救援等场合的时候可以向食死徒用不可饶恕咒。”阿米莉亚像往常一样快速背着条文，然后犹豫一下，接着说了下去，“何况，我仍然觉得用不可饶恕咒对我而言是个错误。我回去之后会写一份检讨书的。”  
队长皱了皱眉头，感到很不舒服。小天狼星倒在青石板上看着这一切，突然捂住了脸，发出了一声低沉到几乎没有人能听见的呜咽。他很快被拖起来，顺着小巷带出去，路过那家破败的商店。  
“我想我们总有一天，可以让我们孩子们在明亮的白昼里欢声笑语。”那年，这家商店还有一个麻血老板，他被食死徒砸店的魔咒击伤死去的时候，周围疯传着他其实只是一个麻瓜，所以才会死在那种“连车祸都不如”的小事故里。于是缺乏警力的魔法部默认了这是一个意外，他们不得不前去收拾现场。一片沉默中莱姆斯突然说出了这些，然后补充一句，“虽然我应该不会有……”  
小天狼星马上用眼神制止他让他放弃说出接下来的话。  
“那我大约是一个悲观主义者了……我想在我还活着的时候，如果每个人都能光明正大地来这里哭泣哀悼死者，那就足够了。”结果，却是多卡斯一脸轻松地说着这些。  
于是多卡斯来不及看到便死去了，阿米莉亚以她自认为罪恶的方式哀悼着死者，而他，既不算活着，也不能哀悼。  
只是被拖拽着走向越来越明亮宽大的街道和白昼。


	2. 法律执行司

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black 在法律执行司被讯问，Amenia Bones 感到不安并回忆起她短期交往的对象Regulus.

小天狼星布莱克抬起他虚弱无力的眼神，看着阿米莉亚·博恩斯走了进来。她尽力维持着平静，眼角还有泪痕。  
“艾丽斯和弗朗克怎么样了？”他有些急切地问道，声音有些颤抖嘶哑，一半因为恐惧，另一半——在钻心咒里，骨肉的疼痛来得最为锋芒毕露，五脏六腑的疼痛甚至会被掩盖过去；但随着时间流逝，你的咽喉，食道以及每一个你知道的脏器，都会在所有空气和液体的流动中，感受到绵长持续的疼痛。  
但更令他痛苦的是，阿米莉亚的眼神瞬间变得可怕起来。小天狼星猝然意识到自己作为一个食死徒，恐怕不该对她说这样的话。可当他重新抬起头时，阿米莉亚的怒火仿佛完全被另外的东西压制住了。她的眼神平静又充满力量，尽管内里有着无穷的悲哀。  
她平静地，仿佛毫无感情，却又绝非机器式地说：“我们不会向食死徒，即使是被捕的食死徒透露我们战友的境况的，这是为了安全考虑。”  
“我到这里来是为了完成魔法部对食死徒罪犯的登记环节。对了，你不会受到审判……”  
小天狼星的理性告诉自己，他应该没有命好到有洗脱冤屈的可能，同时魔法部应该也没有这样的智力。但他的呼吸还是微微快了一些，有点疼，他想捂住自己的胸口，但发现自己完全被束缚着。于是他接着听下去，阿米莉亚似乎停下来尽力地去阻止语言。  
“我，从个人角度来说，并不支持不经审判就判处刑罚的行为……”刚刚走出校门的阿米莉亚觉得自己有点失言了，于是很快地接上了一句更加不专业的话，“当然，和大多数人一样，我想杀了你。”  
“谢谢。”小天狼星一脸真诚地说。他知道阿米莉亚即使进入了魔法部，也还是那个正直的小女巫。和那些单纯出于维稳需求讨厌他和詹姆——后期也许加上多卡斯——的人不一样，阿米莉亚每次都能给出一条真正让他们羞愧得无地自容的理由，只有多卡斯还能稍微有还手的余地。一般来说，小天狼星自己多半是虚心接受坚决不改的。当然，最惨的还是詹姆，他每次都要尝试反抗一下——然后接下来就轮到莉莉和莱姆斯为阿米莉亚的发言鼓掌了。  
但他知道自己讲话的口气永远像在嘲讽什么——他有点担心阿米莉亚会再一次控制不住感情，但并没有。她的外表毫无波澜，只是接着说：  
“我们认为你的罪行确凿，同时也已经足够严重，所以法律执行司决定不再对你进行更多的审讯。但在登记中，你仍然可以说一些事情——当然，大部分情况下不会改变结果——这次必然不会。不过，关于那一天的钻心咒，你可以对此提出抗议，因为那不是战斗场合，也不是非常紧迫的审讯场合。你可以要求得到人道主义的对待。”  
“我不会提出的。”小天狼星的声音嘶哑着，“我不需要。”  
“同时，如果没有意外的话，你应该会在三天后被移送到阿兹卡班监狱。你不能申请见家属，同时也不能携带任何物品进入阿兹卡班。不过……”阿米莉亚犹豫了一下，“如果有证据证明罪犯因为非其个人的原因而进入十分虚弱的状态，包括但不限于被不可饶恕咒攻击，那么他将在恢复之前获得少量的巧克力供应以防止过分虚弱。因此……”  
“我没有家属。我想少量的巧克力供应应该也没什么用处。也许让你们这些执法人员感觉好上一点？”小天狼星的脸上露出一丝苦笑来，随即低下了头。他想快点结束这个谈话，看起来也没有什么可谈的了，接着下去对谁都是折磨。  
但登记才刚刚开始——之前从来没有人知道西里斯·布莱克是一个食死徒，因此魔法部并没有准备他的任何资料。他被逐出家门的现实仍然不能让他回避掉所有该填写的内容。  
他的束缚被暂时解除，他写下了死去的父亲，病重的母亲，以及"仍然失踪"的食死徒弟弟，以及自己的纯血身份。当他把羊皮纸交过去的时候，他注意到阿米莉亚·博恩斯的眼神突然有些奇怪。  
“雷古勒斯·布莱克？我记得有人说过他已经死了。”  
“不知道。”小天狼星生硬地说，“谁都没有找到他的尸体。”  
“那作为食死徒，你还有什么别的事情可以交代的吗？”阿米莉亚微微皱了皱眉头，强行做出一副冷静专业的面孔来，“包括目前魔法部仍然未知的，多卡斯·梅多斯，卡拉多克·迪尔伯恩和埃德加·博恩斯一家人的下落？”  
“我只知道卡拉多克·迪尔伯恩被食死徒攻击了，现场找不到他。我只知道这些。”他的声音有点颤抖。  
好在阿米莉亚让他停下。接下来，他只需要沉默地填写剩余的羊皮纸就行了。魔法部不是一个高效的部门，羊皮纸里重复的内容实在太多了。他不得不写下他短暂的自由生命里，那些他爱过的，和恨过的一切，很多次。  
纯血。布莱克家族。奥莱恩。沃尔布加。雷古勒斯。贝拉特里克斯。格兰芬多。多卡斯·梅多斯。卡拉多克·迪尔伯恩。埃德加·博恩斯。  
这个狭窄的，也许是扫帚间改造出来的临时囚室再次只剩下一个人，小天狼星·布莱克意识到全身的疼痛正在慢慢消退，但这并不好。疼痛是他唯一能抓住的救命稻草，除此之外，这个世界上的一切都与他无关了。他不会知道莱姆斯·卢平在什么地方在什么时候得到了这些消息，不会知道雷古勒斯的真正下场，不会知道阿米莉亚·博恩斯的家人是否平安，也不会知道多卡斯·梅多斯的最终故事……

阿米莉亚·博恩斯拿着羊皮纸平静地走出了房间，将这份登记表堆到一叠厚厚的羊皮纸里。她不知道她问出那几句话的时候，所期望的究竟是什么。她仇恨布莱克，但她却不得不承认她希望的是一场公正的审判，而不是现在法律执行司里完全混乱的场面。食死徒所策划的袭击已经造成了部里严重的缺员，而长期恐惧和高压工作后突然的放松则令司里的管理完全混乱——一向论资排辈的魔法部甚至能让她这样一个刚出校园的年轻女巫去完成小天狼星·布莱克，这一头号食死徒的登记任务。  
周围的同事们向她传去敬佩的眼神，他们似乎刚刚在窃窃私语小天狼星·布莱克已经精神失常的传言。  
“他真的疯了吗？”“他尝试攻击你了吗？”“他有说出什么事吗？”  
“我很抱歉。但在目前的形势下，调用食死徒资料必须经过司长的批准……”即使在情绪不太对劲的情况下，阿米莉亚也能够干脆地用一系列的条文应付掉寒暄。但一向公事公办的她不得不承认，这次的事情，尽管一切手续都符合规章制度，还是有些地方不太对劲。  
小天狼星·布莱克的意识显然是清醒的，但他的行为却在奇特的方面超出了正常人的期待。法律执行队的汇报文件现在就在她的手边，其中指出“布莱克在杀死麻瓜之后，完全没有逃跑和反抗的企图而被捕……”当然，法律执行队认为这是他们训练有素，震慑食死徒的表现，但阿米莉亚，作为和凤凰社联系密切的家属，无疑知道法律执行队真实的糟糕战绩。而小天狼星作为凤凰社里最有天分的几个年轻巫师，把他的水准和法律执行队相比较几乎是侮辱——然后他居然在杀死了十二个麻瓜和彼得·佩迪鲁之后举手投降了。  
除非他良知未泯，而先后杀死几个朋友无疑超出了他心理的承受能力，使他心甘情愿去接受魔法部的惩罚……阿米莉亚能够注意到，小天狼星对一切应受的和不应受的苦难，都毫无保留也毫无挣扎。  
可是不对。他对魔法部的口吻还是那么厌倦和高傲——这说不通……她无法解释这种高傲的来源……如果那来自于食死徒的狂热，那么他根本不会举手投降，他应该像他的表姐贝拉特里克斯一样，拒捕，公开宣称对黑魔王深切的爱……而任何一个心存良知的人，在背叛了自己的朋友之后，犯下大错之后，也不可能不为之而羞愧至死……  
“我没法相信他是个食死徒……我见到他在学校的时候，他还挺好的呢！”她听见了实习生们在悄悄议论。  
“挺好的？可学校发生的事情都不算数……我是说，你想想雷古勒斯，我敢说在斯莱特林里面，他一直都是最没有做出什么出格的事情的。可是在外面呢？你记得他六年级的暑假吗？已知的，最年轻的黑魔王的追随者，而且骄傲地承认了这一切？”  
也许布莱克家族的人都是这么令人难以理解。阿米莉亚说服了自己。几年前，她在《预言家日报》上知道雷古勒斯·布莱克参与了几起严重的食死徒袭击麻瓜活动时，所感到的震惊也不会比今天少上太多。虽然大家都在传闻斯莱特林的学生个个将来都是伏地魔的追随者，但阿米莉亚一直以为，雷古勒斯会是那个例外。  
那时候，她因为年龄不够而不被允许加入凤凰社，但埃德加·博恩斯为了保证她的安全，经常将她带到凤凰社的临时据点。那天，小天狼星从会议室里走出来的眼神相当吓人，那无疑告诉了她这个消息的真实性。而多卡斯知道一些她和雷古勒斯不算太坏的交情，悄悄地安慰了她。而她之后的实习和工作经历也告诉她自己，这类的事情总是时有发生——人们永远不知道什么时候彼此变成了敌人，所以永远不能只看一个人的表面——正如普威特兄弟所告诫她的那样。  
可是她仍然一直，总固执地觉得事情有一些不对劲——这种固执也许是一些幼稚。她当然能理解小天狼星后来仿佛无意间说出的“雷古勒斯从能说话开始就是一个狂热的纯血统主义者”，因为雷古勒斯本来就对自己说过这些类似的话，和伏地魔的信条相比仅仅是缺乏暴力因素。但她始终觉得这点差别有意义——她知道雷古勒斯在学校里完全不和麻瓜家庭出身的学生交往，但他确实是极其罕见的，没有攻击同学记录的学生，在魁地奇比赛上也没有过什么肮脏的动作。公平地说，詹姆和小天狼星的大多数“无故袭击”都给了那些未来的食死徒们，可阿米莉亚还是选择同意莉莉在这件事情上的观点：“如果你一直无缘无故地攻击他们，你和那群糟糕的人有什么区别？”  
即使是现在带着有色眼镜回顾，雷古勒斯在学校里的表现确实无可挑剔。阿米莉亚和他因为圣诞舞会而产生的交集，至少在学校里并不会感受到什么阻碍。他们都是遵守规矩的优秀学生，不会遇上太多的麻烦。阿米莉亚是纯血统（当然她自己并不以此为傲），这让她并不会被那群“食死徒预备军”所盯上；而雷古勒斯也没有在其他学院里留下坏名声。不过，在那个伊万斯和斯内普分崩离析的暑假，也是小天狼星离家出走的暑假过去之后，他们没有再进行任何的观点争执，就很自然地没有再联系了。  
因此，她甚至从来也不知道雷古勒斯真正的想法，但她始终相信四年级时表现在她面前的雷古勒斯不是一个虚假的存在。而她的固执逐渐变成了另一些愿望。  
她希望雷古勒斯·布莱克有朝一日能够接受到公正的审判。  
这也许是她一直厌恶巴蒂·克劳奇的政策的部分原因。  
而现在，雷古勒斯·布莱克下落不明，而大部分正派的巫师相信他死于食死徒内部的复杂纠葛，并不愿意再加以关注；而小天狼星·布莱克，正在变成另一个，她所无法理解和接受的黑巫师。


	3. 海岸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin错误地降落到阿兹卡班的港口，他遇见了一对神奇的麻瓜夫妇。这对麻瓜夫妇将来会成为于掠夺者来说很重要的人。

莱姆斯·卢平的幻影移形出现了一些偏差，他跌跌撞撞地落在了一片荒凉的海岸边，而他的目的地应该是附近的伦敦。此刻他本来应该向邓布利多报告英国北部的狼人聚落的情况，包括他如何在上个满月暂时地挫败了一次大规模的麻瓜村镇袭击。他在盈凸月期间没有好好休息，而是奔走在狼人头目之间，说服狼人前往一个并不存在的目标，同时必须趁机溜出去说服麻瓜村镇进行基本的防御准备。同时，他不能让这些事情留下任何痕迹，因为邓布利多希望他在狼人群体中能够潜伏得更久。这让他的变形因为缺乏体力而变得更加糟糕，他比往常更加虚弱，却必须立即洗清自己破坏袭击的嫌疑。当然，他独特的幽默感帮上了很大的忙，几个狼人头目成功地互相指责了起来，甚至发生了一些小小的打斗。  
可怜的同类们。  
于是等他恢复到可以支持远距离幻影移形，同时狼人也碰到了情绪最稳定的新月期时，他便可以暂时回到巫师世界，向凤凰社汇报进展。这次他的体力还不太好，但新月期实在不能错过——人们相信狼人的情绪受到月相的影响，无法自我控制。邓布利多教授说这只是狼人的心理暗示，但莱姆斯一直怀疑这也许是对的。他在靠近满月时，总倾向于吃生一点的肉，同时也更冲动一点。而狼人聚居的地方，这种周期简直显而易见——新月时一片祥和，一过上弦月就厮打不休……因此他选择趁着新月，带着没有完全愈合的咬伤返回了——这会增加分体的风险，但值得冒。  
可这次他的失败明显不是因为受伤或是体力不支。他不想回去。他的意思不是回去。魔法的力量不能运作了。等待他的不是师长的指导和朋友们亲切的慰问。他的秘密工作没有了意义——伏地魔离开了，远离了食死徒指导的狼人不会再试图组织大规模袭击。他的一个朋友杀了另外两个。他需要进入魔法部，作为“危险魔法生物”登记，然后写下他对这几个朋友的印象——这是正常调查的一部分——邓布利多这样在信里安慰他，他还记得他毕业时天真地试图作为狼人登记后所遭受的屈辱。而这一次，屈辱将伴随的是更多的悲伤和不解。他想逃避这一切，仿佛只要他没有正式写下他对于詹姆、莉莉和叛徒小天狼星·布莱克的印象，他们就还没有从他的生命里消失。  
他想在这稍微缓一缓再走，可似乎有人在看着他。战斗的意识让他警惕地拿起魔杖，但远处走过来的似乎只是一对麻瓜夫妇。这要感谢莱姆斯从母亲那里学到了相当完整的麻瓜穿衣指南，而食死徒那一群狂热的纯血统主义者是不屑学也学不会这些的。  
荒僻的地方没有别人，莱姆斯不得不和他们打个照面，同时意识到自己破破烂烂的长袍可能很碍眼。  
“看，有趣的衣服！”那个男人对女人说，“我就说荒僻的地方也许会有很多遗留下来的奇特风俗。你可以拿来做你研究的佐证！”  
“我不感兴趣。我们国家几乎没有什么真正遗留下来的东西。那也许只是个奇装异服打扮的年轻人而已……”女人意识到对话被听见了，立刻停了下来。  
他们互相打了招呼。男人叫做艾伦·梅多斯，他的妻子则是克里斯娜。看他们的年纪，应该可以做莱姆斯的父母了，但他们却还暴露出一股奇特的孩子气，让他们看起来年轻了不少。  
“我是莱姆斯。莱姆斯·卢平。”  
克里斯娜惊叹了一声：“这名字真有趣，莱姆斯。你是狼养大的狼人吗？”  
莱姆斯突然有点惊慌，他的手下意识地想伸向魔杖，不过这看起来的确是一对普通的麻瓜夫妇。他克制住自己的颤抖，努力做出一副礼貌的样子地问：“为什么这么说呢？”  
“我很抱歉……莱姆斯的意思就是狼养大的孩子，而卢平这个词本身，不就是月亮吗？我知道，在一些村庄里，他们把他们眼里的狼人叫做卢平呢。”克里斯娜仿佛在谈一些很有趣的事，但她及时收回了笑意，“如果这有什么伤害到你或者你在意的人，我很抱歉。”  
“我的妻子是一个学者，”艾伦·梅多斯在一旁解释说，“她知道很多文化上的细节，也很喜欢在一些有趣的词语上开玩笑……我们谈这些事情的时候总是变得很傻，而且不会注意其他人……非常抱歉……”  
莱姆斯·卢平很准确地理解了对方没有恶意的企图——他们对玩笑的态度，非常的“掠夺者”。尽管心里还是有微微的波动和介意，他总是那样接受了詹姆、小天狼星和彼得以狼人的名义开的玩笑。  
别再想起这些。聊些别的什么吧。“这里很荒凉，你们来这里做什么？”  
这次轮到艾伦突然兴奋了起来：“小伙子，如果你想听的话……我提醒你我会像我妻子一样傻……我是个物理学家，可是我喜欢生命，而这片海岸上有很多有趣的，我们一直以为不存在的东西，而我正在研究它们。本来我可以不用来的，但我主动提出要自己试一试……采集样本真的是一件困难的事情。”  
莱姆斯想起了自己的父亲，对魔法生物疯狂的了解，但是最终却只换回了一场灾难……可是他却遗传了这个特质——不知道是因为那次事件的阴影，或是什么别的，他的黑魔法防御术成绩一直很优异，尤其是在学习危险生物的三年级。他考到了全班的最高分，但他的父母的表情却不知道如何描述。他被表扬，被鼓励，但是他们的眼神里却有着抹不去的悲伤。  
“你喜欢这些神奇的生物吗？”艾伦似乎完全没有注意到莱姆斯的走神，也完全不知道“神奇的生物”这个概念在他们之间是完全不同的。  
“我……会想去阅读和他们有关的东西。他们很有趣，只是……”莱姆斯局促地整理着答案，也许这是他的真实想法吧，“他们有点危险，我恐怕也不会太喜欢他们，他们可能对人造成很大的伤害。可这也不是他们的错。”  
“这真难得，你的共情心很棒。”克里斯娜由衷地赞美道，“现在像你这样的人不太多了。可你要好好珍惜自己，不要被大黑狗给伤害了。”  
“大黑狗也是种神奇的生物对吧？可你不同情它，也不理解它……这就是古老传说的问题，我们不能信任它们。我们了解的太少了。我们对很多东西，尤其危险的东西，都有很多误解。比如说你告诉我这片海岸在历史上有一些很不好的传说，说聪明的人在这里总会遭到厄运，可是我直到现在——哎呦！”  
艾伦·梅多斯踩到了一块鹅卵石，而他正处在一个有坡度的地方。而克里斯娜正在思考反驳的话，因此错过了拉住艾伦最后的机会。  
莱姆斯犹豫了一下，觉得这个坡度并不需要他被迫掏出魔杖。艾伦已经到达了一个局部极小值点（据他自己所说），他爬了起来，看了看四周。  
“哦，海边那是什么？这一点也不像这个年代的船，我们去看看吧。”  
“这就是为什么聪明的人在这里总是遭到厄运。”克里斯娜忍不住吐槽了一声。莱姆斯·卢平抬眼望去，并在一瞬间明白了那是什么——魔法部派出的驶向阿兹卡班的船。  
大黑狗。  
现在，他只想快点离开这片海岸——但他得考虑一对充满好奇心而且似乎毫无自我保护意识的麻瓜夫妇正在靠近载有危险囚徒的押送船。魔法部也许能解决问题——但要是魔法部能解决所有问题的话，他为什么会莫名其妙地失去他所有的朋友呢？何况，去往阿兹卡班的港口本来应该有麻瓜驱逐咒，为什么梅多斯夫妇能够轻松地靠近而没想起什么奇怪的事情？  
他急匆匆地跟上脚步，梅多斯夫妇看起来对那艘船格外有兴趣——艾伦摔了一跤，现在有点跌跌撞撞，但莱姆斯也没有好到哪里去，他上次变成狼的时候不小心弄伤了脚指头，并不太疼，但就是跑不快。当他意识到自己已经不可能成功阻止梅多斯夫妇参观那艘船之后，他软弱地选择在远处停了下来，然后给自己施了一个幻身咒。  
这时，艾伦和克里斯娜已经到达了港口。他们看到了那艘破旧的船，上面站着几个穿着长袍的人。那群人正在专注地争论着什么，完全没有注意到附近有两个天真的麻瓜夫妇在靠近。艾伦毫无戒备心地登上了船，然后莱姆斯都听见了一声惊呼。  
而克里斯娜却只是毫不犹豫地跟了上去。她试图往前走，但艾伦却伸手护住了他。

魔法部在前往阿兹卡班的船上设立了很多强力的魔咒，用来阻止任何试图劫狱的——巫师。但令人吃惊的是，这些魔法中并不包括麻瓜驱逐咒。若干年后，当小天狼星·布莱克和多卡斯·梅多斯意识到这个问题时，他们为此私下咨询了他们熟悉的魔法部官员，包括亚瑟·韦斯莱，尼法朵拉·唐克斯和阿米莉亚·博恩斯，但始终未能得到确切的结论，直到赫敏·格兰杰发明出了一套高效的查找书籍魔咒。  
至少，根据那本早期版本的魔法史，这片海岸早在文艺复兴时代之前便被巫师所占据，并且施加了最为强力的麻瓜驱逐咒，导致其变成了一个完全没有麻瓜出没的地区。之后，魔法部顺理成章地将其划分为“无麻瓜”区域，负责麻瓜驱逐咒的部门也从来没有得到过对应的坐标。而古老的麻瓜驱逐咒的威力也再没有被测试过。因此，我们永远无从得知，这片海岸到底曾经被多少麻瓜无意识闯入过。  
当然，这些闯入在大部分时间里会是无害的；大多数巫师一生也不会涉足这个地方：魔法部从来不公布阿兹卡班的具体地点，而这片海岸的故事，甚至在《魔法史》教科书里被永久地删除了——赫敏对此颇吗有微辞，罗恩·韦斯莱认为这只是因为她极少在信息检索中失败——“但教科书在编写中为了迎合权力而随意增删是可耻的，罗恩！学生需要事实！”  
但再也没有人知道事实如何——在第二次巫师战争期间，这一通往阿兹卡班的港口是重要的战略地点，先后被魔法部、食死徒以及凤凰社抵抗势力所控制；它经历了太多的魔咒以至于永远无法再恢复原样。有人相信这里的麻瓜驱逐咒只是魔法部巫师自欺欺人的幻想，另一些人则相信这里确实存在过强大的麻瓜驱逐咒，只是对部分“奇特”的麻瓜失效了。抛开所有争端，唯一无可争议的事件就是：1981年，艾伦·梅多斯和克里斯娜·梅多斯成功地登上了船，并且近距离接触了当时的魔法法律执行司司长巴蒂·克劳奇，几位魔法部职员，狂热的食死徒贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇，与小天狼星·布莱克。  
事实上，艾伦和克里斯娜的登船没有受到任何阻碍——魔法部的官员正在专注地进行讨论。但艾伦却看到了另一些令人不适的画面——两个穿着破烂袍子的人被绳索紧紧地缚在甲板上。紧接着，克里斯娜也看见了，她微微地颤抖了一下。  
“天哪……BDSM?”她转头看向艾伦，“我们得小心一点了。”  
艾伦看着她毫无离开的样子，只是转移开眼神，微微地叹了口气：“啊，我知道用安全阻止你关注这些事没有用的。那——学术伦理怎么样呢？”  
“啊……我知道，我只是，有的时候，不太愿意离开。你可以为之而谴责我。”克里斯娜难以移开自己的目光，“而且，他们确实被绑起来了，挺安全的。”  
艾伦不得不承认自己拿克里斯娜没有什么办法，克里斯娜总是忍不住认真地观察一切，而且带着一种奇怪的陶醉神情。  
克里斯娜觉得，自己绝不仅仅是误入了一场奇特的活动，她正在欣赏一些艺术品——带着怜悯的情绪将对方物化，对一个学者来说，那是百分百的错误。可面前的画面实在过于令人心荡神驰：那两个人憔悴寥落的形骸一眼望上去令人想要远离，但他们破烂长袍所包裹的骨骼，和不经意中对视的目光，都令人意识到他们绝不是寻常之人。你必须承认他们仍然俊美，只是女人的眼皮有些肿，但她目光炽热，像狂热着赴死的信徒，生出奇特的美感；另一个男人垂首坐着，任凭头发垂散，几乎覆盖住了面孔，就像是兜帽一样。  
两个人的头发都是黑色的，乌黑浓密；克里斯娜可以想象这些头发能够怎样典雅而迷人，但对于处在这样处境的人来说却只是累赘和灾难。正当此时，这两个人都意识到了艾伦和克里斯娜的闯入——但女人并不做出反应，只是进一步表现出那种骄傲赴死的姿态来，口中还念叨着所谓“黑色的主人”一类奇怪的话。男人则面无表情的抬起头，仿佛在端详着什么。  
克里斯娜下意识地对女人不太感兴趣，尤其是狂热的女信徒，于是她选择把目光看向抬起头的男子。男人的五官和女人很像，颇为俊美，想他们大概是亲属吧，但他们明显互相厌弃着——在他们几乎共享命运的情况下也是这样。事实上，克里斯娜觉得男人厌弃着一切。那种厌弃，或者意味着你什么都有，或者意味着你什么也没有。与女人相比，他的形容要更憔悴一些，就像是几天没有睡觉（而且是毫无意义的那种睡眠剥夺），绳索似乎也缚得更紧。他看起来不像是狂热的信徒，但克里斯娜，出于某些奇怪的原因怀疑，他才是那个会随时为了什么去死的人。克里斯娜隐隐地感到这个场景就像是古老的祭祀，那种需要人作为牺牲的那种。既然已经有了牺牲，那么她想必是安全的了，她毫无根据地选择放下心来。但是，不知道为什么，她感到不舒服：那个女人的死去，她在感到难受的同时，会有一种求仁得仁的宽慰；可那个男人不是。他看起来毫不拒绝牺牲，但是……  
克里斯娜是个奇怪的人，她怀疑自己有着极其神秘的观察力，但她从来不太愿意去使用它，因为这意味着违反了科学原则。她在采集到证据之前就往往看见了结论。艾伦警告她这会带来偏见，她也承认了这一点，但是——“就算不说出来，我心里也会这么想的。”  
可现在，她想说，这个男人的身上，有她极少看见的东西。当然，她能够确认事情只包括：这个男人很美。如果考虑到，她那个和她一样天真无邪的丈夫在她身旁，她恐怕连这句话也不能说了。  
“真好看啊……”艾伦在一旁也发出赞叹，“可是很奇怪。一只动物会选择战斗或者逃跑，可他，既不战斗，也不逃跑，你看。”  
“他是个男人。”  
“男人也是动物。一般比你们女人更像。”  
说话间，克里斯娜很快意识到他们犯的这个十分不专业的举措将带来糟糕的后果。这艘船上有其他人，正向他们走来——他们的脚步声很快……艾伦飞快地拉着她往船下走，但太晚了——另一群穿着长袍，显然不属于文明世界的人，从舱房里出现了。  
不，不要说文明世界，这是歧视性的言论。克里斯娜拉住了艾伦，这个时候，逃跑往往面临着更糟糕的后果——她跑得不快，而艾伦刚刚还摔伤了自己的一条腿——他并不肯说，但一眼就能看出来。  
艾伦意识到那群人是以战斗的姿势出现的，于是随时准备动手保护自己的妻子。他们伸出了武器，这武器就像小木棍，艾伦寻思着自己应该怎么动手……  
“怎么？麻瓜驱逐咒并没有工作？我还以为……”领头的人似乎并没有攻击的意思。  
克里斯娜发现这群人基本上说得还是英语，但夹杂着一些她听不大懂的话——这看起来像是一个远离大众的群体，但他们能够交流。  
“麻瓜驱逐！”远处的人大喊了一声；几乎同时，艾伦迷惑地转回头问克里斯娜：“我觉得自己忘了关家里的灯……可我自从上次暑假忘了关空调之后就把托朋友他们都设计成定时的了……一定是那件事情留给了我太深的阴影……”  
克里斯娜觉得艾伦的反应有点奇怪——好在她已经习惯于自己的丈夫疯狂掉线的问题，并多没有去在意，她只是转向那群奇怪的人，尝试用自己的方式解决问题：她现在很后悔自己放弃了田野调查的课程，她无法判断自己的行为是否正确……  
“我们很抱歉闯入了这里，我们没有恶意。如果我们的行为冒犯了你们，请让我们知道，我们会立刻离开。如果你们有什么需要讨论的问题……”她觉得自己的声音有点发抖，但除了艾伦，其实并没有谁在听她的话。  
“麻瓜驱逐！”克里斯娜突然好奇起来这句话是不是这群奇怪的人心中的“符咒”，用来达到让他们这对不速之客立刻原地暴死或者立刻滚蛋的效果——如果她理解是什么意思，她也许会配合，但很遗憾她什么也听不懂……她需要查查字典，她本来想带来的，但糟糕……她想起来她忘了带字典，就像之前的每一次那样……可她现在能回去取吗？恐怕不能。  
艾伦和克里斯娜都陷入了短暂的迷茫，但他们并不太想离开。于是他们只得看着对面唯一一位穿着西装的人过来——奇怪，刚才他们都没有注意到那个穿西装的人，也许他刚刚才走出来吧。他完全像一个官员，但在这样的场合里倒是显得有些奇特的滑稽。他平和地问：“你们是不是忘记了什么东西，需要我们送你们走吗？”  
艾伦愣了一愣，却随口应道：“我想也许有，但……”  
克里斯娜却快速地意识到了什么，她暗暗戳了艾伦一下，让他停下来，然后回应道：“是的，谢谢。不过我想我们能够自己走。”然后她拉着艾伦下了船，一言不发地走着，直到离开这片海岸。他们的脑海里还都是刚才的画面，但他们却始终没有说些什么，仿佛像是大脑过载了一样。如果聪明的人在这片海滩会遭到厄运，那么他们似乎都已经做了很多平常不会做的愚蠢举动。在之后的十余年里，他们偶尔还会回想起这件奇怪的事，但却始终不能真正地理解，直到他们遇见的奇怪的男人重新出现在他们的生活中。


	4. 北海

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius被押送给摄魂怪，Dorcas出现在麻瓜的大学里。

在押送船上，贝拉特里克斯和小天狼星从来没有互相看过彼此，这使他们身上布莱克家族的特征更加显著；但除了愚蠢的麻瓜，没有谁会去欣赏。巫师们都知道这两个大美人有多么危险。  
天色渐渐昏暗，航程将要过去一半。越靠近阿兹卡班，巫师就越虚弱，那时候，他们比普通的麻瓜更容易受到体力的限制。魔法部的官员会事先服用巧克力制剂来减轻影响，但囚徒当然没有这样的待遇。现在，过分热诚的贝拉小姐已经接近虚脱，她浮肿的眼皮毫无力量地垂下，只有口中还在喃喃念叨着黑魔王的名号——如果是在几个小时之前，小天狼星一定会试图白上一眼，但现在，他也只是面无表情地坐着，灰色的眼睛对着同样雾蒙蒙的天空。  
对他来说，这个世界就只剩下这些了。绳索，没有边际的海，与灰色的天空。别的东西和他都不会有任何关系，也因此不会引起他的任何兴趣，这对他来说也未尝不是件好事。他不用知道哈利·波特，他最爱的那一家人的孩子已经被托付给一对仇恨巫师的麻瓜抚养，也不用知道莱姆斯·卢平此刻正在魔法部里进行屈辱的登记（意味着他在巫师世界里不可能找到像样的工作），不用知道那些看见他，议论他，仇恨他的人在战争中经历了怎样的痛苦——尽管他一直宣称自己不在乎别人。他只是漂泊在无边无际的海上，他不用在乎或不在乎，他只是和这些事情都无关。  
此刻，他和巫师世界唯一的接触，就是船上的这些人。他们和他也没什么可谈的。他没有否认罪名，他们也不会再去问他。至于旁边这位既是堂亲也是表亲的亲爱的食死徒女士……  
只能说他这位头号食死徒居然还从心里鄙夷另一个食死徒，真是一件，稍微有趣的事啊。  
当然还有在港口闯上了押送船的那对麻瓜夫妇，他从来没见过那样的麻瓜。要是在过去，这可是件大乐子，即使现在，他迟钝的头脑也能清晰地判定，这里面一定有许多有趣的故事，而且超出了很多人的想象。  
但他不会接着想下去了，在过去，他一定已经随口编出了一个麻瓜撞上了刚变回人的月亮脸的探险故事，但现在不行，现在是新月期，何况又有这么大的雾。  
他不会想到这个故事其实是真的，也不会想到那对麻瓜的生活，其实早已经深深地被卷入了巫师界中，而且是巫师界的战争中。巫师的战争和巫师一样隐蔽，他们不使用枪炮，而优秀的巫师使用魔杖从来不会闹得声响大作，也不倾向于留下显露的痕迹，以至于很多时候连巫师也会看走眼。

艾伦·梅多斯和克里斯娜·梅多斯是凤凰社成员多卡斯·梅多斯的父母，当然，他们并不属于巫师世界。他们只在多卡斯第一年上学的时候，陪着麦格教授一起去了对角巷，之后，他们便不再涉足多卡斯在学校里的巫师世界，而多卡斯看起来也办得很好。在她闲暇的时光里，她与其他的麻瓜孩子（当然，在麻瓜的语境下叫做普通孩子）似乎没有什么两样——只有她的父母知道她不会是一个普通的孩子。直到今年，她突然告诉她的父母自己永远无法再回到巫师世界去了。于是她回到了艾伦·梅多斯和克里斯娜·梅多斯工作着的大学里去读书——这并不算什么太难的事，她可曾经是个巫师，而且是一个暑假能够顺手把麻瓜学校的教科书看完的巫师。  
但克里斯娜同样清晰地发现，多卡斯离开巫师世界后的生活有点奇怪的异样。她看起来对麻瓜生活适应得很好，但似乎一直都缺乏一些必要的，对生活的热情。艾伦觉得，这是有点危险的事情，但克里斯娜不得不承认，她自己，和艾伦，在这个方面也没有优秀到哪里去。毕竟，他们也只是两个在远离现实生活里幸运地玩耍的人，所以拥有一个像多卡斯这样的孩子似乎也不是什么奇怪的事情。或许，他们从来不害怕多卡斯是个巫师，但现在，他们有些害怕多卡斯并不能真正做一个“普通的麻瓜”。  
他们为此展开过讨论，但多卡斯也没有办法告诉他们更多。多卡斯甚至回忆不起来，那件让她离开巫师界的事情是什么——这不正常，艾伦知道多卡斯小时候有多么出色的记忆力。多卡斯望着她父母好奇的眼神，略带羞愧地说：“我想这可能和巫术有关，但现在我没有办法再去验证了。”艾伦若有所思地看了三天神经科学的书籍，然后克里斯娜阻止了他：“这是巫术，不是科学。而且，我们的神经科学没达到能解释人奇怪行为的时候，也许你跑去看点心理学著作都能得到更多信息。”  
艾伦唯一的答复是：“心理学？你疯了吗？”不过他还是把书合上了。  
克里斯娜叹了口气：“物理学家对心理学家的歧视传统能延续这么久吗？”可她也没有去翻更多的书，只是告诉多卡斯她可以回来读麻瓜的学校，录取流程还没有结束。  
于是，当小天狼星被绑缚在那艘从文艺复兴时期开始启用的押送船时，他曾经亲密的凤凰社战友多卡斯·梅多斯，正一个人坐在麻瓜大学公寓的桌子前，推算着麻瓜的公式。她坐在那里，几个小时也不与过往的人相互交谈，只是皱着眉头。她无法想象和自己合作的那个彼得居然上传了一系列伪造的数据，并且取得了教授的信任，而她的意见被单纯地当做是嫉妒，或者什么别的东西……她的少年时代在霍格沃茨度过，尽管那些记忆现在都模糊不清——尤其是那些和魔法相关的记忆，但她仍然记得那里有足够的方式保证没有造假和作弊的行为，比如某些特殊的羽毛笔，如果你试图作弊，它们会把你的卷子立刻涂花且无法恢复；至于对作业的交流讨论，那倒不在限制之列，格兰芬多的同学们日常总是在Deadline即将到来之时充分发挥自己和朋友的聪明才智——但赫奇帕奇的同学们似乎对此相当不屑，他们认为作业当然应该独立完成，而最坚定的大概要数一个叫做阿米莉亚·博恩斯的女孩子……  
这些记忆是那么地模糊，以至于她以为这是她在这种痛苦中的某种假想，仅仅在她被公式充斥的脑海里一闪而过。她和这些事情当然都没有关系，她把自己埋在桌子里，从上午一直计算到黄昏。  
她的世界里只剩下这些。纸笔，没有边际的空虚和灰色的天花板。别的东西和她都不会有任何关系，也因此不会引起她的任何兴趣，这对她来说也未尝不是件好事。她不用知道彼得具体是怎样轻松地凭借示弱博取了教授的信任，也不用知道莉莉·伊万斯和阿米莉亚·博恩斯在巫师世界里的生活是否顺利（她总隐隐有奇怪的担心），也更不用知道，她少年时代里欣赏的那个男孩，小天狼星·布莱克，在未来的岁月里将要去面临的是什么。

坐在船上的小天狼星布莱克将要去面临摄魂怪了。周围的雾开始聚集起来，在他的灰袍子上留下仿佛露水的痕迹，并随着时间渐渐浸透衣服。他觉得不太好，好像很久没有觉得这么冷了——他不该害怕冷的。格兰芬多塔楼是霍格沃茨里最容易照到阳光的地方，它的炉火据说也是最温暖的；布莱克的老宅确实凉一些，但他毕竟很长时间只需要在这里过暑假。但这里不一样，真的，不一样。他先后抛弃了它们，它们也随之干净利落地抛弃了他。他跑出家门的一个小时之后，雷古勒斯的猫头鹰就告诉他“不用，而且最好不应该再回来”；他和詹姆抛下所有同伴策划秘密计划了一个星期之后，他就再也没有见到那些从格兰芬多学院毕业的意气风发的同学少年。他在这里，在大海上，靠近一座孤岛，没有遮蔽。  
灰色的海是湿的，虽然没有风浪达到船上，但是整艘船都被海征服了，他被绑缚的地方就那样被紧紧地挤压在潮湿，发出霉味的木头上。灰色的天空也是湿的，漂浮着看不见的水珠，他的头发渐渐也湿了，垂在眼前，让他的视野变得更加黑了一些，不过他也没有什么可看的。法律执行司的成员都回到了船舱里，周围只有那个和他有着一样黑头发的女人。他能听见那个女人此刻在啜泣，这是他从来没有想到过的，这个女人没有心。  
接着他意识到，他的眼睛一直都是干的（这也许很奇怪），而且平静地睁着，尽管什么都没有看。但远处的岛屿确实在逐渐地靠近，然后闯进他的双眼之中。他知道马上要到了，那种旅程里毫无意义的平静要结束了。有什么事情要发生，而且必定不是什么好事。  
周围已经完全黑下来了，法律执行司的司长巴蒂·克劳奇提着灯从舱里走了出来。船行进地渐渐慢了，然后自动停泊在了岛屿上。两个黑色的的身影从岸上飘到船上，贝拉特里克斯猛地睁开了眼。  
小天狼星没有动，只是看着披着黑色斗篷，带着兜帽的摄魂怪靠近他。那是阿兹卡班的守卫，他听人描述过，但从来不曾见过。他想，他们和他一样高大，和他一样黑暗，和他一样也许正在渐渐腐烂。  
巴蒂·克劳奇皱着眉头松掉了小天狼星和贝拉特里克斯的束缚，退后一步，然后对着摄魂怪打了个手势。  
腐烂的手开始往布莱克们的身上伸去。贝拉特里克斯疯狂地反抗着，嘴里尖声叫着黑魔王的名字，但声音伴随着摄魂怪的呼吸声显得格外地绝望：“我的君王在哪里呢？您为什么要抛弃我呢？”  
小天狼星布莱克只是听着那凄厉的声音。这字句令人厌恶，但却像刮过黑板的指甲突然划过他的心脏——他不承认他和贝拉特里克斯此刻共享这些感受。贝拉特里克斯从不觉得自己做错了什么，她残忍、骄傲，除了黑魔王以外仿佛什么也不在乎；而他和她不一样，真的不一样，他知道巫师基本的是非观念，他知道自己该受到什么样的惩罚。  
但当摄魂怪把他架起来的那一下，他还是忍不住吐了。一股混杂了布莱克老宅霉味和耗子味的恶臭伴着恶寒就那样涌上来——他开始干呕，挣扎着试图摆脱掉那种东西，他不想要。可他不该反抗的，他几乎亲手杀死了他生命里最重要的光明，他应该承受任何的惩罚，任何的。他不能去反抗那些味道，他自己就是那些东西……  
他努力停下反抗，但他的身体仍然不是太听使唤。他仍然在干呕——浓重的酸涩涌上来，和冰冷的海风一起一伏地冲刷着他的喉咙，让他开始控制不住自己的咳嗽。而每一次，喘不过气的他都会被迫吸进更多冰冷的雾气。很快，他就不需要刻意压制自己的挣扎了，他的身体仍在本能地抗拒，但那些虚弱的抗拒完全不给摄魂怪带来任何麻烦，只有冷汗慢慢浸透了他灰色的袍子。  
巴蒂·克劳奇注视着贝拉特里克斯和小天狼星被摄魂怪往岛上拉去，他没有空再去岛上视察了，他需要马上赶回魔法部——这一天的旅程会让他的办公桌上多出无数待处理的文件，因为猫头鹰无法飞进北海。他今晚可能还需要加整夜的班，处理那些新被抓到的食死徒，安排必要的审讯，还有——  
最后一刻，贝拉特里克斯尖声叫出：“黑魔王抛弃我们又有什么关系呢？巫师们爱他！愿意为他冒致命的风险。罗道夫斯，拉布斯坦和巴蒂克劳奇！”  
那一瞬间，巴蒂·克劳奇先生的表情就像是刚刚被摄魂怪吻过一样。但他的部下已经启动了船，他离那两个知道许多秘密的食死徒越来越远了。他突然开始有一点害怕这艘船回到巫师世界离去了。他不知道，同一时间，阿米莉亚·博恩斯已经发现了改变了容貌的小巴蒂·克劳奇假装自己是个麻瓜路人的诡计，正在进行讯问。他觉得夜色比他想象得还要浓重，而船上的灯光有些暗。  
这夜色降临在北海，也降临在伦敦，降临给食死徒，也降临给无辜的巫师；降临在巫师世界，也降临在麻瓜世界。但人们只因此觉得新的一天要来临了。  
而多卡斯·梅多斯在一整天的计算后得出的结论是，她的合作者一直梦想的闪耀未来，根本就不存在。


	5. 完成与未完成

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凤凰社的最后一次集会，而Amelia Bones 的战争并没有彻底结束。

凤凰社正在猪头酒吧举行他们的最后一次例行集会。他们几乎彻底胜利了，这是他们所根本不敢去期待的。  
十二年后新一代的小巫师们根本不知道，面对着比你多二十倍的食死徒是什么概念。巫师群体很小，这就意味着，对面的兜帽下站着的，或许就是和你在霍格沃茨上过一堂课的同学，或是曾经来你家拜访过的亲戚——或者是你少年时代最好的朋友，乃至你最亲近的人。而你举起手中的魔杖时，对方会先甩给你一个不可饶恕咒，要么让你疼到疯掉，要么让你当场倒毙，或者更糟。你会回过头攻击自己的战友，而你的战友会因为无法对你下手而遭到惨痛的牺牲。魔法部的打击队和傲罗已经几乎失去了战斗力——他们无数次在战斗中遇见了背叛，这足以使任何一个军队彻底崩溃。  
现在，在已然胜利的时刻，凤凰社却在经历着迟到的崩溃。他们显然早已目睹了无数男男女女的死。可是那时候，他们不得不在哭了一夜之后，继续拼了命去保护社区，传递情报，阻止谋杀，正如阿拉斯托·穆迪说的那样，“忙起来，孩子。像我一样忙就不会有时间哭了。”但即使是穆迪，现在也只是端着弧形酒瓶，一言不发地坐在那里。他一直以来都同时为魔法部和凤凰社工作，而这两个组织都一下子没有什么工作可做了。人一旦从紧张和最初的狂喜中放松下来，所有埋伏已久的疼痛都会突然冒出来。除了被胜利冲昏头脑的头几个晚上，谁能在死去了十几个战友之后还在庆祝呢？  
况且，他们究竟从未经历过被背后的人捅了一刀的局面，至少除了莱姆斯·卢平之外，没有太多的人知道那场针对詹姆·波特谋杀的前奏其实已经进行了几乎一年。此刻，他正坐在一张灰扑扑的椅子上，比以往任何时候都显得更憔悴。如果再有机会，他绝对不会答应和詹姆·波特一起隐瞒下大部分的泄密事件，也绝对不会容忍小天狼星·布莱克对他偶尔的怀疑言论。他一直以为他们是出于同一个目的加入凤凰社的，因此他永远不会指责他们。但他愉快的和知己一起度过的少年时代也许从头到尾都只是一个谎言——来自巫师家庭的孩子永远不会真正接受狼人，并学会怜悯无辜的生命。他为什么会因为那个年代的友情而选择变得软弱呢？  
或许因为如果没有掠夺者，他就只能成长成一个孤僻的混血狼人，在每一个世界都没有落脚的地方，就一直像现在这样。凤凰社当然永远欢迎他，但他知道这种接纳从来都是有限度的——没错，凤凰社接纳的一般都是有着开明态度的巫师，但大多数时候这也只意味着他们不会直接把本能的排斥摆在脸上而已。莱姆斯·卢平很清楚，自己一直以来得到友好对待的原因，就是从来不在这些问题上得寸进尺。他一度幻想过在莉莉·伊万斯，詹姆·波特，小天狼星·布莱克和彼得·佩迪鲁上有一些例外，这对他的人生就已经足够了。

鲁伯·海格拍了拍莱姆斯的肩膀，然后什么也没有说便走开，一个人坐下去发呆。他的个子大到占据了两张椅子。大家都没有说话或是互相安慰。凤凰社其实从来都没有那么相熟过。他们不需要是知交就可以互相把后背交给对方，因为他们处在一场致命的战争中，但他们也没有更多时间互相了解对方——他们甚至有可能是在和平年代里根本不可能坐在一起的人！你能想象霍格沃茨的女学生会主席和在对角巷里鬼鬼祟祟的小偷坐在一张桌子上聊天吗？当然，很多人都和自己最亲密的人一同加入了凤凰社，但这其实是更加残忍的事情，因为后来，他们或许就眼睁睁地看着自己所看重的人，为共同热爱的巫师世界献出了生命。  
和食死徒中残酷的控制驱使不同，凤凰社就像是一张松散的网，却正因此具有坚韧的力量，也能接受局部的牺牲。但现在，这张网里最重要的绳结断了，这张网也离散架不远了。当然，它也不需要再维持下去—了——这是唯一值得庆幸的事。毕竟他们都累了。他们需要回家——而凤凰社终究不是家。曾经，当多卡斯·梅多斯笨手笨脚地砸坏东西，然后被小天狼星嘲讽的时候，也许会更像家一点。但现在，凤凰社的孩子们几乎都死了，或是比死更糟糕。每个人不能接着呆在这样一个充满了痛苦的组织里——阿不思·邓布利多清楚地认识到了这一点，他要求他们回家，可他们还是提出要接着为战后的重建做一些事情。但其实，在一次次重新集合的稀稀拉拉的人群里，他们很快就发现了自己开始缺乏热情，而且提起凤凰社就让他们感到痛苦。终于，他们勉强坚持着要做的事终于快结束了，只剩下一些简单的交接工作，于是一场猪头酒吧的聚会就被组织了起来。但没有了那群可爱的，刚毕业的孩子们，这场聚会除了必要的交接以外，毫无别的意义。  
谁也不能完全理解他们这一群大孩子对于凤凰社具有的意义。他们充满精力，能够全力投入，但他们的经验缺乏着实给疯眼汉添了很多麻烦。可他们所作出的贡献远比他们的战斗水平要高。他们的存在本身就是战斗的意义，就足以鼓舞凤凰社的成员继续在毫无希望的战争里继续挣扎。至少，阿不福思几年前当时是这么对他的哥哥说的——因为“心疼这群刚毕业的小崽子”，他答应可以把他刚刚被炸掉的猪头酒吧掩饰成废墟的样子，而在里面弄出一个可以开会的地方，但蒙顿格斯还是不能进，他也绝不会参加他哥哥出席的会议。而埃德加·博恩斯，自从一次差点将他的妹妹阿米莉亚陷入致命危险之后，就千方百计地阻止任何过于年轻的成员再去执行过于危险的任务。他甚至成功地阻止了阿米莉亚加入凤凰社——没有人知道他是怎么做到的，似乎邓布利多校长在其中发挥了相当重要的作用。  
埃德加和他的兄弟从那以后更加积极地参与了凤凰社的活动，他们希望他们能尽快结束掉冒自己家人生命危险的工作。然而，在一次精心设计的，针对博恩斯夫人和孩子的阴谋之后，埃德加和他的兄弟都踏入了致命的陷阱，从此再也没有回来过。凤凰社的成员只得到了埃德加写下的纸条：  
“那是个陷阱，我们赢不了。我们得去。照顾好我们的未成年的弟弟，别让阿米莉亚加入凤凰社，她会为此死去的。”  
这张纸条甚至都没有被递交给阿米莉亚。邓布利多处理了这件事情，而已经成年的阿米莉亚，在数月之后才被告知这一事项，并在阿不思·邓布利多的劝说下选择进入魔法部法律执行司工作。凤凰社成员一直在调查埃德加的下落，同时暗中保护着她。  
在这件事之后，阿不福思甚至当面问过他的哥哥：“你为什么不再让那群孩子远离开这些事情？你知道我们赢不了的。他们应该保住自己的命！”  
当时阿不思没有反驳，但阿不福思也没有再问下去了。而现在，阿不福思站在酒吧后门，远离正在极度沮丧的人群，等待着那些不能来的人们传递的消息。  
第一个守护神，来自斯多吉·波德摩。它是一头野牛，它说在森林里烧起的厉火终于停下来了。  
第二个守护神，来自爱米琳·万斯女士。它是一只鹦鹉，它说她正在想办法帮助几家霍格莫德的商家修复开业。  
银白色的守护神消散在空气中，但阿不福思没有离开，他还在等，直到那只银色的凤凰从天而降。那其实是他们最后等待的那个消息，也是他们最后未完成的事。  
银色的凤凰用阿不思·邓布利多的声音说：魔法部根据罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇的证词，终于在布莱克家族曾经居住过的一处住宅里，找到了埃德加·博恩斯全家的遗体。  
阿不福思看着凤凰从眼前消失，嘟囔了一句：“也好。大家终于可以回家了。”然后他转身往里走——他们大约可以最终散伙了。

这一消息在二十分钟前被传到了魔法部。此刻，阿米莉亚·博恩斯正坐在自己的办公桌前泪流满面，却紧抿着嘴唇一言不发——傲罗办公室的新任主任甚至拒绝让她前去现场，理由是那可能会惊吓到她。  
当然，魔法部绝对没有迫害英雄的亲属，埃德加·博恩斯是很有名望的壮年巫师，阿米莉亚在部里一直受到许多的照顾。她一直以来保持着正直、公正的态度，敢说敢做，却从来没有惹上什么麻烦，也不是没有原因的。但魔法部总是有意无意地将她当做小姑娘，安抚她，照顾她，却常常在一些事情上隐瞒着她，就像邓布利多教授一直做的那样。某种程度上，她能够那么轻易放弃加入凤凰社，即是出于这一原因。她尊敬她过去的校长，但她知道她终究不会表现出对凤凰社的绝对忠诚，无论是因为她失踪的全家，或是……一些她自己也说不出来的感受。  
谁都知道魔法部更糟糕一些，可是你可以在魔法部里与上司针锋相对，却做不到哪怕那么一丝丝怀疑邓布利多教授的判断和安排。邓布利多教授总是能在他的学生陷入迷茫的时候提供恰到好处的提点，也能提供绝对可信的信息。阿米莉亚就是在亲口听见邓布利多教授说出布莱克做了保密人的事情后，才能彻底放下那个案子的。她信任邓布利多，但……她对隐隐对这种信任感到不安，因此潜意识里并不想彻底把自己的人生追求托付到上面——她不认为加入凤凰社，完全听从邓布利多的指引是唯一的道路。她宁愿在她并不尊敬的魔法部里去争取她认为应得的公正。  
对于一个二十岁出头的巫师而言，她当然做得很好。是她坚持在一片混乱的情况下讯问了小天狼星·布莱克并给予了他正常的嫌疑人待遇，也是她在麻瓜证人招待处抓到了易容躲避的小巴蒂·克劳奇。这两点让她甚至得到了魔法部部长的赞许。可她同样无法信任上司给她的赞许，也无法为此感到真正的骄傲。她甚至放弃了这两件事情给她带来的提升机会。  
因为她讯问的两个人，很难说得到了什么公平的审判——即使再憎恨他们，阿米莉亚都不打算否认这一点。小天狼星·布莱克完全没有受到更深的讯问和审判，他甚至没有一份完整的证词。如果他的罪行更重或是更轻呢？如果他还掌握着什么食死徒的情报呢？但为了快速地平息人们对于詹姆和莉莉惨死的愤懑情绪，魔法部需要在《预言家日报》上快速发布“布莱克被终身监禁”的新闻；缺员、忙于战后重建都只是一个借口，他们后来陪着卡卡洛夫和马尔福进行了无比复杂的，充满内幕交易的审问环节，让她隔壁的傲罗办公室不得不被巴蒂·克劳奇加了一个消音魔咒“哔”。  
小巴蒂倒是受到了一场惹人关注的，“公正”的审判，甚至为此把已经关进阿兹卡班的贝拉特里克斯又重新拉了出来——因为那个瘦弱的男孩始终拒绝承认自己参与了折磨隆巴顿夫妇，却又说不出自己为什么出现在那里——他只是不断强调自己“没有做过那样的事”，并向他的父亲投向求助的，令人动容的眼神。但战争无疑把巫师界磨炼得更加成熟、冷静甚至冷酷了，除了他的母亲，没有谁会再同情他。他的父亲坐在审判席上，整张脸绷得很紧。贝拉特里克斯骄傲地承认了整件事情，于是审判就可以结束了。  
看完庭审的阿米莉亚心里以为没有充分的证据说明那个男孩真的犯了罪，但也确实没有证据证明他是清白的——至少他在惨剧现场而没做什么好事是事实。但第二天，她送巴蒂·克劳奇去阿兹卡班的路上，他突然用一种古怪的眼神看着她，然后说：  
“博恩斯女士，如果我有罪的话，为什么我不声称自己被夺魂咒控制了呢？”  
阿米莉亚不知道说什么。她的一部分一直坚定地想要复仇——她在假期去过一趟圣芒戈见到了她的傲罗同事。而她的另一部分不得不告诉她，这和雷古勒斯和小天狼星的事情一样，是她其实从未真正理解的东西。她不能忘掉她亲眼见过的事情，也不能无视它。  
就像她无比尊敬邓布利多教授，却无法介怀邓布利多当年隐瞒了埃德加受到攻击的事情一样。她相信凤凰社为营救他一定做出了惊人的努力，但有些事情，即使是她哥哥做的决定，她也不能接受。但至少，这些令人迷惑、痛苦的事情终于要随着伏地魔的死去结束了。她的兄长曾经告诉她，没有伏地魔的巫师世界将会重新恢复往日的生机——那是她几乎没见过的景象。现在，她只需要完成最后一件事。  
她向傲罗办公室走去。半小时后，阿米莉亚·博恩斯就浑身颤抖地站在一间废弃的小屋里，她的同事正在捡拾零落的遗骸。当她弯下腰要去辨认她几乎所有的家人的时候，她的泪水终于还是从眼眶里流了下来。她眨了眨眼。  
她自己也很惊讶为什么自己还没有瘫软在地上，而还能睁着眼睛，仔细地辨认着。她的眼神仿佛和辨认小巴蒂·克劳奇的时候没有任何区别。几分钟后，她站起身来，犹豫了一下，然后说：“我想这是个永久变形咒，有些像小巴蒂·克劳奇用过的那个，不过更强一些。我没有能力去解除它，但这不是我哥哥，有些特征不对。”  
傲罗办公室主任站在她身旁，突然变得有点粗暴——但和疯眼汉的那种完全不一样。他用一种怀疑的眼神看着阿米莉亚·博恩斯，然后一把把她拉出了小屋。  
“你最近受到的惊吓有点太多了。你的工作很棒，可你应该好好休息一下 ，这是司长的意思。”  
阿米莉亚用坚定的眼神盯着他，但傲罗办公室主任只是回避掉了她的眼神，“我知道你的调查一直都做得很好，但你不是专业的傲罗……总之，你说过如果你失控了我就马上把你带回部里，对吧？”他把屋子的门从外面掩上，漫不经心地看着这个年轻的女巫。  
阿米莉亚咬了咬嘴唇，她只知道事情还没有完。


	6. 大脚板的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这只是大脚板的故事。

多卡斯·梅多斯并不知道这是一个怎样的午后，她已经几天没有出过门了。为了打发时间，她从自己的书包里拿出稿纸和钢笔，随手放在桌子上，打算写完她的文学教授给留的可选项目。

写一篇完全虚构的传说，然后尝试分析其中有哪些剧情实际上是根据你自己的经历编造的。

她随手下笔，却发现在心情恶劣的时间里，做这些事还不错。

_**大脚板的故事** _

_很久很久以前——_

多卡斯觉得这个开头简直糟透了，但她想不到一个更好的开头。难道她要把这个故事放在现代吗？那样，她就不得不去解释种种现代科学和超现实传说之间的矛盾。比如为什么一条狗会那么聪明。

_有一条聪明的大狗。据说，这条狗有着高贵的血统，但他自己并不是很在乎这件事情，因为他不愿意被那些愚蠢的人类所定义。于是，他宁愿跑到泥巴地里打滚，就像一条最普通的流浪狗一样。很少有人知道，他是一条神奇的狗——他应该拥有变成人类的能力，但他在家里却不能这么做，因为他从小就被一条缰绳牵着。_

_一天，那条狗溜出了家门口，女主人忘记把他系在乱糟糟的狗窝里了，于是他看到了一对路过的，美丽的姑娘和结实的小伙子——_

多卡斯生气地划掉了上面那一行。她在阅读课上对这种古老传说的俗套已经看得腻味了。然后她随手写到：

_于是他第一次看到了家门口外面的天空。他的家里总是把窗帘遮得严严实实的，也从来不让他出门。他开心地看着一只羊角一样的白云飘过，直到眼睛被白昼的阳光刺痛。于是他转身去抓蝴蝶了，结果撞上了一位路过的女巫和男巫。他们都穿着黑色的巫师袍子。这两个巫师很年轻，也充满活力，但他们总是在不断地争吵着。一只黑色的大蝙蝠飞了过来，绕着女巫飞行。男巫生气的用怀里的一本大书打了过去。_

_大狗也觉得这只大蝙蝠令人讨厌，所以他好奇地凑近了这个男巫，但同时觉得——自己也没有比那只黑色的大蝙蝠好看到哪里去。他和那只蝙蝠一样黑乎乎的，而且还要更大只一点，而且它身上的毛都快要发霉了。如果他凑上前去，一定会被用另一本更大的书正中脑门。他很聪明，所以……_

多卡斯犹豫了一下接下来要写什么，她想，一个正常的故事应该是“他很聪明地躲开了”，但如果是这样的话，他很快就得聪明地回家了——这个故事的女主人可不是个傻子。将主角设定得太聪明实在不是一件好事，因为读者总会要问“为什么他不XXXXXX呢？”。多卡斯承认，有些时候，读者机智地指出了作者写作手滑之处（我们不妨称之为华点），但更多的时候……

她决定坚持认为，这条狗很聪明，但他仍然会坚持朝巫师奔去。毕竟她和他眼里的聪明，想来不是用来被乖巧地拴在家里听从女主人的安排的。不过她还是划掉了“所以”，写下了“但是”两个字。

_他很聪明，然而那两个巫师是那样让他感触到了生命的真正高贵，于是……_

这也太像一篇糟糕的少女幻想小说了。多卡斯决定暂时停下笔，认真地反思一下自己的过错——也许问题在于她使用了“巫师”这个词汇。虽然在课上阅读的作品里，巫师只是作为本土文化的一个重要意象屡屡出现，但在多卡斯的眼里这个词似乎与她模糊的少年时代有很密切的联系。她一定和同伴们一起扮演过巫师——他们甚至给了“巫师”这个词一个不同的定义。他们认为教科书里的“巫师”只是麻瓜对于巫师的想象，而真正的巫师是不同的。

至少，对于少年时候的多卡斯和她的同伴而言，巫师这个词一定意味着很多很多。刚刚那一句令她厌烦的“生命的真正高贵”，其实可能确实是她那一瞬间的真实想法。可惜 ，她为什么会这么觉得，她已经全部忘记了。她几年前遇上了些麻烦事，让她完全远离了她的同伴，同时也让她完全记不起来麻烦事的全部细节。学校里的心理咨询人员告诉她这“或许是一种自我保护的方式”，并建议她寻求更多的帮助。

她很感谢他们，但她发现那个令她恼火的自我保护似乎还是很强劲。即使在专业人士的帮助下，她能够回想起来的，也只有一些模糊的细节。

她记得有人对着她说：“你是一个巫师。”可是她无论如何也想不起那个人的脸。如果再去想的话，她只能想起来，七岁的时候，她的母亲对着她说过一句很相似的话：“你是个不一样的孩子。”

她记得她在一个很有趣的学校里度过了中学时代，她在那里见到了很多以前从未真正见过的东西——比如一只很大的大蝙蝠吗？她应该从未见到过蝙蝠，可是此刻她的脑子里却能清楚地看到那只蝙蝠飞过……

她还是决定放飞自我写下去。

_于是他想办法躲开了那只大蝙蝠，一头向那个年轻的男巫扎去。女巫显然被惹恼了，她向一旁避开了，但男巫却饶有兴趣地看着这只大狗。然后他们一起走到了一片沼泽中去。_

多卡斯努力构思接下来的情节——但正如同她的少年回忆一样，那片沼泽始终是模糊的……她无法想象其中发生的任何情节。不过对于一个传说故事来说，这并不是什么大问题。

_没有多少人知道在这片沼泽里发生了什么（她在写这句话的时候心莫名抽搐了一下）。等到他们出来的时候，大狗已经变成了一个人。他们一起拜访了附近的小镇。大狗的女主人见到了大狗，却没有认出他来，但她突然冲着这个高大的男人尖叫着：“你会像那条从我家逃跑的狗一样，莫名其妙死在一个什么地方的！你们这些长得好看却只会带来麻烦的家伙！只会连累你的主人，连累你的朋友。”大狗的脸色突然无比苍白，男巫和女巫拖着他逃开，但他还是听到了女主人最后的尖叫——“扔掉他，扔掉他！”_

尽管什么都没有发生，多卡斯还是觉得十分难受。她是个尊敬预言的人，尤其是这种无意间写下的谶语，尽管她一点也不信奉宗教。但——从科学的角度看，这些句子很可能传达了作者的思想，并因此能够反映出一些现实的情况。

好在，多卡斯静静地想，她写的绝不是她自己。她从来不敢写自己的故事，只敢写别人的故事，然后在里面悄悄地藏下自己路过的痕迹。比如说……嗯，她还没有发现，不过绝对不是那只大蝙蝠。

然而，那只大狗又是谁呢？他也许会是自己认识的一个人，从她下笔的流畅程度来看，她应该对他很熟悉——但如果真是如此的话，为什么在她遇到了麻烦之后，他从来没有试图寻找过她呢？

答案当然呼之欲出，但多卡斯的自我保护机制阻止了她意识到问题的答案——她只能记起那只狗的一个有趣的昵称，因为她曾经亲耳听到过——“大脚板”。但她无法接着构思下去故事了——她知道那不是个好故事，一定不是。

此时此刻，现实世界——或者也可以说是幻想世界里的大脚板是不自由的。他的生命确实莫名其妙地终结在了一个可怕的地方，他也确实连累了他的朋友，然后被扔掉了。

他蜷缩在阿兹卡班监狱的囚室里，像多卡斯一样反刍着过去的故事。但他的回忆是清晰的，以至于那绝对不是什么有趣的故事。

_最后，人们只在深深的海里找到了大狗的尸体。其实他这样的人完全不应该进入那片美丽安宁的沼泽里去——他为什么会因为那个男巫就觉得自己也应该去做一个真正的巫师呢？他们是在当时的环境下，仍然公然宣扬让巫师和麻瓜友爱地生活在一起的唯一一群人，他们尽量不以出身评判人——他们愿意接纳一只黑乎乎的大狗，或者一匹狼……那个女巫甚至连讨人厌的大蝙蝠都不想去伤害……_

摄魂怪已经贴在了囚室的铁栏杆上，这样它可以吸食到更多的快乐；囚室的铁栏杆保护的其实是犯人而不是摄魂怪，那是他们恰好能得到足够的削弱和折磨又没有生命危险的地方。摄魂怪们平日里就在囚室的外头游曳着，等待着犯人们把仅存的一些快乐回忆拿出来反刍——他们越把这些东西抓得像救命稻草，就会被摄魂怪吸食得越凄惨。因为他们是抱着绝望的感受反刍的——摄魂怪太喜欢绝望和快乐交织的味道了。

只是小天狼星·布莱克的味道稍微要特殊一些。

_那些快乐的记忆，对大脚板来说，现在都只是嘲讽和悲伤的混合体。他从来都没有真的信任过人——因为谁都认识过作为一条泥巴地里打滚的狗的他，和那座糟糕的，充满厄运的老房子……在沼泽地里的快乐都只是一次短暂的，向命运借贷来的奇妙旅行，而之后，就全部都是偿还的时间了……_

摄魂怪贪婪地吸食着小天狼星脑子里飞过的记忆……一个绝顶聪明的巫师在霍格沃茨会有很足够的记忆的。这会是一次饱餐。

_“我以为你挺好的呢！”男巫对着大脚板说。大脚板在心里已经绕着自己的尾巴追了五六圈。同时，他知道有些什么事不一样了。_

_他也许会真正成为一个巫师，而不是老房子里的那个老巫婆。只是，他的梦想很可能没有成真。_

吸得飘飘欲仙的摄魂怪突然觉得自己像是被什么东西噎到了。是的，有的时候这样的事会发生——巫师的快乐记忆和痛苦记忆混杂在一起，就像食物里混杂着沙子一样，十分不好消化。它大意了——那段记忆中含有的快乐和希望实在太浓厚了，以至于它忘记了要注意过滤掉一些东西。

它只好不情愿地把那些部分吐了出去。

_“我们全家都是斯莱特林的。”如果你没有在那样的老房子里待过，你从来都不知道这意味着什么。_

_月亮脸——那匹无害的狼告诉他，你过去的女主人们怎样在小镇上侮辱她们见到的每一个人；另一个在老房子里长大的孩子正在变得和老房子一样邪恶……狼的眼神里充满着担忧和同情，但大脚板觉得十分难受。大脚板不想被同情，而那种担忧——他知道月亮脸担心的是什么。_

_他被怀疑了，而他也怀疑月亮脸——他们相互同情。他们中总有一个不配和真正的男巫站在一起。_

_尽管他很想很想。_

小天狼星·布莱克用袍子蒙住自己的脸，冷汗淋漓。他想到这些事情就会难受到想吐……詹姆·波特受到了伏地魔异常高密度的直接攻击，又拒绝告诉更多的人——事实上，只有小天狼星、莱姆斯和彼得知道一些具体的细节。然后……他和莱姆斯就再也不肯好好直视对方了。他们互相隐瞒了很多很多事件的细节，有一些直接导致了埃德加·博恩斯陷入那些困境，而最后的结果——当然是詹姆听从了他的话，瞒着莱姆斯·卢平（这一点詹姆并没有注意到），选择了彼得当做保密人。

整件事情愚蠢而恶劣——

_“不相信朋友是最大的罪过。”那张模糊又清晰的男巫的脸传达出坚定的神色。那是真正的巫师才会有的骄傲神情，而一条大狗是不会有的。_

_他羡慕快乐的男巫，以至于他可以为之变成一个高大的黑发巫师，站在男巫的身旁。可他永远不是。他只是一条逃出家门的狗。那种艳羡之情最后会变成恐惧——追求高贵本身就是不高贵的行为了。_

他讨厌这样渴求和厌恶混合在一起的感受。他想在脑子里换些别的东西想想，可是没有。他的思维速度太快了，而他人生中的每一件事情，最后都会归结到同一件事情上面去。然后所有细节，那些充满了欢笑和讽刺的细节都渐渐地淡去了……然后它们都变成了同一件事请。

_是的，那条追逐巫师，能够变成巫师的大狗最后把男巫和女巫一起撞进了海中。男巫和女巫躺在沙地里毫无生机，而他则在水底无休止地下沉……_

他想思考一些没有情绪的东西，比如变形术课本——然后他就想起了他人生中最棒的一次变形术作业——掠夺者的活点地图——“月亮脸，虫尾巴，大脚板和尖头叉子的活点地图”。他还是想不起来他们对那张羊皮纸到底施了什么样的魔法，他们也许翻遍了整个图书馆……但他现在对那件事情的唯一印象只剩下他看着活点地图上斯内普走向尖叫棚屋，带着一种奇怪的兴奋——好恶心——然后詹姆凑过来的那一瞬间——詹姆什么都没有说，只是冲向了打人柳；莱姆斯·卢平似乎很不开心……

_大脚板之前就差点把男巫撞进海里面了。只是大脚板是条愚蠢的狗，他一直没有发现。_

他的胃抽搐着——这真的不好受。他以前一直觉得这只是学生时代的一点蠢事——可是不是，它们在毕业后只会变得更加糟糕。每一点涉及到情感的回忆都像是故事里的伏笔——他早该知道的……就连现在也是……他一直都为他超群的记忆力和联想能力自豪，但现在……他的记忆如同潮水一样涌出，而且是以一种逻辑严密的方式涌出——然后像网一样笼罩着他，然后被窗外的摄魂怪吸走。

摄魂怪静静地呼吸着——它已经习惯了小天狼星的味道——这位巫师的记忆过于斑驳混杂，既美味又难以下咽——但摄魂怪的口味也是很多样的，有一些摄魂怪就沉迷于这样的味道——这种味道颇为难得，一般只有阿兹卡班最危险的犯人才能有这样复杂的口感——而他们一般也没有什么纯正的充满希望的感情。

小天狼星·布莱克是唯一一个，既有纯正的充满希望的感情，又有斑驳的复杂记忆的。

美味极了，而且——他似乎很能坚持，很少有巫师能这么久还不昏过去——再这样下去可能有点危险了。摄魂怪努力抑制掉自己的食欲转身离开——来日方长。

_现在，大脚板在水底，还醒着。这不应当——呛到了足够的水的哺乳动物应该关闭掉自己的喉头，然后因为缺氧而昏厥过去。但他不行——他是个神奇的大狗，没有自我保护意识的大狗。_

千里之外，多卡斯·梅多斯仍然没有接着写沼泽之后的故事——她知道一个故事开始之后，人物的命运就不取决于作者本身了，但她无法下笔。

她不忍心——尽管这对大脚板来说，也没有什么好处了。


	7. 守护神

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那是个需要被隐藏起来的守护神。

距离伏地魔势力的倒台已经过去了半年多，巫师界也渐渐恢复了往日的平静。尽管参与了后续审判工作的巫师们大多都有自己的不满，但和过去十年的灾难相比，这已经是很值得珍惜的了。至少，一切都回到了正轨上。当然这也包括每年必须进行的阿兹卡班视察，以确保摄魂怪仍在魔法部的控制之下。考虑到这是阿兹卡班五十年来最爆满的一年，这次视察会相当重要，而魔法部正在组织前去视察的队伍，这很困难。经受了长时间的高压恐怖的魔法部损失惨重，充斥着不称职的成员和实习生——不用说兜帽下腐烂的摄魂怪，一个简单的博格特就能让他们晕倒过去，天知道他们是怎么考过O.W.L黑魔法防御术课程的。  
魔法部部长米里森·巴格诺对此感到有些困扰，因为法律执行司提出，绝不能让摄魂怪暂时撤出完成视察。那么，除了几个强壮的成形守护神以外，至少，每个人都得学会弄出一些白色烟雾来，否则他们一落单就会被摄魂怪给生吞活剥了。可即使是这个最低的要求，能达到的人也不多——最坚强的傲罗办公室伤亡惨重，至今也没有恢复元气。而剩下的很多人在过去十年里遭受的苦难让他们再也召唤不出一个像样的守护神了——她不得不调查整个部里具有守护神咒能力的人，让他们临时组建出一只完整的队伍来。  
但填报的人总是寥寥无几，而眼看着夏至就要到了——夏至是相对最安全的时候了。她烦闷地走出办公室，决定到几个部门里去和人聊一聊，结果在楼梯间里看到了阿米莉亚·博恩斯。

阿米莉亚·博恩斯看起来形容憔悴，巴格诺部长用一种同情的眼神看向她。战争的结束对一些人来说是噩梦的结束，但对另一些人来说也是希望的结束。博恩斯家族在这场战争中遭到了灭顶之灾，现在只有阿米莉亚和她还在霍格沃茨的弟弟还活在巫师世界里。因此，巴格诺部长想，在办公室里沸沸扬扬传着的，关于阿米莉亚状态不太对的谣言，也不是那么令人难以置信的。不过当阿米莉亚抬起头来的时候，巴格诺部长惊奇地觉得，阿米莉亚的眼神很是坚定。  
“你好，部长……我听说部里在征集能够召唤守护神的人？”  
巴格诺部长的注意力被吸引走了：“啊——是的，但你没有填表，不是吗？”  
“是的，部长。因为……事实上，我拥有成形的守护神，但是……”  
“你说什么？你有成形的守护神？我们正需要这个……你是工作太忙没有顾得上填表吗？”  
“不。那是因为……我承诺过，如果不是有重大的事情，不要在公众面前展示出我的守护神。但我现在还没有能力把它完全控制住……”  
“啊——只是，孩子，我们现在确实非常非常需要这些。不过如果…”  
但阿米莉亚似乎在那一瞬间已经下定了决心。  
“但如果我们真的需要的话，我愿意去。如果需要守护神的话，我一定会尽全力的。”  
“很抱歉可能要打破你的承诺，但我们也实在没有什么别的办法……但这取决于你，孩子，如果我们真的找不到人的话……”巴格诺部长很是感动，“不过，孩子，你能让我看看你的守护神吗？我想那个人应该说过，向一个老太太展示你的守护神不是什么危险的事……”  
阿米莉亚犹豫了一下说：“是的，他说过这样的话。”

于是一个年轻的女巫和一个老迈的女巫走向一间空房间，老女巫轻巧地一挥魔杖，锁上了门。年轻的女巫挥动自己的魔杖。

我期待一个守护者。

银光凝聚在一起变成足够美丽的生物，它没有奔跑起来，只是安静地站在那里，背对着两个女巫。然后它仆倒在地上，渐渐地消散成虚无。  
老女巫揉了揉眼睛，长叹一声说：“我年纪已经很大了，看不清东西了……可那东西看起来像一只独角兽……我不敢确定，但作为神奇生物的守护神是很难得的……我不知道……”  
阿米莉亚安静地站在那里，眼神微微透出忧伤，只是听着老女巫继续唠叨起来——她们都想快点转移掉话题。  
“孩子啊，你是最称职的法律执行司成员，这点我们都清楚。但现在不是什么太好的年代……仗打完了，其实也没有，谁知道呢……可是一定得保护好自己……对了，如果你一定得用守护神咒的时候，让它低着点头，这样就没什么人认得出来了……”  
她们走出空房间，各自告别。巴格诺部长用一架纸飞机，建议法律执行司带上阿米莉亚·博恩斯执行视察任务。法律执行司对此意见很大，但他们也找不到更多可以胜任的人了。多一个总不是坏事。

几天之后，他们乘船去了阿兹卡班。巴格诺部长亲自带着阿米莉亚，并让阿米莉亚暂时不要使用守护神咒。  
他们登上岸，向阿兹卡班的城堡走去。他们都穿了冬季长袍，套上斗篷——即使在夏季，这仍然挡不住那透骨的寒意。嶙峋的乱石间一条小路通向那座阴暗的堡垒，他们又被周围的摄魂怪搞得十分不适，不时绊上一跤。巴格诺部长被海风灌得不住咳嗽，但她的步履还是很矫健——阿米莉亚险些追不上她。当他们终于走到堡垒内部时，他们觉得自己的斗篷冷得就像结了冰一样。  
而堡垒内部只会更加可怕一些。这里没有温暖的炉火，只有更多的摄魂怪。好几个人的守护神就像是被风吹熄的烛光一样消失在了空气中。一些年轻的巫师几乎要叫出声来。  
阿米莉亚几乎毫不犹豫地掏出了魔杖，但巴格诺部长很快按下了她的魔杖。几位成熟的巫师——有好几个傲罗快速地放出了强劲的守护神，让短暂兴奋起来的摄魂怪安分了不少。明亮的守护神也让他们需要额外的照明了。

视察工作看起来波澜不惊——让你完全不觉得它背后需要付出的努力。虽然大部分的食死徒都蜷缩在他们的格子间里毫无生机，但他们必须确保万无一失。 如果出了什么疏漏，让一个魔法部职员受到袭击，或者更糟——有人逃出去了怎么办呢？再造成隆巴顿夫妇的悲剧怎么办呢？  
傲罗仍然认真保持着战斗的队形，将魔杖伸向食死徒们的心脏。魔法部的职员们低声讨论着食死徒的案情一个囚室一个囚室地往前走，不时拐过一道弯，或者走下一个楼梯。眼前的景物越来越昏暗，他们讨论的案情也越来越可怕，周围的空气也越来越凝固了……  
阿米莉亚突然注意到她的司长巴蒂·克劳奇的表情越来越凝固。她不禁感到有些同情和悲哀，以及不安——毕竟，算是她亲手把小巴蒂送进阿兹卡班的。他们现在正在一道很长的楼梯上往下走，下面关押的想必是非常重要的囚犯，即食死徒圈子里的几位核心成员——阿米莉亚暗中数着，至少包括巴蒂·克劳奇、莱斯特兰奇夫妇与小天狼星·布莱克。  
他们就这样被活埋在这里，永远不会有离开的可能。阿米莉亚看着周围越发逼仄的空间静静想着，不知道心里涌动的是复仇的快感还是另一些不可名状的感受。为了永远战胜摄魂怪的天然同盟，他们不得不继续与摄魂怪结盟。摄魂怪是永远的赢家，而巫师恐怕不是——离开了摄魂怪，他们应当就没有把这些危险的黑巫师永远控制住的能力……据说欧洲大陆的纽蒙迦德高塔也可以，但没有足够的空间……

他们透过栅栏看向那些最邪恶的巫师，确保他们仍然被摄魂怪完全禁锢着。不过几百年来这件事情就从来没有失败过。贝拉特里克斯躺在角落里念叨着她的黑魔王，对前来视察的部长没有做出任何反应。小天狼星·布莱克坐在另一间囚室的角落里一言不发，只是抬头望了一眼。  
他不知道为什么自己在自我厌弃了——不知道多少天了之后还清醒着，还存在着意识，知道自己是什么，知道在发生着什么。他一直渴望着自己能在被折磨了足够久以后失去理智，就像疼痛到极点的人也许会希望自己晕过去那样。但是没有。他想，最后他会因为自己没法疯掉而疯掉的，多么讽刺的故事。  
他 对这些来视察的人们也没有什么兴趣。他知道他自己没有任何资格 去鄙弃任何人，但他的脑子里似乎还有一些属于他自己的东西在运转着——而摄魂怪没法把它们吸出来反复玩弄。当然，他自己也没办法看见。他只知道他并不很想在这群人面前表达出什么忏悔的态度，那太——可笑了不是吗？  
这是一种不可救药的表现吗？  
不过他也知道他确实没法去面对任何一个正派的巫师，他不会否认这一点。他不无辜。他只是……算了。

尽管一直低着头，但从脚步声中，他听见有人向他走来——这其实是十分危险的举动。阿兹卡班的堡垒已经使用了几百年了，其中的栅栏和锁其实都是失修的。不过魔法部从来没有关注过这一点，因为大家都知道，关住巫师的只能是摄魂怪。但小天狼星麻木的脑子里却不禁想着，如果有人在这个时候拼命去夺取来一根魔杖，然后攻击的话，虽然逃走仍然不可能，但造成一些麻烦的伤亡还是不难的。看来这种机制还是过分依赖于黑巫师对活着的渴望了。  
他无疑高估了他边上食死徒的战斗力。巴格诺部长先去查看了贝拉特里克斯的囚室。贝拉特里克斯看起来并没有动，也没有发出更多的声音——事实上，只有巴格诺部长能够隐隐听见她喃喃的是什么。  
部长转过头来询问：“我记得这是……布莱克家的女巫？她和那个不能说出名字的人有什么关系吗？”  
巴蒂·克劳奇一脸平板的语调说：“她是罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇的妻子，一个狂热的纯血统主义者。”  
巴格诺小声念叨着：“布莱克，莱斯特兰奇……古老的名字们啊……”她用难以被注意到的幅度摇了摇头，然后转身走向另一个囚室，“啊……小天狼星·布莱克。我想这已经是第三个了，对吧？”

女巫念叨着布莱克家族的名字让小天狼星感到格外地不舒服。他忍不住抬起头看了看——巴格诺部长和阿米莉亚·博恩斯，只有她们两人的脸被守护神照得很亮。也许他现在还能正常思考的原因就是那些守护神对他究竟还有一些积极影响。阿米莉亚·博恩斯还带着那种令他有些生畏的正义感，而巴格诺部长的眼神则只是纯粹的清澈又深邃，仿佛只是在端详一个长相英俊的年轻人。  
巴格诺部长什么也没有说就转过头去了。她随口问阿米莉亚：“我记得邓布利多和我说过，小天狼星·布莱克是格兰芬多学院里最优秀的毕业生之一，这是真的吗？”  
听到自己学院名字的小天狼星突然不得不捂住自己的胸口。当然，没有人注意他在做什么，因为大家的注意力都被走向第三个囚室的阿米莉亚·博恩斯的惊呼所吸引，然后他们都听见了凄厉的哭叫声。

看起来，小巴蒂·克劳奇刚刚从沉睡里被唤醒，然后几乎本能地开始哭泣——或者说抽噎。他仍然躺在那床破毯子上，用毯子的边缘捂着脸，呼吸随着抽噎声变得越来越粗重，然后渐渐地喘不过气来。稻草一样的头发露在毯子外面，看起来已经被冷汗打湿了。阿米莉亚咬了咬自己的嘴唇避开视线，她想她确实不如那群傲罗铁石心肠——这究竟是好事还是坏事呢？  
巴格诺部长的神情只是显得稍微疲惫了些，而人人都把视线投向了巴蒂·克劳奇。他表现出那天审判时几乎一模一样的神色，从嘴里蹦出几个词：  
“他活该。”  
那句话声音很低，但显然，小克劳奇听见了。他疯狂控制着自己的抽噎——但却渐渐变成了控制不住的哭叫。  
“我没有！妈妈……我……我不知道……我……我是无辜的——至少在……妈妈……”还未变声完全的声音和哭腔混在一起逐渐无法识别。  
巴格诺向摄魂怪递了个眼神，让它们稍微离远一点。巴蒂·克劳奇显得相当恼怒。  
“这是我们这个年代会发生的事情……”巴格诺仿佛是自言自语地说了一句，“我以为一场庆祝能解决所有的问题，但并没有……我上一次来的时候摄魂怪可没有这么多。”  
巴蒂·克劳奇低声说：“我批准了允许了它们进行繁殖的命令，因为关押进阿兹卡班的人太多了，它们管理不来的。”  
“我想最好停掉这件事。战争已经结束了。而且……”  
但她没来得及说完。


	8. 无辜与否

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无辜的人和不无辜的人一起被活埋在地下的时候。

阿兹卡班看守最严密的囚室位于堡垒的最下层，完全被埋在地下，平日里唯一的光源是那种施过魔法，永不熄灭的火把。但在摄魂怪的影响下，那火焰无比微弱，只有那些永远被埋在地下的囚犯们，才能通过麻瓜的所谓“视觉适应”机制，勉强看见周围的人事。  
于是当周围几个守护神的光亮一起突然熄灭的时候，魔法部的视察队伍一时间甚至有些恐慌。周围摄魂怪的密度太高了，几个傲罗甚至紧张到不太施得出守护神咒。有几个年轻的巫师发出了恐慌的叫喊。  
几团银白色的影子闪烁出来，还没有成形边又消散了。

“别慌，别慌！”巴格诺部长的声音尽管有些颤抖却坚定，“先用荧光闪烁！”  
但没有人能在这种场合下正常使用魔咒——巴蒂·克劳奇上次似乎批准了太多的摄魂怪繁殖计划，而黑暗和摄魂怪无疑是最好的搭档。它们似乎嗅到了更多新鲜食物的味道，正在加速赶来。只有几个优秀的巫师成功在严寒和黑暗中施展了荧光闪烁，光芒微弱到他们只能勉强看到身边人的轮廓。  
阿米莉亚听见有人摔倒在了地上，然后又绊倒了什么别的人。她想要举起魔杖——如果还有什么时刻需要她施展守护神咒，那便是现在了——但巴格诺部长伸出手制止了她。  
“先别，阿米莉亚，让我试试。你绝对不能——让你的守护神——被这些人看见。”

巴格诺部长的牝马守护神正在逐渐成型，人群也在逐渐安定下来，但正在此时，正派巫师们看不见的角落里——小巴蒂·克劳奇又没能忍住自己的哭叫声。  
“我……我是……我是无辜的！……你们……为什么能够……把无辜的人关到这种地方……”他对着空气叫嚷着，“你们……就……很好吗……”  
阿米莉亚像是被凄厉的哭叫声刺中了一样感到不安，她不止一次听到过这样的声音，但那大多是在神圣的法庭之中，最后会有公正的判定。那时候她能够做到忽视掉感情，可在黑暗的阿兹卡班底部则不一样。  
她注意到巴格诺部长的魔杖也在颤抖，那本已经成型的守护神就融化在了黑暗里……她能听见摄魂怪正在逐渐逼近过来，而她实在不敢保证摄魂怪能够遵守他们和魔法部的条约……可巴格诺部长仍然握着她的手不肯放开，就像邓布利多警告她不要向他人，尤其是食死徒暴露自己的守护神一样……  
她能听见远处黑夜里的哭泣和喘息……她听见魔法部的职员惊慌地喊叫着，有些甚至喊着神秘人的名字；她听见小克劳奇断断续续的抽噎和粗重的呼吸声；她的脑海里只剩下悲惨的画面和随之而来的不公……那些坚持正当方法的人，像波特夫妇、隆巴顿夫妇，当然还有——她的哥哥，最终都难免厄运；而另一些手段残忍到让她几乎要联想到食死徒的人，却最终被证明是对的。她甚至不知道该不该参加他们的庆祝聚会……  
但她一直固执地相信选择正当的途径才是巫师世界真正的出路，为了这些献出一切当然——是快乐的。  
她挣脱了巴格诺部长的手，伸出魔杖。但巴格诺部长的动作比她还要快——“呼神护卫！”那匹牝马平静地走到摄魂怪的跟前，没有攻击，但摄魂怪停住了，但也没有退却。借着守护神的光，她们都看见，周围的魔法部职员几乎都已经坐倒在了地上，克劳奇司长捂着自己的脸。三个食死徒都还好好呆在自己的囚室里。

“他们应该过一会就会好起来。短时间的摄魂怪袭击不会带来什么负面影响，但实在也不太好”米里森·巴格诺看起来有些难过地说。  
阿米莉亚由衷地赞叹着，却不禁有些疑虑：“部长，您的守护神咒——真的很完美。但为什么不让摄魂怪完全退却呢？这样应该会让他们恢复得更快一些……”  
“不能违背魔法的规律，阿米莉亚。”部长长长叹了口气，“当你面对着一群本该最优秀的巫师，却只能用摄魂怪控制他们，来阻止我们的巫师世界覆灭的时候，一个老太太要怎么去感到由衷的高兴呢？”  
阿米莉亚沉默了一会，然后说：“可是您……您批准了法律执行司的很多临时措施，它们都……我是说，和这些原则并不，但是……”  
“孩子。有些时候我不得不优先保护一些人。我以为那些措施——即使会被一些不那么善良的巫师利用，但一定能够帮助减少你们的伤亡……你知道有多少巫师家庭在这次战争中彻底消亡，有的投奔了食死徒，有的为我们而战——我们救不了那些离开我们的人，但至少，巫师世界需要你们活着。”  
巴格诺部长只是喘了口气接着说下去：“当然，这不意味着这么做就是对的。我只是做了我认为有意义的事情，但你们当然需要意识到这不那么好……这些事情将来都需要让你去改变，阿米莉亚。当然，你一个人也许是不够的……”

她们注意到小克劳奇也在渐渐恢复意识。而贝拉特里克斯和小天狼星仍然保持着她们最初看到的姿势——那来自布莱克家族的一对疯子姐弟。  
巴格诺部长突然转向阿米莉亚说：“我听到过一些传闻……说你猜测他和你哥哥的事有一些联系？”  
阿米莉亚突然被这个问题问得有些恍惚，那其中的悲伤和委屈几乎要从眼眶里涌出，但她勉强用坚强的口吻说：“是的，但那只是——猜想，我没有办法去证实。而且……在部里提起这件事……”  
“现在……”巴格诺部长看了看周围还在半昏迷状态的人群，打断了阿米莉亚，“你大约能有十几分钟的时间再去问问他。其他人不会知道，也不会多想。虽然大概没什么用——但我想让你去尝试一下总不是什么错事。”  
“部长……”  
“你知道以后你再想来这里有多难。如果我们的司长和傲罗办公室主任都醒着的话。对了，那两个布莱克家的食死徒或许也可以问一问。之前的审讯牵涉的事太多了，人们的关注点都不在事情本身上。”

阿米莉亚匆匆走到巴蒂·克劳奇的囚室前，但她竟不知道她要如何发问。本来，她就是为了有机会打探些消息才答应巴格诺部长来这的，但她却突然不知道怎么开口了。  
如果小巴蒂·克劳奇确实是一个穷凶极恶的食死徒，那么简单的十几分钟讯问当然不可能从他口中问出什么；但如果他——有那么一点点的可能——是无辜的， 那么在这十五分钟之后，她难道还能为他做点什么吗？  
小克劳奇此刻已经渐渐平静了下来，只是呼吸还有些急促。他翻身坐起来，抬头看着那个比他大不了多少的严肃小女巫。奇怪的是，他先开启了话头。  
“我记得你。”  
阿米莉亚感到有些吃惊，她看着这个比她还要小一些的食死徒不知道说些什么。穆迪曾经私下批评过她同情心太过旺盛了。但也难怪——她连小天狼星·布莱克都忍不住去同情，又何况是这样一个不知道是否无辜的人呢？  
“但你今天应该不是来试图问我是不是无辜的，对吧？”他咬了咬嘴唇，“ 我就知道。不过你可以问，我可以答。但你本来就不应该期望从食死徒里得到正确的回答。”  
阿米莉亚犹豫了一下，问出了那个问题：“你知道埃德加·博恩斯是否还活着吗？事件现场有和你的魔法很像的痕迹，而其他食死徒的审问里都没有提到过他。”  
“我不知道。”这是阿米莉亚期望中的回答，她其实也并没有多失望，只是想接着试试，但小克劳奇却补上了一句话，“但我得说，那种魔法的痕迹不止是我一个人的。只是别的食死徒的黑魔法都是从黑魔王那里学的罢了。”  
阿米莉亚有些吃惊于小巴蒂的配合，她告诉自己不能全相信这些话，但——她仍然问了下去：“那么——谁？还有，你为什么会愿意回答我的问题？”  
“因为之前没人认真问我，也没人听我说话。你是魔法部里唯一一个能认出我的易容咒的，那还不算太坏。”  
阿米莉亚承认那是事实。  
“在我的印象里，稍微接触到这类魔法的人都是当时斯莱特林学院的在校生。你可以一个个去找。”他露出一丝诡异的笑容，“不过……他们应该现在都在这里。可你没时间问了。”  
“为什么你不直接告诉我？”这个问题真是傻透了。  
“因为我是食死徒，行吗？你难道会期待什么吗？”小克劳奇突然显得很不平，“或者说我就是讨厌你们和摄魂怪站在一起的样子行吗？”  
阿米莉亚平静地说：“我也不喜欢。但真相可以减少以后发生的问题。”  
“我没有以后。”他说完这句话之后，仿佛为了再戳阿米莉亚一刀一样补充了一句，“埃德加·博恩斯也没有。”

小天狼星·布莱克安静地坐在对面的囚室里看着发生的事情。他并没有兴趣关注什么，只是看见巴格诺部长其实一直在对刚刚醒来的巫师施无声咒，也许是昏迷咒。但都没什么值得注意看的，这不全是因为那群摄魂怪——在以前他就不在乎愚蠢的魔法部官员和食死徒了。但那段对话莫名其妙令他很难受，就像每天夜里巴蒂·克劳奇在梦里的哭泣一样。他稍微见过小巴蒂·克劳奇——而且很不喜欢这个低年级的，据说成绩极其优秀的男孩。但他觉得这种情形实在太令人难受了，一个人，一个或许无辜的巫师在被摄魂怪吸走灵魂——那是他眼里伏地魔掌握天下后噩梦的一部分，而且恐怕是最恐怖的一部分，大约仅次于他朋友的离去……  
和所有的——黑暗生物、黑巫师和摄魂怪打交道，就是为了拯救那些无辜的生命不是吗？但如果……你毫无意义陷害了任何一个无辜的生命，不管以什么方式……  
如果只是我自己的话，我至少知道自己是不是无辜的。而且我知道我自己不是。  
但他的理性也知道，每一个食死徒被抓的时候都声称自己是无辜的，有些时候他们的说辞实在荒诞可笑。从这个角度看，他还挺敬佩他的那位堂姐的——她到处宣扬自己是伏地魔的支持者，即使到了阿兹卡班也不例外……

这时，贝拉特里克斯突然从囚室里站了起来，向阿米莉亚凑了过去。刚才那段对话好像莫名其妙激起了他的兴趣。  
“埃德加·博恩斯？你为什么不来问我呢，小宝贝？”她发出莫名其妙的笑声，“当然啦，我也不知道。”  
阿米莉亚皱起眉头。身后，小天狼星也皱起了眉头。  
“但是……”她似乎还是很得意，“如果你要问，谁能够弄出和小巴蒂一模一样的易容咒语的话……那当然是我亲爱的堂弟啦。”  
阿米莉亚一时间有些震惊：“你说的是……”  
贝拉特里克斯笑得更开心了：“你想说小天狼星吧？我听说你们总是高看我那个低贱的堂弟一眼，现在看来果真是这样。但是另一个。不过他也不怎么样。”  
阿米莉亚睁大了眼睛。  
“不过我一点也不担心告诉你这些会有什么问题——反正连我们都找不到他，更何况是你。至于你的哥哥死了没有我就真不知道了——不过也快了。反正能救他的人都死了。”贝拉特里克斯一口气说完，然后补上一句，“对了，能救他的人大概都是你们杀了的。太棒了。”  
笑声渐渐停止余下沉默。几个食死徒都没有再说话，阿米莉亚突然注意到她不能再问下去了。克劳奇司长已经醒了过来，巴格诺部长已经开始和他严肃地交谈，再问下去就会引起怀疑了。她转头离去。

她听见巴格诺部长建议给周围的低级职员都施上遗忘咒，否则这件事情传出去会严重影响魔法部的声誉和巫师们的安全感，而克劳奇司长爽快地答应了——这件事对他当然也没有什么坏处。但他随口问了一句：“我们是不是应该先给囚犯施上遗忘咒？”  
巴格诺部长不动声色地说：“我记得法律上规定不能对囚犯使用记忆咒语，因为这涉及到可能的证据问题……如果你有意见的话，可以回去建议修改法律。但抱歉，我是威森加摩的成员，我不能看着你做这个……”然后她走过来给对着阿米莉亚挥了挥魔杖，但阿米莉亚发觉自己的记忆还像往常一样清晰——她瞬间明白了。  
她想她终究要对得起巴格诺部长给她弄来的这些信息，但可惜她不能再多问了。一路上，她努力装出和周围的职员一样困惑的表情。

而在监狱之内，又被摄魂怪围绕起来的小天狼星·布莱克，看着又开始不住哭泣的小巴蒂·克劳奇，感到了此前没有感到过的另一种恶心的感觉。这个男孩从进来起就是这个样子了——刚刚几乎是那个男孩唯一能正常讲上几句话的时候。尽管他一向不相信食死徒的胡言乱语，但看起来，那个男孩也没有经过什么像话的审讯——像他一样。  
他知道其他人肯定不该承受像他一样的待遇。他又开始想吐了。摄魂怪就那样享用着那个男孩，而他甚至不知道做出什么样的反应——这难道不恶心吗……如果那只是魔法部的一次愚蠢举动——比抓他起来还要愚蠢得多的那种，那次的唯一问题是来得太晚没有把他和彼得·佩迪鲁一起抓住，别的其实没什么大问题——而那个男孩蜷缩在那里哭叫着……  
如果，他真的是无辜的怎么办呢？


	9. 巫师与麻瓜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对不起，但我还是要黑麻瓜研究学。

没有太多人知道阿兹卡班视察过程中的风波，这场风波的起因也永远不为人知，因为在场的人几乎都被消除了记忆，而在场清醒着的那些人，要么回到了魔法部中，用沉默和故作的迷茫来掩饰自己；要么继续待在阿兹卡班中，在摄魂怪带来的噩梦里徘徊，甚至再也不想起那天发生过的事情。  
而与这件事情本来无甚关系的摄魂怪，却因为那天近在咫尺的一顿饱餐而欲求不满。他们差一点就按捺不住自己的欲望而去吸食那些真正在阳光下活着的巫师了——可那一点对魔法部协议的尊重让他们晚了一步。现在，他们只能靠关在这里的一些食死徒来解解馋，就像吮吸一根被啃光的骨头里的骨髓一样。

巴蒂·克劳奇是最固执于自己是无辜的那个人，但因此他也最脆弱。摄魂怪即使是出于好奇地接近，也足以让他精神崩溃。他把自己蜷缩在角落里，翻滚，哀叫，但都没有用处，只是更快地耗尽了他的体力。他防御性的言辞也许能让阿米莉亚 ·博恩斯感到惊奇，但摄魂怪的天性本就不理解辩解和求饶。他们只是靠近，让自己的寒意侵入人的身体，然后把他们那些最糟糕的东西翻出来，并从中获得无上的快乐——这些快乐大概是把犯人的快乐记忆打碎以后的代餐品，并不是真正的快乐——但摄魂怪狭窄的喉咙只能吞得下这样的流食了。  
现在，这个男孩大概已经没有什么正常意识了。他的食量开始急剧减少，这会是一个无休止的恶性循环。摄魂怪们大概也意识到了这一点——从他的身上能翻出来的新东西越来越少，折磨一个过于虚弱的人也没有太多的趣味可言。汗湿的头发，模糊的意识和虚弱的眼神，摄魂怪们见识得多了。

对他们来说，现在，布莱克家族的巫师更适合作为长久的食物来源。一开始，他们绝对不是首选。他们的记忆复杂性太高，需要认真地筛选才能分出什么要丢回去，什么要吞下去。同时，他们即使摆出一副任杀认剐的样子，看起来也像是骄傲的姿态——这让老一辈的摄魂怪很不忿，又让小一辈的摄魂怪有些畏惧。现在，他们得开始学习欣赏一些高级的饮食了。  
但得一步一步来。  
现在，只有几只摄魂怪能够自如地处理小天狼星·布莱克的记忆。大部分送饭的工作都由他们完成——当然，这也是他们的用餐时间。

但小天狼星并不知道也不在意这些，反正摄魂怪本质上没有什么区别。他也不太期望送饭的到来，因为他没有什么食欲。他知道阿兹卡班的食物供应并不充足，而他其实很容易饿，但空荡荡的开始发酸的胃和毫无食欲之间并不矛盾，还能同时让他很难受。  
如果再加上一只从外面伸进来的黏糊糊的手给他添饭的话。  
于是和往常一样，他的脑海里开始回旋起各种各样奇怪的事情。他和雷古勒斯在离家出走前夜的疯狂争吵，他在差点弄死了詹姆几年之后真的弄死了他，他开始怀疑莱姆斯·卢平，然后很多人死掉了……埃德加·博恩斯，多卡斯·梅多斯，莉莉·伊万斯……他们都比他更值得活下来。奇怪的是，所有的细节都变得很模糊了，记忆就像是干燥的海绵一样摩擦在他的心上。人物都像是蒙着一层厚厚的影子一样，只有他自己在这个记忆里是清晰的……他还是记得很清楚他自己做了什么说了什么，但这完全没有意义，没有意义……

那只黏糊糊的手的主人发现小天狼星完全没有开始进食的打算。正常的厌食，应该不需要过分的干预。事实上，它现在私心希望多待一会——它是难得的能欣赏这种夹杂在骨髓深处隐藏许久的快乐汁液的摄魂怪，它不愿意这些快乐白白地待在那里。它们虽然不容易找到，但已经被食物里混杂的沙子搅拌地很碎很均匀，完全没有了噎住喉咙的光明的力量，却还是那样美味……  
那个巫师的弟弟第二天还是用猫头鹰警告了小天狼星去哪里会有生命危险，尽管又建议他“千万不要和泥巴种混在一起”。  
尖叫棚屋事件第二天后的詹姆一脸无所谓地表示相信小天狼星“不是故意的”，那眼神和他坚称“凤凰社内一定没有伏地魔的的间谍”时候的眼神一模一样，也和他坚称他最信任的人是小天狼星一样。  
莱姆斯·卢平，即使在他们互相怀疑的时间里也是他最好的战斗伙伴之一——他的滑稽滑稽简直妙极了，如果不是那只博格特是一个给伏地魔当探子的小天狼星的话。但他还是笑了，然后博格特变成了给伏地魔当探子的莱姆斯。  
摄魂怪饶有兴趣地品味着。虽然摄魂怪不能理解完整的故事情节，也不能真正理解故事里的情绪——但它们能恰到好处地从犯人的挣扎里看出哪些东西值得被毁灭……  
它没有别的活要干，它有的是时间。如果这个男巫继续拒绝进食的话，那正好，它可以正当地多待一会儿不用换班。  
因为附近已经有绝食而死的犯人了，它们被魔法部要求监督犯人完成进食。当然，魔法部下这条规定的时候完全没有想到，犯人通常只在摄魂怪不在的时候才吃得下东西。

小天狼星觉察到他被迫回想起来的记忆已经越来越模糊了。这样也好，如果他能够就此失去意识……但他不能。  
这没有什么可自豪的，不能就是不能。他知道他一贯比别人有更强烈的……怎么说呢？自我意识？无论眼前的景色和声音怎样变得模糊，他自己的声音和行为却始终是清晰的……摄魂怪没法带走这些东西，这些东西它们没法吸走……这些东西过于不快乐了不是吗？逃离，矛盾，疯狂而热切的爱，愚蠢，冤屈……他总是不断地重复这些剧情……  
故而，他的记忆即使变得枯干了，也终究没有完全消散去。他的人生不需要快乐就可以描述出来，他一直都知道他的人生是什么样的。他是一个厌恶纯血的然后被所有人抛弃的纯血巫师。

是的，他是一个巫师，生来就是，而且全家都是。所以发现自己拥有神奇的力量的瞬间其实没有什么乐趣。他的父母只是像是松了口气的样子——这让他不知道为什么很不舒服。在霍格沃茨，他会听见麻瓜出身的同学们偶尔提及意识到自己是个巫师时候的兴奋，这是他所没有过的东西。事实上，他并不太喜欢自己的巫师家庭，要是在一个麻瓜家庭长大会怎么样呢？不过他的同学都不太愿意谈起这些，尤其是在血统问题变成问题的，他的整个学生年代……  
对了，他的巫师家庭还是个疯狂纯血统论的家庭，大概只有他和安多米达不那么是。这只让他感到迷惑，他绝不讨厌自己的巫师能力，他很骄傲于此，但他的巫师家庭呢？他知道他们天天都在讨论什么。“某个人”掌权的希望，把泥巴种赶出巫师世界，让两个儿子快些加入伟大的事业中去……他们说他的魔法完全继承于他的家庭，这是真的吗？那么他讨厌他的家庭，是不是就要同时讨厌他的魔法力量呢？可他偏偏没法讨厌这些。如果没有这些的话……他甚至没法想象没有了巫术的自己。  
但如果不做一个巫师，是不是就能摆脱掉那些令人讨厌的东西呢？  
他不知道能问谁。詹姆从来都想不到这种问题，詹姆只觉得纯血巫师、混血巫师、麻瓜出身巫师和麻瓜都挺好的，没有什么区别，但也对了解麻瓜的生活毫无兴趣，甚至从来没问过莉莉。当然，詹姆就是那种会在你狼狈不堪的时候毫无保留收留你的那个人，却不会有心思关注太多别的东西——詹姆只知道和有好感的人待在一起，并轻率地信任他们而没有任何打探消息的举措。

小天狼星的心在回忆中再次被刺痛。他早知道的，不然摄魂怪早就把这段记忆吸走了，不会留给他的。

他也不会敢去问莉莉，虽然她肯定知道得很多。她是个好姑娘，但当时对他和詹姆特别凶——也许这么做其实应该是对的，她应该永远像分院仪式上，高傲地和一个来自古老纯血巫师家族的男巫划清界限，这样詹姆也迟早会为了她而抛弃掉小天狼星，这样后面的事情或许就不必发生，詹姆不缺保密人，他们当时为什么会愚蠢地拒绝邓布利多做他们的保密人呢？连莉莉也相信了他，而当时的莉莉从来对他和詹姆愚蠢的恶作剧嗤之以鼻……

莱姆斯的妈妈是个麻瓜，但她好像只教了莱姆斯一些在麻瓜世界里怎么穿衣服的技巧。他试探性地问过莱姆斯知道什么和麻瓜世界有关的东西，但好像真的没有别的了。  
他打算在格兰芬多休息室里面尝试打听一下。

他知道玛丽·麦克唐纳刚刚遭到了斯莱特林的攻击——他不可能对着她问这些问题，作为一个纯血统他现在觉得完全没有脸从她面前走过去……还有谁呢……他转向了多卡斯·梅多斯。一个看起来安静、话少的小女巫——但少见的几次碰巧的课堂合作让小天狼星觉得多卡斯并不像表面上那么无趣。而且——  
据说去年多卡斯的麻瓜研究课拿了满分。  
现在，多卡斯的桌子上摆着《麻瓜研究》的讲义。他现在相当后悔自己三年级的时候完全没有选麻瓜研究课的意识，而现在他并不敢选这门课。这当然不是为了担心沃尔布加在家里的暴怒，霍格沃茨的选课表并不需要告诉家长，而是因为他相信自己半路出家一定会挂科。那份讲义完全是手写的，相当潦草，让小天狼星想起来一个传闻：丽痕书店购买麻瓜研究课程指定教材时遭到了食死徒的袭击，虽然没有人员伤亡，但书全部被付之一炬。

多卡斯抬起头来，注意到小天狼星盯向《麻瓜研究》讲义的好奇视线，随口说道：“布巴吉教授手写的，然后弄了个简单的复制咒。不过本来这门课的学生也不多。至少院里就我一个。”  
小天狼星觉得自己找对人了。他找到了一个麻瓜家庭出身同时又修麻瓜研究课的同学。但他还是不敢问更多的问题，这很失礼，虽然他一贯也不讲礼节——不过血统问题，至少在格兰芬多学院里，是不太能谈的问题。特别是在詹姆和自己升上了高年级，发现他们的咒语水准已经胜过了所有其他巫师家庭出身的学生们之后。谁表露出哪怕一点血统歧视的劲头就要倒霉。而且，卢平级长当然会对此完完全全视而不见，而伊万斯级长会出来制止掉过分的行为——詹姆坚持认为伊万斯的行为做得对，他也做得对。  
但这种氛围下他发现他完全不知道怎么在这里提及“麻瓜”这个词，他要怎么说呢？  
“嗨多卡斯，我想成为一个麻瓜，你一定对此有些经验？”  
最后话头还是变成了一个普普通通的，对其他同学的选修课好奇的提问：“我可以看看这本书吗？看起来很有趣……”  
多卡斯看他的眼神有些奇异：“我没想到还有别人会喜欢这个课呢。你想要的话可以拿去，作业我已经写完了。不过，不要真的相信这本书里讲的事情。”她有些狡黠地笑了笑，但小天狼星完全接不到梗。  
“啊……我……不太懂这些事情。你知道，我……”小天狼星是真的觉得有些奇怪的自惭，他保证没有人能够理解为什么一个布莱克家族的巫师脑子里想的是这些，多卡斯也不例外。  
不过多卡斯仿佛毫不在意也不惊奇的样子，只是仿佛自言自语地说了下去：  
“布巴吉教授在书里写的观念是很有趣的，但书里的细节错误实在是太多了……这么说吧，如果你试图按书里描述的麻瓜的样子来生活，那么你一定会被麻瓜们当做一个疯子。”  
“你怎么能那么确定呢？她可是霍格沃茨的教授！”小天狼星以前可从来没见过直接这么批判教师的学生。他们顶多也就批判一下老旧过时的教科书而已。  
“因为我自己在麻瓜的世界待了十二年，同时我的母亲就是在麻瓜的学校里讲麻瓜研究的，这样行吗？”多卡斯好像稍微有点不满。  
小天狼星想象了一下什么叫“在麻瓜的学校里讲麻瓜研究”，然后忍不住笑了：“可麻瓜也不一定讲得对不是吗？”  
多卡斯开始仿佛要露出愠怒的神色了，但她最后竟然也笑了起来说：“你说的对。我母亲也同意这一点，她说大多数这种类型的研究都不够可信，但总有它们的意义所在。不过，如果是一个斯莱特林的学生讲你刚才那句话，你一定要施一个恶咒过去了。”不过她看到小天狼星狼狈的神情后轻描淡写地补上了一句说：“但这是格兰芬多休息室，所以我信任你。”  
“可我全家都是斯莱特林的。”  
“如果仅仅因为这个就讨厌你，那可是货真价实的血统论了。我不妨把它称为‘麻瓜血统优先理论’。”多卡斯一本正经地说着。  
“什么理论？”  
“不……只是开个玩笑……这个世界上不能说出名字的人有一个已经太多了。”  
“我现在觉得这个理论挺对的。我见过很多很多不太好的纯血统巫师，而且他们特别自高自大。”小天狼星低声说道，“也许除了詹姆吧，可我知道他们也不觉得詹姆是纯血统。”  
他觉得多卡斯好像在憋笑，但想不明白这是怎么回事。  
“我想你没有见过很多麻瓜，是吧？”  
“嗯……好像是。”  
“巫师总是要么觉得麻瓜特别好，要么觉得麻瓜特别坏。”多卡斯耸了耸肩，“而且你只要说一点让他们不满意的事实他们就很不开心。布巴吉教授很喜欢我的论文，但她告诉我OWL考试千万别这么写。”  
“为什么？”  
“她可不想让我的考卷在运到魔法部的路上就被烧掉。”她若有所思地说，“其实食死徒们可能不小心会烧掉说麻瓜的坏话呢。如果没有烧掉的话，魔法部也许会挂了我的。”  
“你为什么要说麻瓜的坏话？我是说，你……”  
“我知道你想说什么。可是，布莱克先生，我记得你来自最古老的——”  
“别说这个。”  
“啊我理解，我理解……”多卡斯似乎察觉到自己戳到什么很重要的问题上，转换了话头，“不过我还是不推荐你看这本书……如果你没有很多对麻瓜生活的基本理解的话……有误解可能比完全不了解更糟糕呢。”  
“所以……”小天狼星在控制住自己之前就顺势问出了那个愚蠢的问题，“那如果我想要做一个麻瓜的话，我应该怎么做呢？你既然对麻瓜了解那么多……”  
多卡斯面无表情地一把抓住了他的魔杖然后作势要撅断。  
“不——”小天狼星一把把魔杖抢了回来，  
“看起来你不想做一个麻瓜嘛。魔咒课第一名，变形术第二名的小天狼星·布莱克？”多卡斯微微叹了口气，“刚刚我差点以为你会让我真的把你的魔杖撅掉。”  
小天狼星蹦到嗓子眼的话又缩了回去，他觉得他无力反驳了。  
“西里斯，认真地说，从你刚刚的表现来看，我可以赌上我一辈子所有的财产说，就算你天天嚷嚷着要做麻瓜，你都会是最后一个可以变成麻瓜的人，知道吗？别做梦了！你连魔杖都舍不得！”  
“也许你是对的。”他郁闷地想着，想着自己也许再也不能摆脱掉自己的巫师家庭了。  
“不过……”多卡斯看着一个郁闷又好看的少年，终究还是起了恻隐之心，“你可以假装自己是个麻瓜。那很有趣。不过你确实应该多了解一些东西。对了，上个圣诞节詹姆给我们全寝室送了礼物，我们心里很过意不去。你会拿到很有趣的东西的！”  
他当时始终想不明白最后多卡斯那隐隐的坏笑是怎么回事。他忙着郁闷来着。

小天狼星已经忘了他拿到多卡斯·梅多斯礼物的瞬间是什么样子，他只记得那个圣诞节有多么糟糕。幸好他给那张麻瓜海报弄了个永久黏贴咒——他从家里的画像后面偷偷学的。但他代替那张海报接受了全家人的怒火，差点被愤怒的沃尔布加撕掉。雷古勒斯也一反常态地并不上前拉架，他看起来甚至比他母亲还要生气。  
“你——TM的——是个巫师！不要把肮脏的麻瓜东西带进来！这是哪个泥巴种女孩子给你的？”  
他们大打了一架，不分胜负。但他拿不到家里任何可以处理伤口的东西，沃尔布加愤怒地喊着：“你不是就想着做麻瓜吗？这些都是我们家传的魔药你不能碰——”  
他在床上趴过了整个圣诞假期，思考着为什么霍格沃茨不开一些简单处理伤口的课程。

是的，我是一个巫师。  
魔咒课第一名，变形术第二名的巫师。五年级就成功地完成了阿尼马格斯变形。但巫师身份对我而言从来不是什么值得快乐的事情。  
我将永远是个巫师。无从逃离。我的家里挂着家养小精灵的头颅，我的亲戚们遍布整个魔法界却没有几个好人。我和他们最大的相似之处只有魔法能力——但我永远也逃离不开这一点。  
我和詹姆在麻瓜的世界里游荡，我的墙上挂着麻瓜的海报，我们像两个麻瓜少年——但我们仍然是巫师，都来自古老的纯血统家族。那据说给我们带来了魔法能力的血缘同时也带来了无尽的麻烦与灾难。

我知道我自己是谁。在越痛苦的时候，我意识到的自己就越多。  
我是一个纯血巫师。一个会阿尼马格斯变形的纯血巫师。我的魔杖终于被撅断了，但我知道我仍然还是巫师，我仍然沉沦在巫师世界之中。  
我是一个巫师。一个会阿尼马格斯变形的巫师。多卡斯那时还以为撅断魔杖就可以解决问题，她错了，巫师的血脉和诅咒从来在身体里而不在魔杖中。

三步之外，沉溺于少年男巫收到女巫礼物的纯粹兴奋中的摄魂怪没有注意到，不知何时，牢房里消瘦高大的少年已经变成了一条大黑狗。大黑狗匆匆地叼走了那些糟糕粗粝的饮食草草吞下，然后昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。它只觉得它吸到的记忆正在逐渐模糊稀少——它今天也许玩过头了，它得收敛一点。如果犯人真的失去了正常的意识的话，记忆的质量会很差的。它确认犯人已经用完了餐，然后匆匆地从过道里飘走了。


	10. 与安多米达·布莱克的谈话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如题。

阿米莉亚·博恩斯已经花了很多时间在调查所有可能的线索上面，还不能引起上司的注意，不然她就可能失去法律执行司的档案库给她带来的便利。  
她很清楚，和埃德加方面有关的线索，早已经被凤凰社和她自己查完了。她只好去重视她在阿兹卡班那里获得的，不知是否可信的线索——雷古勒斯·布莱克与埃德加·博恩斯的失踪有关。她不信任小克劳奇，但这是最后一条没有被仔细调查过的线索了。  
实际上，这条线索根本无从调查。雷古勒斯的失踪和埃德加的失踪几乎发生在同一时期，而且可以探讨的线索比她哥哥的案子还要少。雷古勒斯只是一个和她一样大的男巫，在学校里据她所知并没有什么太熟识的朋友，而他在离开学校之后迅速成为了重要的通缉犯。他认识的人要么已经死了，要么被关在阿兹卡班，现在大多神智不清。事实上，现在巫师世界里，能想起那样一个年轻食死徒的人已经很少了，还保留一部分记忆的那些人也大多闭口不谈伏地魔得势时期发生的事情。  
阿米莉亚不清楚自己究竟还应不应该接着查下去。她知道她救回埃德加·博恩斯的机会已然渺茫，冒着巨大的风险去做的事情无非就是去探求一个事情的真相。真相——最开始她抱有这一想法，是因为近乎不能接受雷古勒斯迅速投向黑暗一方的举动，而希望知道更多真实的内情。现在，这两条路汇聚到了一起，却令她情感更加波动了。  
雷古勒斯或许已经杀害了他的兄长，但按照贝拉特里克斯的说法，雷古勒斯或许也是那个可以救出她兄长的人。

但她还是坚持下去了。她知道雷古勒斯在当今的巫师世界里几乎没有称得上有交情的人——尽管布莱克家族和所有的巫师家庭都有通婚。但她知道很多家庭在战争胜利之后就公开和食死徒决裂，她现在上门拜访显然是不受欢迎，而且会引发麻烦的。魔法部仍然仰仗一部分巫师家庭殷实的家底完成战后重建。圣芒戈无法正常工作已经有很长一段时间了，这让巫师世界的老年人死亡率急剧上升，不少家庭在期间失去了他们的亲人。因此，即使她能够明确地查出卢修斯·马尔福的妻子纳西莎是布莱克家族大约是目前唯一处境尚可的人，她也不愿意去沾惹。  
她亲眼看到巴格诺在同意法律执行司利用一系列法律漏洞放掉卢修斯·马尔福时候的无奈。 她知道圣芒戈重建是一项太巨大的工程，也是很多巫师家庭最后的希望。巴格诺部长那一天和他们说：“你们知道哈利·波特为什么只能被送去他的麻瓜亲戚那里吗？老波特夫妇在当时生了病，但是圣芒戈就在那时候被一场战斗波及到了，无法正常工作，也没有足够的病床……邓布利多那时候来找我，我想要帮忙，但他们坚持不肯答应，总说其他病人更重要一些……你知道詹姆那时候和莉莉都还在那场战斗里，我们也没有办法……”她不能再去破坏这些了。

但这样一来，布莱克家族恐怕就彻底没有在巫师世界活着的人了。贝拉特里克斯和小天狼星是食死徒（阿米莉亚很后悔当时没有抓住机会询问一下小天狼星），纳西莎是她最近绝不应当去涉及的人，那么布莱克家族就已经……她知道很多家族在一场巫师战争之后就后继无人，但她在仔细思考之前确实没有想到一度最为兴盛的布莱克家族也许已经算是消失了……而她自己的家族现在大概也只剩下寥寥无几的人。  
但今天，她的脑子里突然冒出了一个名字：安多米达。她努力地寻找这个名字的来源。

是那个在她刚上学时偶然听说的故事。赫奇帕奇一位麻瓜出身的学长勇敢地与布莱克家的女巫安多米达·布莱克私奔了。她已然不记得那位学长的名字——或者说沸沸扬扬流传着的从来不是那个学长的姓名，她只记住了那个十分独特的名字——即“仙女座”安多米达。  
但之后再也没有安多米达·布莱克这个名字出现在巫师世界的档案里。她会不会也像埃德加·博恩斯和雷古勒斯一样完全失踪了呢？她想一个私奔的纯血统女巫，在那个时代里自然是十分危险的。但她或许会选择躲藏起来……  
等等……她记得她在战争期间整理档案的时候见过这个名字，一定见过……  
于是她向上级打了个报告，接下了最近一项整理战争期间混乱档案的活。

三天之后，泰德·唐克斯在家门口见到了阿米莉亚·博恩斯。一番尴尬的问候之后，阿米莉亚百般犹豫地说出了自己的来意。  
“你是怎么找到我们的？”不知何时，安多米达·布莱克，或者说安多米达·唐克斯，高傲地站在门槛内发出提问，“我们从来不和其他人谈论这些。”  
阿米莉亚平静地说：“我是法律执行司的职员阿米莉亚·博恩斯，但我是出于个人的原因来这里的。我……查资料的时候发现我们处理过一起你的丈夫运送丽痕书店货物时和食死徒纠纷的记录。”  
“啊……我明白了。博恩斯的妹妹，他是个很伟大的巫师……你认出了我的名字，对吗？只有布莱克会直接用星宿的名字给孩子起名并丝毫不觉得尴尬……“她略显伤感地笑了笑，“不过我和他们也没有什么关系了……但战争已经结束这么久了，你来找我们能有什么事呢？”  
“因为有些事情还……没有结束。”

泰德·唐克斯还在犹豫的时候，安多米达已经把阿米莉亚请进了屋子。屋子并不富丽，甚至还有些简陋，但很干净。  
“我不一定会把我知道的事情都告诉你，还请你见谅。”安多米达给阿米莉亚泡了茶，转头对泰德说，“你让朵拉待在房间里，然后施上一个消音咒吧。我们说过不让她知道这些的。”  
阿米莉亚道了谢，她想她也许找对了路子。  
“不过我想你来找我大概并不能有什么帮助。泰德和我原本就打算不参与前几年的任何事情，我们也不刻意去打听。”即使已经成为一位普通的家庭主巫。安多米达还是没有摆脱掉那种布莱克家族独特的神气，“但我猜你是为了一些和你家人有关的事情来的吧？”  
阿米莉亚犹豫了一下组织语言，然后说出了故事的一小部分。她提到他的兄长失踪了，而有一些风言风语说这和布莱克家族的男巫雷古勒斯有关系，她放不下所以试图打听消息。她当然没有蠢到提及太多的细节，她知道一位在那个年代里能勇敢地私奔的年轻女巫应该相当可贵，但小天狼星当初也是勇敢地从家里逃走，最后不还是……

安多米达微微皱起了眉头，泰德知道她当然不会愿意再想起布莱克的往事。但她的伤感里或多或少还带着一些怀念的色彩 。  
“事实上，很抱歉……”她得体地回应着，却也很真诚，“我在……离开我曾经的家族之后就和他们完全失去了联系。他们也从来不知道我们住在哪里。我能说的大概只有一些他们还在学生时代的事情……也许你知道的都比我多——看你的年龄，应该和他们两个几乎差不多大。所以除非你不介意浪费时间……”  
“我已经找不到其他别的有关的东西了。所以如果你——不介意地话，告诉我更多吧……我不会知道更多的信息了……而且我也想听听关于他们本身的事……他们的事情我一直很有些想不明白……”阿米莉亚的话音里有掩藏不住的失望。  
“是的。所有人，不管是相信纯血主义的，还是……保持开放态度的，都相信他们两兄弟会是布莱克的希望——即使我当时已经厌倦了整个家庭，也不得不承认……他们是天赋出众的巫师，而且在我离开之前，他们都还是十分善良的孩子，至少在我面前是……”安多米达的神色突然变得有些黯然，“但之后……我知道以他们的天赋几乎不可能不被卷得那么深。你理解的……而且也很难幸免，连——我是说，我们都知道巫师界在这件事情里的损失有多么大。但我从来没想到是以这样的方式……现在整个巫师界都以他们的名字为耻辱，很快就不会有人再愿意提起他们的……我没有料到你愿意听。你知道，虽然我——不能再代表布莱克家族，但我必须对你的事感到非常非常抱歉。你甚至可以记恨我们所有人……”  
“但记恨不解决问题。”阿米莉亚平静地说，“我认识他们，我需要知道整件事情是怎么回事。而且……不光是为了我的哥哥。我一直觉得，如果我们不愿意弄清楚上一次的灾难里究竟发生了什么，那下一次的灾难总是会再发生的。我们不可能永远有一个——大难不死的男孩或者什么，对吧？而且我们也不会希望有一个小巫师，连在巫师世界长大的机会都没有……所以告诉我吧，就算没有意义……”

于是她们开始谈论起布莱克兄弟的事情来。安多米达的口吻里不时透露出怀念——这时她会感到羞愧并道歉，而阿米莉亚则表示了谅解。谁会真正认识小天狼星·布莱克而相信他会去投靠黑暗势力呢？她知道雷古勒斯的情况是不同的，毕竟他在斯莱特林，而当时的斯莱特林纯血巫师几乎没有不陷入黑暗势力的。但她自己终究认识他，而且很难把他和黑暗牵扯在一起。即使现在他是最大的嫌疑人，她仍然觉得有些惶惑。当然，阿拉斯托·穆迪说过，轻率地信任他人总是不对的。  
但她知道有些事情和单纯的战斗不一样。如果在战场上，那么攻击、抓捕雷古勒斯当然是不能犹豫的，在必要的时候她也不会手软。可她在法律执行司是负责调查、审判案件的，这不一样。如果她没有找到完整的证据，她当然不会让自己的私人情绪干扰她的判断。  
不过，这其实也只是她另一些私人情绪的表现罢了。

安多米达对此颇为惊奇：“我知道很多人都不相信小天狼星会是一个那样邪恶的人——这很明显。他从七岁开始就敢公开在家庭聚会上反对血统论，但我一直不太懂这是不是只是一种叛逆，不能代表什么……但你知道吗，你是唯一一个对雷古勒斯反映出同情情绪的人。他很早就是公开的食死徒了。我猜——你和他在学校里有一些私人的交情吧？”  
“啊是的……不过那个时候风气还没有这么坏，所以我不知道……但小天狼星做的事有完整的证据链，邓布利多出来做了证，但雷古勒斯就像是消失在了世界上一样，也没有为他做的事情付出代价……”

“我不知道怎么描述他。我猜想，他对自己熟识的人，像你，应该十分友善，这和我自己的姐姐贝拉完全不一样……要我说，贝拉和小天狼星倒是有几分相像呢，他们只对他们看重的人很友善，只不过他们年轻的时候看重的人很不一样而已。我知道小天狼星对格兰芬多的人很痴迷，而贝拉……算了。这都是很危险的事情。”  
“但他们最后都变成了食死徒不是吗？”  
安多米达长长出了一口气：“其实我也不能说我没有预料到……我的家庭所固有的那些东西……你知道吗，当雷古勒斯只有七岁的时候，他就已经觉得麻瓜是十分卑劣的存在了。他说——我甚至不知道是谁教的他，事实上——即使在我过去的家庭里，也很少有人把话说得像他一样坏……”  
“可他在学校里从未攻击过麻瓜出身的同学——你知道那几年的斯莱特林学院——校医院经常每天都是爆满的……”  
“这点我倒是不觉得奇怪。我见到的他就是这样——你知道他七岁开始就是个狂热的纯血统主义者，在言语上热衷于攻击所有的魔法生物和麻瓜。可我知道他对家里的家养小精灵好到不能再好——甚至连我都做不到。后来长大了一些之后，他知道了那个连名字也不能提的人，就已经开始对追随他有所梦想——但他对此很羞怯，他大概只对父母稍微说了一点吧……我以为他很快要变得和我姐姐一模一样……我姐姐在家里对家养小精灵非常……不好……但我没想到他还是什么事情都不让克利切——他们家的小精灵做，而且会很友善地和它聊天——我亲眼撞见的。你知道，除了小孩以外，几乎没有什么纯血统的巫师会真的和小精灵用那样的口气说话。我很迷惑，所以尝试问他，但他完全不承认他对小精灵有什么好感。他还是说，小精灵是卑贱的，巫师的财产……但谁对自己的财产那么说话呢？”  
“啊所以你的意思是……”  
“我想他在学校里并不惹眼的原因是因为他都认识你们，所以……我想如果单纯从这个层面上看，他在学校里确实也许是最友善的纯血主义者……但是……你知道的……他从来没见过麻瓜。”  
阿米莉亚若有所思：“所以……我在听说他在袭击麻瓜的现场被人目击了的时候……我还一直不愿意相信……”

安多米达此时表现出格外悲哀的神色来：“而我会相信，你知道吗？因为我们完全不与麻瓜往来……甚至连麻瓜出身的巫师都很少。所以你并不会意识到自己的想法有什么问题，也不会在无意识中做出正确的事情……其实在认识泰德之前，我完全无法想象自己会爱上一个麻瓜出身的巫师……我知道我和家人对他们的观点并不太一样，但我还是用了半年的时间才接受这一现实……我一度认为自己的做法是错的，直到一切都发生以后，我还是无法完全接受整件事情……”  
她的丈夫泰德一直在旁边安静地听着而没有插嘴，这时他拍了拍安多米达的肩膀。  
“如果不是你的话我也没法想象我能勇敢地接着生活下去。”安多米达握住了丈夫的手，阿米莉亚很是为之动容——无论如何，她都得承认在战争时期选择私奔是多么需要勇气的事情。  
泰德回道：“那我想只是因为我带给你的麻烦太多了，让你没有时间思考这些。啊……我们也许该把话题回到博恩斯女士的事情上去……我想也许从魔咒上入手会有效一些……多米达，你知道雷古勒斯有什么对使用魔咒的习惯吗？也许那会对博恩斯女士的推理有一些帮助……我猜博恩斯先生失踪的现场会有一些蛛丝马迹的……”  
安多米达认真地回忆了一下，说道：“恐怕不太有。雷古勒斯一直都渴望纯粹的魔法，他甚至觉得多余的小动作都是麻瓜出身的巫师带来的坏习惯呢。所以他会刻意训练自己减少多余的动作，以至于他的魔法并不体现很多个人的风格——但或许你可以凭借此来识别出什么。因为毫无痕迹本身也是一种痕迹……”  
是的，毫无痕迹……阿米莉亚突然想到了雷古勒斯在魁地奇球场上的表现。没有多余的技巧和个人风格，只是纯粹地在飞行着……  
她强迫自己回过神来，向唐克斯夫妇道了谢。这场谈话虽然没有什么实质性的进展，但她也不能说一无所获。她们又随意聊了几句。在离开前，阿米莉亚又突然想起她还能问的一个问题：“唐克斯夫人，您还知道雷古勒斯在巫师世界里有什么熟识的人吗？”  
“在我离开之前，我想并没有特别友好的伙伴吧。他也不会在家里谈学校里的事情。在那之后……我想你在阿兹卡班监狱已经知道很多了……”安多米达的声音渐渐变低了，然后她仿佛有些犹豫地说出了她最后的一点想法。  
“博恩斯女士，您能——我知道这很失礼，而且您也不会愿意这么做——但……我听到了一些风言风语……如果摄魂怪们真的打算对小天狼星做什么的话——您能稍微——我是说，我曾经见过他还是一个很好很好的巫师的时候……这很自私，你们当然可以对他实施任何的报复，但那实在是太可怕了，太可怕了……但我想说这些，因为——您是唯一那个愿意听这些事的人，您是唯一一个还相信少年时间里看到的人的样子的人……对小天狼星和雷古勒斯都是……”她的情绪似乎已经压抑了很久，而在提到阿兹卡班的时候突然有些失态了。  
“即使没有您的这句话，我也会去做的。”阿米莉亚握住她的手，“如果战争已经结束了，我们不会让那些法律维持太长时间的。事实上，即使在战争时期，我也不愿意。”  
“博恩斯女士，您是一个很高尚的人。”安多米达送阿米莉亚出了门，“我对你们在战争时期的做法保持理解——虽然我不会去看。你们要保护很多人——而这只不过是我自己的一点私心——你知道，我还是作为安多米达·布莱克活了十几年……人总是很难忘掉一些事情……”

阿米莉亚幻影移形离开了。安多米达站在门口看着周围荒凉的景象发呆。尼法朵拉·唐克斯从房间里跑了出来。  
“妈妈！那个大姐姐是谁！你们在外面做什么呢？我在房间里偷看但什么也没听见！”  
“因为爸爸给你施了消音咒。那是魔法部的工作人员，我们在讨论一些也许能让巫师世界变得更好的故事。”泰德从一旁走过，手里搬着一大摞书，“朵拉，你怎么不去看书呢？”  
“那本我早就看过了！而且你们又不肯把魔杖给我玩！”然后朵拉缠着妈妈问了起来，“魔法部是做什么的呀？为什么之前爸爸的书被烧掉的时候他们一直都没出现呢？”  
安多米达思考了一会要怎么告诉朵拉发生了什么。  
“是这样的。那个大姐姐刚刚从霍格沃茨毕业就进了魔法部，在部里帮我们这些巫师做了很多事情。所以你以后去了霍格沃茨也要好好学习可以吗？”  
“好好学习？这样以后就可以像那个大姐姐一样吗？我觉得她从院子里消失的样子真的好不错！爸爸妈妈你们会吗？”  
“会啊，不过已经很久很久没有用过了。但是，你以后也许真的会成为她呢……那样也真的很不错……”安多米达和泰德交换了一个欣慰又担忧的眼神，然后带朵拉回到房间里去了。  
的景色依然荒凉，太阳也渐渐地西斜了。阿米莉亚·博恩斯已经回到自己的公寓里，为自己已然没有可以探寻的线索而怅然若失。她只是不断地回味安多米达说过的那些话——也许没有什么意义。


	11. 人道待遇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗琳说过，Amenia是个公正的女巫。而Remus，其实从做级长开始就不公正。但他们都同样伟大。

时间的流逝对巫师和麻瓜是公平的。很快，巫师世界就像是从未没有经历过那噩梦的年代一样，重新运转了起来，好像什么事情都没有发生，一切如常。只是人们在交谈中会刻意避开那些年代，仿佛在遮掩什么；但所有人都心照不宣，只有孩子才会莽撞地向大人问起这些，而大人们会转移掉话题，然后暗地里讨论，这个孩子将来会不会被分院帽分到格兰芬多里去。  
因此，那些失去了家人的人们彼此都不知道他们内心的感受。他们发现人人都恢复了正常生活，于是也表现成这个样子。恐怕只有他们最亲近的人能知道一些不为人知的秘密了。比如，谁会整夜整夜的失眠，不得不服用魔药；又有谁在梦里会突然开始哭泣。但好在他们都是巫师，他们有很多的善后手段，足以让他们第二天完全正常地出来工作。  
但人们还是惊奇于老克劳奇的工作能力，大家都相信他或许是魔法部里受到最大心理刺激的人——尽管大家也不是特别同情他。但他仍然像原先一样效率惊人，即使在阿兹卡班的猫头鹰告诉他小巴蒂·克劳奇已经在监狱里濒临死亡也是一样。消息沸沸扬扬地在部里流传着，而人们对死亡的钝感也下降而很多。在过往的日子里，每天都有新的死亡消息，一个食死徒的死亡，无论是死在混乱还是傲罗的咒语里都无关紧要；但在和平的日子里，人们就开始忘怀掉过去的种种灾难，开始对一个十九岁男孩的死亡展露出同情了。连那群在审判里快意地举起手的人，都开始劝老巴蒂应该去看一看——可老巴蒂都拒绝了。  
最后，还是巴格诺部长出面劝服了老巴蒂。没有人知道他们说了什么，但老巴蒂请了他十年来的第一次假。

三天之后，小巴蒂·克劳奇死亡的消息传回了魔法部，没有明确死亡原因，但所有人都心知肚明。在阿兹卡班，所有的负面情绪都被毫无遗留地展露，而人们其实一直都明白一个少年食死徒所需要面临的所有的挣扎和困境——反叛父母，被忽视，感到委屈，没有社会支持。没有人对他的死亡原因有一丝一毫的怀疑，而摄魂怪还记录下了他的遗言：  
“你对我说了谎……还对所有人说谎……说你爱我……但从不……你在杀死我……”  
阿米莉亚读着遗言觉得心里颇为不舒服，而周围沸沸扬扬的讨论只加重了这种不适感。如果你的脑海里还能清清楚楚浮现出当时审判的场景，你就会觉得现在魔法部里的哀悼氛围有多么滑稽。每个人都像当初在法庭上挥洒着仇恨一样挥洒着自己的同情心，讨论着什么“一个生命就这样消逝了”“一个那么年轻的巫师怎么经受得了摄魂怪呢”“这恐怕是他父亲的问题，不是他一个人的过错”这样无聊的闲话——可如果你清楚地知道这些的话，当时你便应该能意识到你在致一个人于死地。但没有什么人在当时表现出了审慎的态度，连她自己也不是。  
她必须承认，在那一刻，复仇带来的快意占据了她，让她没有像过去那样提出疑虑。这种快意到现在仍在她的心里发挥作用。当然，她也很清楚，现在她也在付出代价，她兄长的死因（她已经不寄任何生还的希望了）可能永远也无法被调查清楚了，安多米达的话是她最后一个调查到的线索，也是最无用的一条线索。  
但她至少做不到像周围的人那样互相攀比着同情心。不过，她想，或许终于是时候，做一些她想做的事情，比如说，改善阿兹卡班的囚徒待遇。她想现在正无比同情死去的食死徒的人们，应当不会对此有什么异议。

事实上，她错了。当她尝试在办公室里提及摄魂怪的问题时，人们虽然仍然显示出混杂着同情和厌恶的神色，一边却仍在说着这些话：  
“虽然我不喜欢那些怪物，可是如果没有它们的话，我们一定无法恢复正常的秩序……”  
“如果摄魂怪不在阿兹卡班，那么像小天狼星布莱克那样的人一定会马上逃出来的，那样的话……”  
“我们应当感谢摄魂怪给我们带来的美好生活……”  
他们在提及摄魂怪时的口气，仿佛在讨论巫师界某种高贵的牺牲一般，悲哀却又郑重。他们仍然不时提起之前的巡查中，对摄魂怪感到的恶心以及对受到摄魂怪折磨的囚犯的同情，可他们仿佛像是享受这种，为了大义而不得不做违心的事的感觉。是的，魔法部的职员的一项重要要求就是考虑全巫师世界的大局。在巫师世界的安定，摄魂怪只不过是其中的一项有些无奈的举措——何况，只要你不投身黑暗势力，你是不会受到摄魂怪的任何威胁的。

阿米莉亚其实并不反对这一大局。她因为之前在战后的种种工作里表现出色，即使有发现兄长尸体的那一小段风波，也受到了魔法部前辈们的器重。巴格诺部长并不是唯一一个看重她的人，因此她得以以年轻的资历参与进很多事中去。她很清楚魔法部在这段时间里，在人力、物力的调配上都达到了极限，如果继续拒绝使用摄魂怪的话，很可能完全无法控制住局势。  
但摄魂怪也仅仅是多种措施中的一部分而已。傲罗被允许使用的阿瓦达索命咒也是措施的一部分，而且是最为无可奈何的一部分——这些问题所带来的麻烦实在是太多了。阿米莉亚知道被摄魂怪误伤乃至被傲罗误杀的巫师和麻瓜都不在少数，而食死徒在后期已经开始渐渐学会利用这一点，来制造更多的混乱了。傲罗中负责任的群体会意识到问题的存在，但摄魂怪从不。事实上，阿米莉亚毫不怀疑，如果继续使用摄魂怪的话，魔法部很可能还是完全无法控制住形势。  
在她眼里，真正解救魔法界的，是她那些兢兢业业的同事们。像她一样的成员不断地向傲罗办公室传递警报， 并努力维持巫师社区的秩序；而傲罗们则出生入死与食死徒相互搏斗。与这些相比，摄魂怪只是一种用来弥补人力不足的无奈罢了。虽然，考虑到几乎不存在什么方式能够真正困住犯罪的巫师——纽蒙迦德也许除外，但那是上一个黑魔王亲自动手做的，而且巫术从未外传——那么摄魂怪，至少在她有生之年，恐怕是不能够从阿兹卡班监狱消失的。  
但至少人们应该意识到——摄魂怪的使用从来不那么理所应当。而且，人们总可以尝试去做点什么……至少，在摄魂怪不得不存在的情况下，对嫌疑人进行更详尽的调查可以减轻很多疑虑，而且明明对于彻底肃清食死徒组织绝不是坏事；同时，放任摄魂怪将囚犯折磨至死本身似乎也不应当是巫师的作为。至少巫师们应当在高年级的黑魔法防御术上学到过，夺魂咒、钻心咒和阿瓦达索命咒是不可饶恕的。  
可摄魂怪，实际上不正是这三种咒语的叠加吗？人们始终记得很清楚不可饶恕咒的名字，但并不想真的考虑为什么它们是不可饶恕咒，也不会真的去避免它。

当她听着周围的人说“如果让我去面临摄魂怪，那不如让我先去死”时，不由感到一种怪异的讽刺。那是否意味着，对布莱克、莱斯特兰奇，小克劳奇这样的亡命之徒来说，几个阿瓦达索命咒要更加人道一些呢？  
她不知道很多事情究竟是否正确。但因为不在非战斗环境下使用阿瓦达索命咒，而把人送到阿兹卡班的最下层这件事情总不太正确。而且她想，现在或许是可以稍微考虑一下这些事情的时间了。  
但她也许要换个做法。

一周之后，老巴蒂·克劳奇离开了魔法法律执行司。如果人们持续理解摄魂怪的必要性，又同情那个男孩的话，那么只有老巴蒂可以成为他们缓解心中不安的集火对象了。新上任的司长，出于安抚巫师界的考虑，是一位——即使在阿米莉亚眼里也显得过于努力表现得十分具有慈善色彩的人。阿米莉亚不清楚他是否真心实意那么想，但她的尝试确实好做了不少。  
阿米莉亚提及，阿兹卡班的地下监狱由于缺乏光照的原因，极其容易让犯人出现严重的精神问题，并举出了摄魂怪方面用猫头鹰传来的文件的详细统计信息。（当然，出于一些原因，阿米莉亚当然不会说，她怀疑地下监狱内部精神状态恶劣的问题，其实是因为那两个布莱克家族出来的巫师在进去前就和疯子没有什么两样。）于是，担忧于再闹出什么人命的司长，当即决定，在把小巴蒂·克劳奇的尸体运出的同时，把囚犯转移到稍微靠上的囚室里。

是的，阿米莉亚再次确认了一下——因为魔法部内部的一系列混乱，小巴蒂·克劳奇的尸体其实还被丢在那里，并没有人敢去处理。她听说巴格诺部长提出应该允许家属将死去的犯人带回去埋葬，但巴蒂·克劳奇似乎愤怒地拒绝了。而之后几日，魔法部内部都在忙于讨论是否应该让巴蒂·克劳奇离开法律执行司，于是没有人再着手做这件事了——摄魂怪埋葬囚犯需要经过法律执行司司长批准。  
这很滑稽，但这便是魔法部的工作日常。如果这些问题能解决，那阿兹卡班或许真的可以没有摄魂怪了。

数日之后，安多米达·唐克斯接到了由阿米莉亚·博恩斯寄来的信，信里附带着一份刚刚印刷出来的《预言家日报》。  
“多米达?是上次那个魔法部的女巫写来的信吗？这次是什么？”泰德·唐克斯正在挥动魔杖，把一大摞《标准咒语》搬进自家的仓库里。  
“魔法部刚刚出台了一项政策，允许部分阿兹卡班囚犯的亲人或朋友每年给他们寄点东西——如果能够通过魔法部的检查的话。已经登在《预言家日报》上了。他们认为这样也许能——减少阿兹卡班内部犯人的死亡率。”  
“是因为老巴蒂·克劳奇的儿子的事吗？我上次到丽痕书店送书的时候，店里的人都在讨论这些……那听起来可真是怪可怕的。一个十八九岁的男孩，父亲还是——当时我们都说他能做魔法部部长呢。”  
安多米达听了只是重重地叹了口气，泰德仿佛看出来了她在想什么。  
“不过我想，如果你想要寄一些什么东西给，你知道的，你家里的人……我想我可以帮你去准备……”  
“不。人们不会寄的，何况我想，他们也不会想收一个逃走的亲戚的东西，尤其是贝拉特里克斯，她绝不会要的……何况，在登记表里，我们得说明我们和他们有什么联系……人们不会愿意希望把自己和食死徒联系在一起的。”  
“其实我不太在意这些，按你的想法办就好。”泰德把仓库里的《标准咒语》摆好。  
“嗯……如果只是我一个人的话，那倒是没有关系。可我不想再让魔法部的更多人完全清楚我们的身份了……这容易让我们，尤其是你和朵拉惹上更多的麻烦。说句实话，我对现在的和平局势仍然不太放心呢……”  
“我没关系的——多米达，不过等到朵拉去了霍格沃茨，我想我们就可以不必这么……你知道，这个世界上没有比霍格沃茨更安全的地方了。等到那时候，如果你还想要给他们寄点东西的话……”  
“你怎么知道我会想……不过就算朵拉没事，我也不能让你冒更多的风险……你忘了上次你送书的时候被食死徒认出来的事情了吗？还好那个认出你的人死了，而剩下的只是个十足的蠢蛋，不然的话……”安多米达把那张报纸塞进了抽屉里，转过头对泰德说，“我们别想这些事了，从一开始我们就约好不要再管巫师世界的，那些和血缘的一切有关的事情的。”

那份预言家日报在巫师界并没有引起太大的波动，大部分人只是认为这是魔法部在小巴蒂·克劳奇死亡事件之后，为了保持声誉的一项表面措施。人们只是在见面时随口聊起：  
“我是说，谁会给那些可恶的食死徒们寄东西呢？说句实话，我觉得谁还给他们寄东西，谁恐怕就是他们的同党。我们该把他们也关押到阿兹卡班里去……”  
好在，在年轻干练的博恩斯女士的提醒下，这份名单已经被事先施了魔咒，只有魔法部里几个经手的人才能知道具体的情况。当然，正如她所料，实际上也并没有什么人愿意登记并送一些东西——人们本来就憎恨食死徒，她也一样。她当然不会以个人的名义给任何食死徒寄去哪怕是一点点的巧克力。  
她更倾向于让魔法部改善食死徒的基本生存条件，包括严重疾病的治疗，但新任的司长终究还是不愿意以官方的名义出面做这些。于是，他们还必须检查送东西的人是否可疑，送来的东西是否可信。好在她已经特别在报道上提及，“虽然我们理解巫师界对食死徒组织的恨意，但这应该是一次巫师界尝试更人道待遇的活动，而不应该是报复行为。我还要提醒大家，向魔法部的信箱里寄送有毒药或携带进攻魔咒的物品，会被直接认定为属于食死徒性质的攻击，进而受到巫师法律的制裁……”  
在这点上她或许还得特别感谢老克劳奇先生在战争后期指定的一系列法律。虽然这一系列法律几乎完全不考虑公正性，但在效率上实在是相当管用的。魔法部现在只需要处理很少的一些礼物， 大多来自食死徒的亲属。事实上，在战争胜利之后，已知食死徒的亲友们大多都急着和食死徒撇清关系，就算他们在战争期间是多么耀武扬威也不例外。  
她倒是有些佩服在现在的风气下，敢于把东西寄来的人。这几乎一定意味着受到魔法部的怀疑，而如果信息泄露的话，他们甚至可能需要搬家——邻居绝不会欢迎家里有阿兹卡班食死徒的人。但那不是正义，绝对不是——她知道卢修斯·马尔福秉持的观念和食死徒没有什么差异，和食死徒的关系也不同一般，可现在，为了他手里的财富，人人都对他笑面相迎……当然，没有人会去鄙夷他……  
这是多么讽刺的场景。人们其实不鄙弃纯血观念和食死徒，人们只是鄙弃阿兹卡班里的人而已。于是某些纯血统的家庭——他们从头到尾都没有放弃过纯血的观念，直到现在都在外面趾高气扬，他们只是和亲戚里的食死徒划清界限而已……  
他们真的在乎巫师血缘吗？

但阿米莉亚的注意力被名单上的最后一个记录吸引了。那是一份巧克力，是蜂蜜公爵里最为廉价的一款。寄向小天狼星·布莱克。  
她倒是不惊奇于有人给布莱克家族最臭名昭著的巫师寄东西。布莱克家族和几乎所有的纯血统巫师都有联姻关系，只是大部分的家族现在都不愿意承认这一点罢了。  
但惊奇的是，这份记录显示，寄送人的身份是这名囚犯的朋友而非亲属，而她也认识这个名字——凤凰社的旧成员，格兰芬多过去的级长，莱姆斯·卢平。她记得他应该是一个优秀的学生，但他在凤凰社里似乎像他在学校里一样低调，以至于阿米莉亚几乎记不清他了。她即使在被劝放弃加入凤凰社之后仍然能经常听说詹姆·波特和小天狼星·布莱克的事迹，但莱姆斯·卢平的名字却很少出现。她只记得他似乎和詹姆、小天狼星是相当不错的朋友。  
这么看来——似乎也不奇怪。但他毕竟是唯一一个，不是亲属而愿意寄送东西的巫师，那么谨慎一点不会错……  
她开始翻查相关的档案——魔法部要求对寄送人做完整的背景调查。她在这方面做得比谁都完整。然后，她几乎在一瞬间就明白了，莱姆斯·卢平在学校里一向低调而在战争结束后的履历一片空白的原因。  
但下一秒，她的疑虑和紧张被消解了。她看见邓布利多教授出面，证实莱姆斯·卢平在巫师战争期间没有任何值得怀疑的举动。那是克劳奇先生难得的一个失败计划的一部分——他要求检查乃至捕杀英国可能与伏地魔势力相关的狼人，然后显然，没有狼人来登记，而法律执行司也没有多余的人手。

下一秒，阿米莉亚·博恩斯只是听见同事问她，是否查找完了所有的资料，是否有谁的履历值得怀疑。而阿米莉亚只是随口说道：“没有。我们应该来得及在圣诞节之前把这些东西寄到阿兹卡班去。”  
她不会选择加入凤凰社，但她想，她仍然忍不住相信邓布利多的判断，像她的哥哥一样。


	12. 自然法则

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 犬狼都是动物的那一天。多卡斯·梅多斯，你知道最本质的法则是什么吗？

那批从巫师世界向阿兹卡班寄去的圣诞节礼物终究还是迟到了几天。阿米莉亚·博恩斯为此感到很不舒服，因为她亲眼看见整个检查过程加起来也不超过半小时，却拖了整整四天。当然，她在心里安慰自己，那些阿兹卡班的囚犯或许已经不清楚日期，也不在乎和外界的联系了，圣诞节对他们而言本来就没什么意义，这或许只是魔法部舆论工作的一部分而已，而且并不太成功。她为了这个尽力了也许就够了。  
她想本质上，她和魔法部乃至巫师界的很多人一样虚伪。

与此同时，摄魂怪正在阿兹卡班，摆出一副百般不情愿却又公事公办的样子，给囚犯们提供一些来自亲友的物资，大部分都是食物和衣服，有些附着一张卡片，说着些很是压抑的话。小天狼星——几天前和小巴蒂·克劳奇的尸体一起被带出了地下囚室，此刻正在一间同样偏僻但至少稍微看得见外面的囚室里蜷缩着。此刻他的眼睛正对着那狭窄的窗缝。  
他对外面的世界已然没有了兴趣，但至少外面的世界是有变化的，这比地下囚室好多了——否则也太无聊了。他发现阿兹卡班岛（他实在不知道这个岛叫什么名字，就这样吧）上面什么植物也没有，因此被床单裹着的小巴蒂·克劳奇连一具草草制作的棺木也没有得到。在一次只有摄魂怪参与的葬礼过后（那时候摄魂怪在想些什么呢？），那个小土堆（实在不宜称之为墓地）唯一的来访者，只有白天的太阳和晚上的月亮星辰。今晚正是满月，从星空此刻的纹样来看，应该是初冬时分——阿兹卡班一向都很冷，从“很冷”和“非常冷”里区分季节是不太可能的。  
他从上来的时候就想根据昼夜变化来数日子，可他的意识有一些断断续续的，以至于短短几天都数不清楚，也经常分不清黄昏和清晨。 但他想，他至少以后可以根据星空的模式和月亮来推算时间——他的天文学成绩相当优秀。这样，在他不得不和那个小土堆被放在一起的时候，他至少能知道他活了多少年——真的会有很多年吗？以及，和这些食死徒们被埋在一起是什么感受？  
他不知道为什么他现在想的都是如此淡漠的问题。地上的囚室显然比地下的囚室要好过得多，摄魂怪也没有那么吓人了。他不再频繁地回忆起那些事了——这让他没那么难受，但好像——也让他总怀疑自己是不是还有情感了。他不再虚弱地喘息、把头埋在手里，但他还是不想动；他不再看到食物和摄魂怪的手就觉得恶心，但他还是不想吃；他不再疯狂地渴望自己失去理智，但他好像也没有什么值得想的事了。  
他只是看着窗外的正从海上升起的满月，把星辰照得都黯淡了。他已然忘了满月曾经多么令他激动了。

然后摄魂怪粗暴地把一包东西扔给了他。他从那次来处理小克劳奇尸体的工作人员里模模糊糊听到过一些——魔法部打算允许囚犯的亲友寄送一些生活用品，算是人道主义待遇吧——不过他没太当一回事，他从十六岁起就不算有亲人了，然后二十二岁那年就彻底失去了所有朋友。但这包东西还能是什么呢？他尝试把包装弄开，但他发现他的手完全没有什么力气，因为它们已经派不上用场很久了。  
对一个曾经才华横溢的巫师来说这真令人沮丧。他并不很想打开，但是……他还是不由得去想那些过去的东西——如果这东西真的来自那些过去的人的话……

他自然地化身成大黑狗——现在，每次太难熬的时候变成狗对他来说已经不太困难了。阿尼马格斯就是这样，练习过程极度复杂，但成功之后连魔杖都不需要。然后它用仍然尖利的牙齿，把外包装撕开——其实用爪子也可以，但它疑心自己的爪子还是没有力气，所以宁愿选择把那些东西叼出来。  
然后它看到了一张字条。  
是的，虽然人们一向相信阿尼马格斯的思想和情绪与正常的人类不同，但阿尼马格斯就是能够阅读。那张条子上的字很潦草，是用铅笔写的。

“致大脚板——  
只是为了那些满月的夜晚，  
但我应该咬死你   
月亮脸”

大黑狗发出像笑一样的吠叫，它也不知道这算不算笑，不过摄魂怪似乎不会被这些东西吸引。阿兹卡班里的巫师都无法想起自己少年的知交好友，但大黑狗记得那只叫做月亮脸的狼。他的爪子无数次蹬上过那热腾腾的胸膛，然后把狼人扑倒在地上。它们真的是在认真地打斗、撕咬。有的时候，甚至要大黑狗和牡鹿一起才能制得住那条疯狂的狼。牡鹿只用它的后腿作为武器，这很吃亏——它其实有一双漂亮又锋利的鹿角，但却只能作为威慑——它永远不可能对月亮脸用它。大黑狗和狼人的爪牙却是平等的。很快，这种打斗开始带了游戏的色彩，但是双方却常常在事后挂上糟糕的彩——有几次甚至被那只花斑猫给盯上了。  
“我敢保证月亮脸昨晚简直想咬死我。它为什么不咬你呢，尖头叉子？”  
“昨天是你先动的手。有那么大的体型，我们闹不出什么乱子……”  
后面的对话是大黑狗不能理解的了，就像那张条子，大黑狗也没看懂一样。它用爪子把它和那些包装纸扒拉到一起去了。  
然后大黑狗把包裹里真正的东西叼了出来。那是一包巧克力，应该是蜂蜜公爵最廉价的那一种，没有什么名字和好看的包装，也没有什么奇怪的魔法效力。但大黑狗一直有着相当不错的食欲——虽然作为人的时候，他完全察觉不到自己很饿。于是它匆匆地把它们都吞了下去——那对于人类来说都有点多了。  
大黑狗的心智不足以意识到，这会是一个巨大的错误。它只是享受着巧克力给它带来的暖流，然后它甚至能抬头欣赏这月光了。

时间正在安静地流逝着。  
所有的巫师、麻瓜和魔法生物，自由和不自由的，此刻都共享着世界的月光。  
阿米莉亚·博恩斯在圣诞假期还没结束的时候就回到了魔法部值班。她想她没有什么值得度假的事情了。她的弟弟选择和自己的女友在霍格沃茨一起过圣诞节——因为那个姑娘在此前的战争里已经无家能归。  
安多米达·唐克斯自从那次与阿米莉亚的谈话后，就开始频繁地走到阳台去看星空。泰德·唐克斯什么也没有说，只是去替她拿了件厚实的衣服披着，顺便问问她星座的名字——“天文学是我唯一挂了的科目。所以他没有发现安多米达正在看着的，离满月不远的是天狼星，他只是惊叹了一句：“你看见了吗，好像有一张弓正射向那颗最亮的星。”  
“你很有想象力。这反而是你学不会天文课的原因吗？我想……也许我需要给你的女儿补补天文课了……”泰德知道安多米达心里仍萦绕着那些事，但他很开心也许小唐克斯（朵拉已经开始讨厌自己的名字了）的存在很大程度上抚慰了他的妻子。他决定接着多谈谈这些话题。  
“只是因为我晚上没法熬夜……你也早些去休息吧。”

整个世界渐渐安静，但巫师界的边缘仍然无法入眠。  
莱姆斯·卢平正在一场疯狂的狼人变形中——从一周前他就预料到了。他的情绪格外冲动，甚至做了一些他从来没想过的事情。他不停地告诫自己要冷静下来，不然那次狼人变形可能会弄死他，或者更糟，弄死其他人……现在它开始意识到这一点了。它给自己找了个山洞变形，这意味着事情结束之后他的手指头可能会需要整整半个月来恢复，但这是最好的方法了。上一次它在霍格沃茨的某次探险里它轻微地失控了，然后牡鹿和大黑狗把它直接按在了石壁上，它抓挠了好一阵。结果是詹姆和小天狼星帮他写了一周的作业，他的手连羽毛笔都握不住了。但那时候它至少还有个陪伴，不像现在，它只能面对坚硬的石壁或者柔软的自己……  
牡鹿成为了猎人的猎物，而大黑狗蜷缩在最阴暗潮湿的角落里不置一词。  
他不知道小天狼星正在今晚收到了他冲动的馈赠。他的朋友会因此拥有数日来最平静安宁的一小段时间，然后——付出代价。

更远处的麻瓜世界里仍有巫师清醒着。  
多卡斯·梅多斯在自己的房间里，生理因素给她带来的不适令她无法入眠。在巫师世界里她从未对此感到困扰，她关注的从来都是更多更加糟糕的事情，但现在……  
她也许得同意她很早以前隐隐约约听过的话：“麻瓜就是比巫师容易生病。”她当时嗤之以鼻，现在却有些想承认了——当然数年之后，她才终于明白谁才是对的。可现在她就是很难受。  
她的母亲给她送了一杯热巧克力，告诉她这或许有用。她勉强接受了，却忍不住吐槽了一句：“这只是安慰剂，妈妈。没有证据支持——”  
“说实话，我觉得让我们在搞清楚怎么“不安慰剂”地解决这一问题之前，就知道这些东西是安慰剂，实在太残忍了些？你能假装不知道吗？”克里斯娜在摆出一副不讲科学的家长样子之后，仿佛又突然回复了一个学者的态度，“而且我想这东西不止是安慰剂，但或许它不对所有人都有效……”  
“好吧。我知道那对一些人有用，或许也不止是安慰剂。但对我没用，我试过了。”多卡斯不耐烦地回应着，“而且我这几天……不喜欢巧克力，因为……”  
“因为什么？”  
“因为我知道，有人把巧克力丢在了学校的一个小路上。正好有一条流浪狗路过，然后……你知道，狗不应该吃巧克力的。”  
“那也不是巧克力的错。而且你知道，那条流浪狗就算没有被发现，活下来的概率也不太高……”克里斯娜看到多卡斯的表情后忙补充到，“当然，那只是更深层的悲伤……”

如果小天狼星此刻保持人形的话，他大概足以意识到某种危机——阿尼马格斯的研究并没有提及，吃下对动物致命的食物会不会把巫师弄死。当然他也许不在乎——但没有人知道会怎样了。此刻，它只是一条大狗，只是微微地意识到腹部有一些奇怪的疼痛感。  
月上中天。狼人开始了最焦躁的时期，它充满了魔力的动物本能正在驱使着它寻找鲜活的血肉，然而除了它自己，它什么也伤害不到。它意识到了这一点，于是开始愤怒地抓咬着自己。它的爪子刚刚已经被石壁弄伤了，但它的牙齿还在，而狼人的身体并没有任何抵抗自身魔法力量的能力。  
鲜血开始溅到墙壁上，但这无法让那只狼感到满足，巫术的法则告诉我们，只有人类的血肉才能令狼人满足。莱姆斯·卢平在清醒的时候也许会意识到，这意味着狼人确实不是人类。人类可以成为巫师，可以控制和驱遣神秘的巫术力量，可以不必变得残忍而多疑，可以愉快地享受所有生活，比如对着满月愉快地吃下一包巧克力——那是他最后一个清醒的满月的记忆了。前几天，他在蜂蜜公爵看见了那包巧克力时，完全无法控制住自己的情绪起伏，就像那种完全不控制自己在凸月期间情绪的狼人一样。

现在，他却永远不能对着满月吃巧克力了，因为他不是人类。  
小天狼星·布莱克作为一条狗辗转在囚室阴冷潮湿的地板上，这糟透了——此刻的他不是人类，他不能，不能享受那美好的暖流。他会中毒而死的，而且他没法反应过来是为什么，他只能模模糊糊地觉得不对劲，而且疼得根本不能清醒过来想事。他想抓住什么，但只是抓下来了一些狗毛；他想叫唤，但他不能——万一摄魂怪觉得形势不对叫人过来呢，这条狗不能被人看见的……  
疼痛越来越明显地侵袭着他，他从来没有意识到自己的身体那么明显地存在着，它们已经没有什么反应很久了。他是个活着的，被自然法则限制住的生命，这些疼痛会弄死他，但同时又证明着他还活着，只是变得比之前更虚弱了。他无法支撑起自己的身体，只是扑倒在地上，然后什么也做不了。他的意识里除了疼痛什么也没有……

在之前，没有人曾经论证过，当阿尼马格斯吃下那些对动物形态足以致命的食物时会发生什么。人们大多习惯性认为，动物形态比人类形态要坚强、有耐性的多，尤其是对于那些天赋出众，又没有经过严格搏斗训练的巫师。他们的天赋使他们的阿尼马格斯异常强壮、勇敢，甚至可以和携带魔杖的巫师一决高下。同时，他们又具有很强的隐匿和生存能力。但其实，擅长变形术的人都知道这并没有那么简单。  
变形术实际上是十分危险的巫术，但大部分人一生都不足以掌握让自己陷入危险的变形咒语，只会偶尔在用高深的、看起来包装得很好魔咒的时候遇到一些小麻烦。人们一贯相信邓布利多在年轻的时候作为一代变形术大师，已经几乎解决了变形术这一理论体系建立最早的巫术的所有问题——但很少有人发现阿尼马格斯是一个重要的空白。所有涉及爱与生命的巫术都没有被完全理解，而阿尼马格斯的合法研究对象还非常稀缺——整个世纪以来似乎也只有七位而已。而除了麦格教授，没有谁还留在变形术的学术世界里。  
若干年以后真正解决了这一问题的多卡斯·梅多斯就曾经在变形术课上向麦格教授提问过，“阿尼马格斯的身体内部究竟是人类还是动物？”但麦格教授只是承认她对这一问题并没有更多的认识，而且圣芒戈医院从来没有接诊过以阿尼马格斯形态出现的病人。  
“因此，我要向各位同学，尤其是那些变形术成绩优异的同学提出一项警告，尝试阿尼马格斯变形是一项十分危险的事情。虽然我在年轻的时候就成为了阿尼马格斯，并且直到现在身体都很好，但我还是不建议你们轻率地冒险，直到你们掌握目前最为高深的变形术原理之前，你们甚至都不应该考虑这个问题。”麦格的眼神瞟向了詹姆和小天狼星，而彼得·佩迪鲁吓得差点把自己嘴里的叶子吞了下去。莱姆斯·卢平微微皱起了眉头，他知道麦格教授的话很多时候说得都很有道理，但他就是没法去阻止他的朋友们——他有时会怀疑自己的品德是否真有喜爱他的教授们说得那么好……

狼人的本质和阿尼马格斯的本质是否是人类都有所争论。但至少，阿尼马格斯是一种自愿的选择，是强大的巫师的象征；而狼人则是落魄而卑贱的半人类。但在那个凄凉的冬夜里，阿尼马格斯和狼人都共享着巫术所带给他们的悲惨命运，说到底，它们在麻瓜眼里都只是同一个奇怪的物种。  
它们感受着类似的疼痛，叫出几乎一样的声响——而且都没有被其他人听见。它们的身体里都有强大的巫术力量，但它们此刻都只是被这一力量支配。它们的身体正在努力地用本能反抗着它却又驱动着它，它们和巫术融为一体。它们都是远郊山村的麻瓜共享的古怪传说和噩梦，它们都是不祥的。  
但它们和巫术世界一起活着，和魔法一起活着。

月亮落下了。  
莱姆斯·卢平返回了人形，他马上用魔杖给自己止了血。他疼得几乎握不住魔杖了，但一切都好，只是还要疼上四五天吧。他好像有些冷静下来了，想起了之前那包巧克力的命运，显得似乎有些懊悔。  
他不知道他几乎要完成了他字条上写到的提前的报复。小天狼星·布莱克此刻以人类的形式躺在囚室里，脸色苍白如纸，身上的袍子被冷汗浸湿，已经几乎失去意识。如果不是在失去意识的一刻他突然转变为人形，那么他或许已经死了。  
他最后一点人类的意识告诉了他整件事情的来龙去脉。非常简单，狗不能吃巧克力。  
即使已经接受了自己极其糟糕的命运，这还是太糟糕了。他好像隐隐约约记得这是多卡斯·梅多斯在小组讨论上提出过的一个思想实验。  
去他妈的自然法则。他不知道是死在这件事情上更加糟糕，还是在阿兹卡班里接着活着更糟糕。但去他妈的。

做个动物真的太糟糕了。


	13. 后遗症

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巫师世界的后遗症都被藏在巫师世界的最深处。但伟大的巫师曾经说过，知道痛和不适是爱的开始，而爱又是最伟大的魔法。

小天狼星并不知道自己在吃完那块巧克力之后昏迷了多长时间。摄魂怪仍然日常送饭进来，但并不关心他的状态，因为失去意识的犯人并不止他一个。同时，它们也不太弄得懂阿尼马格斯的状态是怎么一回事，否则他要碰上大麻烦了。但说到底，还有什么麻烦能比他遇见过的还要大呢？  
他扶着墙让自己坐起来，他发现那些疼痛开始让他的身体和大脑重新工作了。他全身疼痛，有一些明显是他作为那条大黑狗在地上疼到打滚了的产物，而另一些他也说不清楚。他的胃传来的烧灼感，应该已经延续了很长时间，只是他自己并不想在意。阿兹卡班粗糙的饮食和他自己完全不规律的进食方式，他不可能受得住——承认这些可能很丢人，但说到底，他的大半生命都是在霍格沃茨和家里的家养小精灵照顾中度过的，他并没有真正吃过什么样的苦。  
于是，他勉强自己吃了一些东西下去，然后他就能——接着思考问题——不，不要这样。  
他本来已经可以几乎不去想，也记不太清那些糟糕的回忆了，但现在，隐隐的痛感反而让他有些清醒过来，而他本来就是一个记忆力很好的人。  
他胃里的东西又开始翻腾着。他又开始反刍那些记忆了。

“雷古勒斯被发现和他的堂姐贝拉特里克斯在一起袭击并折磨麻瓜，其中一名麻瓜已经在圣芒戈死去。”  
“布莱克家族最后的继承人公开宣布支持黑魔王。”

从头到尾，他想他对自己曾经的家庭都没有什么同情心。他没有后悔过自己是不是应该尝试挽救一下雷古勒斯的——他对自己的家人是什么样子很有数。是的，他叫自己的弟弟一个软弱的傻瓜，但在狂热的掩饰下，他可以表现出奇特的固执姿态来。他从头到尾都知道他救不了谁，他也不是很想救这群不可救药的纯血巫师，他只想拯救那些无辜的生命，而布莱克家族几乎没有人是无辜的。  
这些思维凌乱不堪，毫无逻辑。他甚至都说不出来他究竟在乎什么，不在乎什么——他当然表现出一副完全不在乎的样子，但詹姆和莱姆斯似乎都不太相信他真的不在乎。他们都在安慰他。他们不知道这有多糟糕——

“年轻的食死徒雷古勒斯·布莱克下落不明”  
莱姆斯·卢平带着这份报纸和另一个来源不明的情报回来。那份情报指出，食死徒组织内部对雷古勒斯近期的“软弱表现”非常不满。如果他不能在短时间内证明自己的忠诚的话，那么……  
凤凰社里弥漫着一些诡异的怜悯气氛，这反而使他更加难受。他已经离开这些了，为什么还是要被这些东西所定义呢？这本来就是食死徒内部的自相残杀，他不应该——

感到不舒服。  
他试图把自己变成一条大黑狗，但做不到，因为上次的变形太糟糕了。阿尼马格斯需要巫师思考自己作为动物的样子，但他每次只会想到那糟糕至极的疼痛感，然后再也无法集中注意力。下一秒，他想起来的却仍是那些糟糕的事情，从他试图逃离家庭开始，再到他可耻的失败结束……他清楚地同时感觉到肉体和精神的疼痛，以及对重新变成那条大黑狗的恐惧。他很恐慌，因为很长一段时间，他都以大黑狗的样子逃离摄魂怪的掠夺，甚至已经习惯了做一条思维不那么复杂的狗，但现在似乎不行——他不太清楚摄魂怪现在在摄食他的什么记忆，但他知道它们就在门外，而他现在突然失去了最好的阿尼马格斯的庇护。那对伟大巫师夫妇不是一双鹿，那个温和而毒舌的级长不是一匹狼，而他也不是一条狗。他们会在节日里去霍格莫德的蜂蜜公爵，或许吃上一些巧克力——现在一想到这个他的肚子就痉挛起来。  
阿尼马格斯或许是让一个巫师成功逃离的办法，但它不可能是永久的技巧。  
此刻，潮湿的寒意从他的骨头里透出来。他昏迷过去的时候不会注意自己的保暖，而阿兹卡班真的太寒冷了 。他咳嗽起来，比之前的任何一次都要严重得多。他在呼吸的是阿兹卡班冰冷的雾气，他觉得自己的胸口很疼。他不清楚他的身体还可以如此软弱，就像是他弟弟的精神一样……他居然仍然会感到疼痛，他一直以为自己再也不会有什么感觉了……他不知道这是坚强还是软弱……

他不知道雷古勒斯的精神和他的身体一样，软弱却令人赞誉，尽管此刻，他们实在处在相同的痛苦中。那是巫师战争的后遗症——他们自己就是巫师世界的后遗症。但除了他们自己以外，没有人能共享这一痛苦，因为他们在别人的口中与死人无异。  
但正如小天狼星·布莱克的精神仍然没有崩溃一样，雷古勒斯·布莱克的身体仍然固执而痛苦地活在巫师世界之中。从他失踪的第二天，他就一直躺在一间奇怪的空屋子里。他意识到那石盆里的药水并不只是简单的噩梦药水，而具有更加广谱的效果——他的精神倒是没有进一步崩溃——只要意识到那是梦就行了，但他的身体变得异常虚弱起来，以至于完全做不了什么，连进食都很勉强。每天，克利切会从一张画上的通道里进来给他送吃的。  
他实在不知道这是哪里，他甚至没有力气抬头、转身。他想这也许和克利切有关——家养小精灵总有些让你永远想不到的魔法。他想问问克利切，但克利切每次见到他，都在不断地自我惩罚，然后嘴里念叨着：“克利切没有违背主人的命令！克利切没有！”  
然后他，一半因为疲惫，一半因为不忍心，便不会再问下去了。何况，家养小精灵虽然有强大的巫术力量，却向来都没法解释清楚。比如，他至今都没法理解，克利切为什么能够从那片黑湖独自回来——在那种重要的隐藏魂器的地方，反幻影移形咒是最基本的操作，而这一咒语经过伏地魔的改良之后，即使是最强的幻影移形大师也无法挪动分毫——连伏地魔自己都不行。而克利切似乎完全意识不到其中的伟大之处。  
“雷古勒斯少爷为什么一定都在问这些呢？是少爷让克利切回家的呀，克利切绝对不能违抗命令……”  
是的，家养小精灵不会违反命令，因此它们能做出很多令人震惊的事情来。但居然能违抗伏地魔的咒语，这确实超出了他的想象能力。某种程度上说，克利切终究给了他一些反抗黑魔王的勇气——如果一个纯血家庭培养的家养小精灵都能够的话，那么这个纯血家庭最优秀的后代——应当也能够。当然，如果能够付出应有的代价的话——他是个自由的巫师，所以不能像克利切那样超越魔法规则——但他拥有自己的性命，他可以用这个，通过克利切忠诚的力量，去换走一个黑魔王的不死之身。他没有别的东西可以再去牺牲了，除了他自己的身体和家庭，他已经把自己几乎完全献给了黑魔王的事业，而他永远也不能把自己的家人陷入困境之中。  
包括克利切。  
他喊着让克利切回家，不要管他，但克利切直接冲进了湖水里，抓紧了他的袍子——如果克利切因为不能违背命令才能够回来的话，此刻它为什么又不服从命令了呢？  
“克利切，不许带我回家，不可以——你要做什么别的都行——放开我——”  
然后，小精灵抱着他幻影移形。他确实没有回家，但他却到了这个奇怪的地方里来。

他不能理解为什么克利切在关键的时候违背了他的命令，但至今为止，还没有造成什么大的伤害。他大部分时间里都在虚弱地昏睡着，而食死徒看起来还没有找到这里——难道他所不敢期望的那个，与黑魔王对等的“那个人”已经出现了？克利切似乎不肯与他说话，所以他什么也不知道，连经过了多长时间也不知道——外界的时间已经流逝了两年多了呀。  
这种状态和死亡之间有多大的区别呢？但他已经接受了他应当死去，甚至比死去更糟糕的命运了。他是一个邪恶的——如他的哥哥所言的，“没有灵魂的”食死徒，他应当为一切付出代价。但他的身体和精神却自然地处在半昏睡的状态里，因此感觉不到什么痛苦。他不会觉得惊疑，因为他是个巫师，在巫师世界里，不能马上理解的事情是很多的。  
比如为什么他抱着必死的决心进到那个黑湖里，却进入了这个奇怪的地方。

这里的床和家里的雕花大床一模一样，大约是克利切弄出来的。他记得第一次醒来的时候，床头似乎还有他愚蠢的少年时代的一些印迹，是那些银色和绿色的装饰和“永远纯粹”的格言，还有一些伏地魔的照片。。。。。。  
他想起来，他曾经犹豫了一下要不要在永远离开之前去掉格里莫广场里的那些装饰，但最后放弃了。他想这样也许可以把布莱克家族——当然其实只剩下他父母而已——的风险降到最低。但其实，除了他的父母以外，也没有谁曾经知道他收藏过这些。但基于他整个童年时代的所见所闻，他大约总还是做不到把这个变化了的自己展现给他的父母看。  
但现在，如果这里只有一个人，而且和他的父母没有任何关系的话，他可能会忍不住撕了那些东西的，它们现在摆在他的面前，多像是有趣的嘲弄。 但他完全没有办法起身——那就这样吧，让这些东西永远彰显着他作为纯血家族最后后代的耻辱——怀着满腔的荣誉精神被一个野心勃勃的黑魔王所欺骗……他活该……

但他盯了这些东西两年多了之后，前几天，他吃着克利切给他送的东西，稍微精神了一些，就忍不住觉得那些东西实在碍眼。他在心里暗暗地想，如果有什么奇特的巫术力量能让它们消失就好了。但它们应该带有永久粘贴咒，只有他自己能够解除。他还能感觉到他的魔杖就躺在他袍子的里面，但他实在没有体力去使用魔法了。  
可今天，他发现有的东西真的消失了。  
巫师从来不相信神迹。麻瓜历史上所记述的神迹基本都是巫师的作品，大多还是比较失败的那种——忘了添加麻瓜驱逐咒。但他现在所在的地方却着实超出了他的想象，他一直相信巫师实现自己愿望的能力确实要比麻瓜强，但在这里……  
他看着自己的床头，现在那里黑魔王的照片已经消失了，但银色和绿色的装饰和“永远纯粹”的格言仍然还在。

是的，如果这代表了他的愿望的话——他确信他现在已经完全抛弃了少年时对伏地魔的崇拜，但那些剩下的东西呢？他是否仍然不愿意离开？他的精神仿佛被什么东西震了一下骤然惊醒过来。他意识到他仍然，以一个高傲的纯血巫师自诩——那么，他算是真实地为自己的错误懊悔了吗？但魔法规则不能欺骗他，他仍然相信那句“永远纯粹”的格言，即使那句格言所带来的后果早就清清楚楚摆在他的眼前。同样，他的行事和思考方式，仍然像是个斯莱特林的学生。  
他想起小天狼星还在家里的时候，对他这番行为的嘲讽。小天狼星说，他的弟弟现在就对斯莱特林和纯血统狂热成这个样子，将来一定会再堕落下去的。  
他讨厌他哥哥的行事方式，讨厌他那套格兰芬多式的价值观——他那样一个聪明绝顶的巫师，为什么会认不清纯血统的巫师就是比那些麻瓜地里长出来的高一等呢？他们自己不就是个最明显的写照吗？如果再不意识到这一点，那么巫师可能就要从世界上消失掉了，那该是多么可怕的事情，麻瓜们将占据整个世界……  
但小天狼星当初辱骂他的话现在都成为了现实，可他终究还是——在内心深处，相信那些曾经占据了他整个青春期的观念——至少一部分。这究竟说明了什么呢？他想也许这样不会让他的父母更加伤心了，但他同时又知道小天狼星看不起他，或许一直，是对的？

他原本一直以为他的牺牲让他终于可以放下一切，终于让他能够放下那段愚蠢的时光，可是不行。他终究没牺牲掉自己的命，也终究没有放下掉全部的观念，他其实仍然在他最后的自由时光的挣扎之中——除了他应当用生命付出代价以外，他没有任何足以支撑起精神的东西。而今天他终于看到了这一点，于是他才意识到他的精神世界已经几乎要不存在了——摇摇晃晃，也许下一秒就会因为某些痛苦而崩溃……当然在这之前，也许他的身体就会虚弱得支持不下去了……

他不知道，千里之外，他的兄长——那个抱有格兰芬多价值观的人，一个从来都比他更明白自己想要什么的人，此刻和他共享着一样糟糕的命运。他的痛苦从来不比他少。他们的选择和道路各异，但他们终究都是巫师世界里相似的一体。他们确实是最纯粹的巫师——布莱克家族的格言能流传至今并非虚言，但这也意味着——巫师世界的命运会最紧密地牵连在他们的身上，他们将承载整个巫师战争最多的后遗症，承担从肉体到心灵的剧烈的疼痛  
但终究，他们会知道，知道疼痛，说明他们还活着，说明巫师的生命还存在。


	14. 花饰与污痕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有剧情进展章。一个过去的小故事的余波而已。

小天狼星·布莱克的情况从头到尾都没有被摄魂怪所察觉，否则，他和莱姆斯·卢平都要陷入更大的麻烦中去。魔法部单纯地认为这是一次顺利的计划，只是没有太多的成效，于是在第二年的圣诞节，这一项目没有再次获得批准，从而小天狼星并没有意识到这一节日的到来——当然，由天狼星的高度来看，确实又是冬天了。贝拉特里克斯的情况没有更好也没有更坏，这一点上她和她的堂弟竟然出奇地相似。但除了阿兹卡班这一古老的传统之外，大多数在战争时期出台的严酷法令都在渐渐被废除。阿米莉亚·博恩斯在其中发挥了很多积极的作用——作为英雄家族仅剩的成年纯血巫师，她的影响力远比她所想象得要大一些。人们都十分感佩于这样一名年轻的女巫能够在家庭伤亡惨重的情况下，勇敢地参与进巫师界重建的活动中来。  
在渐渐变得宽松的环境下，对角巷里的店面，渐渐地和春天的草一样兴旺起来，连因为遭到袭击而只开放猫头鹰邮购的丽痕书店也终于向巫师们敞开了大门。现在已经到了暑假，霍格沃茨的学生们，也在多年之后，终于被他们的家长允许前来对角巷购买自己的学习用品。街道上分外热闹，就像是从来没有经历过战争一样，那些招牌上本来有的黑魔法损伤，大多都被巫师们用精美的魔法掩盖掉了。  
泰德·唐克斯带着尼法朵拉来到了对角巷。其实，以泰德·唐克斯图书供货商的职业，他只需要一周的工作就能把朵拉需要的所有用品捎带回来；但对小巫师们来说，在登上霍格沃茨之前的那一次对角巷采购的机会实在是不容错过。安多米达对此没有太多的感触，泰德倒是很支持朵拉的想法。  
“多米达，你肯定想不到当时我有多激动！我是和凯特尔伯恩教授一起去的，那个时候他的胳膊腿还挺完好的——除了少了根大拇指，他说是被咬掉的……我的爸爸妈妈吓得要命，他们以为我下一次从学校里回来就说不定就少了什么部件。可凯特尔伯恩教授说，你只要足够细心，就绝不会遇上什么太麻烦，除非犯下很愚蠢的错误，否则一般不会有生命危险——你猜怎么着，我的爸妈更担心了……”  
“比如说在魔药课上碰翻坩埚？”安多米达摆出一副过来人的派头，“如果那一次熬的是什么复杂的药水，你可能……”  
“只是在校医院多躺两天而已……而且我本着负责任的态度，很自觉地没有去上高级魔药学……对了，我们谈的不是朵拉去对角巷的事吗？”  
但说实话，泰德还真有些担心尼法朵拉在霍格沃茨的安全问题。她从小似乎就和泰德一样惯会碰坏东西——如果不是安多米达出众的消声魔咒，他们恐怕要陷入比平常多得多的麻烦中去。毕竟泰德·唐克斯是一个如假包换的麻瓜出身巫师，而且刚毕业就弄出了一个大新闻——在伏地魔开始得势的时间里，年轻男女受到危险的刺激从而轻率地结为伴侣是寻常事，但至少他们没有和伏地魔最信任的食死徒之一的妹妹山盟海誓……  
安多米达无论如何是安全的。食死徒憎恶血统的叛徒，但他们同时又不得不异常高看安多米达自己并不放在心上的那一点布莱克的血缘——理性地说，安多米达和所有非麻瓜出身巫师都是亲戚，因此她的任何一点意外难免会惊动魔法部；感性地说，他们自己也就是安多米达的纯血统亲戚们。贝拉克里特斯倒是可以扬言自己绝不认这个妹妹，但她自己作为食死徒的核心人物大部分时候没有空去处理这样的小事，那她的部下自然也不愿意轻举妄动。何况，还有一个对自己认识的人从来下不了手的雷古勒斯在旁边呢。  
所以安多米达甚至建议过，让泰德和朵拉想办法隐蔽下来，而由安多米达出面解决他们和巫师界的交往问题。但泰德拒绝了。最后说服了安多米达的理由是，只有作为她的孩子，朵拉才有可能安全地活下去，所以朵拉和安多米达必须时刻在一起。  
但这就意味着泰德必须更加辛苦地工作，因为他们的经济并不宽裕。泰德做起了给丽痕书店供货的生意，顺带（某种程度上违反了保密法）给一些顺路的麻瓜商店提供一些麻瓜旧书籍。这看起来是一份寻常的工作，但在战争期间……

泰德已经和尼法朵拉一起走到了丽痕书店里面。丽痕书店的员工一眼认出了泰德，然后把事先备好的一套书交给了朵拉。  
尼法朵拉看着周围兴奋地拿着书单挑书的小巫师们，对此颇感不满——她也想在厚厚的书堆里挑半小时书，而不是在这家店里待上十分钟就离开。这些书她早在爸爸的仓库里看见过很多次了，如果就是这样——这和直接在家里挑书有什么区别呢？  
泰德只得做出一副妙计被拆穿的神态，陪朵拉开始在书店里逛来逛去。三分钟后，朵拉撞翻了一箱书，天知道她是怎么做到的。店员飞快地跑了过来，挥动着魔杖把书飞快地扫回了箱子里，还弄出了一大堆烟雾。泰德忙把朵拉拉了出来，咳嗽着向店员道歉：“真的很抱歉，朵拉她有些激动了……”  
店员随口应答到：“没事，她还真像刚开始给我们送书的你呢……常有的事，我们都是巫师嘛，只是这些书……”  
“这些书怎么了？以及我记得整理书籍的魔法还是你教给我的呢？我也弄不出这么大的烟雾……”泰德敏锐地发现了问题。  
店员突然有些支支吾吾起来。他没拿魔杖的手下意识地捂住那几本还在外面的书——但尼法朵拉敏锐地抓住了一本——“爸爸，我要看这本书行吗？”  
“当然可以，”泰德迅速而毫不见外地说，然后从朵拉手里拿过了那本书，“天杀的——这是什么？”他压低了声音，然后迅速地和店员一起把剩下的几本《论述麻瓜血统对巫师界的破坏作用》给塞回了大箱子里。  
“我们——在出那件事情之后买的。风险对冲嘛——这还是我听你说麻瓜的故事的时候学到的。就算是那个不能提名字的人掌握了整个巫师界，我们总得把生意做下去。”  
“你们居然试图卖这些书？在当时你可直接和我们说，丽痕书店不想干预这些奇怪的事情，所以不打算售卖《麻瓜研究学》了呢！”泰德一把把他熟悉的店员拉到一个偏僻的角落里，“你们卖了多少这些奇怪的书？”  
“说句实话——没卖多少。那件事情之后没多久，对角巷的街道就给炸烂了——而且找不到证据，魔法部和我们说可能是因为伊拉猫头鹰商店的粪便堆积，被路过的人丢了一个费力拔烟火……但我们就不敢开下去了，所以只开放猫头鹰邮购……而且我们附在商品里的宣传画册是分类型的，我们悄悄打听了大家当时都在想些什么，不能确定的，我们就发一些无所谓的书籍去……《麻瓜研究学》什么的，我只敢发给那几个邓布利多校长最喜欢的人；这一本呢，我们只发到那几个家族里面去……偶尔也会闹出事端，比如说我们当时给顾客名单里曾经姓布莱克的巫师，当然，除了您的太太，全发了一本过去，结果收到了一封匿名的吼叫信……我们还以为我们得罪了食死徒呢，吓得要死……毕竟布莱克家族——冒犯了先生非常抱歉——里面全都是——我听说——是杀人不眨眼的黑巫师呢。”  
“我的太太看到这本书也许确实会气到杀人。”泰德的神色有些令人捉摸不透，“神秘人还没攻下魔法部呢，你们连将来能卖什么书都想好了。”  
“话不能这么说，唐克斯先生……”店员显然讨厌这种和神秘人暧昧的罪名，“我们丽痕书店处事是有原则的。我们当年可没对外说出那批麻瓜研究书籍的送货商名字。”  
“所以我也不会对外说出你们至今都囤积着这些书舍不得扔掉。我只是——单纯没想过……”  
“丽痕书店是古老的巫师商店。发生了什么事我们都得开下去。”  
“之前你就是这么说服我接着冒危险给你供货的。但我没想过你们打算靠卖这个书开下去。”  
“我们不判断书的价值，我们只让读者判断。”  
“可你当初就不让我出售《麻瓜研究学》，结果听说闹得全霍格沃茨的学生都无书可用。这可是官方教材。”  
“啊……邓布利多是伟大的巫师，布巴吉教授也是伟大的巫师。可是毕竟我们都没有霍格沃茨校内的住所，而我的魔法素养比你还差……泰德啊，我们都想活下去。”  
“我知道。而且你应该救过我的命。可我当然不能对这些东西做任何的妥协——我是——用他们的话怎么说呢，泥巴——”  
“嘘——”店员突然一把捂住了泰德的嘴，“你小声点，现在说这个词，你是打算被当做可疑食死徒抓走吗？”  
“麻瓜出身去做食死徒，这不是脑子坏掉了吗？”泰德不以为然地说道。“所以你看，我想活下去，靠“论述麻瓜血统对巫师界的破坏作用”是没有用的。那还不如趁机多卖几本《麻瓜研究学》……可惜当初那批货都被烧掉了，现在这批书直接由魔法部印刷，我这个麻瓜出身的巫师太难搞到了……”  
“那没法子。而且那批书的批发价真的贵得一塌糊涂……还得摆在最前面的橱窗里，搞得好像有人要似的……对不起。”  
“等到尼法朵拉——”  
“是唐克斯！”朵拉似乎完全没有注意到刚才她的父亲正在和老朋友聊些什么，已经开始在书店里四处照着书单挑书，但她似乎对自己的名字很不满意。  
“等到小唐克斯——”泰德无奈地笑了笑，“需要买的时候，价格也许就会降下来了。”  
朵拉从书架之间钻出来，手里抱着一大摞书。泰德举起魔杖让书漂浮起来，店员熟练地包裹着。然后，他们就向其他的商店里走去。其他商店的店员大抵也见过泰德，他们友善地打着招呼。

在街道上，小唐克斯突然问她的父亲说：“刚刚他们说的麻瓜研究学，就是那一次吗？我记得那一次的书皮上就写着“麻瓜”的字样，我还问妈妈什么叫做麻瓜呢……妈妈让我去问爸爸，但是爸爸那天很迟才回来……”  
“是的。最后你不记得问我了吗？”泰德温和地回答着。  
“嗯，但是你们回来之后都没有提起这件事情……可刚刚你说，你差点就被那些人抓走了……”  
“差一点点。可最后并没有不是吗？”泰德还不清楚要怎么回答小唐克斯的问题，只是随口应答着，“回去之后我们再谈这些好吗？你妈妈知道很多背后的事情呢……你可以问问她？”  
“可是爸爸你才是当事人啊，你明明什么都知道，但是每次都叫我去问妈妈……”  
泰德发现自己的女儿显然不容易被轻松地糊弄过去——一直都是这样，而自从她开始表现出巫师的资质之后，这个特性就更加明显了。他也许会感到欣慰，可这欣慰里却不免杂着一些隐隐的担忧。近来的巫师世界里，可不欢迎能随时把《论述麻瓜血统对巫师界的破坏作用》从古老的书店那里找到的人。他和安多米达实在是因为幸运才活到现在的。  
即使在巫师战争最为严峻的关头，他都仍然坚持着要确保霍格沃茨的教科书供应，尽管他在校期间并不太看重那些书籍。事实上，麻瓜研究、魔法史和黑魔法防御术的课程书籍，都受到了食死徒的厌恶。黑魔法防御术的新任教授机智无比地将参考书换成了一些看起来只有黑魔法而没有防御的书籍，成功地躲开一劫，虽然他本人在暑假里遭到了致命的袭击，成为伏地魔找教职失败之后第若干个教不满一年的黑魔法防御术教授；魔法史教材因为只有一本权威的教科书，丽痕书店有足够的存货；故而，麻瓜研究这一小众课程就成为了食死徒针对书店进行袭击的最佳目标。  
那时，泰德在一条麻瓜街道上受到了袭击。他原本以为麻瓜的街道可以不引起注意，可他不知道食死徒已经跟踪了他几天。而此刻麻瓜的街道，对于一个麻瓜出身的巫师来说就变成了障碍。他绝对不能将麻烦带进麻瓜社区，他们处理不好的；好在前来袭击他的几个食死徒看起来并不太凶恶。  
然后他和食死徒都撞上了奇怪的麻瓜队伍。他们看起来非常兴奋，并且试图砸掉什么东西。不幸——或者说幸运地是，麻瓜们似乎看上了泰德的货车，而泰德正在和食死徒之间低声咒骂着对战，完全没有注意到他的书本已经被一群麻瓜丢了一地。他们似乎还点起了一把火……  
一个食死徒先注意到了奇怪的事情，他嘲笑道：“看你那群愚蠢的麻瓜亲戚，泥巴种！你的麻瓜书已经被那群麻瓜拿去烧掉了呢……不过，今天我的任务只是把泥巴种和泥巴种的书带回去处理掉……”  
“你刚刚也想烧掉那些书，不然我不至于甩不掉你。你和那群麻瓜一样蠢。"  
他看起来格外有些生气了，他下手开始变得越来越快——泰德意识到自己有些陷入了麻烦之中，对面看起来并不是一个常见的废物食死徒，而他更不是一个优秀的黑魔法防御者。似乎，如果不是因为他有些想活捉泰德——而没有用出什么太狠的咒语，泰德很可能已经和那些书一样了……  
泰德最后记得的只有一道红光……醒来的时候，他在丽痕书店之中。丽痕书店的人似乎成功地把他从食死徒的手里弄回来了，但他们不肯说缘故。他只知道他必须感谢救他回来的人……尽管这意味着丽痕书店和那群人也许有着什么特殊的关系，但他此刻还能计较什么呢？丽痕书店里最熟悉的朋友告诫他不要再运送这一类的书籍，他为了安多米达和尼法朵拉，还有丽痕书店的安全，终究答应了下来。  
他只是仍然为那种恶劣的书籍而愤怒，却依然十分感谢他们而已。  
他发现他陷入沉思之中，已经冷落了小唐克斯许久。他们已经重新走过了丽痕书店。从书店的正面橱窗里，看见的书籍从来只让人感叹魔法世界的古老与伟大。新的书籍有着越来越华丽的花饰，唯有古老的书籍封面还留有作为些许污痕。


	15. 斯内普的惊天秘密（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 标题党。唐克斯的夜游计划通。

尼法朵拉·唐克斯在霍格沃茨就读的那七年中，除了仍然一年一换的黑魔法防御术教授以外，没有什么证据表明这个世界刚刚经历过一场惨烈的战争，对双方的子女们来说都是。  
尽管那些有亲友参与过战争的孩子大底上都隐约知道，让他们的父母陷于战争的巫师们大多来自斯莱特林，但这些传言并不会离开公共休息室。在所有公开的场合里，每一个学院都仍然得到公正的对待。你甚至可以说，这是巫师世界里，对食死徒子女最为友好的地方了。他们无法隐藏自己的身份——那些姓氏曾经供他们的父母在巫师界里呼风唤雨，但现在却成了他们会在礼堂里被侧目的原因。但教授们从来不会多提一嘴这些事情，邓布利多教授每年都笑眯眯地给斯莱特林颁发学院杯。  
其他学院在这时总会窃窃私语于，为什么教授们不趁机报复一下那群老爸还在阿兹卡班坐牢的家伙，却还在班上给他们加分。如果不是因为他们自己的老爸总会说“邓布利多是最伟大的巫师”，那么他们简直要怀疑邓布利多校长和食死徒之间达成了什么秘密交易呢——不然，在到处都还在抓是食死徒的关口，为什么斯莱特林的那群家伙还能在霍格沃茨拿学院杯呢？  
“要我说，食死徒的后代一定会成为小食死徒，对吧？”在赫奇帕奇的桌子里，人们通常用这一方式表达不满。  
“邓布利多校长一开学就说了，重要的不是血缘而是选择……”已经七年级的尼法朵拉·唐克斯，作为赫奇帕奇成绩最好的非级长，她当然必须及时制止掉一些诡异的言辞，“而且他们的魁地奇打得确实不错……”  
“是啊，如果没有那只魔药课的大蝙蝠天天给他们加分的话——”  
唐克斯忍不住笑了。  
“他不用给斯莱特林加分，他只用趁机把那些在课上捣蛋的格兰芬多的分扣光就行了……”

斯内普大约是霍格沃茨历史上最年轻的教授。在战后的混乱状态中，这并不是什么奇怪的事情。斯拉格霍恩教授在战后提交了他的第七次辞职——然后出乎他的意料，邓布利多答应了。  
“校长，我还以为……”  
“你早就想退休了，是吧？”邓布利多似乎在偷笑，还顺走了老魔药教授的一点菠萝蜜饯，但斯拉格霍恩似乎惊讶到完全注意不到了。  
“您不是一直说找不到人么？连我都找不到……现在没什么人愿意做魔药学了……他们想着魔法部，想着古灵阁。我给他们写了几十年推荐信，但就没人想做霍格沃茨的魔药学教师……可惜我一把老骨头……”  
“霍格沃茨的老师平均每七十年才招聘一次——也许除了黑魔法防御术。不过这次我倒是找到了人选。”  
“是谁？”  
“西弗勒斯·斯内普。前几年刚毕业的学生。在高深的魔法和魔药上都很有造诣——我想你一定还记得。他申请了教职。我想没有什么理由再把你硬留在学校了。”  
“啊……他的魔药水平——想必已经超出我这个老头子太多了。不过，我听到过一些风声——”  
“啊这我已经弄清楚了……我会帮他去魔法部说清楚的。我只是有点担心他太年轻，你知道，年轻的教师总容易犯一些奇怪的错误……”

斯内普教授和格兰芬多的学生之间有矛盾是公开的秘密，尤其是格兰芬多的魁地奇球队。据说，他们掌握有斯内普教授的一些惊人秘密，并因此而频繁地在魔药课上受到打击报复；然而，“为了他们自身的安全和斯内普教授的名誉”起见，他们并不肯透露分毫；连一些“边角碎料”，都只有通过公平的交易才能获得——比如，违反一点校规，你就能知道斯内普教授的一些有趣故事。当然，查理·韦斯莱，作为魁地奇球队的队长，会尽力阻止他的队员闹出什么大乱子而受到禁赛——只可惜，如果你的队员都和刚刚入学的弗雷德和乔治关系良好，那么队长的苦口婆心又能有什么用呢？  
现在，这个交易已经超出了格兰芬多的塔楼，悄悄蔓延到了赫奇帕奇的世界中去。马上就要毕业的尼法朵拉·唐克斯出于好奇，以及对自己是否真的有能力通过傲罗测试的试探目的，接下了这个任务。任务的内容是——如果你能发现霍格沃茨在夜晚的数个不同之处，你就能向他们换取一个“斯内普教授的惊天秘密”。这就意味着唐克斯需要违反宵禁，外出夜游了。

唐克斯很担心自己一路上要发出多少不该有的声音，从而把洛里斯夫人召唤过来。好在她阴差阳错地在上学期学会了幻身咒——那个从傲罗办公室临时借调来的黑魔法防御术老师大讲特讲各种高级的防御、隐匿魔法，结果学生们个个消化不良，时常弄混咒语，光是期末考试就出现了三十次严重的魔法事故，直接把他从教学岗位上送走了。但也许是易容马格斯天生更容易学会这一些魔法的缘故，她至少真的学会了幻身咒——结合上易容马格斯，这意味着她的一切越矩行动的容错率都上升了不少。

她溜出了赫奇帕奇休息室。根据乔治提供的情报，今天最佳的夜游地点是八楼。  
唐克斯忍不住吐槽这个设计——他们为什么要给一个住在地下室的学生八楼的侦查任务呢？她得爬无数道楼梯——而半夜爬霍格沃茨的楼梯——如果不出大问题，那简直是个奇迹……好在她全程使用幻身咒，今晚又刮着大风，那么只要不是太大的响动，她都能蒙混过关。

五分钟以后，她的袍子被卡在了一个活动楼梯的夹缝处——由巫师建立的，有一千多年历史的校舍当然不会有什么安全观念。她意识到当楼梯再次开始转动的号时候她就会被甩出去，然后……她不禁想这是哪位创始人弄出来的无良设计，然后低声咒骂着，魔杖一划，把袍子的下摆迅速切断。然后那片布就和楼梯一起飞了出去，在她的头顶上飞舞着。  
她犹豫了一下要不要无视掉这块破布，但万一真有什么魔法能够鉴定袍子的归属呢？她决定继续“四分五裂”几次，这样就没有人能够注意到，到处都有袍子的碎屑了。它将随着明天赶早课的学生的脚步会彻底变成灰尘。  
更棒的是，大风已经把它们吹得到处都是了。

她接着往上走。很快就要到达八楼了。然后她见到了从一个画像那里爬出来的一对年轻的双胞胎。他们看起来最多不过二年级的样子，可动作却比唐克斯这个高年级的学生要像话得多。他们互相掩护着出门，并且不时地四处张望，一看就是夜游的一把好手。唐克斯承认，如果不是为了确认一下自己当傲罗的潜力，她在看到韦斯莱兄弟的那一瞬间就会放弃掉整个夜游的想法——自己根本不是这块料嘛。  
然后这一猜想就被残酷地证实了。韦斯莱兄弟一把抓住了幻身咒下的尼法朵拉·唐克斯。

“今天的任务是我们设计的。准确地说，是我，弗雷德。”抓着唐克斯左手的弗雷德兴奋地说，完全没有注意到自己比唐克斯小了几个年级。  
“我们还没有学会施幻身咒。但是，我们发现去年的黑魔法防御术教授教授的幻身术有致命的问题——”乔治装出一副谦逊的样子，低声说道。  
“只要风特别大——”  
“你的袍子超出你自己的范围——”  
“那么我们就会看到一块破布在那里飘啊飘……”  
“而且你的衣服还破掉了。”  
“我猜是在四楼旋转楼梯那里破掉的。”  
“是三楼。”唐克斯没好气地说，“你们的休息室在八楼？那你们早应该把八楼都探索过了——所以你们只是把我骗上来看笑话的？”  
“当然不。我们早把八楼逛了个遍——除了校长办公室。但似乎并没有什么有趣的事情。”  
“所以我们想也许应该换换人了。因为我们的直觉是这里隐藏着一个巨大的秘密，可惜找不到。不过我们手里有一个斯内普教授的惊天秘密，相当值钱——”  
“所以我们说服了我们的找球手——他正在追一个赫奇帕奇的姑娘——多么迷人——”  
“帮我们把生意扩充到其他学院。”  
“斯莱特林一定会把我们举报给斯内普教授——”  
“拉文克劳学院——要求我们回答出门口的问题。”  
“所以你们今晚出来做什么？”  
“只是确认一下你有没有出来而已。你的速度比我们想象得快，唐克斯小姐。”乔治和弗雷德敬了个礼，然后迅速地溜了回去。唐克斯迅速地觉察到了危险——补施了一个幻身咒，然后快速地躲进了拐角之中。  
斯内普教授正在从楼梯上走过来。他轻蔑地朝格兰芬多学院的休息室门口望了一眼——奇怪，他为什么会知道格兰芬多的休息室在哪呢？唐克斯暗暗地想，斯内普教授平日里似乎相当厌恶格兰芬多，也似乎终日只待在他的地下教室里，做一些炼制魔药的事情。他有什么理由了解格兰芬多学院的休息室在哪呢？一般而言，霍格沃茨的学生，都不会把自己的休息室位置随便说出来——除非被偶然望见。  
唐克斯想了想自己这次夜游的目的，决定还是等斯内普教授彻底走远之后再动脚。

看起来，斯内普教授的脚步声已经消失，唐克斯深吸了一口气，开始在八楼探索起来。除了弗立维教授的办公室以外，八楼似乎没有什么特别的东西了——那些走廊上的挂毯倒是挺有趣的。  
她已经觉察到了夜游的乐趣，但如果今晚她冒着风险的夜游，什么也发现不了的话，那么她本来的目标——本来的好奇心就不能被满足了。从韦斯莱兄弟的那头红发出现在她眼前的瞬间她就该明白了，这个出价实在是太高了，找到一些夜游老手都没能找到的有趣之处，这简直得是个奇迹……

当然，八楼的空间似乎被什么东西占据走了，否则，格兰芬多的休息室能占用那么多的空间吗？她费尽脑子地去思考这里能够有什么地方隐藏着一个入口，并在走廊间逛来逛去。  
她觉得她现在的形象也许有点像壁画上那个被巨怪棒打的傻巴拿巴。而且可能还是脑子如巨怪，体力如傻巴拿巴。  
没有进展，没有……  
但如果韦斯莱兄弟的直觉没有错的话，这里应该有一个巨大的房间，里面隐藏着什么巨大的秘密……比如说藏着什么危险的黑魔法物件？或者藏着什么危险的人物？或者……其实毫无威胁？她想象着那其中的情况。  
然后忽然之间，她在自己的左手边看见了一扇巨大的门。她确定上一次走过的时候，这扇门还并不存在。  
短暂之间，能够获取斯内普教授惊天秘密的激动感让她一时忘乎所以，她做出了一件事后想起来十分愚蠢的举动——一个人走了进去。

此刻，斯内普教授并不知道，他的那个在魔药课上尽管频频打翻试剂，却还是能在规定时间里熬出魔药的学生，正为了他的一个惊天秘密，和他在同一层楼里进行夜游。他犹豫了一阵，还是走进了阿不思·邓布利多的办公室里。  
阿不思·邓布利多此刻正在看一封信，他抬起头看着年轻的魔药学教授。  
“啊……这是费格太太寄来的信。她说她最近摔断了腿，结果哈利·波特大概有一个月的时间没有从德思礼家出来了。”  
“这关我什么事？波特想必就是又闯出了什么乱子……”斯内普似乎想刻意装出一副无所谓的样子。  
“我自己亲自去打听了一下……那对麻瓜夫妇似乎并不太善于养育一个小巫师……”邓布利多显示出一丝颓然的神色，“但如果我们有选择的话……”  
“麻瓜都是那样子的。”  
“别这样，西弗勒斯。你偶尔还是会像个——怎么说呢——那种沉迷于巫师血统的人那样说话。”  
“我是认真的，邓布利多！”斯内普抗议道，“出身在麻瓜的社区里，不管那是什么样的社区……而且还有巫师的血统……那很糟糕……”  
“啊……食死徒说法的一个版本，对吧？可哈利毕竟是个巫师，不管他在哪里长到十一岁，他都是会回到霍格沃茨来的……说到底，他很快也要来了。”  
“那个波特家的孩子今年要入学了？”  
“是的，”邓布利多突然露出一丝不怀好意的微小，“而且，很不幸，在我们的入学安排里面，你刚好被排到带哈利了解巫师世界……说到底，虽然他应当是那个古老巫师家族的最终后人，但我们只能把他排进麻瓜出身巫师的序列里面进行工作……”  
“不。”斯内普变得严肃起来，“带波特的儿子逛对角巷？这活我干不了……校长，如果你都不敢把黑魔法防御术的课给我的话……”  
“啊……你是说接近一个姓波特的男孩，比接触黑魔法更容易让你变得邪恶起来？我的天哪……但也许……好吧，我被说服了。我会考虑再找个人来的。不过，我今天找你来，只是想告诉你，也许未来，和这个男孩相关的麻烦会越变越多，你得做好心理准备……”  
“波特——那很自然。”斯内普突然意识到了什么，“他们的隐形衣在哪？不会在那男孩手里吧？”  
“不不不……当然不。我现在拿着这东西……”  
“好在波特这一次不会和布莱克在一起。他们家的人，一遇到布莱克相关的事情就从来思考不清楚问题……好在现在巫师世界已经没有布莱克了吧……一个被埋在阿兹卡班——”斯内普莫名抽搐了一下，“另一个早就被黑魔王杀了，要我说——”  
“没有布莱克，也许会碰上一个怀特。西弗勒斯啊，你还是没有忘记那些学生时代的事情，你已经是一个教师了……说起来，格兰芬多今天又被扣了三十分对吧？”  
“不这么做，他们早晚在魔药课上什么都敢干。”  
“西弗勒斯啊……但你实在没必要每次都让斯莱特林拿学院杯……我说，在前几年，这是个好事，那些学生被外面的气氛吓得在学校里抬不起头，但现在，情况又已经大不一样了……我担心他们接着拿下去，又会有什么奇怪的事情发生。他们是巫师界很可贵的才能，但如果没有正确的引导……”  
邓布利多的脸色突然变沉了一些，他接着说，“我记得，雷古勒斯·布莱克，小巴蒂·克劳奇和你，似乎都是那几年成绩最好的几个学生吧？”


	16. 有求必应屋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks 见到了Regulus，并试图带他出去。Amelia见证了这一切——但终究，终究。

尼法朵拉·唐克斯走进了那间屋子，手里举着魔杖。她的心跳加快了，但这七年的经历告诉她，霍格沃茨应当非常安全。何况，她听说校长办公室就在八楼的某个位置里，那么……  
人们都知道阿不思·邓布利多所在的地方是安全的。

这间屋子实际上像一个卧室，但主体部分似乎都被一个巨大的屏风挡住了。巨大的屏风上绘制着海岸边上嶙峋的石山，其中似乎隐隐约约露出一个岩洞。唐克斯迷惑地看着这画，决定还是先绕过去为好。然后她就见到了蜷缩在角落大床上的，苍白瘦弱的青年，他看起来就像个幽灵，比幽灵或许稍微实在一些，但实在没有法子去推断他的岁数。见到陌生人的那一瞬间，他的神色仿佛有些惊恐。  
唐克斯一时显得有些局促不安，她没法判断，霍格沃茨有太多神奇而无害的地方了，但她终究不能放下戒备心。她快速地环顾了四周，床头有着银色和绿色的花纹，尽管看起来被人撕过——  
“你来自斯莱特林，对吗？”唐克斯脱口而出，“那你为什么会在这儿？”  
“我不知道。”雷古勒斯·布莱克面对一个陌生的年轻女巫，一脸茫然地回应着，“这是哪儿？”  
“你不是斯莱特林的幽灵吗？你看起来……而且我听说幽灵们居住的地方都很隐蔽……那你应该知道……”唐克斯仍然没有放下手中的魔杖。  
“这里是霍格沃茨吗？”雷古勒斯仿佛终于获得了一些信息一样，但他的神情实在说不出来是高兴还是悲伤，他只是缓缓低下头，“我不知道。但我想幽灵应当是透明的，至少。所以我或许是个阴尸吧。”  
“什么？”唐克斯大概觉得对面的精神状态不太正常。他看起来就像是麻瓜小说里那些被长期幽禁的人一样，对很多事情都失去了正常的感知力。  
“我被阴尸攻击过。”  
“阴尸和狼人不一样。”唐克斯脱口而出，“但一般来说也很糟糕——你需要帮助吗？”  
“我不知道。现在是什么年份了？我经常昏睡，所以——什么也不知道。”  
“1991年。你——真的不需要更多的帮助吗？学校里有很多可靠的教师，还有庞弗雷夫人……你看起来非常虚弱……你应当去找他们……”  
“我一直以来，连走路的体力也没有……”雷古勒斯的声音虚弱无力，似乎完全承载不起任何情绪的样子，“而且……我想我需要的也不是治疗——你是怎么进来的？”  
“我——”唐克斯犹豫着要不要信任这个连名字也不知道，是不是活人也不知道的青年，“无意间在走廊上发现了一扇门，就进来了。”  
“啊……可是我从来没有见到过门。我只是，醒过来之后就在这里了……”他若有所思地说道。  
“醒过来？”唐克斯瞬间抓到了重点，“你之前经历了什么？”她的魔杖在手里仿佛握得更紧了。  
“你是谁？为什么要关心一个——不应该活着——的人呢？”  
“这和我是谁有什么关系？我只是一个赫奇帕奇的学生而已。如果你一定要知道的话——唐克斯。”唐克斯有点后悔她仍然忍不住说出了后一句，大概是因为她平时太习惯于骄傲地说出自己来自麻瓜祖父的姓氏吧。  
“唐克斯？你是——你是——安多米达的女儿？”雷古勒斯突然睁大了眼睛。  
“什么——不是——”唐克斯突然有点紧张，她觉得对方好像掌握着了她的一些什么秘密似的。  
“多米达——我是说，安多米达她还好吗？”  
“这和你有什么关系！我只是说，如果你需要请求帮助的话，我不介意告诉你——”唐克斯几乎要把魔杖举起来了，雷古勒斯突然显得有些羞愧的样子，他咽了口唾沫之后，鼓起勇气……

在十年之后（尽管这十年里他保持清醒的时间也许只有常人的几分之一），他终于获得了一个能和外界相互通信的机会了，而且还是在霍格沃茨里——作为食死徒的时候，他当然知道这会是反抗力量的真正源头。如果他现在随着安多米达的女儿出去的话，他或许将有机会把魂器的细节告诉给邓布利多，然后——而且从唐克斯的女儿还在霍格沃茨里看——他想伏地魔大概还没有彻底掌握大权——但这是怎么做到的呢？  
但他也知道，他将要面对的会是什么。他不敢想象在他“死去”之后，战争已经进行到了怎样残酷的阶段里去。他或许连讲话的机会也没有，就会被当场击毙；或是毫无审判，被抓入阿兹卡班之中。当然他确实活该接受这样的惩罚。但当初，他就是因为对此毫不抱希望，才会选择孤身一人前往黑魔王隐藏魂器的岩洞中去的。他想死亡大概足以偿还他所犯下的罪行了，然而……  
他真的不愿意被羞辱，被扔进阿兹卡班。  
也许这说明他一直以来还是很脆弱吧。才会像现在这样不死不活地存在在这个世界上，而且魂器也没有被成功毁掉。  
但既然已经没有路可以走，那么试一试，似乎也不会有任何损失了。

“我是——呃——一个布莱克。你能带我出去，然后去找——不管是谁——那些你觉得可靠的教授吗？”雷古勒斯鼓起勇气说道，“我有——一些事情要和他们说。”  
“我不确定。现在很晚很晚了……我想你可以先去找庞弗雷女士，你的样子真的看起来……不太好……”  
“不，我觉得我不需要医生，但如果你想带我出去的话……”

于是雷古勒斯和他的表侄女走了出去，他们沉默地行走在走廊里。他们不知道半个小时之前，邓布利多教授又拆开了一封猫头鹰书信，其中一份尚未被公布的公文只是简单地写道：  
“魔法部将把摄魂怪的吻纳入严格的管理中，并进一步完善摄魂怪的控制。”  
但信纸上是阿米莉亚·博恩斯寄来的恳切的书信。书信里提及了更多的糟糕细节，并请求在这份法律被通过前见邓布利多一面。

在此之前，魔法部从未允许过摄魂怪执行它们的吻，但摄魂怪的吻仍然时有发生。在追捕犯人的时候，它们容易失去控制——不过，在不可饶恕咒都可以用来追捕黑巫师的年份里，这简直算不上什么大事。但如今，傲罗的不可饶恕咒已经随着巴蒂·克劳奇的调任成为了历史，那么摄魂怪的吻，就成为了一项充满争议的话题。在新上任的福吉部长试图通过的“管理摄魂怪吻的合理使用”条例之中，摄魂怪的吻的使用将被严格限制在“邪恶的黑巫师”之上。  
已经成为魔法部法律执行司副司长的阿米莉亚·博恩斯对此感到深切地不安。她比她许多的同事都要更忌惮摄魂怪一些，或许是因为她对那个，由她兄长转述，不知真假的预言的某种解读。她真的讨厌摄魂怪咯咯的喉音，虽然前辈们都仅仅把这当做从霍格沃茨毕业出来的学生气质而已。但那个预言里所弥漫的一切，都只她想到这些她不得不在魔法部里合作的邪恶的魔法生物们。

为了安全起见，埃德加·博恩斯甚至没有对她说出预言的全部，她只是从支离破碎的描述里听见了一些说法……  
“那空洞的口将亲吻所有见到的女巫和男巫……而独角兽将会受到永远的诅咒……天空将落下黑色的雨……”

她已经看到了预言的第一步了。她的占卜课成绩一直只是马马虎虎，但她至少知道，“相信自己看到了预言的第一步”基本上就足以预言这一预言是真实的了。  
她在深夜里幻影移形到霍格莫德，然后步行进入学校。邓布利多在回给她的便条里面告诉她，校长办公室在城堡的八楼，口令是巧克力蛙。她略显急切地走着——这一法令正式以魔法的方式生效的时间会是午夜，但只有到明天被正式宣告之后才会成为定局。她怀疑邓布利多是否会干预这件事情——但如果事情牵扯到了预言呢？

她登上最后一级楼梯，却先看到了雷古勒斯和一个眼熟的小女巫。他们面面相觑。 唐克斯的头发从紫罗兰渐渐地褪成了棕褐色，雷古勒斯的面容更加苍白了。阿米莉亚立即拔出了魔杖。  
在霍格沃茨看见一个失踪多年的食死徒是一件十分可怕的事情。这名食死徒还可能挟持了一名学生。她必须想办法控制住局势，否则……

唐克斯认出了对方是之前来家中拜访过的，年轻的法律执行司女巫博恩斯女士，她现在只是有些惶恐自己是否会在最后一个学期给赫奇帕奇扣掉五十分。但剧情的走向很快超出了她的想象力。

“雷古勒斯·布莱克。”阿米莉亚举着魔杖，并让自己的声音不要颤抖，“你应该知道在这里你是逃不掉的。不要带来更多的麻烦了。交出你的魔杖，让那个姑娘过来。不要伤害任何人。”  
雷古勒斯花了一会才完全明白阿米莉亚在说什么。他从自己的袍子底下摸出了魔杖。他的手刻意握着魔杖尖——以他对阿米莉亚的少年印象而言，他相信阿米莉亚应该不会像之前的某些傲罗那样冲动地袭击。但如果为了保护霍格沃茨的学生——他必须承认，把食死徒击毙在半夜的学校里，至少是一个不太坏的选择。而她是一个优秀的女巫，他则身体虚弱，没有多余的反抗能力。  
“是扔给你，还是我直接把它折断？”他有些艰难地说。她所做的事情是对的，他本来就不应该反抗。  
“博恩斯女士！”唐克斯吃惊地看着这样的画面。她不知道要做什么，只是站在那里不动。  
“把魔杖给我。”阿米莉亚清晰地说。  
雷古勒斯把魔杖扔到了他们两人之间的地上，把手举了起来。阿米莉亚一挥魔杖，雷古勒斯被凭空变出的绳子绑了起来。接着，她谨慎地蹲下身捡起了魔杖，然后盯着雷古勒斯，对唐克斯说：“没事了。但你必须要在之后参与解释你是怎么被这个食死徒挟持的。”  
“我们要去哪？”唐克斯仍然惊魂未定。  
“我想最近的地方应该是校长办公室了。我们可以在那里通知魔法部的其他人过来。”阿米莉亚让唐克斯先走，自己走在雷古勒斯的后面，以确保安全。雷古勒斯一言不发，顺从地走在中间。

他会有机会说出他想要说出的所有事情吗？他们会相信他吗？和这些事情相比，他自己的命运仿佛显得那样微不足道。  
八楼的走廊显得有些曲折而漫长。这里看起来没有什么房间，显得有些诡异。他们沉默地走在其间。阿米莉亚却发现自己终究还是沉不住气。  
“你对埃德加·博恩斯做了什么？那个易容咒语……他到底在哪儿？”  
“这很复杂……我会说的，但整件事情很长，而且我不清楚后面发生了什么……所以我确实不知道你的哥哥去了什么地方。我很抱歉我当初的计划失败了。我想我会写一份很长的供词说明整件事的。”雷古勒斯意识到他最后额外的努力就和他破坏魂器的计划一样失败。  
阿米莉亚一时说不出话来，于是选择让队伍继续在沉默中向校长办公室靠近。然而，来自后方的急切的脚步声结束了沉默。几乎，与此同时，他们都听到了午夜的钟声。

克利切上气不接下气地追上了他们。这个已经上了年纪的小精灵用惊恐的眼神望着雷古勒斯叫道：“小主人，你必须马上逃跑，必须马上逃跑……不要跟着魔法部的那个女人走！那些人跟在她身后来了……他们要用摄魂怪立刻杀了你。克利切听到了！”  
他们能远远听到从楼下传来的脚步声，而家养小精灵一般不会对他们所效忠的主人说谎。  
雷古勒斯微微张开了嘴，但没有说出话来。他应该有心理准备的。魔法部本来就可以任意击杀一个食死徒——我们中的大部分人都早已死有余辜。但只有他知道伏地魔还有一部分灵魂活在这个世界上……他曾经犯下的罪行当然不会因为他告知了这些而变得减轻多少，但他需要说出这些，他必须做点什么……  
“这是真的吗？”他转过身去问阿米莉亚。他想她应该不会说谎。

阿米莉亚感到莫名的耻辱。首先，她被魔法部法律执行司的一部分人跟踪了——如果连她都无法预言到今天雷古勒斯会出现在霍格沃茨之中，那么他们当然不会特别为此而来。那么，他们所跟踪的想必就是她了。他们知道如果让邓布利多知道了整个法令的推行过程（利用了威森加摩的大约一百条漏洞），那么整件事情必然受到很大的阻扰。其次，尽管她相信克利切的警告只是因为并不正确的理解，而那几个人不可能知道雷古勒斯此刻正在此处，但她有理由相信，那就是他们看到雷古勒斯之后会立刻做的事情。  
她觉得在食死徒面前表现出魔法部是一个多么混乱甚至有些邪恶的地方实在不是什么好事。

“是的——我想午夜过后，他们就会拥有对你执行摄魂怪之吻的权限。”她在回答的时候，真的不得不回避开对方的眼睛——尽管这在作战、押送中随时都可能是致命的。她知道这是她的弱点——过分坚持程序的合理性，过分在乎是否“以正确的方式做正确的事情”，但有些事情她又实实在在做不到。

真正听到自己灵魂即将消散的事情是否比想象中可怕很多？雷古勒斯感到自己的心脏还是为此紧紧地拧了一下。但他能克服掉这些，无非就是像再次喝下一次魔药，再次掉进布满阴尸的黑湖里罢了……但自己做出这样的决定，和被别人剥夺掉灵魂相比，终究不是同一件事情。如果他即将要被迫失去自己的灵魂，他是不是至少应该——挣扎一下？至少，为了那个还没有被销毁的挂坠盒？

“那是我该得的。”他努力装出平静的样子，尽管说出这句话的时候他仍然感到很难受，但事实如此，“我会有多余的一点时间来交代我曾经做过的事吗？”他尽力不露出恳请的神色，但做不到，好在阿米莉亚几乎不看着他，而只是望着楼梯间的方向，仿佛在犹豫着什么，却迟迟做不出接下来说什么的决定。

唐克斯已经彻底惊呆了。她完全无法跟上她身后两个人交谈的思路。她只知道她卷入了重大的麻烦之中，而且似乎是与法律执行司相关的麻烦。她注意到她又走到了傻巴拿巴挂毯的前面，看来八楼的走廊是一个环形设计，但挂毯的附近再也没有那一个门了。

脚步声正在渐渐迫近。阿米莉亚终于下定了决心。  
“我会把你交给邓布利多。至少，不是那些人。我们得快一点了。”  
但她话音未落，克利切就转身攻击了三个人。从走廊的微弱灯光中，阿米莉亚能认出那大概是谁——乌姆里奇、麦克尼尔和金斯莱。现在似乎一切都晚了。他们不会来得及找到邓布利多，而雷古勒斯的家养小精灵攻击了魔法部的职员。她可以预见到后续将要发生的事情了，雷古勒斯的魔杖此刻在她的手里，而家养小精灵当然不会是多个巫师真正的对手。他会被再次逮捕然后——被直接执行摄魂怪的吻。麦克尼尔一直迫切地想要这一点，在部里的时候就是这样……而这件事情——逃脱惩罚的已知食死徒出现在霍格沃茨的新闻，当然会成为这个被保留下来并合法化了的政策的巨大的理由……  
但克利切比她想象得要更加拥有力量。趁着三个巫师还没有起身的时候，他跌跌撞撞地跑回来，然后在傻巴拿巴巨怪挂毯的面前反复跑了三趟……

他们又重新见到了那个门。克利切冲着雷古勒斯叫喊，让他进去，但雷古勒斯并没有动。他似乎并不打算再挣扎了。  
但克利切比雷古勒斯要年长很多，同时，自然也狡猾得多。他假装安静下来，然后突然转身袭击了三人。阿米莉亚和唐克斯都短暂地失去了平衡，而雷古勒斯的手还被绑缚着，于是自然地摔倒了。克利切当即把他整个人扛了起来，丢进了有求必应屋里。然后自己也跟了进去。

整件事情异常迅速，以至于阿米莉亚和唐克斯都没来得及做出反应。那扇门就飞快地消失了。乌姆里奇一行人已经从地上起来，跑到了他们身边。


	17. 斯内普的惊天秘密（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 惊天的秘密什么的，既无聊又说明一切。

唐克斯醒过来的时候，她正睡在赫奇帕奇休息室的门口，只记得自己在夜里去了八楼夜游，但什么也没有发现。她迷迷糊糊地爬起来，但还算顺利地进了赫奇帕奇的休息室。她相对明智地选择了周五晚上作为叛逆的时间，现在她有一整天的时间可以用来补觉。

她不知道昨夜她都经历了什么，不知道克利切是怎样拯救了雷古勒斯的灵魂，也不知道她昨夜进入的是一个怎样神奇的地方。

只要你真切地知道你想要做什么，它都能帮你做到——霍格沃茨没有多少巫师知道这些事情，可每一个家养小精灵都会知道。所以，你可以用它构建出一个避难所，也可以用它构建出一个陷阱来。  
克利切提出的要求是“我要一个开放的，却能让巫师们进去就昏迷过去，并忘掉他们在今晚见到的所有与雷古勒斯相关的事情”的地方。于是，当有求必应屋的门再次浮现在众人面前的时候，多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇便激动地冲了进去，喊着：“我见到他跑进这里了！那个攻击了我的小精灵！我要教训一下他们！”随即，金斯莱和麦克尼尔都无奈地跟了进去。阿米莉亚·博恩斯犹豫了一阵，觉得还是不能置身事外，便拉着唐克斯进去了。

最后，克利切把唐克斯丢回了赫奇帕奇的休息室门口后，把剩下的几个魔法部职员扔在了校长办公室的门口（请记住小精灵在城堡里能够幻影移形），便从八楼的走廊里消失了。最后，当他们渐渐地从梦乡里醒来时，他们已经完全不记得这段风波了。他们感到轻微地困惑，却说不出是为什么。而就在这时，阿不思·邓布利多正和西弗勒斯·斯内普从办公室里出来。

很快，他们就想起了他们本来来到这里的目的。阿不思·邓布利多微笑着迎接了阿米莉亚·博恩斯和“她可爱的同事们”，斯内普则转身想要告辞，却被邓布利多制止了。  
“不，西弗勒斯，我想你会愿意听听博恩斯女士想要说的事情的……”

于是他们转身回到办公室里，很快爆发了一场没有人知道的争吵，确切地说，是乌姆里奇一个人的嚷嚷。麦克尼尔似乎试图帮腔，但完全插不进嘴，金斯莱则只是平静地在一旁看着。阿米莉亚尽力维持平静讲述了这一规定，并表达了自己的反对态度。但这场争论终究没有结果。邓布利多表示，在他去找老朋友尼可·勒梅期间并愉快地度了个假期间，魔法部可以通过法令——他事后当然会对魔法部提出一些反对的意见，但既然威森加摩的程序已经走完了，魔法契约也已经生效，那么——

“博恩斯女士，你知道巫师的规则。既然已经过了午夜，那么，我想我们应该尊重威森加摩的决定。乌姆里奇女士，不过我想你大可以不用冲着我嚷嚷？我想嚷嚷既不能减少黑巫师，也不能减少摄魂怪。”

最后，他们只得各自抱着隐隐的不满离开。邓布利多叹了口气，转过头看着只是看着这场闹剧的斯内普：

“西弗勒斯……我想你也许需要小心一些？”他微妙地笑了笑，“提防那些摄魂怪们……”

“他们不认识我。”斯内普冷冷地说，“他们谁也不认识。他们只要有灵魂可以去吸，谁的命令都可以听从……不过，我倒希望这条法令早一些通过呢，不然我打赌，小天狼星布莱克一定早就……”他补上了后一句。

“但大部分的灵魂或许都值得被拯救……当然，我不清楚这是否对于所有人来说都成立……”邓布利多长叹了口气，“我想这条法令总不会是什么坏事，毕竟这样的问题已经延续很久很久了……有一条法令来管理总归不是坏事。”

斯内普转身离去了。阿不思·邓布利多突然意识到，阿米莉亚·博恩斯本来应该一个人单独来找他的。她在信件中提到“要告诉校长一些令她感到恐惧的事情”，但他相信阿米莉亚对摄魂怪之吻的态度是愤怒而不是恐惧。那么，那令她恐惧的事情究竟是什么呢？她在乌姆里奇的面前当然不可能说出来，而在这一次受到干扰之后，她可能不太方便再来了。

人们恐惧的总是未知。邓布利多校长沉默着看着蹲在边上的凤凰，决定下次去找尼可·勒梅带走魔法石的时候，一定要带着凤凰来保证通信的稳定。尼可·勒梅隐居的地方有很强的猫头鹰干扰咒，上次他就是这么错过威森加摩的信件的。虽然让福克斯寄信实在是只有他才能做出的奢侈举动，但他决定稍微放弃一点勤俭节约的作风了。

不过，这些后续的事情，唐克斯都完全没有经历过。天色十分明亮，但她只是困到直接瘫在了赫奇帕奇的公共休息室里。其他的同学大多都出去玩或是去图书馆做功课了，公共休息室很是安静；因为处在地下，光线也不刺眼。她开始梦见奇怪的东西，比如说一个黑头发的瘦弱男青年，她正在询问他究竟发生了什么，但随之——

她被休息室里的动静吵醒了。红头发的韦斯莱兄弟正一脸坏笑地看着她呢。

“你们怎么进来了？”唐克斯睡眼惺忪地问。

“我们学会了——”  
“只需要了解到一些简单的敲击酒桶的规律——”

“好了好了，我不想知道你们是怎么搞到我们的休息室口令的。你们来做什么？”唐克斯想，自己昨晚就应该彻底明白，无论怎样高看这两个韦斯莱对城堡的了解都不为过。

“我们只是想来问一下昨晚你有什么惊人的收获。”  
“虽然你看起来行动不是很灵活——”  
“但是隐蔽技巧很好——”  
“所以我们可以假设，你应该比上次的那位拉文克劳同学发现了更多的东西。”弗雷德·韦斯莱一本正经地说，“多到足以让我们交付完整的价格——斯内普教授的一个惊天秘密。”

“我很抱歉，我什么也没有发现。而且我现在困得一塌糊涂……昨晚我大概是在八楼上面睡着了，我自己都不记得自己是怎么回到地下室去的。”唐克斯打了一个大哈欠。  
乔治颇有兴趣地问着：“你自己是一个容易瞌睡的人吗？或者你的家里有容易瞌睡的巫师基因？我爸爸以前说……”  
弗雷德打断了乔治：“可那件事情只是因为那个巫师试图从中国购买一批毛虫，结果进错了货，买到了瞌睡虫而已……”

唐克斯觉得这时候让两个小鬼打搅打搅也不是什么坏事，至少这让她昨晚的一通折腾有了些意义。她坐起来认真地回忆其昨天的事，整理了一番思路，便和韦斯莱兄弟讨论起来：

“我想我应该不是个容易瞌睡的人……所以我猜测也许八楼上面确实有一些令人打瞌睡的东西……你说你们之前那位拉文克劳的学生也发现过什么吗？”

乔治和弗雷德对视了一下，摇了摇头。

“唐克斯，你要知道，对于八楼——我想之前我们已经让你看见了我们的休息室，我们觉得我们肯定会比你更加熟悉。但现实是，八楼是一个完全没有规律的地方……我们先后大约派人进行了八十一次调查，但每一次，调查出的结果都不相同。”

“我本人上一次只在八楼找到了一间可以用来躲费尔奇的扫帚间。”  
“而上一个拉文克劳的姑娘找到的则是一间能够直接通回拉文克劳塔楼的通道。”  
“唯一奇怪的一点就是——”  
“所有的结果都不能被重复实现，你知道这对于我们来说意味着什么吗？”

“意味着八楼是一个充满着神奇魔法的地方？毕竟我听说校长也住在八楼……”

“意味着八楼的神奇魔法和我们一点关系也没有。想想看吧，当我们试图躲避费尔奇的时候，我们找到了一条直接通往斯内普教授办公室的通道——”  
“那就完蛋了。

唐克斯承认她被逗笑了，但“斯内普教授的办公室”也提醒她，她的好奇心想必是破灭了。她的考察没有任何有价值的结果。但她没想到，韦斯莱兄弟比她想象得要慷慨得多。

“哦对了——关于那个斯内普教授的惊天秘密——我们还是决定告诉你”  
“但我们不得不承认一下，这个秘密似乎并不是特别惊天动地——”

唐克斯对此并没有什么意见——她早该想到，两个同学能掌握老师什么神奇的秘密呢？

“那就是——”  
“斯内普教授是全霍格沃茨唯一一个不使用波特牌洗发水的老师。”

唐克斯不得不掩盖掉自己满头的问号和“就这？”的表情，但同时她对韦斯莱兄弟是怎么发现这一点的倒颇有兴趣——她觉得她或许可以从中吸取一些做傲罗的经验。韦斯莱兄弟告诉她，他们为了考察在学校里做些邮寄小生意的可行性，正在研究学校的猫头鹰棚屋（据弗雷德说，那里的味道可是十分迷醉）。结果，“碰巧的是”，他们碰上了一只家养小精灵，正在帮教授们例行采购一些生活用品，而除了斯内普教授以外，所有老师都登记了“波特牌洗发水”。

唐克斯谨慎地思考了一下这属于运气还是什么别的成分。看起来，这也不是什么惊天的秘密——但这却是能够解决斯内普教授的发型之谜的钥匙。不过，唐克斯想了想自己乱糟糟的柜子和床，还是决定不陪着这对双胞胎兄弟玩梗了。

“我还以为是什么特别难得的资料，比如斯内普教授在做上教授之前是做什么的呢……”

弗雷德顿时严肃起来：“女士，您在讲价。那是个很有意义的事情——但我们不是做情报工作的。”  
乔治接下话来：“我们只是想把一切转化成城堡的知识。”  
弗雷德说：“知识就是金加隆。”

唐克斯努力克制住自己笑出声的冲动，决定还是不要揭穿两兄弟因为沉迷夜游而不慎忘掉变形术小测试，不得不去找麦格教授补考的事实。她决定从此之后再也不要夜游了——她突然想起来傲罗的选拔也许会调查学生的违纪行为——虽然据说没有那么严格。然后她摆出了赫奇帕奇学姐的谱，把两兄弟赶出了休息室。

但下一秒，她的脑子里还是冒出了斯内普教授的头发。她很庆幸此刻休息室里没人能看见她拼命憋笑的样子。  
真是个荒诞的夜晚啊。荒诞而夜游，荒诞的夜游目的，荒诞的夜游收获。  
尽管她所见证和听到的，属于上一辈的一切都是真的。

那确实是斯内普教授的一些惊天秘密，而霍格沃茨城堡的八楼也确实掩盖着最深最深的秘密。


	18. 9月1日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杂乱无章的9月1日有关的一切。正式进入子世代时间线。

1991年的暑假，唐克斯顺利地毕业了，并成功入选了魔法部的傲罗训练。安多米达和泰德都为之十分担忧，却仍然忍不住感到骄傲。阿米莉亚·博恩斯也为之感到欣慰——她觉得这群在战争后成长起来的孩子，也许能够比上一代人解决更多的问题。

不过，魔法部今年夏天工作的重点，当然还在于顺利地把哈利·波特接到巫师世界来接受教育。邓布利多成功地说服了各个部门，看在“大难不死的男孩”的面子上大开后门。所有和哈利·波特有关的魔法行动都不会受到额外的审查，因此海格的行动变得格外方便——邓布利多碰巧忘了告诉魔法部办事的人是谁了。同时，达力·德思礼长了一条猪尾巴的事情也轻松地被遮掩了过去，因为没人想背上“打搅哈利·波特入学”的锅。

眨眼间，已经到了9月1日，星期二，哈利·波特正坐在他前往霍格沃茨的火车上，和罗恩·韦斯莱愉快地大嚼着各种巫师零食。他看着附在录取通知书上的选课表，发现只要用魔杖敲一下，就能得到完整的课表。

“这样就可以防止我们因为记错时间而忘记去上课——”罗恩吞下一只巧克力蛙，兴奋地说道。

“可是这里完全不对劲——”哈利皱起了眉头，“今天是星期二，对吧？可这张课表告诉我明天的课，明明是星期一的课呀？”

罗恩拿出了自己的课表：“我还从来没有认真看过这个呢……唔对了哈利，我想这可以说明问题——课程表下面的“注意事项”，你听，课表会通过调课的方式进行微妙的调整——以确保每年的课程从周一开始，这是霍格沃茨四巨头年代留下的光荣传统……”

“所以为什么要这样呢？”哈利对这一传统表现出了极大的好奇心，“我在麻瓜那里上小学的时候，9月1日是星期几，我们的学期就从星期几开始。”

“爸爸说麻瓜们总是把事情弄得很麻烦——我想，如果不是从星期一开始的话，这一周会显得很奇怪——你看，黑魔法防御术的课程被排在了周二，所以如果我们不从周一开始的话，那么我们会上了一整周的课都不认识我们的黑魔法防御术老师！”

哈利对罗恩的这一套理论不置可否，但他暗自打赌，霍格沃茨当年的校长一定不善于计算日期和时间。不过，他仔细地看了一番课表，发现这一课表虽然以极其神奇的方式完成了调课，但确实没有错误——巫师界想必有一套用来解决困难数学问题的魔咒——否则他们不可能连数学课都不开。

梅林的胡子啊。不过好在他们一致认为，在开学的前一天讨论课程表的事情实在太无趣了。那个圆脸男孩的到来让他们的话题变化到宠物上面去。罗恩展示了他那只毫无生命力的大鼠。

那只该死的耗子在打盹。

数百里之外，已经成为一名大学临时研究人员的多卡斯·梅多斯，甚至完全没有意识到新学期就要开始了。她现在在意的只是那只作为实验对象的大鼠，它实在太不配合实验了。它应当努力地学习逃出迷宫，如今却只是懒洋洋地躺在迷宫的入口那里。她有些时候要怀疑这只小白鼠是不是得上了什么奇怪的疾病——如果这是真的那就太好了，她或许可以为此换一个课题呢。

可惜不是。

多卡斯长长地伸了个懒腰，她已经收集了一整天的数据，而那个说好要来接替她的博士一年级学生，终于来了。她也许可以把这只棘手的小白鼠交给他。

“嗷！”  
她不应该期望一个博士一年级学生能搞得定的，尽管他似乎在自己的简历里明确地写上了“能够完成多项大鼠实验”，同时之前在她的监视下没有出现任何问题。

那只大鼠会咬人。而且咬人的时候，它一点儿也不像半死不活的样子。她需要一些能够预测大鼠行为的方法——说的好像这可能一样。

而罗恩的那只耗子，并不像多卡斯所拥有的那只那么干净；好在，克拉布也不会像一个典型的麻瓜学生一样，对耗子咬伤可能带来的问题十分恐慌。他只是落荒而逃了。

斑斑接着躺在罗恩的腿上晒太阳。它看着那个被它杀掉的夫妇的孩子坐在对面，正在经历着人生中最美好的一天。如果大鼠的思想足够复杂的话，彼得·佩迪鲁当然会发现自己的心里涌起一股愧疚感，只可惜，它成为一只耗子也太久了，久到它开始没办法拥有人类的感情了。不过，大鼠也可以有记忆能力——多卡斯·梅多斯一直试图在自己的论文里论述这一点。

是的，它记得一切，记得詹姆的样貌和莉莉的眼睛，记得小天狼星对黑魔法的不屑，记得莱姆斯对他的温和和善意……但它的脑子不足以理解这些，何况，这些在黑暗崛起的时候都不重要。它能够成为耗子不是没有原因的，它只是想以自己并不出众的才能取得少许的优势——比如说能够同时蹭到格兰芬多最聪明和最勤奋的同学的笔记，能够以“掠夺者”的身份和詹姆还有小天狼星并立（他安慰自己，还有一个狼人呢），或者能够凭借詹姆和莉莉的信任，成为伏地魔事业里最重要的一个人……

不过他现在似乎损失惨重——但和他的老朋友比，他还能说损失了什么呢？他前前后后跟从的人，不管是詹姆还是小天狼星还是伏地魔，此刻都比他失败得多。  
他怕死，所以他善于准备各种备用方案和后路。这个世界上能够逍遥法外的食死徒也并不很多。他只用一个爆炸咒就同时洗清了自己并抹黑了自己的老朋友。听珀西说，他很快就被关进了阿兹卡班监狱中。耗子翻了个身，觉得自己年少的时候崇拜小天狼星实在是有点愚蠢了——那个巫师从来不知道怎么保护自己，小天狼星能活到今天的原因只是因为他确实是个天才——没那么容易杀死，而且在阿兹卡班里似乎一直活到了现在……

斑斑选择不想阿兹卡班的问题。它不用进阿兹卡班，它一直都睡在格兰芬多的休息室和陋居里面。熟悉而温暖的环境，偶尔会让斑斑醒来的时候觉得自己还在学生时代——愚蠢的学生时代，但真令人愉快。  
但此刻，正是因为我抛弃了学生时代的愚蠢观念，我才能舒舒服服地躺在格兰芬多的寝室里面，享受和学生时代一样无忧无虑的生活，不是吗？  
好吧，斑斑承认，自己还是很焦虑的——魔法部的严格规定——它听见亚瑟·韦斯莱的讨论了——他得更谨慎一些。不过他一直都最擅长躲藏了，对吧？莱姆斯·卢平经常表扬他在躲藏被费尔奇抓到时惊人的创造力。

想到莱姆斯——斑斑必须长叹一口气，他的生活想必并不好过。作为一个狼人——为什么你不在小的时候多注意一些呢？不过，斑斑已经很久没有知道莱姆斯的下落了。作为一个狼人，他真的还活着吗？

当然，莱姆斯·卢平无疑还活着。他刚刚结束自己在对角巷的一个临时工作。他本来可以再多待一个月——七月份的满月刚好在周末，而且他很注意控制了自己的饮食和情绪，所以不会有人注意到。但他听见了店员们正在讨论为即将到来的新学期进货的事项。对角巷的店铺大多都要依赖于开学季时小巫师的大采购行动，才能支付得起巷子里的高额房租。而今年，对角巷对即将到来的小巫师们格外地兴奋起来，那些有“魔法部里的消息来源”的家伙们，正兴奋地讨论着哈利·波特的到来。  
“那个大难不死的男孩——你们还记得吧？战争是1981年结束的，那时据说他一岁。那么现在，他马上就要满十一岁了。”  
“看起来魔法部和邓布利多不能接着把他藏起来了，对吧？”  
“我想看看书里说的那道闪电形状的伤疤。你们说那道闪电是向左的还是向右的？”  
“我猜是球状闪电……”

莱姆斯·卢平发现自己完全无法参与到讨论中，尽管讨论的话题是他在世界上可能最为相关的几个人之一，他最好的朋友们活在这个世界上最后的痕迹。他是他的父亲，她是他的母亲。  
他作为他的教父杀了他的父母，他为了替这件事报仇而死在了麻瓜的大街上。  
只有他自己，全程温和、软弱的莱姆斯·卢平，只是眼睁睁地看着这一切逐渐发展到无可挽回的程度，然后他的整个少年时代就崩塌了。  
他或许应该上报小天狼星对他明显的猜忌举动，但他已经习惯原谅和掩饰他和詹姆所有的超出常理之处，包括那些好的与不好的。毕竟竭尽全力来安抚和照顾一个狼人，无疑是一件危险的，“不好的”事情。  
他逃避一切，所以他想，离开会是一个更好的选择，这样，他就不用见到小哈利了——他大概会长得很像詹姆和莉莉的。

但八月实在又不是一个找工作的好时节，霍格沃茨的毕业生们占据掉了很多新出的职位。他不得不再次在全英国颠沛流离着争取一个短期工作机会。因此，八月的那次变形又只能在一个糟糕的环境下度过——他受了点伤，然后在幻影移形之中又分体了。  
好在，他终于在九月到来之前找到了一份足以保证生存的工作，内容大概是帮助一个不慎继承了老城堡的巫师处理掉城堡里的神奇生物们。那位巫师大约要再过一周才能回来，所以他还有一小段时间可以养好他那被剥脱了的大拇指甲。

在这个稍有些热的午后，他打算随意去一些可以游荡的地方逛一逛。最好是远离那些和霍格沃茨有关的东西——每年的9月1日他都忍不住想起霍格沃茨列车上，足以坐下四个人和他们杂乱的东西和小隔间。  
然后他又一次幻影移形到了那个熟悉的海岸那里。他没有走到那个渡口的位置，只是在海岸上随意地游荡着。

大脚板啊，你是我认识的那四个人里最后活着的人。如果在你你投身于黑暗势力之前，就在我们之中光荣地战死，是不是会是个更好的结果呢？

他不知道大脚板此刻也正在这么想。

小天狼星·布莱克能够明白今天是9月1日。他发现这半年以来，摄魂怪的举止变得越来越规范了。它们按时巡查牢房，按时发放食物——所有的一切都按照严格的时间表进行——搞得这会让事情变得稍微好一点一样。

而他自己也会在牢房里想办法标记一些时间，作为百无聊赖中的消遣——七年的时间足够让他弄明白什么样的标记方法比较好，以及当年他的天文学课有多么摸鱼。大部分时间他都在被詹姆开着天狼星的玩笑而没有认真听讲，天知道他们怎么考上的良好。

现在我终于学明白天狼星的用处了，尖头叉子。在大雾弥漫的时候，它的位置当然不是最棒的，但你只能看见它。夏天到的时候，你可以把它换成别的星星，效果就没有那么好了。

他已经开始自言自语了，不是吗？甚至开始学会了自己和自己开一些玩笑——这是最近半年的事了，之前每次他开始想出有趣的事情来，外面的摄魂怪就会蜂拥而至。然而现在，它们只是定时定量地过来攫取他的快乐而已，而且攫取得很有分寸——和以前不管不顾地吸食不同了。

它们会等到小天狼星自己把快乐和痛苦的记忆分开的那一瞬间，再拥上来，这样就不必费心做什么区分了。所以，稍微放松一下他的束缚，让他能够去找点乐子，对摄魂怪来说也不是什么坏事。它们这十年已经弄死了太多的巫师了，而魔法部并不能像战争期间那样，给他们无穷无尽的新囚犯补充了。

小天狼星知道摄魂怪最近对他友好多了——这是不是逐渐开始斯德哥尔摩综合征的一种表现呢？阿拉斯托·穆迪在搞傲罗培训的时候，曾经提起过这个麻瓜名词。虽然穆迪似乎并不认同这个观念，不过……

至少他知道今天是9月1日了，这比几年前的情形好得多了。他数了数年份（这其实断然不会数错的），然后突然想起来，哈利应该已经十一岁了，他此刻应该正在去霍格沃茨的列车上呢。他知道摄魂怪对他网开一面了，几年前，想到哈利的时候，摄魂怪们都会把那个玩具扫帚上的哈利的影子吸走，只留给他那个房子的废墟和绿光。

现在，至少他的脑子里能泛出霍格沃茨列车的形象了。他会像他们当年一样走进某个包厢，碰见他所应该结识的伙伴，然后被分到那个燃烧着温暖的火光的休息室里面去。希望他的姨妈和姨夫不要对他太坏——虽然莉莉和詹姆似乎和他们相处得并不太好，但麻瓜应该不会真正对巫师弄出什么麻烦。而且，哈利现在就要过上他一生中最快乐的生活了——他几乎能保证这会是真的。

他觉得他已经很久没有像今天这样平静了。大多数时间里，他都沉溺在某种奇特的悔恨与怨恨的交杂中。但今天他记起了哈利，他会是一个健康的，富有才华的小巫师。战争已经结束了，他会活下去的。

但他又开始有些怀疑自己。在想到哈利的时候，他居然没有立刻想到，他所对这个孩子曾经造成过的伤害。据说和摄魂怪相处得久了之后，人就会渐渐变得像它们一样，对吗？只剩下邪恶，没有灵魂……他觉得这些日子他和它们相处得好多了。它们很清楚什么时候他有足够多的乐趣可以吸食，知道他受折磨时能够经受的限度，那么——它们是不是真的知道我在想什么呢？而且，真的适当地在考虑我？

摄魂怪是最了解并尊重我的魔法生物——这个想法想起来就让人觉得可怕。这是否意味着，他和摄魂怪确实是最接近的？那么，他受到其他巫师的抛弃，似乎也是理所当然的事情了。据说，在摄魂怪的面前，那些善良的灵魂都要被摧毁，只有那些充满了邪恶的灵魂，才能在这样的摧残下千疮百孔地活着……因为摄魂怪究竟无法带走你身上邪恶的那一部分。在这样的学说下，只有小巴蒂·克劳奇这样飞快死去的巫师才能获得大众的同情，而他则不……

是的，他知道，当他开始思考这一问题的时候，摄魂怪就要愉快地来加餐了。他能够很好地预言那群摄魂怪的行动，是的——他恐怕也很了解摄魂怪。他的身体随着摄魂怪的靠近表现出了精准的反应。常年被潮湿的空气所折磨的呼吸道，会因为急促的呼吸而变得更加不适；他开始颤抖并有些想吐。但不知为什么——他对那样的痛苦甚至有所期待，仿佛如果这些痛苦没有按时到来，他就已经和摄魂怪沦为了一样没有灵魂的怪物一样。

所以他居然期待着和摄魂怪那样不愉快的互动是吗？就像他有些时候渴望与食死徒作战并干脆死去一样？  
这都不重要了。他不需要抬起头，就知道摄魂怪已经飘到了他的身边。这几乎像一种默契，不是吗？

他的脑海里，对哈利坐上霍格沃茨的想象，渐渐和他自己的回忆，还有一些幻觉重叠起来——摄魂怪这一次的吸食轻柔而缓慢，所以他没有陷入太深的痛苦中。他只是看见自己的对面坐着一只丑陋的大鼠，然后那只大鼠重重地咬了多卡斯·一口。然后，那只大鼠飞快地跑了出去——他好像要进到哈利的车厢里面去，但这完全是幻觉，只能作为一只老鼠的他不会再敢跑到霍格沃茨车厢里的，对吧？无论是他的学生时代，还是之后的年代……

他没有注意到天色早已暗了，霍格沃茨的列车已然到站。  
在自由世界之中，多卡斯·梅多斯处理了自己被大鼠咬伤的伤口，继续等待着大鼠走迷宫的行动。作为报复，这一只大鼠的迷宫变得更加困难了。  
而在巫师世界中，哈利·波特正像小天狼星小时候那样在分院帽下扬言“不去斯莱特林”并取得了成功；而彼得·佩迪鲁，也再一次成功地在格兰芬多未来级长的身边坐下了。  
至于，莱姆斯·卢平再一次逃离了海岸，就像他一年级的时候逃避詹姆和小天狼星的追问那样。

但新的历史已经开始了。


	19. 摄魂怪的拥抱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius终于完全意识到自己是无辜的了。

天气渐渐转寒，《预言家日报》报道了魔法部利用了接近半年的时间对摄魂怪的工作进行了进一步的规范，有效地改善了阿兹卡班监狱的秩序。据称，这一重大的成效，很大程度上要归功于新上任的魔法部法律执行司司长，阿米莉亚·博恩斯女士。当然，除了少数几个人，没有人知道她曾经尝试反对过这一法案——尽管这一法案里大多数积极的条款都是她后来想方设法加进去的。

在这一年，哈利还没有阅读《预言家日报》的习惯，也不知道自己的教父正在经受摄魂怪的折磨。他正感受着巫师世界的美妙和神奇，同时完全不知道自己日后将面对的是一个什么样的世界。

禁林里的独角兽也还没有被奇洛所杀死。那么，埃德加·博恩斯所听闻的那个预言就还没有开始。而且，尽管得到了法律的允许，摄魂怪也没有什么机会去执行那个吻——外面的巫师世界里似乎已经没有什么，足够被魔法部认出来的黑巫师了。

但摄魂怪仍然可以有节制地折磨他人。它们很快就发现，这比他们原先粗暴的行为有效多了。保持克制才能得到真正的美味佳肴。

小天狼星不知道这段时间，每天来拜访他的摄魂怪是不是同一只——如果不是的话，它们也一定像蚁群一样共享智慧。它显得太娴熟了——十年的时间，足够让它们了解很多东西了。

它就像认识我一样。而我也似乎慢慢开始认识它了。比如说，它还是认不出那个变成了阿尼马格斯的我。不过，这不是长久之计——它似乎只是觉得我的状态不太对，所以宁愿长时间等下去而已。

然后小天狼星就会郁闷地发现，自己并没有长时间维持变形的体力了。从那次糟糕的圣诞节过后就是这样了——他的身体终究还是巫师的身体。不过他还是开始尝试着去尽量减缓一些摄魂怪袭击的痛楚，比如说做好心理准备，或者尝试放空大脑。大部分时间里，这没有什么用；但似乎从某天之后，摄魂怪的行为变得收敛了许多，这时一些小技巧似乎就很派得上用场了。

他甚至开始学着用一些东西来挑逗摄魂怪，比如说想出一些古怪的有趣事物来，然后用它们带走摄魂怪的注意力。他当然不看重这些东西，但这不代表他不会；而且，忘记这些他一时编造出来的东西，也没有什么好可惜的。他随时都这么干。

而摄魂怪似乎也颇享受于他的技巧之中，既感到厌烦，又感到受用。小天狼星猜测其实摄魂怪知道自己被欺骗了，但它会知道这是没有办法的事情。它知道如果不容忍一些小动作的话，他很快就会死的。他当然不在乎死。但如果活下去能够嘲弄一下这群没有灵魂的家伙的话，他也不在意稍微有活力一些。尽管活力让摄魂怪对他更有兴趣了，似乎，但无所谓。

他甚至给摄魂怪们的行为起了一个有趣的名字——既然这并没有亲吻糟糕的话，那么称之为“拥抱”如何呢？他敢打赌，如果人们听到了这句话，一定会想象一个充满恶意的食死徒，与一个没有灵魂的摄魂怪，是怎样在阿兹卡班的监狱里相亲相爱的。

他几乎要笑出声来了——不过他还是知道这不有趣，因为摄魂怪没有在他笑出声之前就赶过来。他当然不想和摄魂怪拥抱或者接吻，只要有选择他一定会马上从这里转身就走，他知道和摄魂怪待久了之后会多么不像一个人——看看他自己现在的这副样子。不过，如果从一个旁观者的角度去看的话，这种灵魂的互相折磨和交流（如果摄魂怪有那种类似的东西的话），倒确实可以称得上是场糟糕的亲密呢。

这样下去不对，大脚板。

“只要认真观察，然后做出自己的判断就好了。”他突然记起了多卡斯·梅多斯的话。她或许是他在掠夺者以外最熟识的人——不过他们大多只进行不着边际的交谈。他为什么总是想起她呢？他们之间并没有什么亲密的交往关系——是的，甚至不如我现在和这只该死的摄魂怪近，不是吗？他们都忙碌而投入在凤凰社的行动中，他也许幻想过在战争结束之后——不过那时候，他们或许只会沉默地解散，然后互相之间再也没有联系。

但现在我突然觉得你的话值得尝试，多卡斯。你一直都喜欢嘲弄魔法，不管是伟大的魔法还是邪恶的魔法——这一点倒是和我很相似呢。

所以，在摄魂怪到来的时候，他努力地克制住自己内心的厌恶感——既包括对摄魂怪的，也包括对自己的。他只是用清醒的姿态被摄魂怪入侵，并看着这一切的发生而已。他仍然感到恶心，但如果已经被折磨了十年的话，那么其实他是不会像之前那样干呕不止的。他努力做出好奇的样子观察着这一切，这样就不会过于痛苦了。

他第一次认真地看着摄魂怪的全身，之前他一直背过身去，也不知道摄魂怪会离他那么近。他看着摄魂怪身上的袍子——他们是什么时候开始穿袍子的？上面是浓得化不开的黑色，但想必是不用洗的了；他低头看看自己的灰袍子，已经脏得不像话了。

摄魂怪径直往他的身体上扑去——他之前从来不知道是这样的。他一直都没有看见摄魂怪侵入自己的那一瞬间，现在他睁大了眼睛。他试图推开那只摄魂怪，但它没有动，而他似乎完全没有办法制止这一切。

他能够察觉到自己身上某些东西正在离他而去，那些他拥有过的快乐的生活。当他和詹姆一起出完凤凰社的任务回来的时候，多卡斯有时会愿意帮他们复盘，并做出精准的吐槽，包括但不限于魔咒使用的问题。尽管多卡斯自己的魔咒相当蹩脚，她的点评却一直很精准。

她说：“小天狼星，你宁愿把时间花在嘲讽上，都不愿意保护自己。”

也许是因为这句话太伤人了，摄魂怪没有把它带走。不过现在，这已经不是是否愿意的问题了。他保护不了别人，也保护不了自己。他的灵魂和身体都暴露在摄魂怪的面前，仿佛被一层层剥开一样。他能察觉到摄魂怪还是很享受于他的滋味，就像十年前一样。

他知道没有人会愿意多看自己一眼，但摄魂怪愿意。而且摄魂怪知道他身上的记忆是怎么样的，知道他身上的灵魂是值得吸食的——只是它们不在乎而已。不管他自己多么觉得自己已经沉沦到和摄魂怪一样几乎没有灵魂的程度，它还是想要以他为食。他有好的记忆，有好的灵魂——那是来自邪恶最好的尊重了。

摄魂怪选择这个世界里好的东西，然后毁灭掉它们。所以它们甚至——有一点点可爱了，不是吗？它们至少很有眼光。反正，他也不是很在意自己是不是真的要彻底被毁掉了。从这个角度看，他还确实挺喜欢这群摄魂怪的——和魔法部的那群人比起来——甚至和他自己比起来。他就不懂得看穿那只该死的耗子，不是吗？而摄魂怪是从来瞧不起耗子的，所以阿兹卡班里到处都是——他没事就会弄死几只，不过除了泄愤以外没有什么用处。

他意识到穆迪曾经说的话是对的。他开始同情甚至是有点喜欢那群摄魂怪了，这是崩溃的前奏。但他的灵魂偶尔真的会为了摄魂怪的袭击而感到一丝快慰的感觉——他的灵魂真的像摄魂怪所以为的那么又价值吗？如果他会为了这种折磨而感到隐隐约约的高兴？

不该是这样的。如果他的灵魂真的是好的，那么他就应该真的被眼光独到的摄魂怪摧毁了，又怎么能够活到现在呢？如果他的灵魂不是好的，那么，他难道还能够为自己的灵魂而沾沾自喜吗？

这就像是多卡斯·梅多斯曾经说过的一个麻瓜惩罚女巫的江湖传闻。她说，过去麻瓜抓到一个女人，说她是女巫，就把她扔到水里去。如果她真的淹死了，就证明她是清白的；但如果她没有被淹死，就说明她是真的有巫术的女人，应该被再丢去烧死。

此刻的他就像被按在水里一样。他的灵魂仍然和摄魂怪的身体缠绵在一起，而他的眼睛睁着看着一切的发生。没有哪一次和摄魂怪的接触比这一次更加地剧烈而惊人，他想大概是因为他没有过多抗拒的原因。他把注意力集中在了观察和审视上，所以他从外表上看变得顺从多了。

就想是千年以前的麻瓜小镇子上面，那个被扔到水里去的女巫一样，只是在水里睁着眼睛，看着陆地上那些议论着他的倒影。

窒息的感觉甚至有一点迷人，不是吗？他和她都一样陷入了那样两难的处境之中很久很久了，他们终究都是要死的。

真的吗？那么为什么他到现在都还没有死呢？

对《魔法史》的记忆让他突然有些明白过来了——这个两难的处境本来就是不存在的，他本来就不应该死，他从来就没有承认过自己有罪。

只要你不承认拥有巫术就是罪过，那么本来就没有非死不可的问题。那些人因为羡慕巫术所以送她去死，本来也不是巫术的错。而巫术可以用来逃脱死亡，也不意味着这就是该被谴责的——无辜的人本来就不该死。

麻瓜的折磨、背叛的折磨，摄魂怪的折磨当然看起来是十分恶劣的回忆，就像巫术往往会动用那些让麻瓜看起来十分恶心的原料一样。但麻瓜只是假装它们不存在罢了，巫师却能靠这样的不快乐，在阿兹卡班的噩梦里继续活下去。

无论是快乐的、美好的东西还是不快乐、不美好的东西，巫术都总能从中汲取能量，而且大大超出了巫师自己的想象。小天狼星发现，在这里的十年里，他曾经感到无数次的悔恨和痛苦，却果然真的从来没有在心里承认过自己的罪名。

所以他才可以保持住对魔法部的嘲讽和对摄魂怪的轻鄙，才能在痛苦不堪的时候用阿尼马格斯的方式逃离，才能始终记得所有的历史真相，才能在现在意识清醒着被摄魂怪蹂躏和摧残。

他承认还是无力反抗，但是他突然没有那么害怕了。他知道自己还是没有任何希望驱逐掉那群摄魂怪——巫术的本能能让他活下去，但他到底需要一根魔杖才能彻底想起那些愉快的事来；但他知道情况不会接着糟糕下去了。他真正见证了所有美好的东西被毁灭的瞬间，所以他就不会真的一起被完全毁灭了——因为那种记忆本身很糟糕，但却足够用来让他在被蹂躏之后重建起所有的事情来。这很讽刺，但很有用。

真正的痛苦是不会被遗忘的，大脚板。  
你是无辜的，大脚板。你是无辜的。

身体和心灵极致的痛苦终于又一次袭来，但这一次，他的意识非常非常清醒，完全没有昏迷过去的趋势。然后正如他所能够预料到的那样，当这种想法充斥了他自己之后，摄魂怪就不能再待在他身边了。它只是沉默着飘走了。他重新蜷缩在囚室的角落里，全身都觉得疼，冷汗沾在袍子上，在冬天的气温下冷得像冰一样。但他第一次在被折磨以后那么清醒，那么放松，就像是突然明白了什么一样。他几乎突然有一种想和多卡斯·梅多斯分享他此刻的感觉的冲动——然后他想起来多卡斯早就被伏地魔亲手杀死了。他感到有些难过和遗憾，但随即又想到，也许多卡斯早就明白了这一点，因为她其实说过那个故事的结局。

他听完那个故事后，满脸厌恶地询问多卡斯后面会发生什么，而多卡斯告诉他，她想真正的巫师应该并不会简单地死于溺水和火烧，除非他们自己并不想逃走，也不想活下去。

“但如果有巫师出卖了自己朋友的秘密的话，那么有的时候，是会出现不可挽回的后果的。不过，这就不是巫师和麻瓜之间的问题了。”

所以他和多卡斯，即使都被人所出卖——现在来看，应该都是彼得·佩迪鲁，也不代表着他们就会永远失去巫师的力量。他们仍然是霍格沃茨优秀的学生，仍然永远值得他们自己感到骄傲。

他不知道为什么今天他那样放松，明明他刚刚经受了一场痛苦的折磨——但无论如何，他不必在其中去反刍自己的过错和怨恨了。他只是任凭自己化身成一只大狗——这是恢复体力最好的做法，然后懒洋洋地躺在那一堆干草上睡着了。


	20. 夜骐，独角兽和魔法石

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 邓布利多翻车现场。

阿米莉亚·博恩斯看着窗外用魔法创造出来的夏天风景，长长地松了一口气。哈利入学的这一年看起来是要顺遂平安地过去了。她一直下意识地觉得，大难不死的男孩入学的那一年，魔法界一定会有大事发生。

上次，古灵阁事件发生，几乎全体傲罗成员都整装待发——要知道，哈利·波特那时似乎正在霍格沃茨教职工的帮助下在对角巷购买物品呢。从定期在对角巷巡逻的打击队成员那里得到这个消息时，阿米莉亚几乎要背过气去——一个黑巫师当然不能在承平日久的巫师界掀起什么波浪，但对于一个十一岁的男孩而言，情况可就大大不同了。她很清楚取得胜利容易，避免伤亡很难——而哈利·波特一旦受到伤害的话，对那些潜伏着的黑巫师们而言将成为一个重要的信号。

她在魔法部工作了这么几年，她知道魔法世界有多么脆弱。好在，那个黑巫师似乎只是闯进了古灵阁，并且没有带走任何东西就逃走了——无论如何，这是很聪明的选择，但也让他们没有任何证据可以追查下去了。同时，有关古灵阁那个被闯入的金库——妖精们坚持声称金库内部的物件是顾客和古灵阁之间的秘密，而这一金库属于霍格沃茨。

于是当然，在她的一次拜访之后，正如她预料的那样，邓布利多委婉地拒绝了透露整件事情的来龙去脉。她当然理解邓布利多不信任魔法部的用意，所以只是在完成了职责之后就告辞离开。不过，偶尔她还是会觉得，把所有的重担就交到邓布利多的手上，有一些让人不太放心。

不过，一年来，那件东西似乎在霍格沃茨被好好地保管着，那么，也许总归是她多虑了。现在，她只是需要去神奇动物管理控制司，处理一起和夜骐相关的麻烦事。

为了节省时间，她干脆从楼梯上走了下去。走进神奇动物管理司。她见到了不太寻常的景象。

邓布利多似乎正在和德克·克莱斯韦愉快地聊着天，并在处理着什么事务。阿米莉亚·博恩斯打过招呼之后，便径直开始和阿莫斯·迪戈里讨论起那几只夜骐的问题。

“所以你知道了麻瓜们究竟是怎么和夜骐起的冲突吗？它们不应该看得见夜骐，不是吗？”

“是的，”迪戈里回答说，“我特别发信问过斯卡曼德先生，他说在大多数情况下，麻瓜们不会注意到夜骐，除非……不过他也解释不清楚，只是说‘仍然有一些麻瓜可能拥有看到死亡的力量’这样的话，并且指出，这种现象只在《国际保密法》发布之前发生过。”

“但为什么呢？”阿米莉亚对这种不寻常的小事一贯是很敏感的。

“斯卡曼德先生说，这只是他的猜测……他说，每一次麻瓜目击夜骐事件的发生，都是因为麻瓜中有一个巫师，指出了夜骐所在的地方，然后麻瓜就能看见夜骐，并且感到恐慌……”

“但接受调查的巫师声明，他当时只是恰好路过，而且并没有向麻瓜指示出夜骐的所在地。所以，我不认为这件事情里巫师有任何的责任……”

迪戈里突然放低了声音，对阿米莉亚说：“我听说……那个巫师有一些，不太好的背景……他其实应该接受我们司的管辖……这是真的吗？”

“如果你是想说……”阿米莉亚平静地说，“他确实是霍格沃茨的毕业生，而且没有任何劣迹。无论怎么看，在这次事件里，他都只是个无辜的路人受害者。他完全没有还手，不管是巫术还是麻瓜的方式。”

“无辜的路人……”迪戈里沉吟道，“博恩斯女士，我记得在几年前，是你抓住了那个伪装成无辜路人的小巴蒂·克劳奇的，不是吗？”

“战争已经结束了，迪戈里。我们承担不起抓错人的代价，我们已经把他无缘无故留在部里好几天了。而且，这件事情本来就没有造成什么严重的后果。我知道大概只有一对叫做梅多斯的夫妇进了圣芒戈医院，倒是夜骐受了很重的伤。大多数麻瓜——尤其是动手的那一群，一点儿问题也没有——他们在圣芒戈里嚷嚷着自己全身疼，可是治疗师告诉我们他们连一点擦伤也没有。”

“你说的对，博恩斯……但影响很不好。麻瓜进了圣芒戈，我们还要面临指责，说为什么我们不能把如此危险的神奇生物严格控制起来。我们控制了火龙，控制了鹰嘴马身有翼兽，但夜骐……好吧，既然你这么说，那我们就把这个案子结掉吧——虽然要我说，这里面肯定有人捣鬼……我们或许可以把夜骐送到霍格沃茨去，邓布利多教授刚好也在这——”

阿米莉亚突然低声悄悄问迪戈里：“邓布利多教授在这里做什么？我记得他之前并没有怎么来到这里过。”

刚刚处理完事情的迪戈里不以为意地回答说：“似乎是一些和独角兽有关的事情……邓布利多刚刚说霍格沃茨里面死了一只独角兽……他说要先来这里登记，可是今天负责这样珍贵野兽的工作人员请了假……其他人又都不太熟悉办事的流程”

但阿米莉亚已经没有接着听迪戈里说话了。她的脑海里不得不再次浮现里她的哥哥，埃德加·博恩斯曾经从一个流浪巫师那里得到的预言。

独角兽的死亡。女子的死亡。  
总是无辜的人最先受害——现在，征兆已经不止一个了。摄魂怪获得了亲吻他人的权力，而一只独角兽死在了全巫师界最安全的霍格沃茨之中。不是所有东西都能伤害独角兽的。

如果不是现在处于魔法部一间明亮的办公室里，阿米莉亚觉得自己几乎就要失控了。她还是忍不住失声问邓布利多：“那只独角兽是怎么死的？我不觉得这是个好兆头……”

邓布利多这才注意到阿米莉亚此刻正在办公室之中，此刻的他显得有一些莫名的疲惫与羞愧。

“我没有保护好它。我没有想到，独角兽的血，实在是太珍贵了……我看着整个城堡，唯独忘记了禁林……不过现在看来一切都好，一切都是安全的……只要弥补了这个问题……”

“所以霍格沃茨学校里现在究竟有什么东西？”阿米莉亚突然尖刻地问道，“如果一只独角兽，在霍格沃茨都会因为它身上的那些价值而被弄死的话？我不敢想象……”

“阿米莉亚……”邓布利多校长的脸上仍然有悲伤的神色，但保持着平静，“我知道不管有没有那个预言，独角兽的死都是很令人悲伤的一件事……但我能向你保证，霍格沃茨的这件事能得到妥善的解决。”

“我相信教授。”阿米莉亚此刻脸上的表情不可捉摸，她的声音又一次变得低了起来，“但这件事情是不是和古灵阁的那样东西有关？”

邓布利多犹豫了一下，回答道：“你不容易被欺骗。是的。”

德克·克莱斯韦还在同事混乱的柜子里艰难地寻找着独角兽登记表，邓布利多先和阿米莉亚自然地找到了一个无人的角落谈话。邓布利多随手施了一个闭耳塞听的小魔咒。

阿米莉亚开始整理自己的思路：“我想——古灵阁那个时候遭到了闯入——是黑巫师所为——但没有被抓捕到；霍格沃茨又死了一只独角兽——只有黑巫师才会为了它们的血做出那样的事情；我猜想这两伙黑巫师其实是同一伙的吧——而且他们所在的地方，都正好是哈利·波特所在的地方？”

邓布利多显得毫不慌乱，就像是阿米莉亚在聊一个他早就知道的问题一样，他轻松地说道：“我想是的。不过，这会得到解决的。我已经计划好如何解决掉这个问题了……只是时间问题……而且如果运气好的话，我可以趁机处理掉很多遗留的事物……”

阿米莉亚不知道她应不应该相信邓布利多——她确信他比魔法部可信得多——但足够吗？一只独角兽已经凄惨地死去了。她总觉得把事情的解决全部托付给邓布利多未必是最佳的方案，整件事情很不对劲，很不对劲……但为什么呢？

德克·克莱斯韦终于找到了独角兽登记表，他把邓布利多招呼回去，开始填写这只独角兽死去的详情。邓布利多安静地描述着，阿米莉亚选择留下来听完整个故事。当提到目击者的时候，邓布利多提到了海格和哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福。

德克·克莱斯韦带着一丝兴奋说道：“哈利·波特！对了，他正在霍格沃茨里面！不过他怎么会在禁林里？我记得我上学的时候，禁林是绝对禁止进入的……”

邓布利多想了想，有些尴尬地提到：“唔……哈利·波特和他的朋友——或者说是同学严重违反了校规——对应的劳动惩罚是去禁林里照顾动物，所以……我批准了海格的要求……”

阿米莉亚在旁边听得颇为后怕，让哈利·波特在禁林里亲自见到了被杀死的独角兽，而且凶手还没有被捉到？她不敢想象这是邓布利多会做出来的事情。

“教授。我在想，哈利·波特在学校里真的足够安全吗？如果存在黑巫师的话，他们的第一个目标……”

“我想可以。阿米莉亚，我倒是觉得你有一些过分的焦虑呢。哈利·波特常规的活动区域都受到教职工很好的监护，不会出现什么糟糕的问题的。”

“真的吗？教授？我总觉得您有那么一点——太想要锻炼哈利·波特了呢？至少，我不觉得让一个连保护神奇生物课都没有上过的一年级学生跑去禁林照顾动物是多么好的惩罚……”

德克·克莱斯韦用惊讶的眼神看着阿米莉亚，仿佛觉得她用这样的口气和邓布利多讲话很令人吃惊一样。但对话的双方似乎都不觉得。

“唔……我是有这样的打算——不过，那当然会在我亲自的监护下面——当我注意到有什么异动的时候——”

“如果您计划好了，那我会非常放心。不过请您记得到时候把黑巫师转交给魔法部。我会争取一场公正的开庭审判——”

邓布利多微微笑了起来：“我很高兴你能信任我，阿米莉亚，尤其是发生了那么多事情之后。你的建议很棒，我原本还以为，你给我发那封信，是想因为独角兽的事情找我算账呢。你一直都是一个无论大小的事情，只要事关公义，都很在乎的人呢。”

阿米莉亚第二次顿住了。她重复了邓布利多的话：“因为独角兽的事情？”

邓布利多倒没有注意到这其中的问题，他随口回答说：“啊——不是你——向我发了一封信询问你听说霍格沃茨有一只独角兽被杀死了的事情？说是你听到了霍格莫德村里的传闻？然后你还强烈建议我一定要到神奇动物管理控制司来登记，以避免之后可能的麻烦？”

阿米莉亚震惊地喊道：“从来没有！邓布利多教授！我想——我想——”

邓布利多顿时也顿住了。他意识到他犯了多么大的一个错误。他的行动一直很是保密，而他确信伏地魔是一个谨慎的人，所以他的离开并不能构成伏地魔行动的时间窗口。但是一旦整件事情是被设计的——他来到神奇动物管理控制司，而负责独角兽登记的人不在，那么整件事情——以魔法部的效率，就要拖延上很长一段时间。那么，现在——霍格沃茨恐怕就没有他所想象得那么安全了。这是有风险的——他知道以奇洛的身手，现在耽误掉的时间已经大大足够了。

不过，他还有厄底斯魔镜，所以奇洛不可能成功——他只是丢掉了一个趁机在完全可控的情况下锻炼哈利·波特的机会——

阿米莉亚的呼吸变得急促起来，她断断续续地说：“教授——我是说——我建议您立刻回去，我能帮您处理掉独角兽登记的事情——但哈利·波特此刻在城堡之中，而城堡里没有傲罗——如果有什么问题的话——我希望别的教授会知道这些事情——”

邓布利多快速地理了理思路，然后飞快地幻影移形走了。阿米莉亚呆呆地望着他消失的那个空间，内心隐隐期望着没有什么太过于糟糕的问题。她现在唯一能做的，只有帮克莱斯韦处理完整个独角兽登记的事情。

克莱斯韦的办事——考虑到他平日里完全不处理相关的业务——是很利索的。他对阿米莉亚和邓布利多的对话并不是太懂，所以只是埋头做着事情。不过，当他注意到阿米莉亚平静下来，而迪戈里先生刚刚出去了之后，他和阿米莉亚说：“博恩斯女士，我听见你似乎很关心古灵阁里的那件事情？”

阿米莉亚算是扯了个慌：“是的，这和我们在办的一起案子，一起黑巫师的案子有很大关系。”

克莱斯韦顿时变得严肃起来：“我可不想再经历一次那么糟糕的日子了。博恩斯女士，我可以告诉你一些有关的秘密——我不是妖精，我不那么在乎他们那样的信用。”

阿米莉亚答道：“当然，如非必要，我不会再向外泄露的。”

再一次，悄悄话在这件办公室里，从一个人的嘴传到另一个人的耳朵。

“这是和魔法石相关的事情。”

阿米莉亚顿时感到了极度的恐惧。她必须希望邓布利多不要出现任何偏差——幸运的是，尽管中间有着无数的波折，她的愿望实现了，不过她仍然没有打听到更多的细节。直到多年之后，所有人才真正明白了这场魔法石风波背后的故事。


	21. 小鼠的迷宫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间错乱之章。Sirius和Dorcas的婚后考据日常，以及魔法石的错误打开方式（x）。

多卡斯·梅多斯对着一个小鼠迷宫坐下，脑子里想的还是她父母刚刚在电话里谈到的事情。艾伦·梅多斯又一次组织了前往那个荒凉海岸的考察活动，这次还带上了格外多的同事。结果——艾伦见到了一只奇怪的动物，似乎是一只长着蝙蝠翅膀的马。

多卡斯的第一反应是她的父亲是不是也终于像很多有才华的科学家那样最终疯掉了，但艾伦告诉她，其他的人也看见了那只奇怪的动物。

“行吧，你们科学家都是疯子。”多卡斯只好这么回答，“但是你们到底怎么把自己搞进医院去了？”

“因为有个傻子攻击了那只动物。他是个彻头彻尾的——蠢蛋，我不应该带着他一起去的……”

事实上，那次对夜骐的攻击还远远称不上麻烦，因为夜骐其实并没有什么攻击麻瓜的冲动。但是，糟糕之处在于，莱姆斯·卢平恰好从旁边路过，并试图阻止事件的进一步恶化。他试图拉走夜骐，但似乎造成了更大的误会。

艾伦·梅多斯继续郁闷地说道：“结果就是，那几个傻瓜和我以前在那片海岸上见到的年轻人打了起来——确切地说，是单方面殴打……那个年轻人大概是住在附近吧……我上去拉架——结果那个蠢蛋！后来，就出来了一群自称为魔法部的人把你爸爸的同事们全带走了……对了，我记得你知道一些和魔法部相关的事情？我记得你说过他们是合法的部门，所以我就跟他们走了……跟我解释一下……我还没完全弄懂呢……”

多卡斯皱了皱眉头：“我知道我过去知道一些，但我现在说不出来。他们到底把你和妈妈带到哪里去了？”

“啊——现在，我们在一间叫做圣芒戈的医院里面。奇怪的是，我和我的同事们打电话请假的时候，他们都完全不记得有这件事了。这群巫师，他们肯定有什么修改记忆的巫术——我打赌你也是遇到了这种情况……”

多卡斯必须承认她的父亲一贯很有洞察力——那是她一直不愿意承认的事实。出于某些原因，她的记忆——或许包括巫师的能力都被修改了，所以现在她也帮不上什么忙。不过，以她模糊的记忆而言，圣芒戈是一个十分靠谱的医院。她安慰她的父亲不要太过郁闷。

“这没有关系——那群——我记得你叫他们巫师，对吧？答应我帮我弄一张半个月的假条休养一下——这样我就不用去指导那群懒惰的学生们了……你妈妈现在在和圣芒戈的治疗师聊得很愉快，我也要去听听……”

放下电话的多卡斯觉得有一些羞愧。她的父母一直——而且直到现在，都以为她是一个巫师，只是暂时遭遇了一些困境。但现在，她甚至记不起来圣芒戈医院在哪了。不过她的父母倒是令人放心——天知道他们是怎么用了一秒钟的时间就接受了这些奇遇的。

她决定还是干点正事。她设计了一个相当复杂的迷宫，打算让小鼠好好地走一走。她并不指望小鼠顺利地走出来，但在这个过程里，小鼠或许可以学到有用的知识。

邓布利多在教导哈利厄底斯魔镜的用法的时候，脑子里也是这么想的。而他们都犯了一个致命的错误。

数年之后——

当多卡斯和小天狼星在一起向哈利和教授们考证魔法石的故事，以便编写巫师战争史之时，他们才恍然大悟，整件事情究竟有多么得失去控制——失控得就像多卡斯的那只小鼠一样。让我们以他们的视角回望那次故事吧。

邓布利多原本打算让海格在某个时间“不小心向哈利·波特泄露路威的秘密”，很不幸，海格在此之前，就不小心真的泄露了路威的秘密。不然的话，如同邓布利多在路上所幻想的那样，他回来的时候，只会见到被困在厄底斯魔镜前面的奇洛——和伏地魔。

“那么那天哈利见到的魔鬼网……”小天狼星若有所思地说，“应该总是斯普劳特教授设计的吧？”

“认真地说，小天狼星，”多卡斯一副看穿一切的表情，“你也太把你亲爱的教子的故事版本当真了吧？你觉得真的有人会用一年级草药学课堂上能够学到的东西来对付黑巫师吗？”

“说句实话——魔鬼网在战斗中挺实用的，反正我用过——顺手抓一把下来，至少能给你争取半分钟——”

“但如果这是一个设计好了的防御手段——我至少会用一个NEWTS级别的。所以我猜这真的只是偶然在那个该死的洞里长出来的……阴暗和潮湿，那里都不缺。而且——”多卡斯狡黠地笑了笑，“我特别问过斯普劳特教授了，她说当时根本没有那么多教授参与了保护魔法石的行动——至少她没有。”

“等——等等——天哪，我需要花一定时间来重新梳理一下我教子的故事。所以那个钥匙——”

“钥匙——我写信给了弗立维教授，弗立维教授说，那个魔法的设计要点是——非常困难的飞来咒，因为干扰的钥匙太多——奇洛是直接撬门进去的——用了伏地魔的黑魔法。”

“哈利说那里有几把飞天扫帚——”

“呃——其实似乎，那几把飞天扫帚真的只是费尔奇的旧扫帚而已……那个活板门下面原来是垃圾通道……”

“那那个棋盘阵？”

“麦格教授说那确实是她放置在那里的一个防御手段。几十个巨大的棋子，能够攻击人——除非是成群结对的巫师，否则不可能……”

小天狼星突然意识到了什么：“我记起来了……那是我和詹姆以前一起写的一个大作业！我是说……我们忘掉了写假期论文。”

那是六年级的复活节。詹姆和小天狼星一起回家过节，然后整个假期都忙于下巫师棋，忘了写麦格教授布置的“利用变形术进行防御”的论文。最后，麦格教授给出的，让他们免于挂科的条件是把一副巫师棋转变为能够防御城堡的大型棋子。

“所以，只有打倒所有的棋子，你才能够通过这个棋盘——而且只是一次性的通过——巫师棋的棋盘有自动清理功能，我们利用了它……”小天狼星总结道，他回忆的口吻里透出一丝怀念和悲伤。

“但罗恩说，他只是让赫敏和哈利也一起进来下棋，就通过了这个关卡……”

“唔……我想想——那其实是我们设计的一个BUG……或者说，是我们特意设计出来的一个彩蛋……因为我们发现我们自己打不过这群棋子……詹姆试了一次，脑袋上肿了三个包……所以我们得有直接通关的秘籍，不然我们要是被自己设计的巫师棋盘给堵在夜游的路上就太滑稽了……所以，我们的办法就是——”

“只要你愿意去下棋，你就可以以下棋的方式取得胜利？”多卡斯微笑着说。

“对，而且之后也不会再恢复——巫师棋盘的清理功能只在棋子乱掉的时候成立。”

“啊——这就是为什么奇洛已经成功攻克了一次棋盘，但罗恩还是要下一次棋的原因吗？”

“我想是的。”

“至于斯内普的魔药问题——”多卡斯仔细阅读着赫敏记忆里的那道题目，再次忍不住笑了，“我想就是一道麻瓜逻辑题的改编而已。那应该是他在麻瓜世界里的一些记忆——不过他忘记了，奇洛其实是一个混血巫师……”

小天狼星长长出了口气：“所以，哈利能够成功通过活板门，找到魔法石的原因，就是因为他们发现了我们当年的棋盘阵里的漏洞？真是太棒了……”

“那我觉得你应该搞清楚——如果不是你们在麦格教授的作业里面乱加东西——哈利根本进不去，那奇洛就会被永远困在魔镜前面！”

小天狼星像一条大狗一样叫了一声，然后翻身瘫在一边表示遗憾，并向多卡斯表示，以后他绝对不接着在工作里炫技了。自知理亏的他开始试图转移多卡斯的注意力：“对了，你之前说道，整个故事就像是你以前养过的一只奇怪的小鼠一样——这是怎么回事？”

多卡斯的小鼠，正在哈利最终穿过火焰之时逃出了迷宫——大大超出了所有人的预期。

那个迷宫有很多复杂的设计，在多卡斯的预期之中，只有经过足够的训练，小鼠才可能逃出迷宫。整个训练计划要延续很长时间，而这只小鼠原来只是个对照组而已——她想看看没经过训练的小鼠能达到什么水平。

它确实显得很愚蠢，在迷宫里四处乱转。但它比多卡斯更快意识到了这个迷宫设计的致命之处。

为了方便观察，那个迷宫的顶上没有盖。同时，迷宫的墙也不是很高。为了方便提供提示和惩罚，上面也没有覆盖上玻璃板。

于是，那只小鼠突然发现，迷宫的顶上是一个不错的游逛地点。它灵巧地爬了上去，然后就看见了更广阔的世界。它吱吱地叫着，然后冲下了桌子——在实验室里很是引起了一番混乱。

“所以最后——你们造成了多大的损失？”小天狼星觉得舒服了不少，开始反过来好奇地发问。

“唔——最后全实验室都被迫去了医院检查，并且打了一些疫苗——就是一种预防疾病的法子。有几个人被咬得挺厉害的——然后我们这个项目被以安全不达标的理由取消了，我差点挨了惩罚——”多卡斯说道这里，颇有几分愤愤不平，“我一直以来都建议相关的实验需要更注意安全和隔离，但是他们并不愿意在几个玻璃板上多花钱——最后，他们的理由是我没有看好那只小崽子……”

“全天下的魔法部都差不多。”小天狼星躺在那儿，闭着眼睛，愉快地吐槽着，然后偷偷看了多卡斯一眼。

多卡斯没有接着把话题转到魔法部上面去，她知道那是至今仍然在干扰小天狼星正常生活的话题。他有些时候会害怕海水和潮湿——像他的弟弟那样。不过他能用对魔法部的不屑，几乎完美地掩盖掉那种愤愤不平之气。

不过她倒不觉得这会是什么严重的问题。只要能够走出来，从迷宫里走出来，和从迷宫上面逃出来，对小鼠来说又有什么区别呢？

它们和我们一样，都从不驯服。

在多卡斯陪着小天狼星一起懒洋洋地度过这个“解决了问题的愉快午后”之前，她想到的最后一件事情是：“和那只小鼠比起来，彼得·佩迪鲁实在没有那么聪明了”。

她喜欢聪明而不驯的小鼠，所以即使在发生了那么多事情后，她还是想办法用一个新项目把那只小鼠留了下来。至于那些充满恶意的小鼠——她是不惮于动用一下断尾大法的。

包括彼得·佩迪鲁。在那一瞬间，她很庆幸自己在实验室里积累了足够多抓老鼠和杀老鼠的经验。


	22. 再访阿兹卡班

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius原著向补完。Regulus和Amelia的短暂相逢。

魔法部的职员们开始发现，哈利·波特回到巫师世界以后，麻烦就开始越来越多。先是闹得谣言四起的魔法石事件，然后是一次违反《对未成年巫师加以合理约束法》的事件——不对，是两起，后来，他又坐着亚瑟·韦斯莱的汽车去了学校——法律执行司的博恩斯女士决定对亚瑟罚款，这让马尔福先生颇为不满。他一向认为亚瑟知法犯法的行为理应被开除，但不巧的是，魔法部里似乎没有什么人同意他的观点；他给魔法部捐了些款项，以便加重处罚，但没有如愿。

接着，霍格沃茨开始不断地爆发袭击事件，甚至邓布利多校长都被迫离职了一段时间——阿米莉亚·博恩斯女士只听到了一些和马尔福相关的谣言，却也没有什么太好的处理方法。毕竟，魁地奇世界杯的准备就要开始了，不善经营的魔法部需要和一些经济条件尚好的家族维持好关系，以免出现严重的资金链断裂问题。她到底还是很尊敬自己曾经的上司巴蒂·克劳奇先生，并不希望魁地奇世界杯这一重大的国际项目出现什么乱子。

所以她在大部分时间里，还是专心于法律执行司的通常工作——比如说，帮部长准备阿兹卡班的例行视察。在巴格诺部长退休之前，阿米莉亚没有再去过阿兹卡班——因为部长坚持不肯让她再去。福吉部长上任之后的两年里，她作为法律执行司的司长，也大多不必亲自前往。不过今年，部长似乎对阿兹卡班的视察格外重视，大概是因为在魁地奇世界杯前，需要更重视安保工作的缘故吧。

所以阿米莉亚不得不陪同部长再次前往阿兹卡班。当咸腥的海风吹向她时，她仿佛又想起了年少的那段战争噩梦。长期以来，她都借助工作的方式来让自己不要沉湎于悲伤之中——埃德加·博恩斯夫妇的下落不明，与她年少时其他朋友的——死亡或堕落，对她而言是沉重的打击，但对这个世界不会再有积极的贡献了。于是她强迫自己尽力不去思考这些，而是尽自己的力量去维护巫师界，从而避免悲剧的再次发生。她想，这或许是更好的做法。

但当摄魂怪的气味渐渐浓郁之后，她开始意识到，事情远远不会那么简单。那些她平日里都不会意识到的记忆，在糟糕的环境下，终究是会不断涌现出来的，而且比十一年前她所感受到的要强大得多。

她听见了哭声。她不知道那是谁的哭声，有一部分像莉莉和詹姆，有一部分像艾丽斯和弗兰克，有一部分像普威特兄弟，但又都不是很像。她想那大概是无数个哭声的集合，所以几乎消失了所有个人的特色，只有那些在她眼里格外鲜明的人，还能找到一些模糊的影子。

她知道她最糟糕的记忆就是那场战争，这没有错。那些可爱、真实的生命就这样消散了——但远远不止这些，她清楚的——

她从中听见了小巴蒂·克劳奇的哭声，就是那次她在阿兹卡班里听见的。那声音尖利而凄惨，在所有的哭声中分外得不和谐——但仍然是哭声。而她却又已经听懂了他在哭什么了。

他说他是无辜的，却又举不出证据来。但无论如何，她知道他得到的审判是不完全的，然后他就死了。她永远也不会知道她是不是犯了致命的错误了——

就像那次她差点把雷古勒斯亲手送进摄魂怪手里一样——她突然记起了什么。那是一段过于糟糕的回忆，所以摄魂怪把它挖出来了——

她忘了她在霍格沃茨的八楼，开始见到雷古勒斯的时候说了什么，她只记得雷古勒斯向她放下了魔杖，然后束手就擒。她正在计划把雷古勒斯带到邓布利多的办公室的时候，尾随她而来的三名魔法部职员试图直接带走他。然后，雷古勒斯的家养小精灵攻击了魔法部的职员，然后打开了房门，击倒雷古勒斯带了进去。

接着，她犹豫了一下，还是选择走进了那间可能是陷阱的屋子里。随即，乌姆里奇、麦克尼尔与金斯莱都跟了进去。

克利切仍然在疯狂地攻击所有人，除了她以外，其他的魔法部职员都很快昏迷了过去——家养小精灵在保护主人的时候，攻击力是相当惊人的。同时，它还奋力压制着在它身体下挣扎的雷古勒斯。雷古勒斯奋力地呼吸着——黑湖湖水给他造成了不可逆的伤害，他被克利切压制着，几乎没有余力说话。

阿米莉亚举起魔杖，犹豫是否要攻击克利切——但就她哥哥曾经提出的建议而言，攻击一个疯狂的家养小精灵是很不理智的选择，因为它们将有能力夺取巫师的魔杖，以达到保护主人的目的。

正当这时，雷古勒斯终于从克利切的身下挣扎出来，嘶哑地喊着：“住手！克利切！”

克利切不情愿地停了手。雷古勒斯似乎不敢直视阿米莉亚了，他低声说道：“我很抱歉没有约束住我的家养小精灵。如果你还是愿意带我去见他们的话——”

阿米莉亚深吸了一口气，她不知道怎么面对这一对古怪的主仆。她感到情况相当地诡异，便做了一个冒险的决定。

“雷古勒斯，如果你真的有什么话，那就直接对我说吧。我担心——你不一定能顺利到达邓布利多校长的办公室。刚才那个小精灵动用了那么多魔法，恐怕要触动了霍格沃茨城堡的守卫。”

克利切在一旁做出不屑的样子来，雷古勒斯叹了口气说，家养小精灵的巫术和巫师不同，它们不会惊动城堡的，不过，如果阿米莉亚一定要他说的话……

克利切突然插了一嘴，这对家养小精灵来说可是颇古怪的事情，他说，这间屋子能够满足人的愿望，而他已经决定，让雷古勒斯没法出门，同时让阿米莉亚出门以后就彻底忘掉她所听到的事。雷古勒斯的脸色顿时改变了。

“这是真的吗？”从克利切看来，雷古勒斯的脸色和他喝下石盆里的魔药时一样苍白。

“是的。”家养小精灵永远也不会欺骗主人。

“为什么？”

“因为小主人走出了房门，就注定要被摄魂怪所亲吻。如果这位女士记得小主人的话，她就会招来其他人，那么——小主人也要被摄魂怪亲吻。”克利切突然变得认真起来，“克利切答应过女主人要保护小主人的。”

阿米莉亚咬了咬自己的嘴唇，这只家养小精灵说得完全没有错。如果不是他横插一脚的话，雷古勒斯此刻恐怕早就被拉给摄魂怪处刑了。她无法控制自己说出那句：“你说得对。”

“但我理应受到这样的惩罚，博恩斯女士。你能找到破解这个巫术的办法吗？我自己试过很多次，但没有用……”

“先告诉我你为什么那么坚持要得到机会说出那些事情来。我想常人都在躲避摄魂怪的吻，只有你要的是得到招供的机会——你可以先告诉我，我会尽力把它们留下来的——我发誓。”

阿米莉亚坐在船上，突然清醒过来。她知道她还是终究忘记了后面的事情了。大概是因为她听到全部真相的时候，只感到放松和解脱吧。有节制的悲哀不是摄魂怪会留下的情感。周围的雾气已经愈发浓重起来，阿米莉亚努力盯着远处没有任何意义的海面，集中精力接着回忆，但无法想起更多的细节了。福吉部长在一旁端着一张《预言家日报》，摇摇晃晃，似乎有些晕船——阿米莉亚突然想起来，十一年前，巴格诺部长虽然年事已高，但在船上的样子却很精神。

她没法再集中精力下去了。阿兹卡班所在的荒岛已经浮现在眼前。她不断地回忆起那一次访问阿兹卡班的细节而不是真相。反刍行为是很危险的，她需要完成工作，而不是沉溺在情绪和细节中。于是她开始指挥职员们做靠岸的准备，并提前备好守护神。

无论如何，现在和过去是大不一样了。傲罗们都再次变成了模范学生，而不是战争期间临时递补进来，连障碍咒都施得不成样子的学生。他们可以熟练地施守护神咒了，尽管他们的守护神大多面目模糊，认不出是什么动物，但用来处理现在大大减少的摄魂怪来说，是完全足够的了。在巴蒂·克劳奇调走之后，摄魂怪的繁殖计划迅速被叫停，现在，阿兹卡班似乎没有战争刚结束时那么惊人了。

实习傲罗尼法朵拉·唐克斯的野兔此刻倒是活蹦乱跳地在阿米莉亚的身旁，这令她颇为欣慰。她总记得之前见到的还是一个小女孩的唐克斯，如今她已经因为出色的守护神咒，得到了前往阿兹卡班实习的机会；她只是看起来有些被阿兹卡班的恐怖气氛给吓着了，微微睁大了眼睛。

不过，年长一些的魔法部官员，大多都保持着相对冷静的态度。现在的阿兹卡班和过去比已经有了相当大的进步，虽然阿米莉亚仍然觉得远远不够。

他们登上了荒凉的陆地，走进城堡，沉默地行走在囚室之间。福吉部长不时说两句话，打个寒战，并总是把他的《预言家日报》掏出来看。他喜欢看报纸，觉得看报纸能使他安定下来。

周围的囚室和十一年前比要安静多了。不少囚犯像克劳奇一样死去了（不过不再引起舆论的压力，因为上一任法律执行司司长设法避免了公开阿兹卡班内部的死亡），剩下的那些也几乎不发出声音，就像是已经被摄魂怪吸走了灵魂那样。阿米莉亚决定让傲罗们进去检查，以确保他们还活着。

然后她亲自去检查几个重罪的犯人。在检查时，她注意到，贝拉特里克斯似乎已经失去了意识，却在念叨一些不知所云的浑话。她喊的是一个叫做“彼得”的人。

“你背叛了黑魔王——害惨了他——等到黑魔王回来之后——”

阿米莉亚不记得有一个叫做彼得的食死徒，不过食死徒中有许多都没有接受法律的制裁。她只是微微惊讶于贝拉特里克斯对黑魔王的忠诚，毕竟她已然见识了很多为了脱罪，反复声称自己中了夺魂咒，又到处攀咬的食死徒了。不过她倒觉得，事后应该去查查有什么叫做彼得的名字——就是这个名字太常见了一些，大概不会有什么结果。

她转身出来。之后只剩下小天狼星·布莱克一名囚犯了。出乎意料的是，他看起来倒不错，看来不需要派傲罗上去检查了。

小天狼星坐在那里而不是蜷缩在那里，抬起头看着他们。他的眼神还是像十一年前那么冷漠——但阿米莉亚不知道是不是因为自己的印象已经模糊——那眼神和十一年前并不很一样。里面有一种奇特的生命力，某种不可能在阿兹卡班十二年存活而没有消亡的东西。

她第一次见到在阿兹卡班，用那种轻率的眼神从囚室内往外看的人。她对这种眼神并不陌生，她知道小天狼星在霍格沃茨里是什么样的人，也熟悉那样的神采……但不应该是在阿兹卡班之中。他的那种样子在投身黑暗势力的那一瞬间应该已经消亡了，如果还有残余的良心的话，也足以把他折磨到疯掉——她记得十一年前，仅仅一年的摄魂怪的折磨就已经令他几乎处在崩溃的边缘——

但现在他几乎在用挑战的眼光审视着那群围观着他的官员和傲罗们，甚至打起了招呼。而且不是从部长打起招呼——阿米莉亚恍惚觉得那是她曾经在学生时代见过的情形，但她压抑住了自己的情绪。人总是会改变的，现在还抱有她刚毕业的时候的那种固执的热情和天真恐怕是不对的……

可是你听到过那些话，阿米莉亚。她对她自己说。你其实知道有些事情是不正确的，对吗？你听到过一些很关键的事情……

她终于又记起了一些痛苦的回忆，尽管仍旧没有关键的细节。但无论如何，记住一些总好过全部忘记，不是吗？

当他们在有求必应屋（尽管阿米莉亚自己不记得这个名字）里谈论完毕之后，他们久久都没有再说话。阿米莉亚走出屋子的一瞬间就会忘记所有的真相，但知道了真相的她不可能此刻把雷古勒斯带出有求必应屋——因为门外等着他们的会是刚刚醒来的几位魔法部职员，而阿米莉亚并没有十足的把握将雷古勒斯安全送达到邓布利多的办公室里——失败的代价太残酷了——一个高贵的灵魂和再也无法被找出来的伏地魔的秘密。所以，尽管雷古勒斯始终坚持，阿米莉亚都无法答应他的请求。

“雷古勒斯，你可以不害怕自己的牺牲。但——”她咽下自己原本要说的那句话，决定换一个委婉一些的说法，“如果我们搞砸了，就再也没有希望了。我宁愿选择未来的希望。”

雷古勒斯似乎终于接受了这个选择，没有再说什么，但在阿米莉亚转身准备离开时，他还是忍不住问出了问题。

“博恩斯女士——我是说——阿米莉亚——如果，从个人的角度，我想问一下小天狼星——我知道他是……”他犹豫了一下，接着向下说，“凤凰社的成员。他现在还好吗？——我知道，作为一个食死徒，我不该打听这些的……”

阿米莉亚突然停在了那里，她知道接下来的话或许很残酷。“雷古勒斯——我知道——这很难，但是——小天狼星·布莱克，在战争的最后时刻公开投向了神秘人，直接导致了他三个好友的死亡。所以，他现在正在阿兹卡班。”

雷古勒斯几乎要僵硬在那里，完全做不出回应。这件事情已然超出了他的全部想象力。

“我想我能接触到食死徒的核心机密。他不可能是。”

“目前的证据显示他在1980年左右投向了神秘人，为了一个出卖波特夫妇的计划——那时候，你或许已经——”阿米莉亚沉重地说，雷古勒斯知道她不是在开玩笑。

“我听说过那个出卖波特夫妇的计划。”雷古勒斯知道自己不会有能力知道任何的真相或是做出任何的改变，他只是在挣扎，“食死徒的目标不是小天狼星。他们想争取的是另一个人——我知道他们称他为虫尾巴。”

“但后来可能是。”正在了解真相的情绪里震荡着的阿米莉亚不知道自己要如何描述这一对弟兄，也不知道自己应该做出什么反应。

“但如果——有机会的话——我希望，你们有一天能够查到虫尾巴。”雷古勒斯继续说道，“就我所知，他距离食死徒大约只有一步之遥了……”

“我会的。”阿米莉亚平静地回答下来，却突然意识到了同样的问题，“但——”

“你同样不会记得的，是吗？”雷古勒斯的脸上流露出深深的悲哀，他把脸埋进自己的双手，“我知道这些都没有办法……但无论如何……如果有可能的话——我猜测如果和我无关的话，这座屋子或许会手下留情……无论如何——”

他抬起眼睛直视阿米莉亚：“我相信小天狼星超过相信我自己。”

阿米莉亚回望着这张曾经温和而快活，如今却只余下悲哀和绝望的面孔，做出了她最后的回复：“我相信你的说法，雷古勒斯。你是——”但她终究还是再一次把最后的话咽了下去。

你终究是值得我相信的巫师。年少时的判断，其实又何尝错过。雷古勒斯终究不是一个会沉沦的巫师，而小天狼星——

她看着他的样子，回忆起他少年时的样态——那些不熟悉他的家庭和巫师界的血雨腥风的路人总会说，他是最后一个会投向黑势力的人。

她当然不能就此做出判断。但这足以让她重启一次调查——而且和那些悬案不同，现在她确实得到了一些新的线索——埃德加·博恩斯总是告诉她，不要放弃任何微茫的光明，哪怕是那些看似无用的光明。他曾经一边在凤凰社血战，一边为被捕的食死徒向魔法部要求人道的待遇。如果她没有机会救回她的兄长，那么至少，她能让她兄长的一部分接着活在这个世界上。

但她没有想到，此刻，福吉部长的一个动作彻底改变了她的计划——

福吉部长顺手把报纸放在了囚室外的桌子上。那个名字叫彼得的虫尾巴，正站在罗恩的肩头之上。


	23. 痴迷（上）

小天狼星的视力一向很好，所以即使在昏暗的囚室下，他还是看见了那张照片。

他能认出那个矮胖的夫人是普威特兄弟的妹妹——那就是一家子韦斯莱了。周围站着她的丈夫和孩子们。她的孩子们都还年青，最小的大概只是刚刚上学的年纪。小天狼星莫名想起了哈利——没什么人知道哈利是他的教子——他也应该在学校上了好几年学了吧？

然后他的眼神被一只蹲在肩头的耗子吸引住了。其实，有一只耗子是宠物，在巫师世界里并不是什么稀罕事，对吧？如果愿意的话，他现在就能从附近抓到几只……

他突然睁大了眼睛。他现在知道他为什么会莫名其妙注意到那只耗子了——他感觉自己的全身变得有点软——如果真的是……此刻，他觉得他的行动仿佛不受他自己的指挥，却完全符合他的需求。他自己的声音像是从很远的地方传来一样：“福吉部长——”

他可以熟练地做出一副微微高傲而轻蔑的样子——他知道这样反而更容易得到关注和额外的照顾。他看见那群魔法部官员的眼神里表现出一种惊讶，他们大概没见过能在阿兹卡班主动和人攀谈起来的囚犯罢。在过去的日子里，他一向都没有心情，也不想去理睬他们，所以他们想必都以为他已经处在崩溃的状态里。当然，其实也差不了太多，不过小天狼星的崩溃并不是魔法部官员们所惯常见到的那种。

“您的报纸看完了吗？如果您不介意的话——能够把那张《预言家日报》借给我看一看吗？”他对此刻正用难以置信眼光盯着他的部长说道，“我感觉闷得慌——我想做做报纸上的填字游戏。”

他不知道这算不算扯谎。他确实一向很喜欢做填字游戏，他也确实一直都闷得慌——当然重点是他现在需要马上拿到那张预言家日报，来确认某个极其可怕的想法。而那个想法当然没有办法对福吉部长说出来。人们可以相信一个丧心病狂的食死徒在阿兹卡班呆了十二年没有疯掉，还喜欢做填字游戏，却不可能相信他是无辜的。

福吉部长混杂着厌恶和怜悯的眼光朝他身上瞄了一眼，把报纸捡起来递了过去，但并不知道说些什么，只好和阿米莉亚·博恩斯随意地闲聊两句，顺便夸奖了她“在维持法律秩序上做出的贡献”，然后仿佛是解脱了一番，开始集合人员准备向外走了——他不打算拿回那张该死的报纸了，就让布莱克慢悠悠地做填字游戏吧。

但小天狼星此时并不打算翻到第五版去做他的填字游戏。他只是定神看着那张头版照片。他不需要更多的证据和证实了，他得相信自己的眼睛。那当然是彼得·佩迪鲁，躺在一个温暖的巫师大家庭之间。

他觉得有什么东西在他的胸中燃烧，那是很遥远的感受了，不是吗？他其实一直知道彼得·佩迪鲁还没有被抓到，但他什么都没有做。他会说那是因为他虚弱到没有办法做任何事，他连活下来都很艰难……当然，那不是他的错，但是……既然不是他的错，那为什么不……

彼得·佩迪鲁如今成为一个小巫师的宠物了，而那个小巫师——如果他对年龄的判断没有失误的话——有哈利那么大了——他不能想象，如果虫尾巴潜伏在詹姆的孩子身边，那会是怎样糟糕的局面……

他知道从恐慌的联想中冷静下来的最好办法就是寻找现实。一张《预言家日报》的头版照片一定有对应的新闻，于是他微微颤抖的手在报纸上滑动起来，他能找到对应的新闻的。

《魔法部职员赢得巨奖》

一个他往日从来不会关注的标题——不过似乎事情更糟了，彼得·佩迪鲁正潜伏在一个魔法部职员的家中？

魔法部禁止滥用麻瓜物品办公室主任亚瑟·韦斯莱赢得了一年一度的《预言家日报》大奖金加隆奖……这都是离他非常遥远的事情了，他不需要知道……

韦斯莱一家将在埃及待一个月，于霍格沃茨新学年开始时返回……霍格沃茨……小天狼星必须承认他的心诡异地抽搐了一下，他觉得他的一部分可能被迫苏醒过来了。

韦斯莱家庭的五个孩子现在在霍格沃茨就读。——新闻就这样结束了，不会有更多的信息了，但是——如果那只耗子蹲在那个看起来最小的男孩的身上，那么，他恐怕已经成为了那个小男孩的宠物，那么——在大约两个月之后（他拿到报纸的时候就看了一眼日期，和他自己的计算误差不过两天），那个将自己最好的朋友出售给伏地魔的小人就会也一起回到霍格沃茨。

他感到恶心，但随即，另一种发自内心的恐惧战胜了恶心的感受。哈利也在霍格沃茨，和那个孩子差不多大，他们甚至可能是同学院的同学，住在同一个宿舍里（莫丽、亚瑟、莉莉、詹姆都在那个塔楼里生活过，他有理由这么相信）。那么，这将是一件无比危险的事情——比他们错误地信任彼得·佩迪鲁还要危险。无论如何，他们都已经是有战斗经验的成年巫师，但哈利……他确定他会有才能，聪明能干，但应对这样险恶的人心……

他不得不做点什么，无论如何——如果全世界只有他知道一件无比可怕的事情的话，他不能什么都不做。难道他只能等待着传来致命的坏消息吗？

他发现他可以集中注意力了，他必须想想有什么办法能够让彼得·佩迪鲁在霍格沃茨消失掉——现在他对当初费尽心思指导彼得学会阿尼马格斯感到无比后悔。

他相信邓布利多教授和麦格教授在发现了真相之后一定能够解决问题，也许还能顺便把他救出来，但考虑到已经过去了十二年，彼得·佩迪鲁应该至少也在霍格沃茨待了两三年——苍天在上，他为什么同时教会了彼得怎样在教授们的眼皮底下隐藏呢？

更别提魔法部了——他们十二年前就没让他有机会说过什么话，现在——他又错过了那个微小的机会。福吉部长估计已经坐上回去的船了，不过就算没有也于事无补。他们大概会欣慰地发现那个还没有疯掉的食死徒终于疯掉了。

疯就疯吧。但问题悬在那儿了——现在没有什么比这个问题更糟糕的事情了。唯一值得欣慰的事情大约是，他可以确认摄魂怪大概不会去处理他的这点小心思，这也太不愉快了。对了，还有另一件——他大概还有一个多月的时间开始阻止这件事情的发生，他必须得找个方法。

除了逃出去——小天狼星，你必须清醒一点。没有一个巫师曾经逃出过阿兹卡班——他对自己说——这不是鲁莽自大的时候……想出一点切实可行的方案吧……阿兹卡班下一次有正常人进来，恐怕得是一年之后了……

他发现他已经很久没有做过真正高强度的思考了，这让他很快感到困倦。他随便找了个角落，把稻草稍微拾掇齐整了些，就蜷缩在里面睡着了。他在想他所见到的上一个离开这儿的人——鲁伯·海格，他才刚刚离开十来天呢。那时候，小天狼星就从囚室的那个缝隙（他今年才发现了这个绝佳的观测地点）里，看见了鲁伯·海格被两只摄魂怪押了进来。他敢说这一定是魔法部闹的一个大乌龙。果然，他顺利地离开了。小天狼星无疑为海格遭受可能的无妄之灾感到难过，但他现在却觉得，要是海格也在这里的话，他或许能有一点微茫的希望……虽然海格见到他的第一反应一定是把他撕成一块一块的，可是如果他听完……

他所能见过的，上一个离开囚室的人——或者说，尸体，就是小巴蒂·克劳奇了。他失焦的眼睛正对着那些稻草，那颜色就像是那个瘦弱男孩的头发一样。他出于诡异的原因同情这个可能是食死徒的男孩。他开始思考，如果他死掉了，那么魔法部一定会进行一个调查；如果此时他找点东西（实在不行的话，血液和皮肤），写下核心的证据的话，那么……

好啦，这个计划比上一个逃出阿兹卡班的还要扯淡。小巴蒂·克劳奇的死因得到调查的原因大概是因为他那个在法律执行司做司长的父亲——而且那个父亲事后似乎也不再是司长了。而且，魔法部要是懂得寻找证据的话，他根本就不会落到今天的这个局面。

他对着那黄黄的、枯干的稻草渐渐睡着了。他黑色的长发无意间垂下来遮蔽了视线，于是他迷迷糊糊的回忆和幻想里，那个死去的稻草头发男孩渐渐变成了一个死去的黑头发男孩，带着眼镜，而他的旁边，那只耗子正得意地吱吱叫着……

好的，既然——他在霍格沃茨——那么他就绝不能容忍自己被摄魂怪逼到绝路而死——绝不能像小巴蒂·克劳奇那样。他不能把希望寄托给魔法部，甚至不能指望邓布利多……这是狂妄自大，当然。但他有时候知道自己的判断确实没有错。

日后看来，他唯一错误的判断是——小巴蒂·克劳奇已经死了。此刻，那个将他未经审讯就送入阿兹卡班的前任法律执行司司长，下班回家，便注意到他的儿子开始有力量对抗夺魂咒了。


	24. 痴迷（下）

小巴蒂·克劳奇披着隐形衣站在锁着的房门后面。几分钟前，他突然从夺魂咒的效应里清醒过来了。看着闪闪惊恐的面容，他知道这位忠心耿耿的女仆人也发现了。同时，屋子下面也传来了脚步声，是他的父亲从魔法部下班回家了。  
他其实记得所有在夺魂咒期间发生的事情——那些声称自己被夺魂咒控制，所以“什么也不知道”的食死徒们不过是在扯谎。所以他不需要多少时间，就能大概明白过来自己的处境了，毕竟他是个多么聪明的巫师。闪闪浑身颤抖，她正在努力把小巴蒂拽回到角落里，以表现得正常一些。  
不过小巴蒂很快想到，闪闪一向很同情他（是的，闪闪年纪不小，但在他母亲的手下长大，一直是个单纯而勤勉的小精灵），所以和上一次一样，她会尽全力遮盖掉他失去控制的痕迹。这时候理智的选择当然不是和那个壮年巫师起冲突——他现在连魔杖都没有呢。  
他顺从了闪闪的安排，把隐形衣捂得更严实了一些，安安静静地坐在了凳子上面。他想他的父亲大概会进来看一眼，确定他此刻的状态，就像那些摄魂怪一样。

现在正是黄昏时分，确乎是摄魂怪正常的巡逻时间和囚犯们的晚饭时间。它们飘行在囚室之间，打开门扇，好送进晚饭，顺便确认一下囚犯们还活着。魔法部的司长女士在前几天的巡视里刚刚告诫了它们，必须“注意保护囚犯的身体健康”。当然，和往常一下，它们没太当回事。  
小天狼星·布莱克注视着那只熟悉的摄魂怪准备进来，决定变成一只狗。他最近的状态很不好，摄魂怪相当关注他。大脚板对糟糕的环境耐受得比他更好，这能让他保存体力，让他还有办法思考怎样把彼得·佩迪鲁从霍格沃茨里面揪出来。他看着自己的身体和袍子融为一体，逐渐变成那条黑色的大狗——比往常要瘦得多了，他忍不住自怜地看了看大脚板麻杆一样的腰。  
行吧，魔法部，这次你们恐怕真的要弄出大事来了。  
摄魂怪推开了门。

老巴蒂·克劳奇刚刚回到客厅。。像很多巫师一样，他居住的地方相当荒凉，除非公事，没有人会来到附近。但他仍然把窗帘都拉上，然后掏出魔杖，径直走向儿子的房门。  
小巴蒂看见门打开了。他安安静静地坐在凳子上面，但有意让袍子的下摆从隐形衣下面露了出来。这样至少他的父亲不用问他在哪——他不愿意对话，对话也许会暴露出来他是一个清醒的人，这会惹来麻烦的。  
可惜，在看到那张脸的时候，小巴蒂会清楚地意识到，自己此刻是一个有独立意识的巫师——一个巫师没有办法假装自己仍在夺魂咒的控制下，也很难假装自己不记得一些事情。  
“我的母亲在哪？”原本，他没打算说话的。

当摄魂怪面对一只狗，显得有些无措的时候，大脚板突然发现——如果他没有弄错的话，阿兹卡班此刻并没有关着他。铁丝最紧密的地方现在开着门，别的地方，似乎以现在大脚板的麻杆腰来论，都不是什么问题。而他早在几年前就发现，摄魂怪大概没有视力，同时也不能很好地理解大脚板的想法。在过去，这些信息没有任何用处，但这时候——  
在尖叫棚屋一带几年的游荡经验让他知道怎样行走可以惊动最少的人，而摄魂怪和费尔奇比起来简直愚钝不堪。他用爪子无声地从地面上经过。这个时候，仿佛就只是一次与海格擦肩而过的禁林之行而已……他当然知道试图逃出阿兹卡班不是好主意，但是他没有心思去想这些了……他考虑的只是解决掉彼得·佩迪鲁，必须做点什么，而现在机会到来了……  
反正最糟糕的后果，也不过是回到这里而已。

但小巴蒂·克劳奇并不知道他能做什么。他知道自己已经从摄魂怪的影响下慢慢恢复过来——但是在夺魂咒的作用下完成的。如果没有夺魂咒，他觉得他一定已经被愤怒的父亲杀死了。  
此刻，他就可以注意到，老巴蒂·克劳奇正极力压制住自己的怒火，来回答他的问题：“你怎么还敢问这样的话？”  
“我为什么不能问？”  
很不幸，一旦提及那一次阿兹卡班的逃狱事件，他们中没有一个人能控制住自己的情绪。  
“你的母亲为你而死，可是救出来的却是一个无药可救的食死徒。”  
“我没有让你们进来救我。”小巴蒂用力咬了咬自己的嘴唇，直到能够尝出血的味道来，然后在一股冲动下不管不顾地说了下去，“而且是你们把我扔进去的。当然——”他突然用一种挑战的眼神看着他的父亲，几近嘲弄地说道：“我当然是一个无药可救的食死徒——和活在这里相比，我更愿意为了他去死——”  
“为了谁？”老巴蒂·克劳奇已经知道了答案，但他仍然问了，他觉得自己像是做最后的挣扎——在发现儿子逃脱了夺魂咒的控制之后，他根本不应该和他说话——可他还是问了。  
“你——知道——是谁。（You——Know——Who）”老巴蒂突然极为痛苦的发现，小巴蒂·克劳奇的眼睛里此刻充满着诡异而真诚的光芒。

我能为了他去死。  
在那个混乱而疯狂的年代里，巫师们就那样轻率抛掷自己的生命。  
事实上，不论年代，一个巫师总可以轻易地为了人去死。当然，他们往往聪明，有力量，能够使用巫术，所以最后，他们未必能够实现上一句诺言，但也没有背叛上一句诺言。这是麻瓜们所不能理解的事情，比如为了学院的荣誉，乘着毫无保护措施的扫帚飞在三十英尺的高空，而且每年都会出一次直接坠落的事故——好吧，巫师掉落三十英尺一般也死不了的，但是挨上一个阿瓦达索命，或者被摄魂怪亲吻的话……

至于小天狼星，他也一度以为自己能够为了什么去死，但他居然在搞砸了一切之后，在阿兹卡班蹲了十二年还没有疯掉，此刻距离岛上的空地只有一道铁栅栏的距离了。而在这个过程中，没有任何人的参与——只是他自己，犯下所有错误但是清清白白的自己。

他知道现在他不需要为了谁去死了——他已经在边缘疯狂试探了很久了——现在他需要为了谁活下去。顺便，他还能帮自己了结掉很多糟糕的事情——他为了子虚乌有的谋杀背负了叛徒的虚名，那么他当然要去做一个谋杀者……他不需要在自己和他人之间做选择——这两者本来就是一体的。就像去死和活下去是一样的。  
他毫无求生欲望的日子瘦出来的身躯让他毫无压力地钻过了铁栅栏——他发誓他从来没见过自己这条狗这么瘦过……可是，无论如何——

他真的突然自由了。他看到了不受遮蔽的天空。很有趣的是，尽管阿兹卡班的周围一直弥漫着浓雾，但岛上其实一直没有云，也没有雨，只是非常潮湿而已。天空忠实地反映着季节日子的更替。他看见轩辕十四已经几乎落下，而南方的心宿里正燃烧着大火。他向南飞奔而去，他还记得来的时候的道路——虽然那时候他什么也顾不上看……

他路过了小巴蒂·克劳奇的墓穴。他差点以为他也会变成这个——可是没有。他最后回头看了看囚禁了他十二年的堡垒，似乎又听见了囚犯的哭泣声（其实十二年过去了，早已经没有哭泣声了。还活着的囚犯都不会哭泣了。）

还活着的囚犯必然需要什么东西活下去。他们需要痴迷一些东西。而没有经历过阿兹卡班生活的人，大概不会理解这种代偿性质的狂热的意义。  
老巴蒂·克劳奇试图让小巴蒂闭上嘴巴，他举起了魔杖，但迟迟不愿意下手。无论如何，在夺魂咒状态下的人其实就不是一个人了。  
“你想要让我闭嘴吗？”小巴蒂·克劳奇知道自己没有什么好争取的东西，也没有什么实在想要争取的东西，索性进一步去惹怒年迈的老司长了，“就像是十二年前你做的那样？”

老克劳奇先生的魔杖威胁式地举高了：“无论十二年前发生了什么，现在你不会否认你效忠于神秘人吧？那我随时可以送你回去，那是你应得的。”  
“当然不会。”小巴蒂克劳奇知道自己在下一次偶然醒来之前就不会有自己的意识了，他挑衅地扔掉了隐形衣，很快地说道，“因为我知道神秘人随时会回来，把我从这里救出去。因为他看重我，而且知道我在想什么。不然我为什么还要活着？”  
“神秘人不会回来了，他已经被毁灭了。”  
“不。他会回来的。然后我就会有机会去真正去完成，十二年前我被指控的那些罪名了。——你没给我留别的选择。”

小巴蒂·克劳奇被夺魂咒击中了，他顺从地把隐形衣重新穿上，美滋滋地吃掉了闪闪准备的精致的晚餐，然后在他熟悉的床上歇息下去了。与此同时，小天狼星皱着眉头（如果狗有眉头的话），跳进了冰冷的海水之中。

他知道除非有人来救他（十二年已经过去了），不然那片海是绝对没有办法渡过去的。当然，如果他愿意等一年的话，他也许可以蹭下一班巡视队伍的船——可傲罗们比摄魂怪难对付多了，他们还能指挥摄魂怪。所以，这不是计划的失误。  
他无论如何都得渡过去的。


	25. 丧家狗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太喜欢丧家狗的故事了，所以写了此篇。过渡&吐槽章节。小天狼星第一次被多卡斯捡走——但显然不会顺利的，我又不打算改阿兹卡班原著剧情线，就是想皮一下而已。  
> 以及最近产出暴差所以每章字数简短了些，假装可以减少咕咕咕。

大脚板觉得自己现在一定启动了某种“巫师并不容易死于意外事故”的机制，否则他早该淹死了。嗯，严格来说应该感谢阿尼马格斯。狗的身体比人的身体擅长游泳多了。  
以及，感谢詹姆·波特在被莉莉·伊万斯拿去和巨乌贼作比较之后，坚定地拉着他要去见识一下黑湖里面的巨乌贼到底长什么样子，还拒绝使用泡头咒——“泡头咒的泡泡是圆形的，这会影响我判断巨乌贼的长相！”  
很不巧，他生活在一个出身于斯莱特林却完全不会游泳的纯血巫师家族——而詹姆也只是粗通游泳，并没有真正的潜水技巧。最后，莱姆斯·卢平带着泡头咒下水把他们捞了出来，并警告他们，斯莱特林的休息室就在湖底。  
“如果你们真的那么想让斯内普一抬头就看见你们这副样子——”  
“我们下次可以用幻身咒。”小天狼星随口应答道。  
“这会给收尸带来很大的麻烦的。”  
这些记忆在他离开阿兹卡班之后，就又回到了他的脑子里，仿佛摄魂怪从来没有吸走它们一样。这让他难过，但又感到一种久违的快活。他会游下去的——直到他力竭的一刻。即使是他最鲁莽的时刻，他都不敢说有把握度过这片海水。

但在大脚板本能的帮助下，他发现自己没有沉下去，反倒是不断地游着。随着他离开那片岛屿越来越远，他便觉得眼前的道路越来越清晰。当然，他也能够清晰地感觉到自己的体力越发不支，但他不打算管这个问题——哈利有生命危险是一个更大的问题，而且他答应了莉莉和詹姆会帮忙照顾哈利的……  
嗯，詹姆似乎也说过要小天狼星不要如此鲁莽，要保护自己的生命安全，他也答应了。  
两害相权一下，他觉得自己的命更不要紧一些。

最后，他居然真的上岸了，还留着小半条命。实话实说，他觉得他自己比在阿兹卡班里好得多了——当然他的身体仿佛是在抗议这一结论一样快速地瘫倒了。然后他就睡着了——或者说晕过去了。

几小时之后，他体内的饥饿感先醒了过来。他跌跌撞撞地爬起来，发现自己仍然是一条狗。倒也不错，虽然没什么人能认得出现在的这个男人是当年的小天狼星·布莱克，但摄魂怪总会发现他逃跑的。到处都会挂着他几天前刚刚图像采集下来的照片。

但认识大脚板的人就少得多了——莉莉和詹姆，他痛苦地想着。彼得——他现在不算人。莱姆斯·卢平——最后一个好好活着的掠夺者……

短短几年就让他们死伤殆尽。

无论如何他打算避开莱姆斯。他不太敢去见他。涉及的事情太多了——猜忌，保密人，作证，以及之后的安排。如果莱姆斯不愿意相信他，那么他就会在搞定彼得之前就被扔回阿兹卡班;但如果莱姆斯相信他，那么莱姆斯也要陷入很大的麻烦了。

不过他打算去看看哈利，纯粹单方面，毕竟哈利不认得他——因为他所做的那些事。不过——哈利现在究竟住在哪儿呢？《预言家日报》应当会很有用，而且巫师们总是把报纸到处乱丢。他们想不到报纸里有多少可以给逃犯利用的信息。

他准备离开，却看到福吉部长带着一群人匆匆从他身边跑过，跑向那艘通向阿兹卡班的船。他看到海上电闪雷鸣，知道这回他们可是要遭罪了。尽管令他有些羞愧，他还是不得不说，那一瞬间幸灾乐祸的感觉实在不错。魔法部和十二年前一样愚蠢。不过，这并不意味着他可以放下心来——这也意味着彼得要玩弄什么也要容易得多。

他匆匆地跑开了。他不能恢复人形，也没有魔杖，那么现在最好的办法就是保持住狗的状态，然后一路跑到——按理说，应该是韦斯莱家——但他不知道韦斯莱家在哪……而霍格沃茨现在还没有开学。

那就让他先去见见哈利吧，已经十二年了。太久了，真的太久了……他不敢想象哈利现在是什么样子了。不过，现在摆在眼前的问题是，他记得哈利姨夫姨母家的地址（海格曾经说过），但他真的不太认识麻瓜的路。他在心里筹划了一下，他得先离开这片该死的海岸，然后找到前往萨里郡的路——他得去偷一张地图了，不能幻影移形的日子还真是可怕，天知道麻瓜是怎么度过这样的日子的。

他发现这片海岸比他想象得还要荒凉得多，也大得多。他走了很久都没有到达尽头——而他并没有吃晚饭，还在冰冷的海水里泡了很久很久。肉体的真正极限似乎并不以人的意志为转移，哪怕狗的忍耐力比人要好一些也无济于事。他再一次瘫倒在地上，这一次睡眠恐怕没有用处，除非他能够走出去。

他迷迷糊糊地听见有人过来了。希望不要是那群魔法部的官员。虽然他们认不出他，但他还是觉得把这副狼狈的样子给他们看太糟糕了，也许仅次于给食死徒看。可是他实在没有办法再动了，只能勉强睁开眼睛去看远方正走过来的一行人。

严格来说，只有三个人。看起来像是一对已经显出老态的父母和他们成年的女儿，都穿着麻瓜衣服。他微微松了口气。在被巫师界邪恶和正义两方共同迫害了十几年了之后，看到麻瓜可真是件舒服的事。他看着他们鼓鼓囊囊的背包，犹豫着要不要偷点吃的——如果他还有点力气的话。

嗯，巫师不能偷拿麻瓜的一针一线——这是凤凰社很早以前就指定出来的原则。他对这个原则绝没有意见，但是——

那对父母似乎对他这条趴在地上毫无力气的大狗起了兴趣，他们正向他走过来……唔，先前作为大脚板他发现了有一些麻瓜有投喂狗的习惯。如果是这样应该就不算偷拿了——他是不是应该装出一副可爱的样子？比如摇摇尾巴什么的——他可以对哈利、詹姆、莉莉、莱姆斯都这么做，但对陌生人……

他毕竟并不真的是狗。何况长到这么大，他巴结过什么比他强大的人吗？为了一点食物而摇尾乞怜……他决定躺平等死算了。但是为了哈利……

那个男人蹲了下来，饶有兴趣地看着这一只狗。

“我在这里考察了十二年，从没有见过这样一只狗。它是从远处跑过来的吗？”

“它很漂亮。”那个男人的妻子（或许是这样的吧，大脚板想）仔细地端详着大脚板，大脚板觉得这两个人十分眼熟——但他偏偏完全想不起来，他们是在哪里遇见的了。

“很漂亮？你在开玩笑吧？”男人说，“你看，他的样子糟糕极了，看起来严重营养不良……”

“可他不是一般的狗……”那个年轻些的女子走了过来。小天狼星看不出她的年纪大概多大，但她的神色中似乎有一种成熟的稚气。但他已经累极了，索性便闭上眼，瘫在地上不再理他们了——这样大概就不算摇尾乞怜了吧，但或许他们真能给他点吃的呢。

“你看它的额头，脖子和肩膀，那都不是一般的狗所有的……只是它的腰短了一些……”小天狼星想那个女子一定在端详着它，这种感觉真是奇怪极了。

“虽然它很可怜，可他是自由的——或许这比那些宠物狗们强多了……”他听见那位母亲说。

这话听得他颇受用，他仍闭着眼睛，懒洋洋地转过身去露出了肚子——在这一瞬间，他仿佛变得没有那么像一只狗一样，即使在睡眠里也要护着自己的要害。他觉得安全了。

“可它不是一条真正的野狗——”女子沉吟着说，“否则它应该早就起来攻击我们了——我担心它是一条找不到家的狗——”

小天狼星的心里莫名一沉。他不想听这么残酷的真相。但确实——他其实不太知道大脚板是不是长得很好看——詹姆和莱姆斯都并不会讨论这些，但他确实是一条找不到家的狗，这没有什么错。可说实话总令人难过。

“我觉得我们或许可以把它捡回去养——”年长的男人突然生发出了兴趣，“愿意露出肚子的狗可真少见。多卡斯，你想要它吗？”

小天狼星一时间没有反应过来。但他记忆里的多卡斯已经死去了——这个世界还会有很多叫多卡斯的人，是的他知道，但他还是恍惚了一下。

“我的公寓里放不下它，它太大了——但我想我们或许真的可以做点什么——帮它找个寄养的人家？它恐怕不适应野狗的日子了。”

小天狼星顿觉大事不妙。麻瓜们想做什么？他想转身逃走了。同时，另一种诡异的恐惧从他心里升起——那个声音听起来实在是太像太像过去的多卡斯了。他忍不住睁开眼睛仔细地看了看那个女子。

比他想象得还要接近多卡斯——事实上，小天狼星不知道他所遇见的就是她，那个在巫师世界被认为死去了多年的女孩。他只是突然被激起了战争年代的恐慌——食死徒频繁地用复方汤剂，伪装成本该死去的人，然后进入他们亲属的家中。他们见证过很多这样的悲剧却无法阻止，因为那时许多本来理智的巫师都会沉溺于虚幻的欺骗性的感情中……

好在他此刻是大脚板，大脚板在遇到危险的时候不会想那么多。他打算咬一口就跑……他咬着了那个年长些的男麻瓜，然后试图转身逃去——但他高估了自己的体力，反倒被按住了。

“我看它挺适应野狗的生活，多卡斯。”艾伦·梅多斯郁闷地说，“你得赔我打疫苗的费用。但这回我们真得把它抱走，在外头它会伤到人的。”

小天狼星意识到自己落到了敌人的手上，而且体力还耗尽了。他不敢恢复人形，害怕自己是阿尼马格斯的事情暴露。他只好被三个麻瓜半拖半抱着离开了海岸。


	26. 麻瓜们（上）

小天狼星到现在也没想明白他为什么能被三个麻瓜搞定——唔也许不对，那个假冒多卡斯的人必定是个巫师——可要是食死徒还在外面的话，那魔法界早就乱套了，为什么《预言家日报》里还是一副歌舞升平的样子呢？

虽然他知道魔法部挺糟糕的，但总不至于——何况，阿米莉亚·博恩斯正做着法律执行司司长呢，出不了什么大乱子的。但食死徒能够在魔法部官员的眼皮底下行事，实在不是什么好兆头。

他的心里乱糟糟的，一时不知道如何是好。太长时间里，他的思绪都只被那些反刍占据，已然不习惯处理新的情况了。他仔细看了看自己和周围的环境。

他现在被用一堆奇怪的东西束缚着，尤其是他的爪子和嘴。因此他没有办法攻击谁，他也不知道他们要把它带到哪里去。他们看起来正在麻瓜的汽车上，用再麻瓜不过的方式开着车。这意味着或许另外两个人是麻瓜了——这会降低难度——

但另一些更可怕的感受击中了他。他猛然意识到这三个人的相处方式就像是一家人——难道有人假冒了多卡斯的身份来挟持她的父母吗？现在外面到底是什么情况？可他什么也做不了——窗外的麻瓜街道风景他大多都不认识，那些偶尔能认出来的（大多是他和詹姆夜间游荡时经过的）对他也没有什么意义。退而求其次，他把注意力集中向了车内的谈话。出乎他意料的是，车里的气氛异常地和谐。

梅多斯先生已经把受伤的手包好了，在前面若无其事地开车。他们不时地聊上几句，聊得大多是一些巫师听不太懂的话题，什么“复杂系统”“非平衡态”之类的话。小天狼星觉得有点头疼——简直像他们三年级时是不小心走进麦格教授七年级的变形术课堂一样。

但他们看起来聊得很快活。小天狼星忍不住偷偷看了一眼多卡斯（他不知道她现在是谁，姑且这么叫吧），发现她和十二年前似乎没有什么很大的变化，只是稍微显得成熟了一些。但此刻她露出的神采，和小天狼星之前见到过的几乎没有什么变化。她有时附和着这对夫妇，有时却又兴致勃勃地反驳着。小天狼星不敢想象有谁可以在复方汤剂下模拟得那样相似。

好的，现在问题并没有变得更轻松，但情况已经不同了——如果那真的是多卡斯，那么他就是安全的；但如果那不是——食死徒下手往往毫不留情面，他们能够勉强胜利的唯一原因大概只是因为食死徒经常脑子不太好使，但一个能轻松伪装成多卡斯的食死徒显然不是这种类型……

是的，和广大群众幻想里的无所不能的食死徒们不同，很多食死徒的战斗技巧和脑子并不很够用——至少配不上他们从黑魔王那学到手的三脚猫黑魔法。否则，凤凰社怎么能够在回避使用不可饶恕咒的情况下活下来呢？只是他们残忍的行径足以给过着安稳日子的麻瓜和巫师带来灭顶之灾罢了。凤凰社真正的危险大多来自于几位核心的食死徒与黑魔王本人。小天狼星仔细想了想，他怎么也想不出有哪些可能冒充多卡斯的人——他们大多还在阿兹卡班里呢。

他抛开脑子里那个古怪的想法——别闹了，伏地魔假装成多卡斯的样子，和一对麻瓜夫妇相谈甚欢？他宁可相信黑魔王痛哭流涕跪在邓布利多面前——至少邓布利多还是个巫师呢。

他还是接着听那三个人的谈话，并努力从中获取他听得懂的信息。还好，那些他弄不懂的话题似乎已经结束了，他们开始聊另外的事情了……

“你上次写信和我说，你去了一个小村子做一些和中世纪猎巫相关的考据工作，妈妈？”多卡斯随口一问，“我想看一看……说不定我能明白些什么呢……”

突然从变形术课堂跳到魔法史课堂的大脚板差点从座位上蹦了起来。他有点不敢相信自己的耳朵，他们居然在讨论巫师的话题？这实在太可疑了……

“唔……这可不是什么有趣的东西……”年长些的女人安静地说，“没有什么有意思的……那纯粹是一场闹剧，只是十分悲哀而已……不过倒是印证了我的一个想法。”

“克里斯娜，别卖关子。”她的丈夫说道，“你在哪看见了什么？”

“那个村子处死女巫的传说和记录……以及留下来的刑具。”克里斯娜淡淡地说，“人们毫无理由地互相检举彼此为女巫，然后他们都得到了处罚，在不久之后就死掉了……除了一点愚蠢的把戏，你几乎看不到半点真正巫术的痕迹——在那些真的有巫术记录的村子里，你至少能看到一些有点用处的药材什么呢。”

小天狼星觉得这个女人对巫师的认知似乎还有些道理。麻瓜们很少能明白他们所说的“巫师”和他们真正的巫师并不是一码事。

“所以那个村子里并没有过真正的女巫咯？”多卡斯问着，仿佛觉得不妥，又找补上了一句，“我不是说她真的要有魔法，只是她是不是做巫师的事的呢？”

“我想或许是有的……就我从记录里整理出来的情况来看……村子里真正被认真指控为女巫的人其实只有一个……无论如何，她和其他寻常的农妇不一样，她会很多独特的东西……她其实在猎巫开始前成功地逃走了……”

“所以被杀死的都只是一般人而已吗？”

小天狼星觉得自己仿佛在听魔法史课程——而且比宾斯教授的魔法史课程有趣味多了。他们总能讨论到要害上面。魔法史教材上就说，在猎巫运动中，死去的大多是麻瓜——他们还为这个事情写了论文。雷古勒斯的题目似乎是《论证中世纪猎巫运动所表现出麻瓜凶残愚蠢的一面》，而他的论文题目仿佛是《论证巫师实际上并没有受到麻瓜的真正威胁》……

他忘了最后谁拿了高分，但似乎他们用的例子其实都差不多。

“不。这是整个故事最为悲哀的一点……”克里斯娜沉吟着说，“她逃走了，可她有很多熟识的亲友在村子里，他们都被抓去了……她为了救他们宁愿回来，但当时整个村子已经沉浸在了狂热的猎巫中，什么也不管不顾……”

这他倒没有听说过。

“他们最后都死了吗？”多卡斯问出了小天狼星想问的那个问题。

“并不都是……但村子里为了惩治女巫，从遥远的城里带回了一样叫做口钳的东西……它就像是——唔——我们给这条狗戴上的嘴套一样——套住女巫的嘴，这样他们就不再能说话，也不再能念出咒语了……”

“够残忍的，不是吗？”男人说。

小天狼星不由得暗暗腹诽道，你们此刻正在这么折磨一个可怜的丢了魔杖的男巫呢。

“这种刑具本来像嘴套一样不足以致命，只是莫大的羞辱……”小天狼星觉得这话实在有道理极了，便忍不住忘记了他的疑虑，只是听了下去。

“但……我不愿意谈这些细节，但在这个故事里它不可或缺……那些幸运逃过猎巫的人要拼命证明自己的纯洁性……”

“所以呢？”

“所以他们刻意改造了那些口钳，在上面随意地添加各种木刺、铁刺，这样他们就能充分地证明自己没有和女巫勾结在一起……”

车里的气氛一时有点凝重。小天狼星想起了伏地魔得势时期的某些魔法部成员们的行动——而且听了这些话，他觉得他的嘴在嘴套里甚至都要疼起来了。他有些想逃开了。

“是的，就只是这么一个悲哀的故事而已……我们甚至不知道这个故事有多少的部分是真实的……但它有意思。一场猎巫的开始有可能并不激烈……”

“但那样的年代应该已经过去了……”男人试图安慰着他那陷入某种共情里的妻子，但似乎并不成功。

“你相信那样的年代真的过去了吗？”

“算了，我不假装说相信了。”

他们沉默地开着车。克里斯娜却仿佛比其他人更快地从伤感的氛围里恢复了。她开始愉快地谈论起那只捡到的狗了。还沉浸在魔法史里的大脚板顿时警觉起来——这可不能当做故事听了，得集中注意力听清楚每一个字——否则他可能再也跑不出去，再也没法保护哈利了。

“所以我们拿那条狗怎么办？送它去救助站？”

“我想你们总得先让我打个疫苗。”男人不经意地说道，“当然，顺手给它打个疫苗也不错。”

小天狼星始终没听懂“疫苗”这个词是什么，但他想大概不会是什么不好的东西——毕竟那个男人说话的口气十分平和——保持冷静，大脚板，不要被迷惑——

“好的，艾伦。之后呢，还有什么工作要做？多卡斯，你的意见是？”克里斯娜问道。

“我想——检查一下身体——然后想办法帮他做个绝育手术？——听我身边的那个救助流浪动物的同学说，最近救助站有些爆满了，或许不太容易——”

小天狼星发现自己没法集中起注意力了。这次他听懂麻瓜们的词了——

虽然他没有相关经验（有了那可就糟糕了），但在阿尼马格斯状态下受伤一定是真实的（他又想起了和月亮脸打完架之后的手指头），那么丢掉个什么零部件的……

他觉得他必须马上逃走了。


	27. 麻瓜们（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 持续尝试短更新来维持节奏。虚假的喂狗粮。
> 
> 最后是我的吐槽。

小天狼星开始策划逃跑的方案，但他很快发现，这辆普通的麻瓜车的逃脱难度丝毫不亚于阿兹卡班。

他觉得他很快就要开始为了哈利忍辱负重的生活了——其实这也不是太糟糕，对吧——反正他应该也不会有自己的孩子了，但他有那么一瞬间觉得“凶残的麻瓜”这个词也许是真实存在的——只是一瞬间而已——这是个误会——但他还是好气啊——

苍天在上，大脚板真的是一只无害的，热爱麻瓜的狗——（当然，他不能否认，他刚刚确实狠狠地咬了那位艾伦先生一口）——他现在只希望多卡斯（如果那真的是多卡斯而不是一个伪装的食死徒的话）能够察觉出什么不对——等等不行，他阿尼马格斯的身份一旦被一个巫师认出的话，那么他就完蛋了……

和险恶的世界相比，阿兹卡班还是弱爆了。（当然，这绝不意味着他想回去，绝不）

但除了在脑子里疯狂输出以外，他还是什么也做不了。他悄悄地朝多卡斯投向埋怨的一瞥（他们还曾经是凤凰社的战友呢），然后试着弄出些动静来。

是的，和阿兹卡班一样——既然事情不会变得更糟，那就试试吧。

克里斯娜第一个注意到了大脚板的躁动，同时，大脚板的肚子合时宜地叫了起来。他们终于想起来大脚板已经很久没有吃过饭了。（大脚板十分怀疑，自己如果被这样的人家收养的话，会不会在某一天被忘记喂食然后饿死）

“你饿了吗？”多卡斯随意地看向大脚板问道，那神情和小天狼星记忆里的多卡斯别无二致。在他能够做出别的反应前，他已经迫不及待地点了点头——经过提醒他确实意识到如果不是紧张的缘故，他早就又饿昏过去了。

艾伦忍俊不禁：“多卡斯，你难道期望那只狗能听得懂这句话并回应吗？不过说实话，我倒是饿了……最近的镇子还有十几里的路呢，我们吃些东西？顺便挑些狗能吃的？”

“但它点了头呀……”多卡斯回嘴道，“而且我觉得不用问就能看得出来它饿极了。”

但小天狼星此刻的脑子突然冷静了下来——喂食意味着解掉嘴套，也意味着它将有机会逃走了——当然，不妨先吃一顿饱饭，不然他会再一次晕在麻瓜的街道上——不，吃别人的东西是危险的——但饿晕在街上更危险。这三个人给他的印象很好，他决定冒险试一试。

多卡斯在包裹里翻了半天，终于翻到了一些狗能吃的东西，可她犹豫着要怎么喂食这条有点大只的狗。她在学校里被同学拉去参加过一些救助活动，但她实在没有太多经验，便尝试着先安抚一下这条可怜的流浪狗。小天狼星则努力忍住被抚弄的不适感——对一条狗来说这并不难，并装出一副乖巧的等待投食的姿态来。很快，多卡斯就放心地解开了他的嘴套，并开始给他东西吃了。

她把东西掰得正好，大脚板可以一口咬掉它们。阿兹卡班毫无食欲的生活已经成了过去，他饿坏了——或者说，他十二年都没有吃饱过了。他急切地吃着，并感到一种奇异的温暖感。他从没有那么真切地觉得自己活着，并正疯狂地从这个世界里获得需要的养料。多卡斯饶有兴趣地看着这条会对人类点头的狗，接着拆更多的包装。

在他几乎确认这些食物没有毒了之后，他觉得自己仿佛回到了多年前的凤凰社之中。那里有来自伙伴的足够支持和关心。他几乎有一种要在车里恢复成原形的冲动——他有一种直觉的把握，那是多卡斯，而多卡斯一定还记得他，并一定愿意听他说完话。在孤身一人完成了壮举之后，人难免总会想要获得一些温暖的慰藉的，不是吗？

他试了试，却惊奇地发现自己没有办法恢复成人形了。他有点慌张——这里不是阿兹卡班，他的心情甚至可以说相当不错——所以究竟发生了什么？多卡斯把食物塞到他的嘴边，他却没有反应过来。

“你吃饱了吗？”多卡斯晃了晃手中的东西，大脚板这才一口叼走，然后慢悠悠地嚼着——他需要时间来整理自己纷乱的思绪，决定下一步要做些什么。

正当这时，车上的广播响了起来。

“提醒广大听众，一名重要的杀人犯在逃——他的名字是小天狼星布莱克——”

大脚板差点把事物卡在喉咙里了。麻瓜也听巫师的广播吗？国际保密法已经被废除了？与世隔绝十二年的他完全没法区分什么是正常的事情——说起来，这辆麻瓜车上就没有什么正常的事情。

“布莱克持有枪支，十分危险。我们希望看见布莱克的听众能够及时打电话向警察报告……”

枪支，电话，警察……全都是典型的麻瓜词汇……小天狼星突然想起来，魔法界似乎会把某些重要的事情向麻瓜们说明，同时另一些事情则会被泄露给麻瓜……那么这么说来，魔法部已经开始处理他出逃的事件了，他得更小心一点……恐怕不能再尝试在麻瓜的街上恢复人形了。

好吧，说的他还能恢复人形似的。他尽可能慢地嚼着嘴里的东西，但还是一点儿头绪也没有。这辆车可真是见鬼……

“多卡斯，你得注意安全，”艾伦边开着车边说道，“不过这个人的名字可真有趣。我从来没听说过一个人的名字叫做‘严肃的’。”

“我猜是‘天狼星’。”多卡斯回答道，小天狼星突然有些兴奋，那几乎能证明那就是多卡斯了。除了麻瓜出身的巫师多卡斯，没有谁容易猜得出小天狼星的名字是星名的。

“为什么呢？”克里斯娜温和地问道，“我们国家并没有什么用星座和恒星的名字给孩子取名的习惯呀。”小天狼星期待着多卡斯的回答。

“因为……我不知道，但我记得我见过有一家人习惯用星座的方式取名字，所以有了这个猜测……”多卡斯突然显得黯然了些，“但妈妈，你知道的，我已经记不起十几岁的事很久了……你记得我和你说过什么吗？”

克里斯娜沉吟道：“我恐怕也不记得多少了……我知道那个时候你称呼自己为‘女巫’，同时对天文学颇有兴趣……也许你有一个朋友用了星座的名字给自己起个外号？”

“也许吧。妈妈，我那时候真的称呼自己为女巫吗？”

小天狼星觉得多卡斯像是被施了遗忘咒，恐怕她的母亲也是。这种情况在战争中并不稀有……所以或许多卡斯在战斗中被施了咒但并未死去？可她现在的样子，似乎连自己是个女巫也不明白了。就算他能恢复原形，她还能认得出自己吗？

这辆车上发生的故事荒诞极了。两个志同道合的巫师此刻正坐在同一辆车上，彼此之间却无法相认。在这一刻，他们都失去了巫师的力量。如果他不再试着做什么的话，他会被当成一只大型的狗收养下来，然后和多卡斯一起过着平凡的麻瓜生活……他年少时似乎偶尔幻想过这一幕，但不是以这种方式……他们要抗争，而不是躲避……如果多卡斯已经失去了巫师的能力，他不能再失去了……

只是为了那些无辜的生命。那么即使作为一条毫无法力的狗，他也要找出一条路来。至少，不能就这么呆在这辆麻瓜车里。至少他还记得自己是巫师，记得自己需要保护哈利——多卡斯曾经和他说过记忆是很重要的力量……

他下定了决心，便匆匆地把剩余的食物吃完。克里斯娜从后视镜里看到他吃得正香的样子，不由得笑了笑。

“多卡斯。它似乎很喜欢你。你要给他起什么名字吗？”

“它咬了我。”艾伦半真半假地抱怨着，“至少该让我取个名字。”

“我很久之前写过一篇故事——里面的狗叫做大脚板——我想——”

小天狼星的心剧烈地颤抖着——她知道那个名字，所以她或许没有全部忘记这些东西——但理智告诉他，记忆魔咒下残余的部分并不说明什么，也很难正常发挥作用。于是他趁着这一家三人正在谈笑的时候，悄悄地拧开了门。

然后他咬掉了身上全部的束缚——他从没想过大脚板的行动能这么敏捷，就从车门里逃窜了出去。多卡斯惊呼了一声。

他飞快地往道路两旁的房子后头逃去，并灵巧地在巷子里钻来钻去。梅多斯一家把车停好后，已经找不到流浪狗大脚板的踪影了。多卡斯叹息了一声。

“好聪明的一条流浪狗啊。”

“聪明未必是件好事。这附近是个挺安定的社区吧，一条流浪狗在这里恐怕没有什么食物能找……”克里斯娜望着空荡荡的街道说。

小天狼星也发现了这一点。这儿的麻瓜街道过于整洁，但他却一点也不失望。他失去了自己的家，但他终究不是只知道找食的流浪狗。他已经找到了他想找的东西。

如果巫师在一段时间的运气是守恒的（在福灵剂相关的书籍上，就记述着这样一个来自东方的假说，但从没有人验证过），那么，他绝对是因为在麻瓜的车上遇上了太多糟糕的事，才碰上这样的好运气的。他抬头读着路边的标牌，上面正写着“女贞路”呢。

他记得这个名字，全是因为詹姆·波特的糟糕回忆。那次经历实在是对詹姆这位伟大的，出身纯血家庭的麻瓜保护主义者信仰的终极挑战。可能是没有身临其境的缘故，小天狼星倒是没有什么奇怪的感觉，只是记起了多卡斯几年前古怪的那句“我想你没有见过太多麻瓜，对吧？”

说起来，他和詹姆确实都不曾见过太多麻瓜。而哈利居然住在这里？他用惊奇的眼光看着整洁而毫无生气的街道——那些人居然能忍受不用魔法把东西弄得这样干净？在霍格沃茨，这可是禁闭时才要做的事情。

他瞧了瞧自己身上脏兮兮的皮毛（是他的脏袍子变的），觉得下一秒自己就会被麻瓜们赶出去。他不得不再次动用了夜游霍格沃茨时磨炼出的行动技巧。如果费尔奇都没法注意到有人溜出了城堡，那么麻瓜们就算再怎么从窗户里往外看，也注意不到一条黑色的大狗正在外面游荡着。何况，天色已经渐渐黑下去了。

现在，唯一的问题就是——他真的真的不记得哈利姨妈家的门牌号是多少了。


	28. 夜奔

小天狼星在女贞路周围徘徊了将近一个星期，却一无所获。他原本以为他能至少看见一只猫头鹰呢。

周围的房子都是最普通不过的麻瓜式房子，干净明亮，和他待了十几年的格里莫广场完全不同。但他都不太喜欢。而且，在这样的环境里，他巫师的直觉完全派不上什么用场，他只能看见一群无趣的麻瓜在走动窥视。他倒是知道费格太太住在这附近，可他不可能去问。他现在同时被麻瓜和巫师追捕，没有魔杖，他可不愿意闹出大乱子来。

看来只能等着哈利偶然从屋子里出来——哈利可是詹姆的孩子，一岁多就能骑着玩具扫帚到处飘的巫师，怎么会完完全全躲藏在这个麻瓜社区里完全找不到踪迹呢？

在夜幕降临之时，他终于在这个无比麻瓜的地方见识到了魔法——一个胖乎乎的女人飞上了天，而且还下不来了。

大脚板飞奔过去，这对于麻瓜来说恐怕很麻烦，对哈利来说也是如此。他一个人在这里，没有成年巫师的帮助，如果失控的话……

当然，没有魔杖的教父其实帮不上什么忙。 但他是个鲁莽的教父，不会想那么多的。

那个女人仍然浮在天上。小天狼星永远也不会知道她叫玛姬，但他忍不住想起了詹姆在吐槽莉莉的姐夫身材有多臃肿。血缘，是的，该死的血缘——他格外黑的头发和糟糕的脾气（他并不想承认）来自他的父母，而哈利不得不住在这个麻瓜小区的缘故也正在于此。邓布利多说过……

他能够看到那家的门，还没看清门牌号，却再也不必看了。一个瘦瘦的黑发男孩子拖着箱子夺路而出。小天狼星追过去。那头乱蓬蓬的黑发就是他要找的一切。而他相关经验丰富，一眼就看出哈利正在离家出走，而且看起来可生气了——大脚板几乎要追不上他了。

行吧，詹姆当时跑得就比较快。小天狼星不知道一个看着小孩半夜三更到处乱跑的父亲应该怎么做——说实话，他觉得哈利这样挺不错的——但他要保护他的安全……

虽然面对困境里的麻瓜不去救援并不符合凤凰社的道德，但他别无选择。他毫不犹豫地追着哈利出去了，并不禁衬度起究竟发生了什么。结果他这么想着，竟一路冲过了马路，才意识到自己超过了哈利，而哈利仍在马路对面。他转过身去看着那个孩子——长得确乎像十三岁时的詹姆，但他记得哈利的眼睛是绿色的。只是他不能再走近了看，也不能恢复人的形态，那太危险了。

哈利并没有走过马路，而是停在了那里，神情似乎有些惶惑。小天狼星担忧地注视着哈利，脑子里忽而回想起了自己离家出走的夜晚，似乎连箱子也没有拿，只带上了魔杖。当然他没什么好畏惧的，而且得到的甚至比他失去的还要多，可哈利要去哪呢……他本来应该给哈利提供一个去处的，但……

负罪感再一次涌起，但他究竟已经习惯了。他努力将注意力放在哈利身上，结果在附近的草丛里弄出了点响声。哈利的眼睛看了过来——他在路边举起了魔杖，上面露出点荧光——然后他们对视了——那双绿色的眼睛——

下一秒小天狼星看到骑士公共汽车从远处呼啸而来，而哈利，虽然有些狼狈，却灵巧地躲开了。魁地奇高手的孩子，果然如此。但小天狼星的另一部分脑子告诉他，和哈利在同一场合被目击到可能会带来麻烦。他很不情愿地钻进了草丛里。

当小天狼星从草丛里钻出来，哈利已经不见了。他看着空荡荡的街道迟疑了一会，甚至不知道接下来他要去哪里——距离霍格沃茨开学还有整整两周。

“你说什么？他们说哈利不在女贞路？”阿米莉亚·博恩斯皱着眉头。小天狼星的案子让他们毫无头绪地加班了一周，然后又是哈利出事了……

禁止滥用魔法办公室最早发现了问题。幸好值班的不是去年的那个冒失鬼，否则一份处罚决定已经要发出去了——阿米莉亚十分庆幸这一点——在小天狼星正在追杀哈利的过程中，把哈利开除并没收魔杖……

魔法部的高层很快在法律执行司汇合起来，商议解决的办法。福吉部长决定把这件事处理成一个事故，派出了两名普通的职员，然而传回来的消息让所有人都大惊失色了。

“他或许想要逃掉呢，”一个老巫师说，“上次你们不是给他发了一封警告吗？他害怕了。”

“问题是……现在小天狼星·布莱克在逃……而我们都知道……和这个相比，滥用魔法？那根本就不是什么大事……”已经加班了几天的福吉部长脸色十分难看。

阿米莉亚·博恩斯说道：“我们只有踪丝的报告，别的什么都没有。那几个职员说哈利的麻瓜亲属压根解释不清楚发生了什么——我们不能排除是小天狼星·布莱克在女贞路活动——所以当务之急是找到哈利，然后把他保护起来——我想我们应当派出傲罗——”

“傲罗？用傲罗追捕一个孩子？”

“你没弄明白吗？”金斯莱·沙克尔说，“现在我们不是在追捕哈利，我们是在——小天狼星的威胁下保护哈利——傲罗办公室所有的调查结果都显示，他是一个优秀的巫师，并且对哈利的情况很熟悉……”

福吉部长打断了解释，他同意阿米莉亚的说法。而他们都同意一件事——他们对哈利可能要去哪儿毫无线索，和追捕小天狼星完全没什么两样。

这时，女贞路的工作人员传来了第二份报告——阿米莉亚匆匆接过，然后和其他人解说起来。

“哈利的姨夫姨母——下称麻瓜，声称玛姬毫无征兆地飞了起来。他们没有注意到哈利此刻在做什么——但现场没有其他巫师——然后哈利带着箱子都跑了出去，他们没敢做什么……”

“叛逆的孩子，是吧？”交头接耳的人们小声说道，“十三岁的孩子，难免都……可给我们添麻烦了。”

“对了——我刚刚让他们顺便问一问女贞路的居民，有没有见到通缉犯小天狼星·布莱克——他们说有——”阿米莉亚努力维持住平静，但她的声音已经有点颤抖了。

“什么？”福吉部长立刻站了起来。

“是个两个孩子——都大概十二岁——说自己曾经见过这个人——”

“我们必须马上派傲罗出去……”福吉部长焦躁地踱着步，“如果真的发生了可怕的事情……我们没法交代……”

“同意。”阿米莉亚干脆地说，“但我们没有任何线索。先派傲罗去哪里呢？小天狼星可不会蠢到去对角巷。”

事实上，小天狼星正在试着前往对角巷。他跟丢了哈利，但哈利上了骑士公共汽车……如果是他的话，他会去哪呢？如果是去哈利的朋友家，小天狼星就没有任何办法，但哈利是安全的；如果没有地方可去——那对角巷就是最棒的地方了。

他很自信自己的伪装不会被看穿，那唯一的问题就是他得走着去。不过，没有什么能比游那片冷得要死的海难受了。他从旁边的垃圾桶里翻到了些丢弃的食物，囫囵吃了些，便出发了。前两天，他恰好捡到了一张地图——那个麻瓜男孩收拾房间的时候把它不慎夹在了一堆废品里。

夜色浓重深沉，小天狼星行走在麻瓜的街道间。就像十六岁时那样，他说不出自己的心情是轻松还是沉重。他仍然不断地反刍起那些所有的记忆来，他甚至怀疑即使没有摄魂怪，他十二年的痛苦也不会减少太多。但现在他有事情要做——他要保护并复仇，别的事情都不重要……

他不能让那只耗子活在这个世界上，又让哈利死掉。他不能——尽管他已经做过了一次。那样的痛苦和怨恨，他不能再让清清白白的自己去承受第二次。他见够了，也受够了。

他见到了很多“不应当发生”的事情，也很少能成功救下谁。他的亲弟弟，如他早就能够明白的那样，成为了食死徒，然后不知道死在了什么地方，谁也没有见过他的尸骨；埃德加·博恩斯，在看到一个明显的陷阱后，为了自己的亲人深陷其中；多卡斯，她应当死在了一场突然的袭击中，虽然他一周前似乎见过她，但那时候他昏昏沉沉的，似乎没法弄清楚自己究竟在梦境里还是现实里……最后，当然也是真正差一点毁灭了他的，詹姆和莉莉的死。

这些事足以让他对一切危险的征兆感到恐慌，所以他没办法忍受，带着永远的担忧和疑虑和那些罪犯一同死在荒凉的岛上……

等到开学的时候，他就能从尖叫棚屋想办法摸进学校，然后确定彼得·佩迪鲁鬼鬼祟祟躲在那个红发男孩的身边到底在做什么……事实上，那只耗子在做什么并不重要，反正他都会去杀掉这个老朋友的。是的，他不打算考虑太多，他只打算一个人杀掉彼得，既然他已经因为这个罪名被关押了十二年，那么就没有必要浪费时间在别的事情上……把它交给魔法部有什么用呢？魔法部有本事弄明白整件事吗？何况，即使他们弄明白了，他也还得为逃出阿兹卡班的事情负责——而他绝对不想再回到阿兹卡班中去了。

他要为一切负责并不意味着他就该死在阿兹卡班。他不该死在那里——没有犯罪的人不应该死在那里。这不是同样的事情。

他不时放下嘴里叼着的地图，就着路边昏暗的路灯研究一番。在幻影移形、扫帚和“简单改装”过的摩托车下，从女贞路到对角巷的距离可以忽略不计，可现在情况完全不同了。阿兹卡班没有办法束缚住他，可却有办法束缚住他的魔杖。霍格沃茨从来不教导那些不需要魔杖的巫术——他知道邓布利多会一些，那群从非洲来的巫师似乎也会，但人们从来不考虑类似的巫术，似乎是因为它们远远及不上“正常”的巫术。可现在，他却相当需要这些东西。好在，他有办法维持住大脚板的形态（说实话，如果不是阿兹卡班里，崩溃边缘的他发现自己有能力变成大脚板，他还从来没想过阿尼马格斯是不需要魔杖的呢）。

去弄一根魔杖太过冒险，而且他大多数时候确实用不着——如果连麻瓜都认得他的脸，他没有什么机会使用他人类的身体了。他估量了一下，在巫师家庭里龟缩着的彼得也是如此——那么大脚板就够用了。

当然，他还是想念极了他那根旧魔杖。它现在应该还被放在阿兹卡班的某个储藏室里。

他听见远方幻影移形的声音，便窜进了路边的花坛。几个穿着袍子的巫师从他身边经过。从他们行动的样子来看，大概是傲罗——当然，比十几年前穆迪亲自训练的那些差远了。大脚板的行动已经远不如之前灵巧，而他们甚至也没有往花坛里看两眼，只是匆匆忙忙地走过去。

他听见他们讨论着哈利的事情，故事的版本似乎已经有了一些变形，而且捎带上了小天狼星……他有点佩服魔法部的想象力了。

这个故事起源于法律执行司里毫无建设性的讨论。数分钟前，为了接下来的搜寻路线，人们开始了无聊的猜想。故事的情节从“布莱克为了逼迫哈利就范，对他的姑妈实施了折磨开始”。

“但踪丝显示的是哈利——”

“踪丝只追踪魔法发生的地点，不追踪人——”

“布莱克的魔杖还被很好地存放在阿兹卡班——”

“他可能从别的地方弄到了魔杖——”

“没有人向我们报告魔杖曾经丢失——”

“他可能抢夺了哈利的魔杖——”

“可是哈利的姨妈和姨夫只是说哈利跟疯子一样跑出去了……”

“他可能中了夺魂咒——”

“那踪丝也应该显示出这个夺魂咒——而且——部长把布莱克逃脱的消息告诉给了麻瓜。如果他跑进麻瓜社区，我们会知道的！”

“麻瓜们……你怎么能指望他们呢？而且你看，那两个孩子不是报告了‘他们曾经见过布莱克’了吗？”

听着这些毫无意义的讨论，福吉部长大打哈欠。为了布莱克的事情他已经失眠多日。他打算趁没人注意，去对角巷弄一点提神饮料来，顺便换换空气。

但此时，两位职员终于给玛姬姑妈放完了气，从女贞路回来了。人们都用企盼的目光看向他们，他们此刻掌握了最多的一线消息。

阿米莉亚挤出文件堆和人群问道：“他们在哪里见到了布莱克？你们为什么不在文件里说呢？”

“他们说——那或许是一个麻瓜地名，我们没太弄懂——叫做——电版——”

“电版？”听到麻瓜一字，原本皱着眉头看材料的亚瑟·韦斯莱突然精神了起来，“我觉得这倒是很像麻瓜里的一种电器……”

“什么？”阿米莉亚顿时警觉了起来，亚瑟的工作要和麻瓜打些交道，她必须得注意他的意见。

“电视——和我们这里会动的照片有些像——”

福吉部长突然显示出恍然大悟的样子来：“啊——上一次麻瓜首相答应我们传达布莱克逃脱的新闻的时候，就用了这个词，我没太搞懂……”

“所以我想，那两个孩子会不会就是在电视上看见了，所以兴奋地和你们说呢？”亚瑟接着说道。

阿米莉亚沉吟着说：“这只是一种可能。但除非我们重新找到那两个孩子，否则我们永远也无法排除，小天狼星——布莱克，是否和女贞路的事件相关。”

“我想不会有关系！”福吉部长突然用不太自然的声音讲道，“亚瑟精通麻瓜，他怎么会不知道有电胜这么一个东西呢？最可能的解释就是那两个麻瓜小孩，只是在电视上见到了布莱克。这是件好事，而且，这说明女贞路不可能有布莱克活动的踪迹……接下来，我们只要在不同的地方寻找哈利就够了——说不定，他过了一会儿，自己想通了，就回姨妈家去了呢！”他说得高兴，几乎要笑出来一般。

“可是部长——无论如何，布莱克在外面，哈利容易陷入危险……”

“这我知道。”福吉部长的情绪再次低落回去，“但总比布莱克直接闯进了女贞路好……现在，我想我们可以不需要出动傲罗，叫熟悉麻瓜工作的职员先行寻找哈利就行了……我得出去走走……”

阿米莉亚暗暗叹了口气，开始向傲罗们布置工作。福吉部长总是喜欢把一个乐观的猜测当做救命稻草，而她则觉得针对最坏的情况考虑问题很有必要。

不过，正巧的是，骑士公共汽车正在此时停在了破釜酒吧的门口。刚刚幻影移形来的福吉部长，露出了他一周以来第一次真诚的笑容。

他看着远处从车上下来的哈利，心想，乐观一点总不是什么坏事。


	29. 雾起

哈利被福吉部长安顿在了破釜酒吧里，同时，部里派出了不少人在对角巷里“暗中保护”哈利，并追捕小天狼星——阿米莉亚·博恩斯相信小天狼星会前去寻找哈利。这一论断本身并没有错，但再聪明的傲罗也无法注意到那条在巷子深处穿行的流浪狗，而大脚板在这里又格外谨慎。

所以，哈利并没有遇到什么生命危险，魔法部在追捕小天狼星的问题上也毫无进展。小天狼星总是远远地看着哈利，却做不了什么。有几次他倒是见到了彼得从红发男孩的口袋里探出脑袋，还弄明白了男孩叫做罗恩，是哈利的好朋友。可惜，他从没能够挤到能够攻击的位置；对角巷太挤了，他即使抱着之后立刻被当街杀死的牺牲决心，也绝没有办法完成复仇。

小天狼星在这其乐融融的氛围里勉强做了两周的乖巧流浪狗之后，新学期就要开始了。和对角巷里热切期待着开学的学生和家长不同，法律执行司里总弥漫着压抑的气氛，就像是有摄魂怪在里头活动一样。人们争论、加班，但没有任何进展。

福吉部长和博恩斯女士，以及邓布利多校长进行了一番热切的讨论，终于成功地把摄魂怪布置到了霍格沃茨的周围。这样，即使小天狼星摸到了校园边上，他也没有本事进来——当然，邓布利多毫不客气地指出，“阿兹卡班里已经有很多的摄魂怪了，但它们并没有成功阻止小天狼星逃出来……”

阿米莉亚私心相当同意这番理论，只可惜邓布利多最终也同意了“没有更好的方法”，只是坚持摄魂怪必须不得进入校园。

“你认为你能真正控制住摄魂怪吗？”邓布利多叹息着问道，“可是有成百上千的学生吸引着他们。”

“我们已经警告过他们很多次，只能对罪犯动手——确切地说，这一次，只针对布莱克——摄魂怪对他的特点很熟悉，是绝不会搞错的。”

阿米莉亚想起了魔法部最狼狈的时光里，去阿兹卡班视察的事情。那时候福吉部长还在别的部门，而巴蒂·克劳奇司长显然没有把那场糟糕的巡视拿出来说事。如果摄魂怪能听得进去魔法部的警告，那么就没有不能改邪归正的食死徒了。

她反复地想起那个不为人知的预言。当然，预言里没有明确地提及摄魂怪的名字。只是那其中的阴暗、潮湿……很难再令人想到别的东西了。上一次，独角兽死在霍格沃茨的禁林里，却并没有别的事情发生——这便是预言折磨人的地方，它迫使每一个听到预言的人不断地寻找现实和预言的相通之处，然后在希望和绝望之间不断徘徊。是的，一如麦格教授所言，占卜是一类很不精确的魔法。她难道能为了一个预言去阻止摄魂怪的驻防吗？

而且，霍格沃茨的周围很是荒僻，只要邓布利多能够守好校门，那么并不会发生什么太糟糕的事情。阿米莉亚克制住自己对摄魂怪的厌恶，认真地讨论起驻防和开学的细节来。学生们必须对此有所了解，同时，前往霍格沃茨的列车也需要最好的保护。

阿米莉亚把霍格沃茨列车的相关事项列在了羊皮纸上，突然像想起什么似的问了邓布利多一句：“啊——霍格沃茨的列车上有教师么？我想，如果车上都是学生的话，安全问题……但教师们可以幻影移形到大门口，是不是？教授们大概都不愿意坐上一整天的车吧？”

“啊——我想想——车上的成年人按理说只有售货员和司机——不过他们都经验丰富。对了，正巧，今年我们有一位教师说自己到时候身体大约不太舒服，所以宁愿乘车呢。”

“火车——美好的少年时代和霍格沃茨！”福吉部长不禁感叹道，“他是新的黑魔法防御术教师吧？”

“我想是的，这门课的教师——如你们所知，一直以来都消耗得很快。我们必须保持警惕……”邓布利多的口气里透出些许的担忧。

“不过……我真惊讶你们还能找到新的教师！”福吉部长说，“黑魔法防御术是相当困难的领域……没有太多出色的人才……”

“事实上——如果我们不得不找到的话，总能找到的……”邓布利多轻快地说，“莱姆斯·卢平。当时就是优秀的学生，又有不错的实践经验……”

阿米莉亚还记得那个出现在夜骐案件里的温和的男人。她现在突然明白邓布利多口中的“身体不太舒服”是什么意思了。以她对卢平的印象，她希望福吉部长不要记起他的身份，否则又将是毫无必要的麻烦。何况……

“卢平？我记得他是布莱克相当亲密的朋友……你确认没有问题吗？在这样的关键时候？”即使没有想起狼人这桩事，福吉部长的眼神也早已充满了怀疑。邓布利多仍然以他一贯的、充满信任的态度回应，福吉部长也不再说下去了——毕竟，和食死徒沾亲带故的人绝非少数，现在也早过了战后人人自危的年头了。

他们只是共同开学的第一天，摄魂怪便将按照计划搜查霍格沃茨列车，并且没有通知学生。福吉部长坚持认为通知了学生之后，“这在巫师界就不是秘密了”，会影响到搜捕计划。阿米莉亚担心学生的安全，但福吉部长并不觉得这是一件大事。

“摄魂怪不会对人带来太大的长远影响的！何况只是几分钟的搜查。”

于是，数天之后——哈利·波特便晕倒在了车厢里。而莱姆斯·卢平，时隔数年回归到霍格沃茨列车上的青春，则以摄魂怪阴冷潮湿的影子和他无形的守护神作为结束——事实上，他觉得，这确实是对他青春时代完美的象征。不过，他不会把自己的多愁善感在同车厢的孩子们面前表露出来，一贯如此。

他既然可以十几年不去触碰过去，也没有去见过哈利，那么在真正见到他的时候，他也能够表现得并不像哈利父母的老朋友。

当然，一个陌生的老师恐怕不能那么自然地叫哈利的名字，但哈利似乎不以为意。莱姆斯想，哈利大概不会注意到这些的。不过他觉得那个红头发的女孩似乎往他那里多看了一眼。

窗外的浓雾仍然没有褪去。莱姆斯作为火车上唯一的长辈照顾着几个受了惊的孩子，倒显得颇为熟练。如果一切没有发生，他是否会有很多机会照顾眼前的这几个孩子呢？他不太愿意去想——现在，就让他只作为一个教师来帮助学生吧——这或许不算压抑住他自己的天性，因为他从来都能很好地压抑住自己的感情，这和寻常的格兰芬多恐怕不太一样——如果是小天狼星的话……

他仍然在这时想起小天狼星，而且是以这种诡异的思路。他不由自主地喜爱那样的生命，尽管他自己并不是那样的……

小天狼星是个叛徒。他在心里对自己这样说。摄魂怪仍然在车的附近徘徊着，只要放松控制，他就可以重新沉浸回当年的绝望中去了。他没有真正的见过那凄惨的情形，那很好，至少现在他脑海里的概念并没有具象——死去的詹姆和莉莉，作为食死徒的小天狼星，英勇战死的彼得·佩迪鲁……他都不曾真正看见过……

浓重的雾气里透着寒意，他仿佛又一次回到了那个海岸。是了，那是他唯一一次见到他们——而且纯粹出于意外。在那令人窒息的海风里，他远远地看着那艘船上所发生的事，甚至没有勇气再往前一点点。他大概知道谁被绑在船上，送往永不见天日的地方。这是他唯一的印象了，摄魂怪会喜欢这样糟糕的回忆的。

小天狼星在那艘船上的时候正在想什么呢？在监狱里的十二年里，他在做什么呢？他现在在什么地方呢？他还像一个巫师那样吗？被重新抓回到阿兹卡班是一种怎样的感觉？如果他仅仅是和摄魂怪打了个照面，就觉得这样寒冷的话……十二年……他告诉自己不要和敌人共情，那样很危险……詹姆·波特就是因为过分地信任他人才死去的……

当然，他自己从来仰仗过分的信任活着。让一个狼人成为黑魔法防御术教师——狼人是课程的一部分，而不是教师中的一员，但邓布利多几乎是要求他来帮忙……当然，老校长不经意地提到了哈利。

哈利在城堡里总面临危险，他格外需要称职的黑魔法防御术老师……不知不觉，城堡确实已然出现在了窗边。或许是因为摄魂怪的缘故，莱姆斯觉得城堡里的灯火没有往日明亮了。他坐着马车重新回到了校园，有些局促地完成了开学典礼。一切都结束后，他不知不觉地走到了窗边，看向尖叫棚屋的位置，心里总觉得不太安宁。

天气似乎要冷得比往年早一些了。

当然，霍格沃茨里的学生并不容易注意到天气微妙的变化。他们从没有经受过什么苦难，而摄魂怪和布莱克的故事对大多数人来说不过是谈资。有什么东西能够冲破霍格沃茨呢？霍格沃茨从来就是庇护小巫师的地方。食死徒最为猖獗的时候也不曾试图侵入这里，何况现在呢？他们所能抱怨的，不过是频繁的雨雾天气大大影响了魁地奇的训练罢了。

但霍格沃茨所庇护的并不只有未经世事的孩子。教授们的心情大多不由自主地低落着，只是不在学生面前表露。斯内普教授倒是找了卢平教授许多次碴。人们大多认为这是因为纳威的博格特，但莱姆斯自己并不这么想。

“卢平——我想，作为黑魔法防御术的教师，你一定对布莱克可能的匿踪方式很有一点自己的看法……”

斯内普不知道阿尼马格斯的事情，但他碰巧说得很对。那是莱姆斯并不愿意说的一些事情——所以莱姆斯相当担忧——万一……

小天狼星持刀袭击了胖夫人之后，摄魂怪似乎有些失去了控制，哈利从扫帚上摔了下去。那天的雨下得很大很大，而他刚刚从狼人的状态恢复，没法离开办公室，只是感到了一股诡异的寒冷。他只以为小天狼星要被捉住了，可是并没有，他混杂着怜悯和释然的悲哀情绪也很快消散了。

他不知道为什么，可霍格沃茨出现摄魂怪的实在是——太古怪了。邓布利多大发雷霆，但值得欣慰的是，当时大多数人都沉浸在比赛的氛围里，所以并没有受到糟糕的影响，除了在天上孤独地寻找飞贼的哈利……

事实上，还包括另一个孤独的找球手。

雷古勒斯仍然生活在八楼的那个房间里。房间里的门不再出现了，他试过一些法子，但没有用——克利切实在是太明白这些古早的东西怎么运作了，早就把所有的漏洞堵得死死的。他能活到今天完全仰仗这位忠心耿耿的老家仆，虽然他其实并不太想活到今天。

唐克斯和阿米莉亚·博恩斯的到来给了他一点微薄的希望，但那希望很快就又被打碎了。距那时起已经度过了三四年了，却没有谁再次发现这里——连阿不思·邓布利多也没有发现这个距离他的办公室只有几步的神秘房间。当然，阿米莉亚确实给了他一个活着的理由——阿米莉亚没有带他走的原因是希望他带着伏地魔的秘密活下去……他不能辜负这样的情感……

但这毫无希望的等待又有什么意义呢？这个屋子不久前倒是给他提供了一个安全的地方放置魂器，让他免受魂器的负面影响——他花了挺长时间才突然明白他之前极度的虚弱不止来源于黑色的湖水……可是他仍然毁不掉魂器，这间屋子做不到……

他的法术仍然熟练，却可以觉察到其中力量的缺乏。他的身体好了一些，当然，不可能像往日那样好了。他开始有些害怕寒冷，但他不太好意思让克利切把炉火烧得旺一些。

冬天还没来呢。而且，斯莱特林的休息室总是最晚生上火的。可是今天确实太冷了一些……

他不知道为什么他还会想起斯莱特林的休息室。他真的还能回忆那个阴暗潮湿的地方吗？小天狼星在某次成功闯入湖底休息室的嘲讽或许是对的……

克利切不知从哪里幻影移形了出来——他可真有些羡慕这些小精灵了。他带上了一点食物和柴火。雷古勒斯注意到克利切的神色有点异样，便试图和他攀谈一番。

克利切当然不能对雷古勒斯当面说谎，但他知道的可比雷古勒斯多许多。依靠顾左右而言他的本事，雷古勒斯甚至很难找到自己该问的问题。但今天，克利切边整理着房间，边絮絮叨叨地说话，便叫雷古勒斯抓住了线索。

“你嘴里念叨着的败家子是谁？”雷古勒斯珍惜难得的机会，便格外严肃地补充上一句，“这是个命令。别撒谎。”

克利切骤然停下了手里的活，犹豫了许久，仍低声说着：“克利切没有在念叨那个败家子。克利切只是知道……”

“你知道了什么？小天狼星怎么了？”

克利切很不情愿地说道：“他从巫师监狱里逃出来了。听说他还成了个杀人犯呢……”

“我才是。”雷古勒斯的眼神看向远处，显得有些涣散，“他逃出来了？他是怎么做到的？我听说……”

“克利切不知道他是怎么逃出来的。那些摄魂怪可真让人害怕，他们现在正在追捕他呢……”

雷古勒斯突然对最近出现的寒冷，和克利切嘴里突然出现的小天狼星有了新的想法。他突然打断了克利切，径直问道：“你怎么知道的？告诉我。”

“因为他逃到霍格沃茨来了。前几天，他还差点闯进了格兰芬多的休息室里去……那些小精灵说他是去追杀哈利·波特的，可是没有成功。他一个人也没伤到，可人们没有捉住他……摄魂怪也进来了，但一点用也没有……”

雷古勒斯幻想了一下摄魂怪在城堡里游荡的情形，但他有更关心的事：“谁是哈利·波特？他是——詹姆·波特的孩子吗？那小天狼星为什么要去杀他？”

“我想是的……人们说他是那个阻止了黑魔王的人……也有人说，这个男孩注定要在将来彻底打败黑魔王……但克利切不太相信……”

“阻止了黑魔王？”

“是的……黑魔王已经走了十二年了……但人们说他还没有死……”

“他当然没有死。”雷古勒斯重重叹了口气，“那全是我的错……我该做点什么的……克利切，你还是不愿意带我出去吗？”

“外面都是摄魂怪和魔法部的傲罗……主人，你会比那个败家子更快被抓住的……”

“我不会比小天狼星更糟的。”雷古勒斯几乎是抱着侥幸的心理等待克利切松口了，“带我出去。这里面一定有问题。我不能看着摄魂怪把小天狼星抓回去——如果是我自己倒也罢了——”

“克利切做不到。”克利切已经拿起了烧火棍，雷古勒斯不得不马上命令他停下来。

“但克利切真的做不到……女主人说过要克利切保护小主人的生命安全……小主人要克利切毁掉挂坠盒，要克利切带他出去……克利切没法同时做到……应该惩罚自己……但是，小主人又禁止克利切惩罚自己……”克利切绝望地坐在地上大哭起来。

雷古勒斯坐在了他的身边，拿着烧火棍开始弄柴火。柴火稍稍驱散了一些摄魂怪带来的寒冷。他想这样他和克利切应该能好过一些。

他努力安慰着克利切，同时发现自己还是拿他没什么办法。类似的对话在过去大概发生过一百次，他都忍不下心来。他不能再做任何，为了伟大的目标而伤害身边无辜生命的事了。现在，救过他的克利切就坐在他身旁哭泣着——而小天狼星正在被摄魂怪莫名其妙地追捕着，伏地魔仍然活在这个世界上——他应该做什么呢？

他只是安静地弄着火炉。他并不擅长这些——或者说他根本没弄过这些。他弄出了很多的烟来，但他和克利切都并不在意。

只是他的眼睛有点湿了。他悄悄抽了抽鼻子，幸好克利切此刻沉溺在他自己的悲伤中。他告诉自己那是被炉灰呛出来的。


	30. 月夜，摄魂怪的吻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那个月夜差一点就发生了最可怕的事。

你真的认为有人活该受到这个刑罚吗？

在哈利离开教室后以后，莱姆斯·卢平的脑里仍然回荡着这个问题。

不，他不应该同情小天狼星的。小天狼星是他眼前这个孩子失去父母的原因——而哈利想要报仇——这是多么正当的理由，而他居然在描述小天狼星的下场时犹豫了，甚至忍不住质疑了这个决定……

那个少年时飞扬跋扈的灵魂早就被玷污了，不要同情不值得同情的人……他不住地告诫自己，想想哈利在摄魂怪面前想到的事情……想想他现在还在面临的危险……处死小天狼星当然是正确的，值得的。可是摄魂怪吸走灵魂的样子仍然在他的脑海之中萦绕不去。小天狼星还在城堡周围游荡，如果他被抓住了的话……

那他希望他至少不用亲眼见到那一幕——他没见过，但一定十分凄惨。他努力地甩开了过去的回忆，开始准备即将到来的期末考，不过这次他已经成了出题的人了。

有意无意中，他回避掉了狼人相关的题目。他打算出一次实践考试，这时候你可不能把狼人带进城堡——期末考试的那天也不是满月。

当然，之后的考试进行得很顺利——而他的另一个想望，却几乎要以一种悲哀的方式在那个月夜里实现。

小天狼星被带进城堡的时候，莱姆斯·卢平正在禁林里寻找猎物，而哈利、罗恩和赫敏都和小天狼星一样昏迷着。摄魂怪和彼得一样有巨大的破坏力。

孩子们被送进了校医院去，而小天狼星则并没有得到类似的待遇。他大概只是被用魔法叫醒了——这很难受。结实的绳子像十二年前一样捆着他，而他也早从捡到的预言家日报那里明白了自己的命运。

可这里是霍格沃茨。邓布利多在这里，哈利在这里，莱姆斯也在这里。如果他有什么愿意或者能够活下去的理由，那就是这些了——他在乎并看重的东西并不多，但既然摄魂怪奇怪地没有直接对昏过去的他执行亲吻，那么他就总还要保卫一下自己的灵魂——至少在形式上。

他忍住身体的不适扫射了一下房间，这里是弗立维的办公室，空无一人。他隐隐能听见外面的争吵声，但听不清他们在说什么。

事实上，邓布利多正在为他争取一次谈话的机会。

“麦克尼尔就在这儿，他可以负责带摄魂怪行刑。老实说，我也不喜欢那个场面，但我们得考虑哈利的安全……这可是唯一的办法了……”虽然福吉部长露出了一副悲天悯人的神色，但他看起来比往日放松多了。

“所以你打算现在？就在这里？我们什么都没有问清楚……他是怎么逃出来的，他的目的是什么……”

“我们没有时间……布莱克是个很危险的犯人……如果摄魂怪都不能控制住他的话……”

“那我们应该需要知道为什么摄魂怪控制不住他。事实上，我们对他了解得并不多……他和伏地魔之间的关系，他有什么样的能力……如果我们不能弄清楚的话……还会再发生这样的事的。”

“所以你坚持要和他谈谈？我担心……不会有什么成效。无论如何，今天之内我们得处理掉他——我不敢留他过夜……即使是在摄魂怪和傲罗的看守下也不行……我变得十分胆小了，邓布利多……这么多学生的性命啊…………”

“即使是满口谎话，也是有意义的……做教授的时候，总得要学会从学生的胡诌里明白些什么……”邓布利多说道，“说来，那些食死徒也都曾经是我的学生啊……”

“您的学生大部分都成为了巫师界的优秀人才。”福吉部长略带恭维地说道。

“是吗？然而……那一小部分……”邓布利多仿佛陷入了遥远的沉思中，随即问道，“那么，您应当不介意我此刻去和小天狼星谈一谈吧？这件事情很有意思，我想要了解一番……”

“那自然。我得和斯内普聊一聊，这次他做出了巨大的贡献……”

雷古勒斯已经逐渐学会了向克利切套取关于小天狼星的信息。和他已经去世的母亲（克利切在一次情绪崩溃后告诉了他，而他只是平静地哭了一场）一样，克利切容易在提及小天狼星的问题时缺少一点理智。

而今夜，克利切带来了一个可怕的消息。小天狼星·布莱克，他那背叛纯血统的哥哥，要因为拥护伏地魔和逃出阿兹卡班的行为，被执行摄魂怪的吻了。

他只听说过这个词。据说，魔法部曾经用这些方法私下处死过食死徒——不过魔法部和黑魔王都没有证实过这件事——他们都很欢迎摄魂怪，但就他私下里向克劳奇先生的儿子打听到的情况来说……

他害怕又讨厌这些东西，而且他知道自己只有可能忍着恶心做摄魂怪的同盟。因为黑巫师不能使用呼神护卫魔咒——唯一已知的可能驱散摄魂怪的魔咒。当然，黑魔王并不相信这一套理论。

三四年前，他也曾以为自己要接受摄魂怪的吻，但那时他并没有太多的感觉，可现在……他实在想要做一些什么了。他想起了数年前克利切从黑湖中神志不清回来的时候的感受，他开始想要回到那个黑湖里去，他的呼吸开始变得急促——那就像是在湖里窒息一样……

他在上一次即将死去之前做的最后一件事是让克利切活下去。小精灵的幻影移形能力……他知道说服克利切带自己离开几乎没有可能，但它可以把小天狼星带来这里，这里完全是安全的……

他是那么想出去，但他却要努力把小天狼星关进来。阿米莉亚忧伤的面孔又浮现在了他的眼前——她那么坚持要维护住那些活着的真相——她此刻在做什么呢？她愿意看见霍格沃茨里一个灵魂彻底失去自己吗？那为什么——她竟然宁愿愿意救自己，却不愿意，或是没有办法救一个更好的人呢？

在部里值班的阿米莉亚刚刚才从睡梦中惊醒。魔法部的猫头鹰告诉了她同样的事情。她匆匆地换上长袍——福吉部长在短信里明确说了他将立刻处死小天狼星，而摄魂怪就位于附近。她知道很难来得及，但她愿意一试。

但斯克林杰制止了她。因为小天狼星的事情，部里需要随时有人轮值处理事件，而福吉部长刚刚又明确地指示了阿米莉亚继续留守。是她当初一手推行了这一制度，她不可能无视。

“荒谬……”阿米莉亚用没有人能听见的声音说道，“这个规定就只是为了保证有人能接到布莱克的有关消息，但现在……”

“司长，说句实话……现在不是讲那套司法公正的时候。”

“神秘人已经消失十几年了……如果现在还不是时候，那我想我们永远也等不到了……无论如何我得做点什么……”

她精通法律执行当面所有的手续，她打算提醒一下福吉部长其中的麻烦。这可以把时间稍微拖延一点——但那有什么用处呢？小天狼星的命运不会有半分改动，除非——

那样的话，她无疑又陷哈利于险境中了。她犹豫着要怎么办——她开始寄希望于邓布利多能进行一些干涉。

克利切不情愿地接下了主人的指令，幻影移形出现在了弗立维的办公室里。不巧的是，邓布利多和福吉部长已经在那了。

“城堡里的家养小精灵，是吧？我想可以让它给我们倒些茶。” 听了部长的话，克利切也只能乖巧地退却了。

邓布利多的注意力却完全集中在小天狼星身上。小天狼星蹲坐在墙角，被结实地绑着。他想要说些什么，但邓布利多微微摇了摇头。

“康奈利，我想要单独和小天狼星谈一谈。”

房里只剩下两个人。邓布利多看向小天狼星，而小天狼星没有躲开眼神。随即，那些糟糕的记忆如潮水般涌现而出。彼得的许诺和背叛，詹姆和莉莉的死去，失去反抗的愿望，摄魂怪和预言家日报，重逢与失败的抓捕，都在邓布利多的脑海里逐渐成形起来。

小天狼星始终盯着那双蓝眼睛。他不会害怕被审视了。可他全身不由自主地发着抖，不住地干呕着，觉得自己随时都可能吐出来。

十二年的经历没让他学会容忍记忆的反刍，只让他感觉更糟了。邓布利多似乎注意到了他的窘态，便停下了。他紧张地看着邓布利多。和哈利短暂但美好的会面，还有彼得的在逃，都让他不愿意再一次蒙受冤屈了。

“找到彼得。那只老鼠。韦斯莱家的斑斑。”如果邓布利多不肯相信他的故事，那么至少他需要说出最要命的那一点，在他失去灵魂之前。

“那是真的吗？”出乎小天狼星的意料，邓布利多的声音显得有些疲惫，“你把保密人的身份转移给他，同时没有告诉我？”

“是的。这全部都是我的错。彼得一直都是那个奸细，之后他炸毁了街道，躲进了巫师家里做宠物鼠。”

“啊，我已经看见了。这么说，彼得是一个阿尼玛格斯了？而且你知道这些事？”

“我当然知道。是詹姆和我教会他的。我们都是未注册的阿尼玛格斯。”他仰头看着邓布利多。

“什么时候？”

“在学校的时候。”

“为了什么？”

小天狼星迟疑了一下，答道：“我们……我想要陪伴莱姆斯……在月圆的时候。和莱姆斯……和詹姆都没有关系。完全是我的主意。”

“真的吗？小天狼星……”邓布利多用锐利的眼光看着之前的学生，“都到了这个地步了……欺骗是没有意义的……”

他深吸了一口气，说道：“詹姆和我一起出的主意……但和莱姆斯没有关系。他……只是没有告发我们而已。”

“保护朋友是很好的美德，小天狼星。我们需要真实的故事。”

“剩下的事情都是真的——我知道您不愿意相信我——”

“我愿意——事实上，我几乎已经这么做了——我唯一不能明白的事情其实是——如果我们曾经那样错误地对待了你……而你蒙受了那样大的冤屈，又被摄魂怪折磨了十几年——随便一个都能让一个意志坚强的人疯掉，更别说是两个——这不是在怀疑你，小天狼星——但如果这一切都是真的……我难以想象一个那样纯洁的灵魂能经受得住那样的痛苦……”

“我没经受住。我只是——只是忘不掉。摄魂怪只带走快乐的东西，不是吗？”

“我明白了……”邓布利多微笑起来，“美好和快乐并不总是一样的……你确实是个非常，非常独特的巫师……”他挥手解开了小天狼星的绳子，让他坐到椅子上了。

但邓布利多的情绪很快又低沉下来，小天狼星仿佛明白后面要发生什么了——从彼得逃走的那一刻起他就该明白的。不然，他为什么宁愿自己去追杀彼得，却不愿意和任何一个故人相互联络呢？

在风雨如晦的年代里，信任的唯一价值只在被毁灭时体现。而美好的时代从未降临。他今夜得到的短暂信任毫无意义，和詹姆对他的信任一样毫无意义。

“但彼得逃走了，对吗？和十二年前没有什么不同。”

邓布利多没有反驳，只是叹了口气。

“你知道莱姆斯的情况……哈利他们年纪太小，而且斯内普坚称你对他们施了夺魂咒……他们没法证明自己。无论如何，小天狼星……这不是你的错，只是——虽然我会想，如果你能早一点告诉我，但我能理解……你不愿意冒这个险来……”

“如果我已经杀了彼得，我会来的。”

“我很抱歉，小天狼星……你已经做得很好，但我看不见什么方法……我只能向你保证，我会努力找到彼得，尽量——照顾好哈利。”

“摄魂怪什么时候来？”

“我想很快。他们甚至不愿意带你回部里了。”

“我不知道他们在害怕什么。他们抓食死徒的时候都没有这么积极。”

邓布利多勉强笑了笑，没有说话。小天狼星低着头也不再说话。摄魂怪的话题他们都不愿意再谈了。

“哈利他们怎么样了？我记得赫敏，那个姑娘，昏过去了……”小天狼星似乎想要转移走话题。

“他们在校医院，庞弗雷夫人正照顾他们，我想问题不大。”

“他们需要帮助，邓布利多教授。至于我——我一个人等摄魂怪就足够了。”小天狼星的声音变得有些奇怪，但他努力地说了下去，“至于——当我变得——比死还不如的时候，您能记得给我一些帮助吗？”

“当然。我明白……但如果我能早点明白更多的话……小天狼星，说句实话——你会因为我错误地不信任你而怨恨我吗？”

“您没有理由信任我。我欺骗了您。整件事情也没有留下有用的证据。”

“还是那样，小天狼星……你可以说实话……”

“那是我的真实观点。我知道那是我的错。”小天狼星说了下去，“只是——我不该被那样对待。我没有做过那样的事。我不该被那样对待。”

邓布利多用眼神回应了这一切，小天狼星长长地出了一口气。在邓布利多离开之后，他发现自己的心跳还是变快了。他假装自己已经尽了全部努力来保护自己的灵魂，只是缺少一根可用的魔杖。阿尼马格斯的身体可以欺骗过摄魂怪，却始终欺骗不过那些和摄魂怪站在一起的巫师。他毕竟失败了。彼得仍然在世界上逍遥快活，而哈利仍然面临着巨大的危险。这全是他的错，可他是无辜的。

他放弃了思考这些在摄魂怪的阴影下已经思考了一百万次的问题，转过头看着窗外的天空。天空上挂着那轮毁掉了一切的月亮。他觉得自己听到了莱姆斯在禁林远处的叫声，但或许只是幻觉而已。弗立维办公室的椅子很高，他也很高，所以他还可以看得到地面。他看见摄魂怪们在远处等待命令——哪一只会被带上来终结他呢？会是其中最了解他的那一只吗？

他知道邓布利多会努力帮助他——或是已经努力帮助过了。但他不知道此时此刻，已经发生了很多很多的事情，而这些事情将要以偶然的方式拯救他。因为他不该受到这样的刑罚。


	31. 月夜，摄魂怪的吻（2）

除了邓布利多以外，并没有谁再进去和小天狼星说话。 不过，邓布利多走开之后，他们倒是记得把小天狼星再次捆起来了，也许是一味认为他真的疯了。当然，邓布利多清晰地复述了小天狼星的故事，并建议魔法部“谨慎考虑”他们的处置，但对话和之前几乎没有区别————这意味着小天狼星拯救自己灵魂的努力当然要以徒劳告终。

“啊……邓布利多教授……我理解……我理解您的话……灵魂是很重要的。但我们不可能拯救每个灵魂……”福吉部长做出一副苦相说道，“您总是愿意相信别人，可我们得看事实……布莱克闯进过格兰芬多塔楼，绑架过哈利……我想不出任何一个他无辜的可能。”

“小天狼星说他想要杀死彼得来确保哈利的安全。”邓布利多平静地说道。

“荒唐的故事……他冒着这么大的风险，四处兴风作浪，却是为了替朋友报仇？”

“有些人是会这么做的……”邓布利多随意地说道，“所以我想，至少应该调查清楚……我想有必要去问问哈利、罗恩和赫敏……”

“他们中了混淆咒。”斯内普插嘴道，“这点我清楚得很。布莱克操纵三个三年级的的学生攻击教师……这个证据您可不能否认。”

“我不否认……还有持刀袭击胖夫人……闯入塔楼……但这些事情都不是关键，西弗勒斯。你难道是因为哈利解除了你的武器而憎恨小天狼星吗？”

“布莱克善于诱惑那些自以为聪明、果敢的孩子……邓布利多教授……难道你会信任他吗？他————”

邓布利多没有接着说话，但福吉部长显然不太愿意谈下去了。他建议抛下布莱克的事情，“让他接受他该得的命运”，并去探望一下那三位“可怜的受害者”。

“我们不可能像对待哈利他们那样对待布莱克……那是完全不一样的事。布莱克————我想所有的证据都足以证明他是危险的犯人————会惹出麻烦————为了一只虚无缥缈的老鼠而放过他————会惹来更大的麻烦的…………我已经决定了，邓布利多教授。魔法部的规定允许摄魂怪对拒捕的食死徒行刑。布莱克拒捕了。”

邓布利多不再反驳。怎样的“这样做有道理”到底都不及最后的条文。他思索着这一条文是在什么时候推行的，脑子里浮出了阿米莉亚·博恩斯的身影。她似乎尝试着阻止过这一法案，但没有成效。不过当时，他并不像阿米莉亚那样害怕这一法条，只是觉得略微有些严酷，但也找不到什么反驳的缘由。他没想过会有这样的情况发生。

“好吧……那就等我们回来之后再讨论布莱克的事情？”邓布利多只得做出轻快的样子，使后面的话不那么显眼，“我想在霍格沃茨，大可不必那么着急，这里可不能幻影移形————不必担心他逃跑。”

“我想没有必要做更多的讨论了。我们还曾经以为阿兹卡班足够安全呢……我叫麦克尼尔来……”

不过小天狼星没有听见外面更多的声音。他只是坐在那里，似乎也没有在想什么。十二年的时间让他反刍得都有些恶心了————等摄魂怪到来的时候再回忆自己的人生吧，虽然那只会是最糟糕的一部分————但也几乎是全部了。

他是否真正拥有过那些纯粹的快乐记忆？连他自己也说不清了。他不该有————或者至少该有那么一些？毕竟他————应该在一个很美好的地方生活和学习过，应该遇到过一些非常非常美好的人……不然他不会在后来的日子里那么痛苦……可是他只能用那些糟糕至极的回忆来证明自己拥有过什么好的东西，却再也无法描述它们了。现在的他除了自己什么也没有，而很快，他就要连自己也没有了。他没有灵魂的躯体会成为谁的糟糕回忆去证明什么吗?

他不知道哈利和莱姆斯见到他的时候会是怎样的场景。他也没有亲自见过詹姆和莉莉死去的场景————尽管这出现在他的回忆里，但完全，完全只是概念而已。他只得和之前那样，在摄魂怪到来之前胡思乱想，以便毫无意义地挑逗摄魂怪。他注意到莱姆斯犯了个愚蠢的错误甚至是个让他有点释然的事情————古怪的想法，但总是这样。他不会再那么愧对他了—————和之前一样，所有的事情都是双向的。

哈利的事倒是令他有些苦恼。他在十二年前和十二年后都承诺过这件事了。这让他甚至不好一死了之————从而至少保护住自己的灵魂。不过，实话实说，他现在被绑得这么紧（他本来以为那群愚蠢的魔法部官员会忘掉这个的），他到底打不打算……已经不是很重要了。

他只是接着盯着办公室的墙————甚至不想看窗户。窗户外面有摄魂怪呢，有人要去找他们了。

麦克尼尔才刚填完博恩斯女士寄来的一大堆表格。博恩斯女士威胁他们，如果不完成所有的手续的话，这一行为就不满足若干年前通过的有关摄魂怪之吻的法案，从而会被上升到威森加摩————给他们带来很大的麻烦。他疑心博恩斯女士在拖延时间————万一邓布利多成功说通了福吉部长呢？

他很庆幸自己已经预先带了一只摄魂怪进入城堡之中。这样他就不用再走过整个场地去找摄魂怪。摄魂怪应该被关在那个扫帚间里————还有五分钟他就能解决所有的问题了————他是个优秀而高效的刽子手————无论在哪一方都是如此。人们需要他。

但那个扫帚间不见了。

克利切到现在也没有回来，雷古勒斯担忧地抬起头来，却发现自己正和一只摄魂怪面对面地相遇。

摄魂怪并没有攻击他，它刚刚接到了福吉部长的严格命令，而福吉部长正为大难不死的男孩差点死于魔法部之手而心烦意乱。雷古勒斯下意识地拔出魔杖。他很久没用过它了，因为实在用不着，他也不想用，然而————

他很快垂下了魔杖。他很有自知之明。他是个黑巫师。守护神咒的理论上明确论证了这样做的惨痛后果，而他现在不能像十几年前那样嘲讽那套理论了。他的脑子里已经开始回想起小天狼星嘲讽他的话了。都是对的，可他当时不知道。

他觉得很难受，可是并没有失去意识。他抓着雕花的床头—————这感觉和黑湖里的水实在太像了，太像了————他不想要————

他知道他是真的不想要，因为摄魂怪消失了。但他很快后悔了。那只摄魂怪随时可能给小天狼星一个吻，而他居然放弃了把它永远关在有求必应屋里的机会。他决定向屋子请求把那只摄魂怪拉回来————当然，这很蠢，可是————

与此同时，克利切正在试图把麦克尼尔抓回有求必应屋，而麦克尼尔正在试图找回那只摄魂怪；于是，有求必应屋决定一次性解决三个问题—————毕竟它们完全不冲突。

麦克尼尔不知道为什么自己突然幻影移形了，显得有些眩晕。但他看见了摄魂怪————他很兴奋，因为已经耽误了太长时间了。可雷古勒斯突然走过去挡在了他和摄魂怪之间，脸色苍白又震惊，却很果断。

“雷——雷古勒斯。你————居然还活着？而且在霍格沃茨？这是什么地方？”麦克尼尔努力掩饰住自己的震惊，但不太成功，”我……听说……”

雷古勒斯并没有回答这个毫无意义的问题，他只是自顾着说：“你被派去处死小天狼星。”

“我给魔法部干活。和之前的活差不多。可能还包括抓捕你。”

“我有你之前干过的事的证明。”雷古勒斯轻巧地克制掉了自己的恶心感，装出了一副他少年时候的高傲态度来，“现在让我们来谈谈吧。”

“雷古勒斯————我理解————每一个食死徒都在这么找我，想要自保————不过，我也有你干过的事的一切证据————你知道那够得上什么————如果你那么想和你身后那家伙做一辈子伴，或者干脆像你的哥哥那样————”

“我不介意。可是你一定很害怕这样的局面吧，沃尔顿？我想你最好听我说————”

“我可以现在就命令摄魂怪吻了你，雷古勒斯。如果你接着威胁我————”

“我不介意。可是你要怎么办呢，沃尔顿？你难道没有发现这间屋子没有门吗？不然我为什么要把你叫到这来？”雷古勒斯觉得自己这通半真半假的话实在可笑极了。

麦克尼尔环顾四周，顿时紧张起来。他掏出魔杖指着雷古勒斯，重复了之前的威胁。

“我知道你的本事很大。可这样你不会得到好处，你也没有任何希望。你没法对付摄魂怪。你没有那群人说的守护神。摄魂怪一直都————在我的手上。”

“我知道————可这多么可笑啊————一个没有守护神的人却把有守护神的人指责为食死徒然后处死他————”雷古勒斯的眼神里充满着对自己和对方的嘲弄。他觉得自己不介意和摄魂怪一起烂在这里————反正他们本来也差不多烂。

“你居然是想保护小天狼星·布莱克？那个愚蠢的家伙……说实话，我开始相信那个谣传了……雷古勒斯，你很早以前就背叛了黑魔王……”

“我想背叛的人是你，麦克尼尔。能在魔法部担当这样重大的职位，你处理过多少食死徒？我只想告诉你——黑魔王会回来的，然后——你也一样会死。所以——我想————你最好做些更好的准备————我们都知道黑魔王的脾气————。” 雷古勒斯一边思索着方法一边转移着话题——有求必应屋的关节麦克尼尔迟早会弄明白。

“可你还想活着。不然你不会躲起来躲了十几年。你有要活着的原因，雷古勒斯。我要的是公平的交易。”然而，麦克尼尔并没有跟着他的思路走，而是直接点明了他糟糕的死穴，“所以，告诉我离开这里的方法，不然你就会死在这里，或者说————还不如死在这里。”

雷古勒斯意识到自己那一通混乱的言辞毫无作用。他拥有麦克尼尔的所有把柄，足够轮番地戏弄好几回，但麦克尼尔拥有摄魂怪，而他碰巧真的————有一个不太愿意去死的理由。

在一个很难再被消灭的魂器和一个永远不会再次出现的灵魂之间选一个。如果那个灵魂是他自己的话他不会犹豫————可是已经没有价值的东西是不会再被拿到台面上开价的。

“我不希望动手，雷古勒斯。”麦克尼尔继续说道，“而且————我希望提醒你一件事————把我关在这里固然是一个伟大的胜利————但你觉得魔法部会因为少了一个刽子手而无法处死小天狼星吗？”

是的，从一切可能的理由看，他都没有选择。但为什么这意味着他需要把摄魂怪和刽子手亲自送还然后让它们去完成使命？十几年过去了，他还在————还在做这样的事……上一次他至少为此而知道了魂器的存在，但这一次呢？

“我会放你走的。”雷古勒斯安静地说，“但我不会放走这只摄魂怪。”

麦克尼尔知道自己已经成功了，他无疑放松了一些：“这个世界上有很多摄魂怪。城堡里就有不止一只。”

“那你再去找它们吧。我不会放走这一只的。”雷古勒斯简单地重复着。他在往黑湖里面跳。他正在做一件更加愚蠢的事情。但是他需要。

“如果你坚持的话……”麦克尼尔的脸色有些不可捉摸，“总之它不会亲吻你……但是……”

“那就够了。”雷古勒斯几乎挤出了诡异的微笑，但他确实稍微舒服了一些，“克利切，你带麦克尼尔先生走吧。记得耽误些时间。这不算过分吧，沃尔顿？”

他觉得自己快要站不住了，他的后背能察觉到摄魂怪的气息。

克利切把麦克尼尔扔在了城堡门口，便回了有求必应屋。雷古勒斯昏倒在地上，摄魂怪的袍子稀稀拉拉拖在地上，就像是某种真菌一样。克利切仔细斟酌了一回，确定雷古勒斯没有说过什么“不许把摄魂怪丢出去”这样的话，便自作主张把摄魂怪丢回了城堡大门————反正超过三十只的摄魂怪就没有人愿意数。

一个不懂得解释各种主人前后言语矛盾之处的小精灵总是干不长久的，而他已经一把年纪了。他知道雷古勒斯醒来之后一定很失望，可他已经这么救了雷古勒斯好几次了。————他乐意为了这个惩罚自己，虽然雷古勒斯会再禁止他这么做，但这个禁止也是惩罚。

至于小天狼星的事情————和他究竟没有直接的关系。

但克利切、雷古勒斯和阿米莉亚都没有意识到那些无望尝试的全部意义，包括积极的和消极的。阿米莉亚成功把行刑的时间拖延了十几分钟，实际上造成了哈利和赫敏的救援行动变得异常紧迫————因为时间转换器的缘故，他们必须在到点前回到医院；雷古勒斯失败的行动却至少迫使麦克尼尔走出城堡再找一只摄魂怪————这恰好成为了哈利和赫敏的行动信号。

没有人可以再去讨论，究竟是哪一件事情保证了这一难以置信救援行动的顺利。行刑的时间总是波动不定的，没有阿米莉亚的干涉，各种准备时间的波动也已经足够大；没有麦克尼尔斧子里的闪光，哈利和赫敏是否就会错过救援小天狼星？

在等待摄魂怪的时候，小天狼星已经明白自己并不总是有这么好的运气。他曾经一直做出对的选择————或至少是伤害不到他自己的选择。他选择了格兰芬多并度过了人生中最快乐的时光，以至于他都要忘光了；他选择了这个世界上最好的那些巫师并追随了他们，以至于他始终都没有做错过什么；他甚至成功地用一个愚蠢的办法逃出了阿兹卡班，以至于他差一点忘了自己是多么容易愚蠢地弄死自己了。

所以他知道以他自己一贯的鲁莽个性，总会有这么一天的。每个人都这么说。虽然他不喜欢。

可是窗子还是再一次被打开。一个黑色头发的男孩子伸出手把他拉了出去。那个男孩足够被称为“他父亲的孩子”。

数月之后，他和多卡斯谈起了那天夜里的事。他说他本来已经不期望能够得到更多的东西。

“你应该期望的，小天狼星。你既然曾经被救过一次，你就可以再期望被救第二次。因为那一定————一定有原因。”

“听起来像是愚蠢的信念————我想我已经没有这样的东西了。”

“可你是按照这个信念做的。”多卡斯露出似有似无的笑说道，“不然你不会敢一头钻进一个麻瓜的花园里，还变成了一个麻瓜通缉犯的样子。对了————还和一个无缘无故脱离凤凰社长达十二年的，不知来历的女巫同居，并不携带魔杖————”

“这些东西之间有什么关系吗？那种你能看到，我却看不见的关系？”他靠近着多卡斯，他觉得多卡斯附近有奇特的魔法气息，一种他很少在巫师界感受到的魔法气息。

“在你的眼里当然没有关系。在我的眼里————确实会有。”多卡斯想起了她今天读的书，于是刻意用了一些糟糕的词，接着说道，“因为这些事情发生在了你身上。”

她拥有把正经的学术词汇搞成糟糕调情的本事。太糟糕了。但她意识到之后发生什么事情她都不会再疑虑了————那个信念并不愚蠢————何况没有什么没发生过的事了。

“所以你想说的原因到底是什么？”当他们终于有工夫回到那个稍微正经一点的问题上时，多卡斯却并没有正面回答。

“我其实不清楚那个原因是什么————我————怎么说呢，在预言这样的魔法领域和类似的麻瓜领域里都毫无知识————但我要和你说一个那天夜里发生的另一件事情，挺糟糕的。”

小天狼星再次看到了窗外明亮的月亮。他觉得现在突然谈起一个糟糕的事情有点疯狂。但是既然这不是个糟糕的夜晚。他就不介意听一个糟糕的故事。


	32. 冰锥和猫头鹰

在那个月圆的晚上，多卡斯·梅多斯阅读了一些有关神经科学和心理学的东西“作为消遣”，尽管事后她很后悔。

她从来都不是一位专门的研究大脑的学者——尽管她和合作者们一起搞过好几次小鼠的大脑，她还是永远记不住大脑里面到底都有些什么东西——那些混杂着拉丁语的词语实在太令她头疼了，她只能在每一次会议的时候强行复习一遍，就像在背诵咒语一样。

好在，和巫师世界一样，随着巫师们能力的不断下滑，咒语变得越来越易懂了——多卡斯的同事们已经不可能再使用拉丁语或者什么古老的构词法来创建概念，而只是写一大串长长的词组，然后缩写起来。而且他们还会试图缩写出一个有意义的单词，比如说“OWL”什么的，然后论述这一概念与OWL之间有什么神奇的巧合联系。

上一次她就忍不住嘴贱地吐槽了那只愚蠢的，试图画在期刊版面上的猫头鹰，然后惨遭打脸。

“除了缩写以外，这个研究和猫头鹰到底有什么关系啊？”她好奇地端详着那只蠢萌的猫头鹰。

“猫头鹰——是雅典娜的信使——而我们所发现的这一OWL蛋白受体——恰恰是神经信号&##＃%&&＃的信使……”她的合作者兴奋地说着话，完全没有发现她已经因为听不懂后面的一系列专有名词而神游天外了。用猫头鹰送信是个多么糟糕的主意啊。

当然，她有她额外的本事——用合作者的话说，像预言家甚至是魔法师一样的本事。这本事让她——轻松，尽管不够愉快地——拿到了博士学位，并在这所南方的大学里拿到了一份资金，开始了她的研究工作。不过，为了避免神游天外的情况再一次出现，她还是决定从图书馆里借一些资料做做睡前阅读。

和所有集邮式科学一样，这些资料又臭又长——她抑制住了说出这句话的冲动，因为这里有一个无法解释的致命漏洞——她抱着这些又臭又长的资料沉迷地读到了深夜，她可不想被小天狼星揭穿这一点。当然，她很快想起，小天狼星是怎么在吐槽魔药学的无聊之后轻松考了个“O”的。

不管怎么样，她读到了深夜。很快，正如她一小时前刚读到的那样，她的前额叶会在夜晚“因为某种尚不清楚的原因”而减少活动，从而她会变得像身边的那位“不祥”那样鲁莽又暴躁。好在，那时候她还是一个不会使魔杖的麻瓜，又不会阿尼马格斯，除了脑内吐槽和做个噩梦以外什么也不会。于是她看见了那些故事。

她犹豫了一阵，是否要把那个糟糕的故事直接说给小天狼星听，还是先铺垫一些无伤大雅的吐槽。毫无疑问，她一直在犹豫这一点，她不愿意谈那个故事。她不知道这是不是因为她是一个和心理学家合作过的麻瓜出身。

“你知道，麻瓜们——也会希望做到很多神奇的事情——比如说，修改记忆、让人说真话、让人情绪愉快什么的……”

“一忘皆空——摄神取念——快乐咒——挺正常的事情。”小天狼星差点没能掩盖掉脸上的一点失望。他本来还以为会是什么惊悚的故事呢。

“他们之前完全做不到。但是，这个世界上有很多事情完全不需要魔法，不需要巫师——比如说，你拿着一把刀，捅进一个人的心脏里，你就不会需要阿瓦达索命了，对吧？”

“这我知道。可是——”小天狼星说道，他完全没有想出这个故事要怎么往糟糕的方向发展。

“他们几乎以为自己已经做到了……”多卡斯低着头说道，她的脑子里全是那天夜里的内心戏。她没法说给小天狼星听——小天狼星听那些细节的反应，大概就和她听猫头鹰信号受体的反应差不多。而且，她觉得她总得试着掩盖一些什么。如果直接讲出来，她看起来或许就像个食死徒，或者食死徒的亲戚什么的。

“什么？”

多卡斯努力地把整个故事讲得和谐一些。这就像一个儿童在森林里玩火一样——他们并不真正知道他们在做什么。他们会因为火很暖和而把整个森林点着的。他们凭借经验总结出脑子里的每一个部位都在想些什么之后，就会认为切掉脑子里的某个部位可以治好某种疾病。

“唔——很自然的想法——我觉得确实值得一试——”小天狼星皱着眉头，他还是没反应过来这里到底有什么问题，“你看——波特的生骨灵——听说他们现在都不知道生骨灵的真正原理——可他们就去试了，效果很好……”

“哦天哪——”多卡斯露出痛苦的神情出来，“可我们是麻瓜——我们切完之后不可能装回去——而大多数巫术都有反咒……那是不一样的……”

“没有反咒的东西——我知道很多黑魔法都很难复原，但理论上都有——除了阿瓦达索命……”小天狼星变得严肃起来。反咒是黑魔法防御术理论里相当重要的一部分。没有反咒的巫师世界——他可真的没法去想象。

“阿瓦达索命——”多卡斯笑了笑，想起了彼得·佩迪鲁对着她念出这个咒语的那天，“是的……可是无论在巫师世界还是麻瓜世界，它都是被严格控制的不可饶恕咒。可是还有别的东西……”

她突然后悔谈起了这个话题，她知道她那天夜里梦见的究竟是什么东西了。或者说，她一直知道——那是她在放松和兴奋中无意识联想到的事情——

不可挽回的一切。

你的灵魂被夺走，一去不复返。但只要你的身体还在工作，你就不会死去。

她知道自己的眼神在此刻变得有点可怕，便转头朝向壁角，把整个人埋在里面。明明一直处在这事情威胁下的人是他——为什么现在她却像是那个需要被安慰的人？

“我在想你为什么突然想起来了这件事，”小天狼星稍稍蹭过来了一些，“所以我猜——你是想说摄魂怪的吻吧？那我经验丰富——”

多卡斯回过头来。她能看得出小天狼星的眼神里透出的那种糟糕的感觉。她知道他仍然被这件事困扰着，所以多半时间都宁愿拿狗的身体睡觉。天哪——方才她太亢奋了，以至于完全没有想到这一点……过多的有关创伤的讨论未必是好事……

她道了歉，可是小天狼星似乎并没有受到冒犯的意思，“可是我想只有魔法部拥有摄魂怪……麻瓜世界——总该是安全的。不然——”他耸了耸肩，“我也没法在这里安安稳稳地躲着。”

“你不需要摄魂怪就可以毁灭掉一个人的灵魂。”多卡斯突然抓住枕头捂住脸，她的声音变得很古怪，“你不需要是一个黑巫师。你也不需要是一个魔法部的官员。”

“那要怎么做？”

“你只需要一根锥子——凿冰的那种——你知道那够硬了——从额头那里——扎进去——然后——搅一搅——似乎从那以后，你就会变成一个——怎么说呢——不再暴躁——不再有危险——但没有什么感情和灵魂可言的人了。”

小天狼星看了多卡斯从材料夹里取出来的那些比格林德沃还要年轻得多的故事，睁大了眼睛。他觉得自己像是在格里莫广场里看那些被砍下来的小精灵的头颅。

“那和摄魂怪的吻真的——就是同一件东西吗？我一直以为——那是相当复杂的魔法——不仅仅是——拿东西搅脑子吧？只要你足够粗暴地对待你的脑子，你的灵魂就会同时被破坏吗？”

“我不知道。至少，目前的神经科学观念是这样的。”多卡斯闷闷的声音从枕头底下传出来，“我不清楚摄魂怪的细节。但是，就算你的灵魂还在——你也不想被人搅脑子吧……”

“那确实。不过，如果一把锥子就能毁掉我的灵魂的话——”小天狼星皱起了眉头，“我是说，摄魂怪至少是一种古老的魔法生物……一把锥子——而且效果还和摄魂怪差不太多……”

多卡斯突然说，“对了，摄魂怪的吻一般在哪里执行？也是额头吗？”

“巫师们一般说是从嘴里吸——一次亲吻，你知道的，”多卡斯注意到，小天狼星在谈及摄魂怪的问题上时，总是在故作轻松，“不过，说实话，除了那个被亲吻的人——摄魂怪的行为都藏在兜帽下面，没什么人看得清楚的。”

多卡斯把枕头丢到一边去，坐起来说道：“是的，没有人真正知道发生了什么……说实话，我一直都很惊讶魔法部为什么没有把摄魂怪列入不可饶恕咒的范畴里去。你看——失去自己的意识——夺魂咒；十分痛苦——钻心咒；比死更糟——比阿瓦达索命还糟。不过，看过那段之后，我想我没那么吃惊了。”

“魔法部——”小天狼星轻蔑地回忆起他相当糟糕的历史，“多卡斯，你不会觉得魔法部会好好限制不可饶恕咒的应用吧？相信我——我在食死徒手里挨过的钻心咒没有在法律执行司挨过的多……”

“我知道。”多卡斯觉得，就像那些故事永远不可挽回一样，此刻她也无法弥补小天狼星曾经受到过的伤害——安慰都显得相当虚伪。她难道要问他“是不是很糟糕”或是“是不是现在还在受到影响”吗？她从来不擅长安慰人。

“我以为你会说个‘但是’呢。”他的态度仍然显得相当随意，多卡斯知道那不是真的，但她需要加入。他们都需要恶劣的玩笑来维持心理的平衡，而多卡斯正是个中高手。

他们才体验了巫师界和麻瓜界最高贵又最肮脏的东西，只感到震撼又疲惫。只有恶劣的玩笑适合。

“但是至少你不用为摄魂怪之吻付钱。”她知道她否认了小天狼星经历的惨痛，但他不会介意。

果不其然，小天狼星只是发出狗一样的大笑：“你不会要告诉我——那个像冰锥一样的玩意——还是收费的吧？”

“正是如此。”多卡斯长叹一声，她觉得此刻作为麻瓜出身实在太丢人了——更别提实际上，她博士论文合作者的导师的合作者的导师，就是一位靠冰锥疗法挣到了不少钱的著名人士，“当然大多数情况下，是由家属付钱。”

“那可真不错——我可以赖下一大笔帐了——”小天狼星继续着恶劣的玩笑，这很有意思，“虽然我打赌——如果能付钱买到这个的话，我可爱的母亲一定会——”

“可是圣芒戈不开类似的项目。”多卡斯正色说道，“这让我甚至怀念起了巫师界。虽然它也没有好到哪里去。我是说，如果我合作者的导师的合作者的导师——三十年前就致力于做这些的话——”

“我的所有女性长辈都砍过小精灵的头——”小天狼星随口说道，“天哪——我们好像在攀比纯血巫师和麻瓜哪个更糟糕。毫无意义。”

“同意。”多卡斯答道，“不过我要强调一点——纯血巫师至少不承认小精灵是同类。魔法部至少只对罪大恶极的囚犯这么做——至少，巫师们知道这是不好的，也不会把这叫做‘治疗’。”

小天狼星一时找不到什么反驳的理由。他突然有些害怕麻瓜世界了。

“不过——我看这些故事的日期都很久远了——我猜测现在应该没有什么类似的现象了吧？就像摄魂怪也几乎停止对外工作了十二年——”

“直到你出来之后——事情就变得越来越不对劲。”多卡斯一把合上了那些材料，“说实话，我只是很担心。可是，魔法部既然能把摄魂怪放出来杀你，最后就可以把它们放出来杀别人。而且，我知道最近有人想要再试一试——新技术让冰锥缩小到了看不见的尺寸呢。他们认为这样做就能更精细地——治愈人类了。问题是，他们连那该死的猫头鹰都弄不明白……”

“猫头鹰？”

“我身边的麻瓜们用它来称呼一种——嗯，和灵魂有密切关系的——你脑子里的一些什么东西。”多卡斯知道她在满口胡诌，但小天狼星多半看不出来她犯了多少个致命的生物学错误，“他们现在为止只意识到了那和情感传递有一些微妙的联系——具体是什么还不知道——就成功地——成为了全英国最受瞩目的科学家。”

“你看起来不很喜欢这个猫头鹰。我猜这对麻瓜来说应该很难。灵魂——巫师们研究出了很多的记忆魔咒，情感魔咒，却仍然对其中的原理一无所知呢。”

“不。只是因为这个联系是我分析出来的而已——我知道我有多不理解它。唯一的问题是，很多麻瓜似乎真的以为我们就因此而成为了伟大的魔术师。”

“你是。”小天狼星忍不住插嘴，“你再说你是麻瓜我也想把你的魔杖折了。”

“你在迫害麻瓜，小天狼星。”多卡斯面无表情地回应，“我只能说我受够了猫头鹰——我这辈子再也不要用猫头鹰送信。我那段时间的噩梦里有一半都是猫头鹰。我合作者画的。”

“另一半是什么？”

“有人要拿冰锥扎我的脑袋，还扎错了地方。”

“从那天夜里开始吗？”

“对。有的时候还有一个一头黑发的无辜男人被绑在我旁边，也被冰锥扎了脑袋——现在想想，大概那是个阿兹卡班里的噩梦……”

“你不会喜欢那里的。”小天狼星认真地说，“我觉得共享噩梦也就够了。不过——我很好奇——你为什么从一开始就明白我是无辜的？你明明——什么都不记得了。”

“因为你真的是无辜的。”多卡斯凝神看着黑发的男人，“我知道。我见过你。如果我的记忆能让我更好地确信这一点的话，那么，我就会用上它们的。”

“所以——那天夜里你为什么会突然跑到院子里去？”

“因为我梦见一只猫头鹰撞在了我的窗户上，告诉我我一直以来对记忆的理解都是错的。那——太可怕了——所以我出去散散步。结果——你和巴克比克就瘫在了院子里……那瞬间我真的吓坏了——我知道半夜的时候——因为前额叶失去控制的原因，人会很容易处于疯癫状态——我以为我真的疯到了需要前额叶切除的地步了——”

小天狼星觉得有些羞愧——半夜一头撞进亲友的院子实在不是什么礼貌的行为。可是他们遭遇了糟糕的天气，差一点就在半空中失事。好在他的飞行技术不算太差，算是从云层里逃了出来，可是巴克比克的体力耗尽了，他只好就近找了个松软的地方着陆——着得也不是很软。巴克比克一落地就再也不肯动了，他也很快瘫了下去。

“我很长时间都不再相信巫术——所以那只鹰头马身有翼兽吓到了我。好在我反应过来这是某种文化里重要的形象——所以没有吓到晕过去。”

“但你为什么不叫——呃——那个麻瓜用词——金察呢？”小天狼星很开心他们抛下了摄魂怪的严肃话题（再谈下去多卡斯恐怕会比他还疯），“毕竟——一个陌生的男子——我打赌你一直记得我——毕竟——”

多卡斯一本正经地否认了这个浪漫的想法。

“不。虽然我们的学生时代很快活——但我真的几乎不记得你了——而且——说句实话，你和十二年前比，实在是——我没有马上报警是因为你的《预言家日报》从口袋里掉出来了。你知道，从报纸里，可以得到几乎所有的消息。”

“所有消息？我想那里只写了我是个非常危险的杀人犯——”  
“对——可是你杀的人是彼得·佩迪鲁。他曾经出卖并试图杀害我。我一直否认这段历史——可你就那样躺在我的面前。一切突然都说得通了。”


	33. 背叛与重逢（上）

在逃亡的路上，大脚板叼走了几张《预言家日报》，但他没有想到这些报纸几乎救了他的性命。

其中的一张报纸恰好对他的再次逃亡作了详尽的专题报告，又恰好从他的长袍里滑出来，掉在了刚从屋子里走出来的多卡斯面前，又在灯光的照耀下显眼了不少。所以，多卡斯并没有一眼看见那个邋遢、长黑发、形容憔悴的危险男人，也没有看见只在传说里出现的古怪动物，而仅仅是捡起了那份报纸看起来。

外头的风实在有些大，这或许是谁家丢在门外的报纸，没什么大不了的。但多卡斯实在抑制不住自己那，见到有字的东西便忍不住读完的天性（战争彻底结束之后，小天狼星曾表示，哪怕食死徒曾经尝试过那么一次，用带字的书籍引诱凤凰社中坚梅多斯女士，他们都不会失败得那样凄惨），便做出了一个相当愚蠢的决定。

愚蠢，可有用。

这张黑白的报纸显得很过时了，想必是个很小众的报刊。上面的照片也乏味得很，多卡斯想着，除非它们能动起来，或许还能看一看。她便直接对着头版的文字读了起来。

她读得很快，随即便知道这一新闻是有关那名危险的在逃犯——小天狼星·布莱克的。他刚刚逃出监狱时，她似乎还在和家人一起度假——将近一年的时间过去了，从这份报纸来看，似乎抓捕功败垂成了？她看见“法律执行司”的“巫师”们在回应相关的问题，并指出他们将努力早日对布莱克执行“摄魂怪的吻”……这是相当熟悉又相当陌生的名词……这份报纸可真古怪，但她只是不停地往下读——那是她多年来的习惯——如果你看到什么无法理解的东西，那么接着往下读，直到读不下去为止。

然后她看到了有关布莱克的犯罪细节，于是突然，一切事情都变得——充满意义起来了。

小天狼星·布莱克在暗中投向了神秘人，并在黑魔势力倒台之后，因为谋杀彼得·佩迪鲁，被指控为食死徒，在阿兹卡班监狱终身监禁。

她突然感到异常的熟悉感——小天狼星，与彼得，这些名字对她一定有特殊的意义。这里的暗中背叛，她仿佛觉得自己也像经历过似的。但这不应当是这样的——这些神秘的名词和她毫无关系，她还好好地活在麻瓜的学术界里。如果她经历了那样的，带有谋杀的暗中背叛，她恐怕早死了——之前本科实验室里的那次背叛都几乎让她——深夜里失控的前额叶会让她产生胡乱的联想，或许这都仅仅因为那位学术不端的同学也叫彼得吧——是彼得吗？时间已经过得太久，她几乎都想不起那人是谁了。

但她始终记得当时的感受——你不再相信自己身处的世界是独特的，不再相信身边的人，甚至不再相信自己的直觉和判断。她只好逃到别的世界里去，沉溺于纯粹的思维体操中——但居然也过得不错。

但痛苦是真实的，尽管她的记忆出现了奇特的混乱。

她终将要明白那位学术不端的同学的真名是詹姆——是的，与巫师世界那位伟大的烈士同名。这位麻瓜版的詹姆同样相当擅长体育运动，并以多才多艺而闻名于校——所以，即使在不熟的朋友面前，多卡斯也实在不能指名道姓地指责他，只好编了一个彼得的假名——她说不出为什么，但渐渐地，她就只记得这个“背叛者彼得”的假名字了。

而背叛者彼得却无疑是真实存在的——当然她不会承认，她只会说那是一个叙述上的打码而已。

但她其实仍一直在梦里梦见那天的场景——

她在信件堆里找到了彼得·佩迪鲁与食死徒通信的证据。她极度震惊，决定马上通知其他凤凰社的成员。

可太晚了。

彼得·佩迪鲁作为一只耗子在她开门的时候溜进了房间里去。此刻，他重新变回了那个小个子的男人，握着魔杖站在她的身后。她从某个光滑的平面上看见了反射出来的一切，握起魔杖转过身去。

可太晚了。

她被背叛了。凤凰社里所有有关叛徒的谣言都是真的——除了他们猜忌过的名字以外。这个在乌烟瘴气的巫师世界里最美好，最有生命力的那个角落完完全全是虚假的。优秀的魔法技能和高贵的品德在世界上毫无意义。

那么为什么巫师世界还需要存在呢？

她从对过往的回忆里醒来。她反复告诉自己不要再次回忆起糟糕的过往——心理学家提醒过我们这样的反刍很有危害。但当她看到熟悉的事物时，就难免——何况这是午夜，容易失去控制的午夜。她是出来散散步放松放松的，不应该看一些太过复杂的东西。她往前走去，却见到了更加熟悉的东西——或者说，那个人。

她吃惊地往后一退。今晚的月色很明亮，她不会认错的……不应该……

那个男人昏迷在地上。头发纠结又凌乱，但仍然很黑。他闭着眼睛，但多卡斯几乎可以确认——何况她才刚刚在报纸上看见这个男人的照片。

那是小天狼星·布莱克，他杀死了彼得·佩迪鲁。他出现在了她现在的世界里。当然，一位麻瓜逃犯慌不择路地逃进谁的家门不是什么新鲜事，但这里是相当安全的街区……

那是杀死了彼得·佩迪鲁的小天狼星·布莱克，蜷缩在地上像一条狗。她写过那条狗的故事。他因为遭到无数次背叛而失去了家。

多卡斯的呼吸变得有些急促。她变得有些害怕起来，以至于忘记了自己正身处什么样的危险之中。她是个还不错的科学家，可在麻瓜的热兵器下人人平等。犹豫了几下之后，她蹲了下去开始检查小天狼星的情况。她没有必要去检查他的呼吸，他高大而清瘦的骨架显然在起伏。但他失去了意识——可是如果她唤醒他的话——

她还没有彻底失去理智呢——尽管有一些东西正在她的脑子里搅着，但她不确定自己要不要相信这些。

彼得·佩迪鲁背叛了她——小天狼星·布莱克追杀彼得·佩迪鲁——人人怀疑的都是那条黑色的狗——这和小天狼星没有什么关系——

她想要看得清楚一些，于是下意识从自己的怀里掏出了魔杖——天哪，她本该是在起来的时候顺手拿一个手电筒才是。这根木棍是什么呢？她高中时不知从哪里捡到的奇怪物件？

但她仍抓着魔杖，尽管浑身颤抖着。她似乎一直都知道该怎么使用它，但她不能——她不能——她应当像一个正常的麻瓜一样，向警察寻求帮助，然后问题就能被解决——可是——

如果小天狼星·布莱克没有杀死彼得·佩迪鲁的话，他就不是那个传说中的杀人犯。

而如果小天狼星真的杀死了彼得的话——她失控的脑子对她说，她很乐意见到。她不会为了这事而羞愧，而只会遗憾自己没有亲自动手做，更别提把小天狼星亲自送到摄魂怪手里了——

她想起了前几日夜里的梦——她不知道那个梦和摄魂怪有什么关系，但她就是想到了。一根冰锥扎进一条狗的额头之间……她不能这么做——如果她接着做一个麻瓜的话——这会发生的。如果那是帮助她复仇的人……是那个——陌生的世界里也少见的美好的生命……

她的眼前浮现出那道绿色的光。数年前，彼得·佩迪鲁在她成功转过身来的一刹那念出了不可饶恕的咒语。那足够是她包庇的理由——可是她没有死，多么奇怪啊。如果这一切是真的——凤凰社的青年巫师为了对抗不可防备的阿瓦达索命咒而不断地牺牲的话，为什么她只是像一只受惊的羚羊一样，用麻瓜的方式逃走了呢？那不能是真的——否则她就应该要死了。整个巫师世界充满了各种不自洽的东西，只是依靠着虚幻的爱意维持——在对巫师世界绝望的那一刻里她突然这么对自己说。

每一个阅读过现代生物学书籍的人都知道，微生物大量存在于人体皮肤的表面。当绿光射过来的时候，它应当会先照在某只倒霉的细菌身上，再透过细菌照在人的身上。而据多卡斯·梅多斯所知，一次阿瓦达索命咒大底只能杀死一个生物。那么根本——就不应该有人会死。

她看着绿光逐渐变淡，看着呆若木鸡的彼得·佩迪鲁震惊地按下了黑魔标记——但这黑魔标记此刻也没有任何意义了。巫师世界在她的眼里逐渐瓦解。她看不见巫师世界存在的任何一点可能。她看见的只是一个疯疯癫癫的男人。她恐慌地跑下楼，冲到了废弃的居民区里，然后凭着记忆找到了公共交通，一路逃回家去。从那以后她就是个正常的，学术家庭出身的学生，只是偶尔会做奇怪的噩梦。她不知道伏地魔在听完彼得的汇报后一度惊慌，却在数周后反而得到了惊喜——逃跑的女巫从此和凤凰社失去了联系，凤凰社却把她当做与伏地魔亲自对抗而英勇死去的女巫。

但现在小天狼星闯进了她的后院，并被指控杀死了彼得·佩迪鲁。她则浑身颤抖地握着魔杖，就像自己真是个女巫似的。她似乎没有选择——她不能那么把小天狼星送给摄魂怪——她隐隐觉得那是一定存在的——但如果这样的话——她是不是就不能活下去了呢？她是不是应该已经死去多年了呢？

她强迫自己冷静下来。她应该做做实验——实验是最好的防止胡思乱想的方法。

她伸出魔杖喊道：“快快复苏！”那么，要么魔法世界不存在，她可以干脆地把这个疯子交给警察；要么，魔法世界存在——她会死去，但那个为她报仇的人就能够活下来。

这两个结局都不算坏——和她原来的设想比起来的话。可实验结果是她不曾预计到的——她看着小天狼星睁开了眼睛，然后本能地翻身坐了起来盯着她。

她以为自己做出假设的本事够强，但看来并没有。她飞快地在脑子里寻找着解释——或许魔法世界仍然不存在，她乱挥的木棍也毫无用处，只是一个昏过去那么久的人本来就应该缓过来了呢……

“多卡斯·梅多斯？”小天狼星用嘶哑的声音说道，“你拿着魔杖。你还活着。”

多卡斯·梅多斯用震惊的眼神看着他。那只有最后的那个假设——她无法理解的假设，是对的了。


	34. 背叛与重逢（下）

对于多卡斯来说，巫师的世界确实存在，她在巫师世界里挨了一个致命的咒语，却没有死。她无法理解这样的事情，只好不断地寻找新的信息，来缓和自己体系崩解的不安。于是她回到让自己做出了正确选择的信念中去，她需要证实自己的很多猜测。

她看着刚刚坐起来，和她一样困惑的小天狼星，知道自己应该冷静一些，但太难了。她的声音仍然在抖：“你杀了彼得·佩迪鲁，是不是？”

错误的选择。小天狼星不可能在提到彼得的时候保持冷静，他失去了所有的朋友，还被自己关了十二年——可惜当时她并不清楚。他的声音并不颤抖，但是却充斥着令人恐惧的，平静的仇恨。

“我想要这么做——但失败了——狡猾的彼得，他只需要作为耗子跑掉，但我不行……”小天狼星觉得自己与其说是在向多卡斯解释，不如说像是在发泄。他落地的时候想必是把自己的两条腿都摔着了，现在什么都做不了，光是维持着一个不算狼狈的坐姿就耗尽了全部的注意力，所以变形成阿尼马格斯也没有用。他只是本能地觉得向多卡斯说一说没有坏处。在他的记忆里，多卡斯一向都乐意听各种各样的话，只是不一定相信罢了。

他发现多卡斯似乎隐隐叹了口气，突然觉得这很奇怪。他刚刚说的话完完全全像一个疯掉的食死徒，而多卡斯不可能知道为什么。不过，奇怪的地方还多着呢。她还活着就是一件足够奇怪的事了，他还见到了她好几次，而且每一次都很尴尬。不过这一次，多卡斯的手里握着魔杖——这是个好兆头，或许。

“我从阿兹卡班里逃出来，就是为了去杀死他——我要完成掉我的罪名——既然我都受够了——”多卡斯没有阻止他，于是他的言论更加地疯狂起来——他绝对不会这么和邓布利多说话的——可是——“你居然不对我这样的话感到奇怪吗？”

他已经习惯了有人在他发疯的时候把他摁回去。有的时候是詹姆，有的时候是莱姆斯，最糟糕的时候大概是几位教授。现在他倒不自在起来了。

“我不奇怪。”多卡斯显得却比之前平静多了，“每个人都会想杀死彼得·佩迪鲁的。我只是想知道那之后发生了什么。”

“每个人——怎么会——”小天狼星被不曾预料到的共鸣击中，很是震惊，“那之后——你是说——你——死掉？哦不——我不知道……”

“我只是逃离了凤凰社。”多卡斯平板地说道，但她的表情里有一种诡异的痛苦，“我不再爱巫师世界了。巫术并不美妙，也并不合理。就是这样，所以你那里后来发生了什么？”

“我做了很愚蠢的事情。我让彼得成了莉莉和詹姆的保密人。”

多卡斯一下子跌坐下来——一个再蹩脚的占卜者都知道将要发生什么了。她只听见自己的声音从口中流出：“但彼得是叛徒。”

“你怎么——会想到？”

“因为——是彼得来追杀我的。我发现了他的破绽。”多卡斯露出讽刺的微笑，“可是你知道，我不再相信整个巫师世界了。所以我做了一件很恶毒的事情——我没有告诉你们彼得是叛徒，只是跑掉了。”

“你不是这样的人。”小天狼星努力坐直身子说道，“我们不用总觉得自己有罪，多卡斯。你差点就死了，是不是？我听人们说伏地魔很快就赶来了……你是不是受了什么咒语的影响……”

“但我自由自在地活着——小天狼星——”多卡斯说道，“那完全是我自己的决定。倒是你——我是说——你们——”

“莉莉和詹姆——……“小天狼星仍然没有办法说出整件事，但多卡斯很快从他断断续续的话里明白了。

“所以之后魔法部因为你追杀彼得把你关进了阿兹卡班？”

“大体上，是的。”小天狼星出了口气。

“但他们总该知道发生了什么……”多卡斯露出愤慨的神色，“至少我们那些人——”

“你不是说你再也不相信巫师世界了吗？”小天狼星说道，“你为什么会觉得——会有人知道真相呢？”

多卡斯觉得自己猜出了故事大概的轮廓。她已经在无数次凤凰社的会议上看到了蛛丝马迹，但却始终不能拼凑，也不愿拼凑出一个完整的故事来。她甚至否认了整个巫师世界。可现在，这个故事已经明明白白出现在她眼前了。

他们都知道凤凰社里有叛徒，但他们永远不能在会上说这些。一旦这是真的，抵抗就完全没有意义了。

其实本来就没有意义——看着魔法世界在眼前崩溃的多卡斯会这样对自己说。在凤凰社里，物质和精神的回报都不存在——前者显而易见，后者——他们成功救下一条命的几率从来不高，大多数时候他们只是无力地目睹了惨剧……

迟早的事，但他们不忍心。可一切的一切都在昭示着背叛已经在不断发生——每个人都不再热爱凤凰社，然后他们只是做了他们会做的事而已。

很多人开始都带着亲友加入凤凰社，但埃德加·博恩斯死前的最后一件事，是让阿米莉亚绝对不要再加入。凤凰社从那以后也再没有接受新的成员了。仔细想想，那是第一条征兆。

然后，多卡斯受到了叛徒的攻击。她逃到了麻瓜的世界中去，而没有发出任何的警报。所以之后的故事她只能猜了。

小天狼星当然不会把保密人计划告诉太多的人。但他和叛徒合作了。

邓布利多和莱姆斯是最可能知情的两个人，但以后来的情况看，他们和小天狼星之间显然早已经不再相互信任。而这甚至已经是凤凰社里最可能维持下去的信任关系了——它没有更早崩溃掉真的只是偶然而已——即使没有人往初春的冰面上踩上一脚，它们也迟早会破碎、消散的。

可是为什么她认识的那些人要像数百年前的女巫那样毫无意义地被沉入水底——

她没有问邓布利多和莱姆斯的反应，她知道的。但她始终还是不太甘心地问了一句:“所以你是不是根本没有反抗？”

她不相信巫师在猎杀中就会那样死去。但小天狼星只是沉默地点了点头。她几乎要对这回应感到生气了，但却实在生不起气来。她自己究竟也没好到哪里去，反倒是小天狼星还算是在巫师世界里试着做些什么。

她决定把嘴边的话咽下去。她知道那是什么样的失望，而小天狼星的不承认或许不是坏事。

她只是说:“不过你果然还是逃出来了。那很好。你是怎么逃出来的？” 

这是一个相当好的安慰。小天狼星莫名觉得好受了些。他逃出来了，然后他也在这一番话里发泄得够了。讲完他逃跑的故事之后，他冷静下来，同时感到一种奇异的熟悉感。

多卡斯分明听起来完全不知道后来的事情，可是她却明白发生了什么，甚至比他更清楚。她和他在短暂的少年时代后所经历的事情不可能相同，但他们显然——在讨论同样的事情和感受。

他想他需要知道多卡斯的故事了，尽管太长时间里，除了彼得和哈利他什么都不想——这是维持他理性的唯一法子。可现在他可以得到，也需要得到多卡斯所能给他的那些东西。

多卡斯的解释和他的那些一样模糊，但他觉得此刻他并没有多卡斯清醒的头脑。他只是再一次被彼得·佩迪鲁的恶行所震惊，然后表现出愤怒。但多卡斯描述得很平静——只是眼神实在吓人了些。

“所以你确定他对你用了索命咒而你一点事都没有？而你因为这个再也不相信世界上有魔法存在了？”小天狼星皱着眉头发问。

“连鼻血都没流。”多卡斯在讨论这个问题的时候有些烦躁，“疯眼汉说一般十四岁的男孩子都能做到这点——”

“十四岁男孩子的索命咒？”

“据说是格林德沃活动期间的记录——我不清楚——但这根本不对劲——我感觉非常不对劲——”

“咒语不起作用是常有的事——”小天狼星说道，“何况彼得·佩迪鲁——他连十四岁男孩儿也比不上——”

多卡斯正色说道:“可我可以确认他有足够的恶意。他的意思就是要杀掉我——对黑魔法来说，重要的不是魔法技能，而是恶意——”

“可敌人的魔法突然失效了，难道不应该感到——庆幸吗？”小天狼星觉得有些莫名的好笑，多卡斯对待魔法的态度确实从小就很奇怪，但他没想到能奇怪到这个份上。

她对大多数事都随意地开着玩笑，却对某些奇怪的问题较着真——甚至包括为什么敌人的阿瓦达索命咒杀不死她。

“我知道——可是——大概是那时候的我已经不会觉得庆幸了吧……”多卡斯察觉出了自己的疏离。小天狼星能逃出阿兹卡班同样也是在现有的魔法理论下无法理喻的事情，可她却反而不觉得奇怪，甚至愿意为此重新施一个快快复苏了。她接着说道:“我只觉得厌恶这样的东西，只想快一些远离——巫术——这样令人讨厌的东西……没办法控制的东西……”

“你当初还劝我不要试着做麻瓜呢。”小天狼星突然想到了那样的话。巫术让人难受——很多时候是这样的。不过，他总不能丢掉霍格沃茨的课程或者凤凰社的任务。

“我只是想说你做不成麻瓜而已——至于我——”多卡斯又一次停下了话头，“可小天狼星，你的直觉总是对的。那是一个出路，确实。不过……”

“你也还没有丢掉你的魔杖呢。”小天狼星的记忆力该死地好——这让他在阿兹卡班里受尽了苦头，但也让他能够洞察见很多有趣的，贯穿在时间里的事实。多卡斯和他一样是个巫师——这如年少的她所言，是个无可改变的事实。现在他们正谈论着魔法世界的事情。多卡斯能够明白他说的事，不像寻常的麻瓜和很大的一部分巫师一样把他当做古怪的疯子，而且认真地和他谈论着巫术为什么不起作用——能较起真来的她不会无视掉这么多显而易见的事实的。

“没有巫术，那只是一根普通的工艺品。我可以留着它仅仅作为纪念我愚蠢的充满幻想的少年时代。”不过，彻底说服多卡斯仍然很难。

“可你可以用它施巫术。”小天狼星觉得自己已经离得很近了。他们得解决这个问题，他决定稍微地轻率一些——他在这方面的成功例子太多了，“比如你可以用它试着治疗一下我的腿？它好像在落地的时候摔出了问题。”

“你应该可以自己弄。”多卡斯露出关切的眼神，却只是把魔杖塞到了小天狼星的手里，甚至有些回避开了目光，“对不起，我还想不明白。”

小天狼星握着多卡斯的魔杖，开始折腾自己的腿。他并不是熟练的治疗师，所以弄得磕磕绊绊——而且似乎还有一些在法律执行司和阿兹卡班留下来的陈年伤害。他有点古怪的难过——多卡斯仍然不愿意拿巫术来帮助他。他偷偷抬了抬头，发现多卡斯正看着魔杖的动作，眼神里没有羡慕只有深思。

他站起来把魔杖还给了多卡斯。多卡斯显得开心了些。

“我很开心巫术能帮到你，小天狼星。”她说着这样的话。

“所以为什么你不自己试一试呢？那也许会管用的。”小天狼星诚恳地建议着。他可多想要一根魔杖啊。

“毫无保留地相信巫术确实是一件很好的事，小天狼星。”多卡斯露出伤感的微笑，“可是我已经做不到了。不过，现在我既然亲眼见到了你做这样的事，我也不是不可以——”

她把院子外头的灯用魔法熄灭了。

“每天夜里这里会有来巡逻的人。可能会给你带来麻烦。你还需要什么帮助吗？不需要魔法的那种？”

“吃的。”小天狼星毫不犹豫地回答，“不能是上次的狗粮。”

多卡斯恍然明白过来了什么。聪明的海岸上的那条狗。她想起她和父母上一次试图做的事，不由得笑了起来。

“我的冰箱里还有些东西。不过——你看起来比上一次还糟——是的——我建议你在继续追捕彼得·佩迪鲁之前好好休息一阵子，然后至少有个计划……我的室友刚刚搬走，到九月才会有人来。你可以先用着那个房间——平时尽量不要出门——最多让我假装养了一条狗吧……”

小天狼星承认这个提议对现在的他确实有点吸引人——事实上，不止是一点的吸引。而且，看起来多卡斯相信魔法得多了——她突然变得干练而高效起来，十分神奇——何况，这个世界上，同时相信魔法又相信他的人大概就那么几个——而他能够这样随意说话的地方，在那件事情之后恐怕就没有了。

他一贯知道什么是好的，所以毫无疑虑地答应了。不过，他还是惊讶于自己在一次又一次地逃亡路上，总会重新看到他喜欢的一点什么东西。


	35. 僵局

毫无疑问，多卡斯的居所没有野外生活的种种弊病，还保留了不少自由的成分——而且恰逢暑假，附近的大学荒凉了不少，弄得这里简直像是巫师离群索居的去处了。然而，小天狼星反倒非常焦虑。他对怎么抓彼得的事情一点头绪也没有，甚至开始浑身不舒服了。阿兹卡班对人的伤害远远不止精神而已。

“难以想象你是怎么活过这一年的。”为了帮助小天狼星“重建正常人类的作息”，多卡斯一改她从某处学来的熬夜习惯，但早上仍然睡眼惺忪。小天狼星在客厅里拿边角布料堆了一个狗窝，刚刚从大黑狗变回到人类形态。他做出一副自然放松的样子——但不巧，多卡斯见过他真正自然放松的样子。

“你不去房间里吗？”多卡斯揉着眼睛说，“在那里你也可以变成狗——”

“我觉得这里舒服一点。我在禁林里住惯了——”小天狼星爬起来，却还显得有些狼狈和虚弱，“我的治疗魔法似乎总是不太管用。你真的不试试吗，多卡斯？”

他捂着自己的膝盖，现在他三天就会把膝盖再扭一次。多卡斯建议他找一找麻瓜医生（“显然，从高空里掉下来不是魔法伤害”），但小天狼星提醒多卡斯自己在麻瓜世界也是通缉犯。而且，和不停扭伤的膝盖比起来，他遇到的身体麻烦要更多。他很亢奋地活了一年，现在是需要冷静下来的时间——然后那些堆积了一年甚至更多的隐患就找上门来，叫他毫无办法。

“……你刚刚从应激中恢复过来，小天狼星，”这是小天狼星唯一听懂的一句话，“你现在需要——稍微做点事情来维持——呃——怎么说，一个巫师的生活状态？”

“我没时间做这个——多卡斯——彼得·佩迪鲁还在外面——”

“我知道，小天狼星——但——”

“我其实什么也没做，对吧？”小天狼星像狗一样趴回窝里，“就像之前一整年一样……那么好的机会——我搞砸了——”

“至少彼得不会回去找哈利，哈利也什么都知道了。”多卡斯说着安慰的话，“说起来，听你的描述，哈利是一个——很聪明的孩子——比当初的我们强得多了……”

“可是彼得随时可能去找伏地魔——”小天狼星正色说道。

“甚至可能已经找到了——”多卡斯随意地说道，“说实话，只要伏地魔没死，我想那就是迟早的事……不过，我觉得你应该和邓布利多仔细问一问……他手里应该有很多近期的资料……还有一些报纸……”

“我不是——很想写信给邓布利多。”小天狼星低声念叨起来，“我是说——我搞得这么糟糕……而且毫无进展……”

“不会比你们的尖叫棚屋更糟糕了。”多卡斯摊手说道，“被哈利缴械，被斯内普缴械，被佩迪鲁缴械……忘了喝狼毒药剂，差点被摄魂怪……”

“别说了——被佩迪鲁缴械——物理缴械——我当初花了两个星期时间才教会他缴械咒……”

“想点好的吧——佩迪鲁现在不在我们这边——伏地魔可能需要花一年的时间才能教彼得念黑魔法咒语……以超越他十二年前的十四岁男孩水平……”

“等等——什么？你说彼得·佩迪鲁已经找到了伏地魔？”小天狼星突然反应过来多卡斯在讨论什么问题，飞快地翻身坐起来。现在他更焦虑了，“那很危险，很危险……”

事实上，确实如此。彼得·佩迪鲁在受到了小天狼星和莱姆斯的惊吓之后，一路跑得比谁都快，一路冲到了阿尔巴尼亚的森林里，然后成功地找到了他的主人——现在正在一条蛇上面，而且那条蛇还快死了。

从而，在黑魔法领域勤勤恳恳多年的伏地魔终于实现了自己做教师的梦想，虽然他只有一个学生。他能凑合着用蛇的样子和彼得对话，但做事什么的都得彼得自己来。这种教学方式让他很头疼——蛇的视力并不太好，就算加上那种奇怪的成像方式，他也并不能看得清彼得到底在干什么，他只知道彼得对他的指挥言听计从，所以——就这样吧。

但在彼得炸掉了第七棵阿尔巴尼亚森林的树之后，伏地魔觉得问题有点严重。这只是他重新占领霍格沃茨，成为黑魔法防御术教师的第一步——让彼得调配一份能让他暂时拥有一点肉体的魔药，这样他们就可以回英国办事了。

“这个应该是——非常基础的黑魔法魔药。”他轻描淡写地交代着，避免传达出什么核心的与魂器有关的机密，“你只需要把这两步里用的独角兽血改成纳吉尼的毒液……”

“但——多少呢？主人？”

“这是你应该考虑的问题。”看着彼得茫然的眼神，伏地魔告诫自己，霍格沃茨的教授应该稍微有点耐心，于是给出了一副他自认为详细的教导，“你只需要比对一下纳吉尼毒液和独角兽血的结构……然后做一些魔药学计算……等一下，你是不是没有上过高级魔药学？”

伏地魔开始后悔自己昨天问了虫尾巴“你能不能稍微像一点该死的格兰芬多”这样的话——强大的巫师永远出口成谶。

一眼就能看出来，会阿尼马格斯，可是根本没有学过正经的魔药学——没有半点误差分析，设计实验的精神，估计全靠院里的几个大神的辅导考过OWL魔药学然后火速退课……可以，这很格兰芬多。

“你的OWL魔药学是怎么考过的？我想想——根据斯内普的说法——凤凰社里——啊——波特——布莱克——和那个泥巴种……好的，我明白了。”看来，没有了魔药世家、斯莱特林世家和泥巴种，格兰芬多人就可以不用配魔药了。

但现在不是嘲讽格兰芬多的时候。史上最伟大的黑巫师现在连手都没有，不但不能替自己制造魔药，连魔药学计算都做不了。

伏地魔决定下次再也不接纳从格兰芬多来的食死徒了。

他决定布置一些彼得喜欢的任务。这是他当年还怀揣成成为一名霍格沃茨教授的梦想时读到的理论——“需要让下属做一些简单的事情来使他们拥有信心”。当然，在魔法界呼风唤雨的那段时间，他显然不用这么干——贝拉、多洛霍夫们根本不需要。

格兰芬多们真是难办——作为斯莱特林的精神继承人他默默吐槽着。他让彼得把所有的条件都试一遍——“你做一个梯度稀释，然后看哪一管魔药好一点……”

“什么——什么是梯度稀释？”

伏地魔真的无法理解有人会阿尼马格斯却不会梯度稀释魔药——波特和布莱克到底是怎么带他们的小团体的？

纳吉尼的毒液当然没有独角兽的血值钱，但它的量有点有限。彼得·佩迪鲁小手一抖，他们就又得等个三天。于是伏地魔不得不重新摆出了当年讨好收藏爱好老太太的态度，开始温和地教授彼得各种实用的技巧。

等过了这一阵子，他喝完那个魔药，能自己用魔杖，就不用再受这该死的气了。说起来，彼得居然在慌乱逃跑之余记得替黑魔王带了魔杖，实属难得。不过，一想到要喝彼得·佩迪鲁熬的魔药，他就有一些微小的不放心。万一彼得犯了什么他没注意到的错误，把他又毒死了怎么办呢？

好的，这并不是什么大问题。伏地魔提醒自己，自己是不会被毒死的——何况自己已经死了——啊不，是处在那个“连最卑微的游魂也不如”的状态，然后被哈利·波特那个还没怎么见识过魔法世界的小孩疯狂嘲讽，能不能反击永远只取决于奇洛或者虫尾巴能不能靠得住……

这个状态倒是很适合为黑魔法事业奋斗终身——反正这十几年的阿尔巴尼亚生活让他搞明白，自己附身的蛇断气的一瞬间，他就会回到某个空心的树洞里，然后重新来过。所以只要吩咐虫尾巴把自己搬到那个树洞里……这样任何的黑魔法实验都不会带来糟糕的后果，虽然他已经不那么沉迷黑魔法实验了——他怀念起了自己还沉迷黑魔法实验的日子——这些日子对他的意义是多么重大，他自己现在就靠着当时的一点微小的工作活着了……

不过自从邓布利多拒绝了他的教职申请之后，他对纯粹的黑魔法的乐趣显然是减退了。他的头也秃了，脸也在不断的实验意外里变的奇怪了——并不是因为讨厌他麻瓜父亲的脸而故意干的，但他倒也很满足——只是邓布利多似乎很不喜欢这个……

那之后他就开始搞别的事了——别的事情的回报总是要高得多，而且——魔法部的防御设施大多只是为了防御五十年前的黑魔法而设定的，没有任何更新；这对于一位在前沿黑魔法领域钻研十来年的黑巫师来说实在是简单得过分了。

但现在他又不得不开始搞这种困难的东西，还不能靠自己的脑子搞——这让他头疼极了，这就是他梦想的黑魔法防御术教职吗？

想了想不久之后（也许是一个小时以后，也许是三天，也许是永远不行）就要喝彼得·佩迪鲁制造的魔药，无所事事的他开始思考自己在打下魔法部之后应该去做什么。魔法部的官员职位当然是绝对不行的——那是他刚从霍格沃茨毕业就能拿到的东西，显然不是什么好东西；但一想到霍格沃茨可能已经被彼得这样的同学所占领——你看，掠夺者们都死得差不多了，他就实在觉得不太舒服。

所以为什么偏偏彼得·佩迪鲁找到了他呢？

算了，他还是帮忙看看彼得的魔药吧——折腾了一个星期还没折腾出什么呢——用蛇的色盲眼睛都能找出一堆毛病……

当然，和斯莱特林相比，格兰芬多们总归更能够见到一些积极乐观的东西——哪怕对敌人的处境过分乐观，也是如此。

小天狼星仍然对彼得的动向十分担忧。他开始对着地图比划起来，认为彼得完全可能到达了阿尔巴尼亚。但多卡斯没有想明白这有什么必要。

“我不觉得彼得会干出什么大事情来……这十二年里，没有人知道他的问题，他大可以去自由自在地找伏地魔，他都没有做……现在——你看至少，哈利、邓布利多教授、莱姆斯还有我们都知道了问题……情况不可能变得更糟糕……”她摊了摊手，“我还不如担心阿兹卡班的其他囚徒——从你的情况来看，那里的防备简直像筛子一样。而且，那群人才是真正的黑巫师呢……”

“啊……我倒是不觉得那群人能逃出来……就我所见。”小天狼星仔细思考着回应，“可是彼得·佩迪鲁……虽然我很不放心……大体上——我同意你说的话。他就是一个——”

多卡斯假装自己没有听见那句脏话，事实上她也很想这么说。但是，她突然发现，她不能去忽视小天狼星的焦虑感——尽管那很大程度上来源于阿兹卡班的影响，但并不全是。毫无理由的担忧常常意味着一个真实存在而未被认知的事情——就像是占卜课上毫无理由却时常准确的预言，总是在那种令人困倦、不适时出现。

一只动物——比如一条狗，或一只羊，很难说它们拥有什么明确的意识，更不用用说什么掌控魔法的能力。但是，它们足以识别生活中大多数面临的危险，然后战斗——或逃跑。它们不需要多么深刻地理解到，为什么听到某些动静需要逃跑。它们只需固化下来的恐惧就足够了。

这些恐惧是原野上世世代代的生灵共同作出的判断，共同选择保留的记忆。这一切在鹿成为鹿，羊成为羊，鼠成为鼠，狼成为狼之前早就已经发生过了。

小天狼星——无论他怎样地用自由的灵魂去轻鄙虫尾巴——都已经有什么东西在告诉他，彼得·佩迪鲁是个可怕的存在——即使在他已经不可能再次潜伏进正义力量之后也依然如此。明明邓布利多已经知道了真相，明明不止他一个人知道彼得还活着，但他仍然焦虑着、应激着。

而多卡斯看见了另一个相同处境下巫师的恐慌——那不仅仅是仇恨。而恐慌总意味着有一些潜在的危险。彼得·佩迪鲁——恐怕真的拥有一些他们所不了解的信息——所以才总是能做出点什么……

她严肃下来，看着小天狼星：“所以你知道他为什么可怕吗？”

“谁？伏地魔吗？”

“不……我是说——其实我们并不担心伏地魔，而是彼得·佩迪鲁……对不对？虽然伏地魔是史上最优秀的黑巫师，有谁也无法企及的黑魔法，但是值得担心的却是那只耗子……”

“我们为什么会更害怕那只耗子？”

“我们都知道伏地魔还活着——可是你只在发现彼得活着以后就跑出来了……如果，只是为了复仇的话——我想并不应该会有这样的区别……”多卡斯面无表情地说起话来，“你说过你害怕那样的事情会发生。你并不担心黑魔王的卷土重来，你只担心彼得·佩迪鲁会把哈利·波特献出去。”

小天狼星盯着她不说话。她说得——至少总是自圆其说的。

“所以我想——你的担忧，总是对的。”·

“我并不总怎么认为。其实我不知道我担忧的是什么。”

“那就是彼得·佩迪鲁罢——即使是我们——明白了所有的故事的我们，也不能一直明白过来——其实——比我们想象得要可怕得多——尽管是一个蹩脚的巫师，但总是做出有利的、符合趋势的做法……等一等——小天狼星——他该不会——很擅长占卜学吧？”

“大体上——这确实是——他唯几门不需要我们帮助的科目吧。不过——剩下的科目，他学得很吃力，但也总能应付过关。所以我还是很担心伏地魔碰上他的。”

“我本来希望你否认掉这个观点的。”多卡斯吃力地笑了笑，她现在有点儿难受了——她见到了同类的危机感，然后本能的恐惧成功驱使她意识到了危险，现在轮到她开始焦虑了。一个成功的叛徒需要的当然不止是丢掉廉耻心，他还必须能够意识到很多东西。

比如凤凰社已经无可救药，马上就要崩溃。他比所有人意识得都要早，然后火速换了一个新老板——至少对他这样一个蹩脚的巫师来说，在战争里保住性命已然是个奇迹了。

又或者巫师的战争阴影只是暂时地消散，并没有解除的趋势。甚至哈利·波特真的会成为那个被献出去的人——

再怎么样都不能否认，彼得·佩迪鲁都是一个成功的阿尼马格斯——巫师的敏感、隐匿、生命力，他实在都是有的。虽然他蹩脚的技术和矮小的身材让他最后只成为了只耗子——可耗子，在很多方面都会成为赢家。

而现在她和小天狼星只好坐在这里空谈着这些，想不出什么样的方法来解决这样的问题——巫师的城镇可以轻易打死一只流浪狗，却并不能杀光下水道里的老鼠。

小天狼星叹了口气：“我同意你刚刚说的话——虽然我还是不想写信给邓布利多——不过，我想是时候弄一些巫师报纸来看了——至少等伏地魔复活了我们能知道，对吧？”

“好吧——在僵局下，也只好做一些——毫无意义的数据挖掘工作了……”多卡斯从自己的书架上刨了一堆相关的书籍，虽然小天狼星只看懂了那几本写着“算术占卜”大字的标题，“对了，虽然如此，我还是要赌五个纳特——我还是觉得伏地魔并不能从彼得·佩迪鲁那里得到他想要的东西。”

“所以谁去问一下伏地魔发生了什么？还有他想要什么？”小天狼星接过一本算术占卜的书，开始翻起来，“你居然能对着这么多魔法书不相信魔法……”

“我还看它们呢——事实上，我还推过一些算术占卜的式子——纯粹推着玩——”多卡斯自知刚刚口嗨得过于扯淡，决定转移走话题，“我只是觉得，虽然彼得·佩迪鲁，到底是个——很有勇气和大局观的格兰芬多——但他可能会让伏地魔很失望的。”

“为什么？”

“你觉得伏地魔真的见过——魔法水平这么不行的食死徒吗？”多卡斯继续补了一刀，反正她已经意识到自己是个凤凰社黑了，“当然，凤凰社里到处都是。啊——单指魔药学，可能会准确一些。”

千里之外的阿尔巴尼亚，伏地魔刚刚从树洞里原地复活——准确地说，原地回到游魂状态，现场躺着又一只倒霉透顶的蛇。彼得·佩迪鲁刚刚忘了过滤纳吉尼的毒液。

“所以现在——我觉得我们的胜算还是大了一些的。”多卡斯结束了自己的暴论，溜出了屋子。小天狼星觉得这话仿佛很有道理，又仿佛哪里不对劲。他还是很焦虑，不过——既然他没有什么事好干，焦虑一些也没有什么糟糕的后果。

这话仿佛很有道理，又仿佛哪里不对劲。但僵局总是这样形成的——直到一些奇迹一样的故事发生。


	36. 原野上的花鹿

夏天的南方是很好的去处，就是有些炎热——可这对巫师和麻瓜来说都早就不是大问题了。多卡斯唯一担心的是自己会因为收留一个逃犯，而被麻瓜警察或者魔法部找上门来。她还没完全想好要怎么办。

但摄魂怪一直都没有来。也没有傲罗半夜来敲他们家的门，说他们的水电费已经三个月没有交。麻瓜们也不会对一枚人畜无害的“研究科学家”产生什么不恰当的怀疑。多卡斯照旧做她的课题，但许多时间都宅在屋子里——“只要我能把这个数据的解释想明白，没人在乎我是在哪里想明白的，霍格沃茨的猫头鹰棚屋也行”，只是偶尔出门一趟“喂喂我养着的东西，让它们处于良好状态”。

正在往嘴里塞东西的小天狼星觉得自己好像被影射到了，像是某种实验动物一样。他现在过起了早已被他遗忘的，饱食终日的生活，吃着人类应该吃的东西，而不是拿着各种他自己都嫌弃的东西糊弄自己。不过，现在这样每天看一些麻瓜书籍，等巫师界更多信息的生活好像也没有什么不好。

多卡斯对猫头鹰实在有一些心理阴影，于是他们从隔壁的鸟类学实验室里捡了几只等待领养的古怪大鸟，然后顺利地训练它们学会了送信。

“所以到底为什么巫师要用猫头鹰？”多卡斯一边表示愉悦一边不满。现在发信的问题解决了，可是收信的时候，猫头鹰还是会冲进窗子来，让她想起那段时间糟糕的噩梦。

但信的内容总是，对两个远离巫师界的巫师来说，很好的治愈剂。《预言家日报》显然充满偏见、胡言乱语、追杀小天狼星·布莱克的新进展和丽塔·斯基特，但至少它写的确实是巫师界的内容。邓布利多给小天狼星寄了信，内容大底就是提醒他一定要注意安全，既不要引起巫师的注意，也不要引起麻瓜的注意……至于彼得·佩迪鲁——邓布利多的进展和魔法部追杀小天狼星的进展差不太多。

“我还真希望谁能搞一个识别阿尼马格斯的魔咒出来。”小天狼星念叨着。

“然后你被抓了而不是彼得·佩迪鲁。你的个头比较大——技术难度会低很多。”

莱姆斯寄了一封短信来，内容语焉不详。他似乎离开了霍格沃茨。小天狼星其实很难想象莱姆斯·卢平成为教授的样子。他们之间的交谈也就是尖叫棚屋的那一段——完全有关旧日的友情、猜忌和原谅。但那时占据一切的是对彼得·佩迪鲁的仇恨，而不是别的。而最后的结局一样糟糕，彼得跑路了，莱姆斯变成了狼人，他差点被摄魂怪吻了。

多卡斯努力把自己脑子里的吐槽咽回去，她很想说小天狼星和莱姆斯的每一次合作都出乎意料地失败。

当然最让他们快乐的还是哈利的信。哈利是个很好的小巫师——他们想不出更多的词了。尽管血统论是他们讨厌的东西，但他们确实会说，这是詹姆和莉莉的孩子。他的信里有涌动着的，对小天狼星的热切感。那种能够消除掉阿兹卡班后遗症的东西。

相信自己无辜能够让人在阿兹卡班活下去，但后遗症的消除，或许真的需要一些，真正愉快的东西。现在，没有摄魂怪会去吸走它们了。这里终年阳光明媚。

不过小天狼星已经不太习惯这样的生活了。他不讨厌这些，但他的眼睛对光有点过分敏感，同时他也习惯了终日待在一个地方不怎么动弹。多卡斯承认自己即使没有蹲过阿兹卡班，也或多或少有些这样的毛病——但这时候，或许做些变化会有好处。

她刚刚喂完了实验室里各种需要喂的东西，同时把能解释的东西都解释完毕了。小天狼星的焦虑在寄出信之后就被转移给了邓布利多，让这位最伟大的巫师去苦恼彼得·佩迪鲁吧——他们已经讨论了所有基于目前情报的可能性，并给出了一大堆潜在的问题。现在，他们只是缺少更多的信息，这只能靠等，所以突然没有什么事可做了——

附近有一片原野。是很好的观察动物的地方，又因为理论上属于这所学校，所以受到了很好的保护。多卡斯把它随意地称呼为“我们的禁林”。

“所以进去会被费尔奇抓走吗？”

“理论上会的——但，我在这里当过保护神奇生物课的助教——你知道，这门课需要经常进入禁林——”

于是小天狼星在接受了一番多卡斯的规则教学之后，答应和多卡斯一起假装去禁林里度假——听起来就是很扯淡的事情。多卡斯虽然说起保护原野的准则来头头是道，但心里仍然不免发虚，毕竟她的这个助教实在不是什么——正经的助教，只是帮那位老师做一些相关的计算，在真正的知识上实在一知半解。

不过她安慰自己，大多数麻烦还是能靠巫术稍微解决一下的。

原野——不能说很漂亮，但是，和她乱糟糟的屋子比，足够是个不错的环境。他们带了一些吃的东西，所以可以在这里待上很久很久。他们忧虑的问题现在完全只需要等待，他们可以谈一些更虚无缥缈的东西。

“你之后打算回巫师世界吗？”小天狼星问道，“虽然麻瓜生活也很棒——”

“我还不认为自己是一个巫师，小天狼星，”多卡斯平和地回答着，脸上看不出什么表情，“虽然我最近确实可以，有不低的成功率，拿魔杖关灯了。不过你呢——在这些事情结束之后，你打算做些什么？比如你一直想做的事？”

“我没有什么一直想做的事。”小天狼星说，“我只是——一直被事情找上门来。一毕业——就是，你知道的。”

“可是你从来不做让你真的不舒服的事情。所以你总是有，你自己的想法的。”

小天狼星思来想去，还是觉得思考自己“在洗雪冤情之后应该做什么”是个很奇怪的事，好在多卡斯也没有接着问下去，就像是他也没有接着问多卡斯之后的打算一样。之前，在战争年代，这样的事情完全就是日常——没有人会问之后的打算，没有人知道三天后还能不能见到谁。但现在，他们也仿佛是这样——就像战争一直延续着一样。

从某种意义上来说，确实如此。

可现在他们又在美丽的原野上悠然自得，就像是某种偶然窃取到的东西一样。他们不能接受，却又享受着——反正这不是坏东西。

远处突然出现了零零散散的一群动物。他听见好听的声音，像禁林里叫唤的鸟。多卡斯站起来看过去，而他却只是坐在那里，仿佛听那样的声音就已经很足够了。

他没注意到多卡斯看向他的时候眼神有一些异样。

“我忘记了……”她露出苦涩的，带着一点歉意的笑意，也没有接着说下去。她已经从小天狼星那里听说了所有关于阿尼马格斯的事情了——事实上，即使不知道，她也曾经见过他们的守护神——明亮又活跃着，为凤凰社传递了很多重要的信息。

而远处是游荡着的一群鹿，健壮，充满生机。在忘怀了过去的那些时间里，这群鹿就在那儿了。她并不愿意打扰鹿群的生活，或者说只是害怕雄鹿的鹿角，所以实际上并没有靠近过太多次，以至于她甚至在最近和小天狼星密集的讨论里忘记了这件事——她只以为这片原野没有任何危险的东西就足够了。

鹿群当然是好的东西。他们不缺少食物和资源，却有着漂亮又锋利的鹿角。除了求偶以外，它们也从来不用鹿角攻击什么。就像是当年的男女学生会主席那样。他们拥有着好的一切东西——甚至在才华横溢的同时拥有着稳定的情绪和温和的处事。没有人在看到他们的时候不会感叹的。

但她至少，和鹿，尤其是雄鹿们没有什么很亲密的接触。因为挂飞行课挂到七年级而莫名其妙在魁地奇比赛里上场这种事情实在不算什么像话的交集。至于莉莉·伊万斯——她们共享的选修课相对要少一些，在凤凰社里虽然私交不错，却没有什么合作的机会。所以——尽管令人难过，但她至少还能在听着鹿鸣的时候，保持一点思想上的冷静。

你都没有真的近距离看过那些鹿呢，多卡斯。

但小天狼星的情况——绝对，绝对不一样。但他只是坐在那里，用惊奇的眼神回应远处传来的鸣叫声。

“那是什么东西在叫？”

“你居然……没有听过吗？”多卡斯的第一反应只能是震惊和怜悯。她知道阿兹卡班的伤害不可逆转，但她没想过会是这样的。她很庆幸小天狼星选择站起来陪她一起看——她实在不知道要怎么和他解释这一切——向一个阿尼马格斯鹿最亲近的朋友解释，为什么那鸟鸣一般的声音，是鹿的声音。

小天狼星看向鹿群。他的眼睛因为旷野的明亮而显得有些不舒服，但他还是看过去了。鹿的角投在他的眼睛上。

那是一只鹿。一只不太大的花鹿，因为没有长成的原因还很瘦小，但角已经开始形成了——他发现自己还是能认出鹿来的，不算太坏。虽然他已经并不真的记得鹿的角具体是什么样子，身上的斑点是什么样子，鸣叫的声音是什么样子了。

尽管他曾经和一只鹿欢快地耳鬓厮磨了十年——那些东西也只是作为概念永远地保留在了他的脑子里。除此之外的一切细节都被当做快乐的记忆留在了阿兹卡班，包括满月夜里，在禁林里行走的鹿影，和鹿好听的叫声——他只记得鹿的叫声很好听了。

“所以看起来，我真的不记得，鹿的叫声是什么样子了。”

詹姆·波特是一个什么样的人呢？必然不是那些崇拜、怀念他的巫师们所想象的样子。他们从来没有真正见过他，和他交流过。他们不知道那是多么好的一件事情，所以他们投射的不过是他们的想象，像二流的麻瓜小说家笔下的动物那样，表演着麻瓜想象里的动物一样。

尤其是，他听说过各种各样的詹姆·波特和莉莉·伊万斯的恋爱史，没有一个稍微贴近事实——虽然他也不太清楚具体的事实，但那些实在是错得离谱了。

就像现在的他，尽管已经忘记了鹿的样子，还是会在这群真正的鹿面前，感到熟悉，感到“就应该是这样的”。

就因为这样，他才会难以记起那些东西——因为那些东西是好的，因为他知道那些东西是好的。这没有什么需要羞愧的地方。他还是喜欢可爱的原野和可爱的鹿群。

他转头和多卡斯说话，他的神思恍惚得太久，不过，多卡斯似乎也差不多。

“你知道我容易记不住很多快乐的事情了。”小天狼星发现自己不需要装作语气平静，“所以我很高兴你能带我来这里。”

这是很认真的话。多卡斯，尽管极力掩饰，但看他的眼神还是过于悲伤了。

他知道多卡斯意识到了那样的感受，看见过往美好生活遗迹的感受。没有禁林和城堡，没有魔法生物和咒语，没有冒险和奇遇，只有两个侥幸活下来的巫师，和一群只有二十年寿命的花鹿。

所以他每一次看见哈利的时候都会变得有些糟糕。差点暴露身份，差一点被哈利弄死，差一点被摄魂怪亲吻……这是他身体和心灵共同的选择——他觉得很难受，当然。

“我没有什么一直想做的事”——如果有的话，那或许就是永远处于能看见这群鹿的地方。但当这些东西都没有的时候——

“想要杀死我吗，哈利？”他真的毫不介意地说出那样的话。他真的不介意。他不会把自己烂在阿兹卡班里，愿意花几个小时游到大陆而不淹死自己，可在这种情况下，如果有谁要杀死他——

他并不想反抗。而多卡斯似乎，很害怕这个。

“因为我喜欢这里。如果我知道这里有这些，就一定会来的。”

不过，他还没有死掉的唯一原因似乎就是他知道什么是好的。他知道不能待在格里莫广场，知道格兰芬多是好的，知道凤凰社是好的，知道死也得死在霍格沃茨里，知道哈利是可以信任的人。

然后他就会来，就像这片原野一样。这片原野里充满了那些和过去有关的，不太愉快的记忆，但他知道那些东西是好的，是需要得到的。

像多卡斯·梅多斯一样。相当多的时间里，她在他的面前表现出一些过分直率的特点——和她平日里的作风实在很不相符。她并不时时刻刻照顾他的情绪，甚至还会干出带他来看原野上的鹿这样的事情。而他觉得如果不是在阿兹卡班蹲了十二年，已经习惯了涌现出来的糟糕情绪的话，他可能已经当场崩溃了——可是现在，这正合适。不管怎么样，他都愿意去往一片，有鹿的原野——而多卡斯，不管她怎样地随意，毫无意识，也总会来的。

在这个时候，有这样的同伴总归不是什么坏事。他们还可以一起谈很多事情，可以一起把错乱的记忆拼凑起来——他们荒诞的凤凰社生活自不必提，他们看起来都挺清楚发生了什么。但在那之前的又是什么呢？

他们零零碎碎地交谈着他们记得的东西——而鹿在远处吃草鸣叫。他们没有走过去试图看得更清楚一些，因为担心把鹿群惊散。他们只需要远远地知道，即使他们看见的不再是十二年前的那群鹿，它们还是生机勃勃地活在这个世界上——这时回忆便有了意义。小天狼星现在还描述不出太多具体的东西，他更想听多卡斯眼里的东西——他需要那些具体的形象来重新建构记忆。

多卡斯谈起她离谱的魁地奇替补生涯——故事要从她，一个麻瓜出身的学生，死活学不会下扫帚，而挂了飞行课说起。她还靠着选课系统的漏洞拖延到了高年级——已经一把年纪的飞行课教师已经多年不碰扫帚，对她这样的大龄学生实在没有办法，又不能因为这个让她毕不了业。最后，格兰芬多魁地奇球队接下了这个重大的挑战。

詹姆·波特看了她的飞行动作，最后表示无法理解为什么她会挂了飞行课——下扫帚绝对是最简单的动作，靠本能就足以完成，甚至没有什么动作要领可以传授。

“啊——大概，我就没有本能。”多卡斯摊了摊手，“那时候我已经接近放弃毕业了——比如去找哑炮相关的岗位，不需要证书什么的……后来发现这种岗位都，不怎么公开招人。”

但格兰芬多队员的帮助让多卡斯颇为惭愧，她便跟着他们训练，大多数时候帮他们捡捡鬼飞球——倒也不是完全跟不上，只是下扫帚的时候只能用奇怪的姿势下去，所以一整年过去了，她还是考不过飞行课。

“所以你说你挂了飞行课这事——是真的？”小天狼星想起了一些往事，“詹姆说这事纯属……说你是他找的守门员替补……”

“格兰芬多球队好像都不怎么找替补——一定要写替补名单的时候就会胡乱写一些人上去。很不巧，某一次詹姆顺手写了我——他说我挺经常来训练的。然后，比赛前一个晚上，戴维去摸了打人柳。”

“接球和捡球是一回事。”多卡斯装出詹姆的腔调说话，“我——疯——了。你们不能让考不过一年级飞行课的人上魁地奇球场，不能。”

“如果我没记错的话——那场比赛你好像表现挺好的。”小天狼星说，“赫奇帕奇没进什么球，好像——看来接球和捡球差不多是一回事。”

“按最后麦格教授帮我免修的时候说的话——那一年比赛里最高的守门员成功率——就是——我好像可以运气很好地站到对的球门前面——但是你知道最后发生了什么吗——我还是下不了扫帚。我到现在都不会下扫帚。最后詹姆用漂浮咒和减震咒把我弄下来的——那可真是个很难的咒语。”

“魁地奇比赛又不需要下扫帚。”小天狼星说道，“不过我觉得——这和你施不了魔法的毛病可能差不多——你是不是总是想得太多了？”

“所以我还是喜欢那些——不需要魔法的课程——麻瓜研究、天文学、古代魔文什么的——比较安全。”多卡斯说道，“变形术的课我总是间歇考O和T……当然，那些课上划水的同学很多，一节课下来也做不了什么，但挺有趣的。他们聊天的思路，有点，糟糕，不过——还算——有启发性。”

“什么？”

“你真的要听吗？”多卡斯突然局促了起来。

“都可以。霍格沃茨的事情嘛——有什么不能听的吗？”小天狼星看着远处的鹿群说道。

“小天狼星——”多卡斯充满着愧疚和尴尬说道，“那时候，有不少人，纯粹出于好奇，想知道——你和詹姆·波特，到底有没有，在禁林——或者禁闭室里——呃——做一些——”

她还是用严格的科学术语把这事说完了。

小天狼星觉得这个问题也不是那么尴尬——甚至倒是个好问题。唯一的问题在于，现在他还真的不知道。

“我不知道。”他诚恳地回答着这个问题。

“这比魁地奇守门员考不过飞行课还要离谱，小天狼星。”多卡斯觉得自己真的，被折服了，“你怎么可能不知道这个？”

“你知道——摄魂怪会吸走愉快的记忆——所以如果没有，我不会记得；如果有，我也不会记得。”

“黑魔法防御术上说摄魂怪吸走的记忆会在摄魂怪离开后就恢复。”

“没有人在阿兹卡班待了十二年还出来了。”小天狼星咕哝着，“反正我说错的是防御术理论——那东西有对的吗？”

“样本容量太少。”多卡斯回击道，“除非你去阿兹卡班做一些别的调查。”

“我回不去了，多卡斯——摄魂怪的吻——免费——”小天狼星叫道。远处的鹿群好像有一些骚动了。

“不过——小天狼星——这么说——你能认出来我可真是个奇迹——如果真是这样的话。”多卡斯说道，“看来我给你的青春期，没带来什么，好的印象。”

“不愉快并不代表不好——”小天狼星说，“我挺想要那些——不一定令人愉快的东西的。它们，其实——”

他靠得离多卡斯异常得近。多卡斯感觉到那种奇怪的，以前并不太明显的魔法气息在身旁涌动。她伸出手去感受着那些。现在的气压明显不太对劲。她明明刚刚胡说八道了一些很坏的话题——坏到小天狼星应该马上炸毛走人的那种，但是——

“没有什么不好的。”

他并不在意那些对善意和恶意，快乐和悲伤的定义。事实上，快乐，和被剥夺过快乐的情况从来不会真正伤害到一个人的灵魂。对摄魂怪的一切定义都混乱而模糊。到底是什么被带走了？快乐的记忆？还是好的灵魂？

其实如果你曾经仔细地玩弄过摄魂怪，或者被摄魂怪玩弄过，就足以发现这其中有多少可以玩弄的概念。好的灵魂当然会也有不快乐的记忆，快乐的东西也可以来自于一个已经变得残破不堪的灵魂。所以永远可以找到一些理由让自己保留下自己想要保留的东西。

而多卡斯——当然，她显得更加放肆，却实在比他更害怕一些——可是那恐怕是因为她真的知道他有没有被真正伤害的灵魂——甚至比他更早知道了这些。她在见到他的时候就明白了一切。她甚至——仅仅因为见到了他，而重新相信了巫师世界的存在。

这话显得有些唐突，他没有说——但他觉得多卡斯，真的知道什么。

多卡斯开始担心要下雨了——这是麻瓜式的担心。他们带着魔杖，这根本不是问题——但她一把抓住了小天狼星。

原来一直处于广泛的焦虑里的人是她。暴雨会带来很多不可预期的后果，大多数时候不严重，但有些时候——

但小天狼星觉得自己异常平静。他打算站起来，拉着多卡斯协同显形——这里和多卡斯的家都不是危险的地方。但这时猫头鹰从天上飞了下来。

“海德薇！”小天狼星从雪鸮那里接过信。他和多卡斯对视一眼，决定就在这里打开。

雨还要好一会儿才会下下来呢。


	37. 伤疤的秘密

窗外的雨下得大极了，多卡斯和小天狼星已经神色凝重的回到了屋子里。哈利的信摊开着，上面还有大滴大滴雨水的痕迹——他们看完这封信实在过于目瞪口呆，甚至忘了给自己和信施加防雨咒，还好巫师的墨水防水效果不错。多卡斯还在尝试重新读这封信，但除了那句“又及”以外，剩下的东西都不过是一些麻瓜出身巫师在麻瓜亲戚家里常有的日常罢了。

“看起来就是这样。哈利的伤疤疼了——反正没有人知道索命咒的伤疤应该是什么样的。上一次发生这种事情的时候，伏地魔在霍格沃茨。”多卡斯把信丢到一边去说道，“听起来很有趣，也很严峻——唯一的问题是，小天狼星，你的教子宁愿仔细描述一个减肥失败的麻瓜，也不愿意说更多的细节。”

小天狼星并没有回应，多卡斯抬起头来，发现他不在座位上了。

过了一阵子，小天狼星从外面抱回来了一大摞信。

“我刚刚想起来，我们今天一大早就出去了，你就没顺路去那个取信的地方——我不知道那叫做什么——”他把信件放下，长出了一口气，“不过说来很奇怪——魔法世界的猫头鹰寄信到学校里的时候，也会直接去那里吗？那个人居然不觉得奇怪吗？”

“可能就像每一只猫头鹰都会自动飞到霍格沃茨的棚屋，而不是撞进宿舍楼一样……”多卡斯开始数自己的信，“只是——果然，我已经好几天没收到什么信件了，结果一出门就是这些。不过，我们或许应该先讨论哈利的事情……”

“我想先看看这些信。我觉得，如果真的——有什么问题的话，在巫师世界的信件里，总该有些体现的。”小天狼星说话的口气似乎很放松，但他的口气相当的严肃。

他们开始分头拣出和巫师世界有关的信件。花了很长的时间，但有用的大概只有他们前不久刚刚想办法订了《预言家日报》，然后是邓布利多的回信。后者显然容易读得多。

“啊——我觉得重要的事情就是，邓布利多说，麻瓜界又开始发生‘无法解释的猝死’事件了。你知道，就和十几年前那样。”小天狼星读完了信。

“所以又是谁中了阿瓦达索命咒？”

“一个叫做——弗兰克的麻瓜老头。”

"好的，黑巫师重新兴起，一切都对得上号了——不过，很不巧，我刚看过一起报道，英国每年大约有五百人死于不明原因的猝死。所以为什么邓布利多只在乎这一起？”

“我不确定，但总之……他把对应的麻瓜新闻发过来了，你可以看看……”

“啊……我不认识这些东西……里德尔宅的园丁……我很好奇邓布利多是怎么看麻瓜新闻的……他应该有筛选的方法，我应该问一问。里德尔是一个巫师姓氏吗？”

“别问我。我没背过巫师家谱。”小天狼星显得很烦躁，“不过我觉得我确实见到过这个姓氏……”

他们只好先开始看最新一期的《预言家日报》。这时轮到多卡斯很不耐烦了。

“我要跳过所有丽塔·斯基特的页面……除了增加了这个世界的混乱程度以外没有任何意义。”

于是小天狼星不得不承包了所有丽塔·斯基特写的报道，结果是他总是爆发出离谱的笑声，并且因为在阿兹卡班待了很久，显得极度不自然。

“这是我逃亡的第十三个地点了。”小天狼星看向多卡斯，多卡斯正盯着他呢，“我觉得我不用设计接下来的逃亡计划了，太漂亮了。不过话说回来，魔法部的确也有巫师失踪了——我觉得这是战争要开始的预兆。伯莎·乔金斯——你应该记得她。”

多卡斯接过报纸，开始满不情愿地观看斯基特的大作，“伯莎·乔金斯——巴蒂·克劳奇的下属，记性很坏——扯淡——在前往阿尔巴尼亚度假后一直没有回来——诶，巴蒂·克劳奇居然去了国际魔法合作司，而没有成为魔法部长？”

“我不太清楚是怎么一回事，但我听说过一些……之后我可以和你讲……”小天狼星决定还是先把话题岔开。

除此之外倒是一切寻常，魁地奇世界杯的决赛今晚就要开始了（他们都没有太大的兴趣）。然后他们谈回了哈利的信，并把观测到的几件事情写在了时间轴上。

“伯莎的失踪——这个没有办法确定时间，弗兰克的死，和哈利伤疤疼倒是在同一天……都是好几天前的事了”多卡斯边写边念叨着，“但是——众所周知，这大概率只是一个纯粹的巧合，除非我们有其他的线索。我想我们需要问哈利和邓布利多更多的事情……然后，我想要好好整理一下现存的档案……”

多卡斯和小天狼星一起花了很长的时间把东西记录到了麻瓜的电脑上，以至于很快就到了晚上。他们凑合着弄好了晚餐，然后开始把所有能收集到的东西录入。有些事做，显然很缓解完全未知的威胁当然的焦虑，但这麻瓜玩意实在是很难用的东西——他们都一致同意这一点，但多卡斯吐槽说“巫师世界完全没有像样的，足够便宜的代用品”，“连达力用的那个东西都比冥想盆要便宜得多”——她一个穷苦的巫师也只能将就一番了。

“我觉得很不对劲，哈利说起伏地魔就在霍格沃茨的时候，可实在是太冷静了……你想象一下那个画面——反正我不行。如果伏地魔能进得去霍格沃茨，那么……这个世界还能正常运作下去——反正我不相信。我觉得我得离霍格沃茨近一点，这样至少——”

“你会把摄魂怪引到学校里去的。而且，你不是说，你对摄魂怪还是，有点问题。”多卡斯打了个冷战，“我觉得，摄魂怪，要比伏地魔吓人得多……你看，邓布利多是伏地魔最害怕的人，但摄魂怪差点就在邓布利多的眼皮底下吻了哈利。哈利真是个了不起的小巫师，要我说。他比你，还有莱姆斯，都要强。”

“我承认。不过，摄魂怪的事……那是个问题。看起来我大多数时间还是得待在这边——摄魂怪来不了。如果需要的话，我们可以幻影移形过去。现在我们至少有魔杖了。”

“我没考过幻影移形。”多卡斯提醒小天狼星，“但我们肯定需要更多的信息来决定做什么。你写封信给哈利，能套多少话就套多少话出来……还有邓布利多教授……如果可以的话，也问问莱姆斯发生了什么……另一件事情，是这样的——我觉得我们现在的猫头鹰传书，真的，特别慢。你看，我们拿到的信，延迟的日子都太多了。如果出了事情的话，大概率是来不及的。这到底是为什么？”

“唔……因为我隐匿了自己的行踪……猫头鹰为了保护寄信人和收信人的秘密的话，需要把地址经过一系列的转换记下来，来保证，信件既能送到，也没有任何人能从截获的猫头鹰那里获得我的行踪……”

“但那还是太慢了……你知道，麻瓜办起这个事情来，都要快得多……而且也几乎是保密的。大概是一些算术占卜的东西。我觉得我需要把它弄好——这样你就不用，比如说，躲到霍格莫德的一个山洞里什么的……对了，我想听一听，你之前说的巴蒂·克劳奇的事情，我完全不清楚……发生了什么？”

“啊……你记得小巴蒂·克劳奇吗？他死在摄魂怪的手上了。”

“那个比我们年级低的拉文克劳男生吗？”多卡斯想起来了，“我就记得他的OWL考了十二个O。简直离谱。不过父亲在魔法部工作，魔法才能也足够，按理说，应该很安全才是……是摄魂怪的意外吗？”

“不是。”小天狼星露出诡异的神色，“他的父亲把他送到摄魂怪的手上了。”

多卡斯接着听小天狼星说话：“他被判定是一个食死徒，然后大概一年后，他就死掉了。然后我看着他被埋在阿兹卡班外面。那个时候差不多，是初冬。我出来的时候，就听说巴蒂·克劳奇因为这个原因，离开了法律执行司的岗位。……”

听着小天狼星拼凑出来的细节，多卡斯并不惊讶。这样的事情就早晚要发生的。他们连哈利都可以亲吻——只因为哈利尝试去保护小天狼星。但她仍然觉得很古怪地不适着。尤其是，当小天狼星说他看着埋葬的发生的时候……

被活着埋下去的人看着被死着埋下去的人。没有比这更令人战栗的事情了。

好在即使小天狼星以为这是他的未来，这终究不是。他活着离开了阿兹卡班，他是无辜的，他的无辜帮助他逃离了那里——但真正的原因是那样的吗？他的幸存是不是只是因为他碰巧在少年的时候学会了阿尼马格斯，而不是努力获得十二张证书？当然，她更欣赏前者，但那不意味着，后者是错误的……

“那是我最不知道怎么评价的事情。”小天狼星安静地说道，“看着我不知道应不应该死掉的人，在我的面前死掉。哭着喊他的母亲。他的父亲和母亲在一边看着……”

“而且我们永远也不会知道究竟是怎么一回事。从这个角度看，伏地魔说过的话也许是有点道理的——没有比死更加可怕的事情了——那意味着一些永远无法复原的事情。一些只有自己知道的事情，永远没有办法再告诉什么人了……”

他们开始写信，用热带大鸟发送出去。此时此刻，邓布利多正在和三强争霸赛的学校做着最后的联络，而哈利·波特正在看魁地奇世界杯的决赛。在决赛中，他并不知道，爱尔兰队所使用的，正是詹姆·波特曾经瞎搞出来的，放弃找球的追球手刷分战术——那是多么富有才华的一代人。他也不知道小巴蒂·克劳奇正在他的身后看着比赛。他的父亲在意他的思想，却并不在意他学到什么东西。所以他的确还有意识在看精彩的比赛——但看着飞翔的同类的时候，即使是被束缚的禽鸟也会有本能的。

他醒过来了。

小天狼星正在和多卡斯描述战争最后的局面——多卡斯没有看见过的局面。“你知道，傲罗们开始大量地用夺魂咒和钻心咒收集情报……”

“我对这个法令的发出本身没有什么意见，”多卡斯说，“我知道凤凰社有自己的坚持，我自己则是——技术上做不到不可饶恕咒而已。但是不能要求面对食死徒一定要这么做。不管发生了什么，有些时候……不过，你开始用‘大量’这个词，我觉得，很不妙。我只想知道，你是不是被他们折磨过？这个问题的答案会决定我的态度。”

“钻心咒。打击队们做的。好在他们没有试图对我用夺魂咒，那可真是太糟糕了。”小天狼星说，“那个时候摄魂怪不能让我失去意识，但我真的不知道我能不能有抗拒夺魂咒的力量……那我宁愿去死……”

“在错误地放过食死徒和错误地杀死你中间，我不知道。但后者实在是，太可怕了。我没法想象——”

“我不是什么很好的巫师。”小天狼星不知道自己应该赞同还是应该说什么。他觉得他不介意自己被错误地杀掉——但真的吗？他可没有真的死掉。

“我知道，你知道你是。”

然而没有人知道，或是说出小巴蒂·克劳奇是不是一个穷凶极恶的巫师，或是应不应该遭受到那样的命运。甚至没有什么人真正知道发生了什么——和所有巫师战争期间发生的事情一样，那是被隐藏了很久很久的秘密。也许除了名叫闪闪的家养小精灵。

如果这个世界上有比死者埋葬更加令生者恐惧的事情，那就是有人被活着埋了下去。而这个活着被埋下去的机会，也是用另一个人的死换回来的。

而且，他当然不会是无辜的。他不对此感到歉疚或骄傲，他只是知道，那些事情足够作为巫师世界罪名的共识。他参与了，至少是放任了两名无可指摘的傲罗被折磨到失去理智；然后他的母亲毫无必要地死掉了。

然后他现在还在伸出手偷窃前面那个男孩的魔杖。他是个巫师，他喜欢用魔杖——他在偷窃它，像食死徒宣传里偷窃魔杖的麻瓜。

麻瓜是不会偷魔杖的。他们根本不看重魔杖，只会把魔杖当做木材烧掉。偷窃魔杖的传说显然，只有巫师才会编出来。——他其实知道食死徒的理念相当扯淡，从一开始就知道。但他反正是一个食死徒了。虽然那群食死徒大概并不比魔法部好到哪里去。

他的左臂上死去多年的痕迹还在，但反正没有人看。如果这个世界上有比给需要保密的组织成员烙印更愚蠢的行为，那就是魔法部居然没有发现这一点了。现在他觉得那个痕迹的感觉有一些不一样，但那大概只是错觉而已。

任何一点不一样的东西，都不会比现在更坏了。他都不知道自己的理智还能维持多长时间。他是那一年霍格沃茨毕业的最优秀的巫师，然后十几年的时间里，都只是被家养小精灵摁着喂饭，就像是已经被摄魂怪吻了一样。

出乎他意料的是，或许因为他已经不会再做出什么反抗的举措，老巴蒂·克劳奇并没有发现任何的不对劲。然后，他在帐篷里听见外面骚动了起来——

他听见魔法部的官员提到“食死徒”，或是“麻瓜”这几个词。他开始有了一些什么错误的幻想——但他是个很聪明的巫师。他的黑魔标记并没有反应，他自己也很冷静。

就像是多年不再疼痛的伤疤一样。那种隐匿地活着过，自由过的生活并不属于他了。

然而那群人，喧扰着，在自由的时候，也只是在虐待麻瓜而已——那真的是黑魔王所期待的食死徒吗？

他想黑魔王会为之很生气——因为他自己现在就很生气。

他的父亲用夺魂咒束缚了他十几年，现在他跑出去拯救麻瓜去了——他无所谓，不过他知道那群人大概仍然不会有什么问题。如果他们已经逍遥法外了那么多年——这一点他在还没毕业的时候就知道——全霍格沃茨都知道的食死徒，魔法部就是不可以抓，他知道穆迪的办公室里天天充斥着咒骂和脏话……

他不能更同意阿拉斯托·穆迪的话了，虽然他的父亲长期赞赏穆迪的立场而不喜欢他的行为，但他每次都觉得穆迪的行为非常地，有理由。这可能只是某种奇怪心理的表现，就像他现在要作为一个忠诚的食死徒尽量弄死其他的食死徒一样。

闪闪把他拖到了旷野，现在这里空荡荡的，什么都没有。他不能做什么。他之前从来没有用过尸骨再现的咒语，但他毕竟是一个，很好的巫师，而那只不过是一个，不能更简单的，游戏式的咒语——黑魔王有时候有一些奇特的偏好。

黑魔王知道什么东西能吸引开平庸的巫师的注意力。毫无用处的象征，却能同时让魔法部和食死徒感到畏惧……他本来就有能力做到这一点，即使在他走投无路的时候，也总是能够。因为他能够理解伏地魔在做什么……

但他也知道这没有用处，他现在虚弱、亢奋，没有办法冷静下来。他的心智在被束缚太久之后以失控的方式流动。他知道会发生什么但不愿意做出回应，他的身后传来某种咒语的风声。他穿着隐形衣，没有人能看见他，但也没有人能避开他。

“你写完信了吗？”多卡斯从一堆稿纸里抬起头来，“我弄好了那样东西。如果——你敢这么做的话——用这样的方法——告诉哈利怎么加密信件的内容和地址，然后让海德薇，随意地送信，不需要保密。如果能行的话，我们就能在三天之内得到新的回应。”

“这是什么？”

“两个质数的乘积——我们可以只把结果寄给哈利，但只有我们，知道从哪里搞到这两个数，可以把它解开。我想从本质上，是赤胆忠心咒所使用过的一些算术占卜把戏。不过好处在于，现在我们谁都不是保密人——我很抱歉。不过我想，不管是魔法部，还是食死徒，都应该不太会操作麻瓜的东西吧。”

小天狼星沉默着开始包装信件。他不是很想提到一切和保密相关的词——虽然他们现在需要秘密地行动才能不丢失自己的灵魂。他让多卡斯把密码的细节处理好了。他正在和涌上来的反刍接触。赤胆忠心咒，不管运用了哪些高级的魔法技巧，它都依赖于另一些东西……

“我们可以谈论一些别的东西。”多卡斯显得很抱歉，“魁地奇世界杯的决赛，你猜哈利会去看吗？”

“他飞得很好。我猜他会的。”小天狼星说，他又抽出信来补充了两句。

但他不知道哈利陷入了麻烦之中。魔法部并没有办法，阻止一群“无辜”的纯血论支持者进入营地中。而魔法部的高级官员把另一名食死徒同样带进了营地。而哈利有着精准的出现在麻烦之中的技巧。隐形衣下的人用他的魔杖发射了黑魔标记，然后昏倒在草丛里。

哈利不知道发生了什么，但小巴蒂·克劳奇显然知道一切。他醒来得很早。但他没有动弹。周围都是魔法部的人，还有他的父亲。他什么都知道但什么都做不了，从很早开始就是这样。

他听见了那三个孩子的名字，其中的一个，他显然听说过。他透过透明的自己往外看，发现那就是坐在他前面的那个男孩子。听说他的额头上有某个伤疤。

“这是你们谁干的？你们谁变出了黑魔标记？”他听见自己的父亲的声音。

“是我。”他在心里沉默地回答着，但他再也不会说出去了。


	38. 从透明的自己往外看

黑魔标记悬在半空中，远处还不时传来几声尖叫。老巴蒂·克劳奇和一群魔法部的官员正在林中搜捕着人。

这让小巴蒂·克劳奇产生一些错觉——这就像是第一次巫师战争期间的场景一样。人们很有想法，却抓不住问题的本质，分不清谁是敌人谁是朋友；他们只是恐慌，错乱，胡乱地攻击人——从魔法部到食死徒都是这样。而他明明看见了很多东西，却透明地躺在这里，不能乱动，只能接着看着所有他期望和不期望的事情发生。

哈利——“那个男孩”——在微弱的灯光下，小巴蒂还是看见了那道头上的伤疤。哈利刚刚从地上坐起来，看起来对眼前的事情一无所知——大概只有十三四岁吧。面对“你们谁变出了黑魔标记”的问题，哈利和那几个孩子显然有些迷惑了。

欢迎来到第一次巫师战争期间的世界——他觉得自己的错觉变得越来越真实了——一个人需要学会证明自己是无辜的——不管是公开和沉迷黑魔法的家庭决裂的凤凰社成员，还是挫败了伏地魔的不寻常的孩子。

“不要撒谎，先生！”他听见他的父亲喊道。"你们是在犯罪现场被发现的！”

他自己就是在犯罪现场被人发现的。为了隐藏自己，他的最后一件事是改变了自己的容貌，变成一个麻瓜路人，却没有逃过阿米莉亚·博恩斯的眼睛。阿米莉亚是埃德加的妹妹，和她失踪的哥哥一样地刚强正直，甚至要更敏锐一些。她坚持要把现场的路人留下来询问，直到他的魔咒开始出现漏洞。阿米莉亚的神色比他还要震惊，但她却没有再说什么别的话，而是转身去报告这一切。

“我没有做。”他的全身在不停地抖，他开始感到极度的恐慌，他知道食死徒会得到什么待遇，“不是我。”

“如果你没有改变自己的容貌的话，那么一个简单的闪回咒就可以做到证明你的清白。但现在应该不可以了。”阿米莉亚深深吸了一口气说道，“如果你稍微试图制止过，那种极度残忍的行为的话，那么——隆巴顿夫妇或许就可以出来指证你的清白。这都不是什么困难的事，我都能够想得到，而且也是大多数，有良心的巫师应该会去做的事情……”

她并不像他知道得那么多，可她确实是对的。他的争辩和他自己一样苍白又无力。他一直都记得大部分事实，从而能在试卷上写下流畅的论述，但那时他只能不断地重复最简单也最无力的话语，讲着连他自己都不相信的结论——从那些事实里，又能撒出什么谎呢？

在犯罪现场被发现，没有更好的理由——那个男孩也许有，也应该有他可是挫败了黑魔王的人。不过，他用了那根魔杖。如果魔杖被捡到并应用闪回咒的话……

反正他不会出来给这个男孩作证的，对吧？他没有必要给自己惹麻烦。而且——他也实在会有些怨恨那个男孩。

“你看起来很清楚要怎么变出那个标记，小姐。”他的父亲接着说道。然而那个小女巫看起来只是忍不住回答了自己知道的事情而已。他对这种无聊的攻击感到厌烦，无关乎什么正直，只是哪怕他们能够抓到那么一点事情的重点……或是干脆不要管。

阿莫斯·迪戈里似乎看上了他身边的树丛。不过他走过来的时候，并没有蹲下身来，而只是用眼睛不断地看。这会错过很多东西的——小巴蒂·克劳奇希望他不要踩到自己，或是——他想起来昏迷咒射出的时候闪闪就在他的身边。现在把闪闪裹进隐形衣里已经太晚了，他透过无形的自己往外看，闪闪被包裹在茶巾里送出去，给他的父亲看。

他的父亲蹲下身来在地上摸索。他眼睁睁地看着那双手触碰到他的脸上，触碰到他呼吸的气流。他能感受到衰老的身躯僵直了一下，但很快那种感觉就被另一种恐慌替代。老巴蒂·克劳奇会在糊弄过去其他的巫师之后单独带他走，然后给他一个比之前更为强大的夺魂咒的。

他甚至有了一种要坐起来掀掉隐形衣的冲动。但他做不出这个决定——在夺魂咒和摄魂怪中间选一个是什么可以考虑的事吗？而且他还很清楚地知道，他对两者都没有任何的抵御能力。他聪明而软弱，在所有需要精神力量的咒语上都很苦手，从来没有成功应付过夺魂咒。至于摄魂怪——哪怕只是想到它们，都足以让他现在浑身冰冷了。他不太记得被押送到阿兹卡班之后的事情，只有一些模模糊糊的印象。环境很昏暗，也没有什么可看的东西。阿米莉亚·博恩斯可能来了一次，然后向他问了有关埃德加·博恩斯的事情，他没有好好回答。

他一直不愿意细想这件事。埃德加·博恩斯的死或是失踪——那位优秀的魔法部巫师的手里掌握了很多和他有关的事情，特别有一些不太确切的细节，本来是可以成为谎言的一部分的。但他某几位可爱的食死徒朋友在不知情的情况下破坏了整件事情。他很怀疑参与者是贝拉或者雷古勒斯。

今天阿米莉亚并不在现场。这很不寻常。他知道她在父亲之后，成为了法律执行司的中流砥柱。同时，她暗中考证埃德加下落的事情，父亲偶尔也会不时提起——没有意义的事情，他同意。他比她很早以前就更接近真相了，但他并没有从中得到任何东西——大多数时候，那种东西只会让你在摄魂怪前面更脆弱，也不会帮助你做出更好的决定。

就像迪戈里先生开始攻击闪闪这样无辜的小精灵——他做出的判断当然较父亲好得多，至少他知道哈利是无辜的。可是，新的线索从来不意味着更接近真相，反而常常意味着危险的无辜的受害。他不知道阿米莉亚·博恩斯有没有可能做得更好。她更频繁地面对这些事，比如说某件让她甚至没有来魁地奇世界杯的事情……

阿米莉亚已经很久不看魁地奇比赛了。她主动在部里留守着。一名哑炮向魔法部汇报，他在麻瓜社区里看见了小天狼星·布莱克。这是困扰了法律执行司一整年的事情，必须得到妥善的解决。

她并不抱有能够抓捕到布莱克的期望——说实话，她也并不真的很想这么做，她很清楚自己离真相有多远。有求必应屋里雷古勒斯曾经对她说过，而她现在记不清楚细节的话；还有小天狼星在邓布利多眼皮底下的逃脱。在这种情况下，摄魂怪的行刑显然，至少不能让她接受。但她出于责任，又必须尝试阻止形势的进一步恶化——如果小天狼星又把麻瓜的街道炸开一个大洞的话可怎么办呢？

不过她没有立即把事情上报给魔法部。这还有可能是误判呢，他们在去年大概收到了一百万份有关目击小天狼星的情报，唯一的成效是他们对世界地理又熟悉了不少。不过最近，人们的注意力集中到了魁地奇世界杯上，他们更喜欢讨论魁地奇世界杯是否出现了不公正的判罚什么的，并编出了一些煞有介事的超长阴谋，所以小天狼星逃亡的故事变少了许多。

但这封报告来自南部一名，在邮件办公室处理信件的哑炮。哑炮对魔法不熟悉，也不能掌握魔法，却通常可以很好地描述出魔法现象，比一般的巫师甚至更少了一些添油加醋的成分。这名哑炮声称自己看见了小天狼星·布莱克来信箱里取信，同时，最近——用猫头鹰寄来的信明显变多了。虽然这片地区实际上是巫师和麻瓜混居的地区，但平日里很少会有猫头鹰的。

而且，这片地区，就她去年向黑魔法防御术卢平教授咨询得到的结果——摄魂怪不能到达气候温暖的地方而言，恰好是小天狼星·布莱克躲藏的合适地点。但正当她决定要亲自去一趟的时候，魁地奇营地发生了骚乱，福吉部长让她快一些带人过来。她只得匆匆地派出几位傲罗去当地检查一番，然后前往营地里去。

那时营地的骚乱已经要结束了。小巴蒂·克劳奇已经在看着闪闪被驱逐，众人离去之后，再度落进他父亲的控制里。这控制阻止他掉到摄魂怪的手里来保住他的性命，他的母亲想要保住的，他的性命。他和他的父亲都没有说更多的话，因为巫师还没有完全散去。

只是他口里说了一句没有人听见的话：“什么时候我才能得到衣服呢？”

他不需要衣服。他全身透明着，像一个幽灵，苍白瘦弱，除了灵魂以外什么都没有。隐形衣仍然罩在他的身体上，那是他母亲很早以前，用隐形兽的羽毛编制的，效果比幻身咒好得多。

闪闪已经哭泣着幻影移形走了。她不需要魔杖就可以幻影移形——他突然有点羡慕闪闪。当然，他的父亲会带着他回去的。

这时，小天狼星和多卡斯还没有预计到，他们的危机就要来临。他们刚刚把信用大鸟送出去，现在拖延着不去睡觉，正在闲谈着潜在的可能。即使多卡斯的计划一切顺利，他们大约也只会在两天后知道魁地奇世界杯上发生的大事——而他们和巫师界频繁的通信已经要带来麻烦了。

有人在半夜敲响了多卡斯小屋的门——这门已经很久很久没有被人敲响过了。在第一次巫师战争期间，那多半表明，他们的临时聚会或是躲藏地点暴露了。小天狼星和多卡斯都站了起来，他们只有一根魔杖，他们要决定怎么办。

“也许不是什么特殊的人。就是普通的麻瓜什么的。”小天狼星刻意轻松地说——这通常是他紧张起来的表现。

“普通的麻瓜不会半夜敲门。”多卡斯说，“我想我们或许，被发现了。我猜测，是你。让我去开门。”

她打开门的时候，一眼就能看出对面是一位蹩脚的年轻傲罗。他刻意穿成了麻瓜的样子，但很不自然。她也努力做出一副困惑的姿态。

“我很抱歉……但这是……”

“你是一位巫师。你包庇了罪犯小天狼星·布莱克。我们已经封锁了这间屋子。”她还是很惊讶，对面竟然几乎说对了所有的事情——也都没有说对。

她微笑着回应说：“我不是一位巫师。我也没有包庇罪犯小天狼星·布莱克。这间屋子也只有这一个门。”

“你的说话方式已经出卖了您，女士——”对面的巫师看起来是要比之前聪明了不少，“我们见过很多真正的麻瓜——他们听到‘巫师’这个词的时候只会困惑，而不会像您那么——不要撒谎，”

“我确实认识很多巫师，先生。很多巫师都有认识的麻瓜朋友，这和保密法并不冲突。但是我是一个麻瓜——我不相信巫术的存在。”她确乎没有撒谎，但也确乎在拖延时间。对面似乎也对抓捕小天狼星有一些疑虑——这是有些愚蠢的决定，因为会给里面的人留下很多逃离和伪装的时间，对小天狼星来说这是够了，他只需要变成阿尼马格斯……

小天狼星在屋子里，他突然发现自己没有办法变成阿尼马格斯了。这在之前也发生过，是在多卡斯父母的车上——最近他天天变成黑狗睡觉，几乎要忘了这件事，但在这个时候——

这也太糟糕了。他没有办法接着伪装自己，而听着外面的对话，他知道他现在的身份必须要暴露了。他和多卡斯只有一根魔杖，那么未必能在战斗中取得胜利，而在那之后他们肯定不能接着待在这里了。那他们的猫头鹰信件是否也会被截获呢？——

他突然意识到自己选择让周围的麻瓜观测到他，从而稍微吸引一些魔法部的注意力，以便在开学前撤掉霍格沃茨的摄魂怪的想法有什么糟糕的问题——多卡斯对这个主意大加夸赞，但他们都没有意识到周围的麻瓜未必是麻瓜。那位信件办公室的老头对猫头鹰熟视无睹并不是因为麻瓜的疏忽，而是因为，他是一位了解巫师世界的人，而且他本身就是巫师世界在麻瓜邮递系统里不可或缺的人。

他去取多卡斯的魔杖。他不清楚自己的战斗能力还如何。但看起来，并不是没有希望。

但多卡斯似乎已经结束了和门前傲罗的对话。她快步地走过来。她日常的动作十分笨拙，但在有些事情——比如快速抽起魔杖这样短促的事情上却特别地快。上一次她差点撅断了小天狼星的魔杖，但这一次，她只是几乎毫无动作地对小天狼星施了一个无声的幻身咒。

这当然没有阿尼马格斯好用，但这足够了。她转过身去。对面的傲罗这才过来——他的注意力似乎有些被桌子上乱摆着的一些科研物事给吸引了。

小天狼星知道被施了幻身咒的自己不应该乱动——幻身咒本身就是个错漏百出的古老咒语，有一万种差错的可能。包括脑袋泄露、无法恢复、自动解除等等问题……但多卡斯做得对，这是现在唯一的方法了。但傲罗应当迟早会发现幻身咒的问题——这是基本的素质。

但多卡斯若无其事地招呼着傲罗，然后说道：“你看，这里并没有什么有趣的东西。如果你想搜巫师的信件或是什么小灰狼布莱克的的话，在那里——当然，后者是不会有的。”

傲罗的视线偏移了一下，多卡斯用那一点点的机会丢出去了一个混淆咒。小天狼星知道这很危险——如果失败了的话，多卡斯就没有任何理由逃脱了——

“你在做什么？”

“你在做什么？你觉得半夜进入人的居所是什么有趣的事吗？”

多卡斯开始了长篇的说辞——小天狼星不清楚是这些说辞让傲罗糊涂了还是混淆咒让傲罗糊涂了——也许兼而有之。她或许在混淆咒的使用上相当地有天赋。他能注意到自己的幻身咒已经开始出现了问题——希望傲罗能在之前走掉——

好在多卡斯终于还是关掉了小屋的门——屋子里又只剩下两个人了。

“我从没看见过这么棒的混淆咒——”小天狼星说道，“但这个幻身咒——”

多卡斯的声音几乎立刻变得虚弱无力起来：“告诉我我还活着，小天狼星。”她整个人都显得很不对劲，就像是魔力暴动之后的孩子一样，“我有点——弄了一些我自己不清楚的事情——告诉我我没有十三年前死在阿瓦达索命咒下面。”

“你当然活着啊，你可以看见它。”小天狼星战斗完开恶劣玩笑的习惯还是没有改掉，他知道这容易造成被偷袭（多卡斯说过很多次了），但他不打算改了，“你难道不奇怪我现在还活着，在和你说话吗？你都看不见我。”

“真的吗？这个世界上看不见但可以证实的东西有很多——”多卡斯往前走了几步，她伸出手触碰到了小天狼星的身体。但这已经不必要了，她的幻身咒确实蹩脚，现在都能看见他的轮廓了。高大、瘦削，大体上还是数年前的样子。但她已经觉得自己几乎要站立不住了。她努力不让自己下意识地去倚靠什么东西，小天狼星似乎也在努力地这么做——不过她放弃了。

去依赖一个虚幻的东西，听起来就像是会被邓布利多批判一番的存在。但如果这个东西的虚幻性反而不是真的呢？那只是她和他用来从傲罗下逃脱的小把戏而已。那么，为什么不呢？

她现在拥抱着的是那样一个半透明的存在，像是霍格沃茨里四处可见的，漂浮的幽灵。那是漂浮在生与死之间暧昧的存在，某些时候会被斥责成缺乏勇气的象征。但这一次，只有她知道其中的区别。

幻身咒并不会让她拥抱着的人失去体温——她忽然想这会不会导致幻身咒对红外摄像头失效，但这是之后的事了，现在她所知道的仅仅是——

那个幽灵——如果这可以算得上幽灵的话，在她的身体上燃烧。

“我没有想过幻身咒是这么有意思的咒语——”终于，她又能说得出话了，“小天狼星，我很好奇——那是什么感觉？从透明的自己里面往外面看这个，是什么感觉？”

“透明的自己吗？我其实——都快忘了这件事——你该帮我解除咒语了。”

“它已经快消散了——我不想动了。对了，我很抱歉——我还以为这里相当安全，所以强留你下来。之后这里也可能会吸引更多的注意力——虽然我让那个傲罗相信这是个麻瓜的处所，他因为过度紧张而记错了地点。但我不确定，是不是需要一个更安全些的地方……”多卡斯看起来又冷静了下来，显得有些疲倦了。

“我不知道——不过是有一些道理吧。”小天狼星说，“不过我做决定可以很快——我猜测我只有在你睡着的时候能自由地变成黑狗——我只能在那个时候走掉。”

“这很有意思。你要怎么带上魔杖呢？”

“我不需要魔杖。我是个阿尼马格斯。”小天狼星轻快地说，“叼着魔杖反而会引起怀疑……”

“你需要抵御摄魂怪。像这里一样天气好的地方可不太多。”

“可你是一个巫师，多卡斯。你需要魔杖的。”小天狼星说道。

“我可以选择不相信魔法。”多卡斯说，“我可以不相信。——当然，否认掉我最近见到的东西有点难。”

“否认掉真实的东西本来就很难——多卡斯——我想我还是需要说明白一些事情——从很早以前，我就不是——那么想走了。我不确定怎么描述，但——”小天狼星知道自己的幻身咒已经几乎全部掉光了，但这无关紧要。他已经倦怠于保守什么秘密了。现在他的身体透明却有形态，能够在灯光下被清晰地看见，没有什么不可知的地方。


	39. 炸开的街道

在哈利的伤疤和傲罗的盘问下惊魂未定，也并没有睡好的多卡斯，索性一大早去她的实验室去了——虽然她几乎没有什么要做的，但是时候和几位合作者聊一聊了，她两天前送走的一份样品的结果也该回来了——麻瓜世界的通信效率总是那么令人愉快又焦虑。

她和小天狼星道了别。小天狼星看着她消失在门前的拐角处，决定马上把自己变成一只大黑狗。昨天晚上的事情让他整晚都处在一种“战或逃”的状态里，根本没睡好觉。做一只大脚板要更舒服一点。他在人形的时候是负责任的教父，需要时时计较哈利的安危和巫师界的未来，但他无论如何都需要稍微睡一下了。

是的，阿尼马格斯的最大用处——解决和摄魂怪相亲相爱了十多年的巫师的睡眠问题。他刚变成狗就开始顶不住了。他一定要睡到不能再睡为止，什么东西都不能阻止他——

“Boom！”

在霍格沃茨生活了七年让他对爆炸已经习以为常，而他还是霍格沃茨多年以来最伟大的恶作剧玩家之一——同时，剩下的几位还是他的室友。他们在宿舍里做过不少的恶作剧演习，为了不惊动麦格教授，已经精通了不少的减震消音灭火防爆魔咒——当然，事后的清洁他们通常会直接丢给家养小精灵去做。在走廊的混战或者魔药学课上，也经常会发生这样的事情。而之后，为凤凰社工作期间，他们也弄过很多次爆炸了——包括为了救援一个麻瓜把他家的壁炉给炸开了。他知道什么样的爆炸是安全的，什么样的则不是——

但不对。他知道自己很困，但他现在毫无睡意。这不是寻常的爆炸。何况这是在麻瓜的地界里——他保持着大脚板的形态冲了出去——直接往多卡斯平时工作的地方出去，完全没有注意到，阿米莉亚·博恩斯，魔法部法律执行司的司长正在此时几乎幻影移形到了门口。

本来，阿米莉亚·博恩斯应当在魔法部里处理一些焦头烂额的事情。昨天，食死徒在世界杯上游行，然后黑魔标记出现了。但昨天晚上那份追捕小天狼星的傲罗报告错漏百出，连日期都写错了。不少人都认为这很可疑。

“这很可能是混淆咒的结果……我想这可能就是小天狼星·布莱克。”福吉部长说道，“我们接着找世界杯上那群带兜帽的人恐怕是没有希望的——但如果直接抓到这个——我认为是最重要的食死徒——”

“我想布莱克应该在得到风声之后就逃走了——不过再去调查一番我想是值得的——那里不能带摄魂怪，我打算亲自去——部里真的没有问题吗？”

在幻影移形的一瞬间，她也听见了那惊人的爆炸声。她的脑海里浮现的第一个画面是十三年前的那条麻瓜街道。街道炸得露出了地下的麻瓜管道，不知道里面都有什么，但还燃烧着。麻瓜躺在地上，布莱克透过黑色的头发发出狗一样的笑声——可能又来晚了。

阿米莉亚没有时间多想，只是向着她以为的，爆炸发生的方向快步走去，连旁边一只熊一样的黑色大狗都没有注意到。

多卡斯还没有走进大楼里，她在路上——她很幸运，因为爆炸产生的某个碎块刚好飞过了她平日里处理数据的位置。这和十三年前的阿瓦达索命咒可不一样，她要是在那的话，一定就死掉了。

接着她就看见了那条炸开的街道，整个地翻开，完全超出了她的想象力。好在这里是假期清晨荒凉的校园的一部分，并没有什么其他的人。看起来只有一辆摩托车被炸得挂在树上。但她仍然不知道是否还会发生什么糟糕的事——她注意到大楼里似乎有一些地方似乎被剧烈的震动所引燃了——那大概是附近一些搞化学的实验室所在地——她必须告诉那些人，因为她自己恐怕没有能力来处理这个问题。

大脚板已经冲到她的旁边，开始试图转变成人形，但她阻止了他。在昨天的事情过后，她不能再冒这样的风险了。而且，按照她的预想，这里并没有两个巫师能做的太多的事——大街的爆炸已经结束了，她可不相信巫师能解决掉化学实验室里的危险物品——何况他们两个魔药学都没有上优秀。

可这爆炸究竟是怎么一回事？是麻瓜做的还是巫师做的？和哈利信里提到的伤疤的疼痛有没有什么关系？——可现在显然，找寻爆炸发生的原因并没有那么重要。

小天狼星这才用狗的眼睛看向爆炸发生的那条街道。他确乎想起了十三年前的那一天。那个时候他是多么绝望——他从来都没打算保住自己的命，但他还是搞砸了所有的事情，最后连彼得·佩迪鲁都没能杀死，还让周围的几个麻瓜死于非命。他当时隐约抱有某种想望，比如自己会很快地死掉，不是吗？至少他不会再有生活可言了。他把自己的摩托车都给了海格——如果那还能稍微派得上一些用场的话。反正他没有用处了，他很快就会等同于死掉，不再需要了。

他看向现在被吊在树上的摩托车，像是魔法史上被吊死的巫师。所以他十几年前的那辆摩托车去了哪里呢？海格会不会把它停在小屋的附近？他在霍格沃茨潜伏了一年，却从来没有再去找过，或许他真的是不再需要了吧。

但他现在却还活着，而且有明确的要活着的理由，有必须要做的事情——虽然大多数时间里还是什么都做不了，让他怀疑这是不是只是他给自己找寻的一些借口，好让他在把巫师界搅得乱七八糟以后，接着毫无心理负担地生活在安全的南方。比如现在，或许就是食死徒潜入了麻瓜的地界在袭击，而他却拿狗的身躯躲藏在旁边什么都没做……

信件办公室的麻瓜老头跑了出来。他和多卡斯说着话。小天狼星当然不知道就是这位在麻瓜的校园里收了一辈子信的老先生昨天夜里把他的行踪汇报给了阿米莉亚·博恩斯，而他今天以大脚板的形态示人，也没有被认出来。他只是乖巧地在一旁听着。

“你说什么？有一些人强行进入了学校？”

“是的——他们大概对近期要举办的一个学术会议很不满意吧……”信件办公室的麻瓜老头看起来对这附近的掌故很是熟悉。小天狼星暗中腹诽觉得他有点像费尔奇，只是要和蔼得多。

“什么学术会议？”多卡斯惊异地问道，“我太久没关注了——”

“啊——我不太懂。海报贴在大楼里已经有两三天了——上面写着梅多斯教授和柯林斯教授要来。你知道那是谁吗？”

多卡斯觉得自己吃瓜吃到自己家去了。她觉得还是不告诉麻瓜老头自己是谁的好——好在她一贯深居简出，大概不至于被马上认出来。但对要来的是自己的父亲还是母亲，她还真的没有什么想法——她能记住自己相关领域的几个人名就不错了。

“我不知道和这群人有什么关系。但这到底要怎么办——我想我们不能靠近，但是，那边的实验室，我很担心。”

“有一些有人在，问题不大，其他的——我已经联系了能解决问题的人——但能不能来得及就实在不好说——涉及到的实验室实在有点多……”

多卡斯这时却向远方看去。她突然看见了阿米莉亚·博恩斯和一群法律执行司的工作人员（是傲罗还是打击队成员？她一直分不清），都穿着还算像话的麻瓜服饰。她听小天狼星说起过阿米莉亚现在是法律执行司的司长。他们又怎么会出现在这里呢？她很想和小天狼星讨论一番，但现在却不行。

无论阿米莉亚是不是来追捕他们的，马上跑掉都是最合理的选择——但总归太不格兰芬多了一些。而且多卡斯确乎会担心，如果这群巫师漫无目的地闯进了附近的实验室的话，会出现什么糟糕的后果。格兰芬多的巫师总是对爆炸和火焰缺乏必要的警惕性（他们往魔药坩埚里丢费力拔烟火），赫奇帕奇的巫师则完全没有生物安全意识，不知道什么能碰什么不能碰（想想保护神奇生物课教授丢掉的零部件）；拉文克劳的巫师总是忽视掉现实的因素，而斯莱特林的巫师们则不太遵守规则。当然这都不是什么致命的事情，多卡斯相信大多数巫师都能很快明白过来，毕竟她自己一个魔药实验苦手都在这地方活了十来年——但是现在可没有时间给他们做实验室安全规范训练……

她现在当然非常希望有巫师帮忙解决问题，因为时间已经耽误久了，赶来的同事们会陷入巨大的危险中。但她真的担心面对一个锁着的门，某些工作人员会直接把门炸开。这种情况她见识过几次了，尤其是在面对麻瓜的时候（“反正我们有记忆修改咒语和复原咒语！”）——但这次，他们可能就会把门后面的一些氢气罐子直接引爆，然后……

会造成比她所了解的大部分食死徒恐怖袭击还要糟糕的后果吧。

这是一个需要懂化学的巫师的场合。多卡斯郁闷地意识到，她也只是唯一一个能意识到这一问题的人，并不是能解决问题的人。她自己都拿不准问题有多严重呢。小天狼星在她身旁焦躁得很，她有些确定再这样下去，小天狼星会变成第一只钻进危险地带的狗。

她还是决定先去制止那群巫师贸然闯入。这地方可是麻瓜的神秘事务司。但她刚刚才打算往一边走去，就发现——那群传闻里，因为不满某个学术会议而来的麻瓜们，似乎也顺着爆炸声找到了这里，并且似乎有些想进入的样子。

哇哦。她觉得这栋楼没救了。她低头看看大脚板，开始犹豫是否应该先跑到一个至少不会被炸死的地方里去。但大脚板大概是不会走的……正当此时，阿米莉亚似乎看见了她，但还好，并不太像是认出来的样子。

阿米莉亚只是走过来，按照常规向麻瓜们问着问题。

“附近有人在遭遇危险吗？有什么可疑的人路过吗？需要帮助吗？”

多卡斯犹豫着要不要让这群巫师跑去和那群麻瓜纠缠算了，这样没准能阻止他们鲁莽地冲进大楼。但很可能这栋大楼还是不能逃脱开发生事故的命运……

“附近没有人有危险——但如果可以的话，请帮助疏散这附近的人。可疑的人的话——你看那边那一群人，他们来这里似乎有一些古怪的目的，和我们这里的居民也起了一些的冲突……”

“他们是不是看起来神情恍惚？不知道自己在做什么？”阿米莉亚疑心有人中了夺魂咒。在上一次巫师战争里就是这样的。昨天魁地奇世界杯上的骚乱，一些人只是简单地将其视为纯血主义者们在比赛后过分激动的一次狂欢，但阿米莉亚忧虑地觉得这会是某种危险的前兆。那么如果在全国的不同地方都出现了这样的问题，那麻烦就有点大了。

多卡斯实在不知道怎么回答。她很确定这些人没有中夺魂咒，但他们也确实不太清楚自己在做什么——但苍天在上，弄得她、小天狼星和阿米莉亚很清楚自己在做什么一样！最后，她还是决定谨慎地装成一个麻瓜的样子回答说：“他们看上去确实很不冷静。你知道，这里有，麻——”

她懊悔于自己的飞快地换了个词：“有很多的嗯——怎么说呢，科学设备？非常容易爆炸或者出什么别的问题的。这里的爆炸也完全不清楚原因。所以我不建议你们在搞不清楚情况的时候去帮忙。”

“可如果小天狼星·布莱克躲藏在里面呢？你看，这完全是十三年前的翻版……炸开街道，制造混乱来达成目的……”旁边一位打击手说道，“我从来没见过麻瓜看起来对事情这么明白……”

“十三年前布莱克在炸完街道之后就没有逃走。他的目的是什么呢？”阿米莉亚·博恩斯转过头去说，“但我想，我们还有必要进去，我想我们中的很多人还是对麻瓜世界有很多了解的，是不是？麻瓜研究证书这时候就派上用场了……”

多卡斯想了想自己当年学过的麻瓜研究，觉得麻瓜研究的内容应该不包括如何处理一堆陷入危险的实验室。她开始觉得这门课程应该像占卜课一样，在开始就给人一些严正的警告——正如大多数预言都不会成立一样，大多数麻瓜研究的内容，和一种麻瓜特定的生活之间相当遥远。而说起那几个大氢气罐子——这个世界上能处理清楚的麻瓜就那么几个，那么学麻瓜研究又有什么用处呢？

这时候一切都已经晚了。某样东西从大楼的楼顶冲了出来，发出巨大的声音然后往某个地方飞去。他们都抬起头来看。大脚板也抬起了头。楼顶还冒出了一些奇怪的烟雾，看起来还有点往下沉的趋势。大脚板狗的脑子里莫名其妙浮现出了斯内普油腻腻的头发。他有点想跑了。多卡斯从自己的包里飞快掏出了口罩罩住口鼻，然后琢磨着怎么给大脚板带口罩。

她没想过这是她今天看起来最像是个食死徒的时候。傲罗和打击手们都拿奇怪的眼神看着她。

他们窃窃私语着：“麻瓜也带兜帽吗？”“我觉得她刚刚像是在阻止我们进入，这里面一定有什么预谋……”“我猜测她一定和小天狼星·布莱克是同伙……”

多卡斯觉得他们说得还——挺有道理的，除了——算了，如果不是因为她自己就是毫不知情的当事人，她或许还能相信一下这群傲罗的推演。但她实在也不知道怎么向这群并非恶人的巫师官员解释发生了什么。何况这里还真的有小天狼星。

阿米莉亚·博恩斯，当然也用怀疑的眼光端详着假装成麻瓜的女巫和狗。

“你一点也不困惑呢？你真的是个麻瓜吗？”她平静地说着，多卡斯觉得自己全身好像有点发毛，“失踪多年的人再次出现在巫师界并非没有先例，多卡斯。何况我听说，他们从来没有找到你的尸体。从个人的角度说，我很高兴你没有死掉。”

小天狼星的尾巴都僵住了。被阿米莉亚·博恩斯堵住真的很可怕。她不像大多数麻瓜和一些巫师一样善于自欺欺人，总是审慎地对待大多数细节，和那天夜里的情形完全不一致。

麻瓜老头这时也凑了过来，他好像打算告诉多卡斯——大多数实验室都解决了相关的问题。除了一个实验室出现了一个爆炸把他们的设施打了出去，正在满世界找寻。但多卡斯这时候并没有心思去管。她和小天狼星再次招惹到了怀疑……

她知道自己大概能向阿米莉亚说清很多的故事，也许需要巧妙地规避掉小天狼星的事情，但也不是没有可能。但她对向自己熟识的人瞎编故事还是有一些不舒服。同时又正是这些东西让她没有能力去帮上忙——虽然看起来这次并没有什么人会受害，但刚刚飞出去的那个家伙如果砸到了什么……

“我知道你也许，知道很多我不知道的事情。”阿米莉亚说道，“你介意和我去聊聊吗？”多卡斯知道这大约是不能被拒绝的。

这时候更可怕的事情又出现了。艾伦和克里斯娜·梅多斯似乎刚刚来到这里（他们真的提前来开学术会议而且没有和她说一声吗？），就被这糟糕的景象给吸引了过来。他们看着多卡斯和她刚搞到的一条大黑狗，和一群神色严肃，却又不像正经工作人员的人，还有一些喧闹的人。他们大约想要来问问多卡斯发生了什么。

多卡斯无奈地看向小天狼星，发现他狗的眼睛里也透出了一丝疑惑，但很快收敛下去了。

她真的也不知道这个街道为什么要爆炸，但她好像确实是现在最搞得清楚情况的人。面对着自己非法收留的阿尼马格斯，魔法部高级官员阿米莉亚博恩斯，还有最说得清楚学术，但对巫师界的故事一窍不通的父母，她觉得自己就要像街道一样原地爆炸了。真的有人能像小说里面那样一笔“他向朋友讲清楚了故事的经过”吗？

她只想马上回到自己的小屋里面去自闭起来，拿食死徒的兜帽包住自己，或许胡乱搭一个算术占卜机。等到事情弄完她一定要这么干——她还不知道，那个大铁块已经砸中了她的小屋。


End file.
